Kibō no Akai Hikari
by BudhaGG
Summary: Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes. (Khalil Gibran) Sharingan!Mokuton!Naruto, Invocador de Zorros!Naruto, Pelirrojo!Naruto, Transmigrante del sabio de Los seis caminos!Naruto
1. Vida en Konoha y escape del infierno

AUTOR: Primer fanfic por favor no me masacren, gracias :v criticas constructivas y recomendaciones se aceptan, intentare subir esta historia lo más rápido que pueda.

"Personas comunes hablando"

 **"Bijuus/Invocaciones/Versión 2 de jinchuriki hablando"**

'Personas pensando'

 **'Bijuus/Invocaciones pensando'**

Alias de personas/Lugares/Tecnicas Ninja/Titulos

 **[Autor hablando]**

ACCIONES O SONIDOS HECHOS POR CUALQUIER PERSONA O COSA*

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxx** **CAP. 1: Vida en Konoha y escape del infierno** **xxxxxxxxx**

Hace 5 años el Kyubi no Kitsune apareció en medio de Konohagakure no Sato, se decía que cuando las colas del Kyubi se movían estas destruían montañas y causaban tsunamis. Fue una devastación, en el instante que apareció el Kyubi comenzó a destruir todo lo que encontraba por suerte para la aldea el Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, selló al poderoso bijuu con un kinjutsu llamado Shiki Fuuin salvando la aldea pero dejando algo muy importante atrás...

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato, la aldea más poderosa de las naciones elementales cuyos fundadores fueron el reverenciado como el Shinobi no Kami ,Senju Hashirama, y su rival Enton no Madara ,Uchiha Madara ,ambos fueron los más poderosos shinobis de su época su poder era solo comparable entre ellos , ambos hombres eran las cabezas de los clanes Senju y Uchiha, respectivamente.

Ambos clanes habían estado en conflicto desde sus inicios hasta que ellos dos aparecieron y formaron la primera aldea shinobi en Hi no Kuni , no paso mucho tiempo y los demás países siguieron su ejemplo creando una aldea por cada pais.

Con el tiempo Konoha fue conocida como la aldea más poderosa y tenia mucha razón para hacerlo, debido a que Konoha había ganado todas las guerras mundiales, siendo la más reciente ganada gracias al Yondaime Hokage que masacro a más de mil shinobis de Iwa.

Debido a la muerte del Yondaime, el Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, se vio obligado a retornar a su puesto como Hokage con 57 años de edad, lamentablemente Hiruzen había perdido considerablemente su Hi no Ishi que en su juventud irradiaba con la fuerza de un sol, esto se debía a la muerte de su amada esposa Sarutobi Biwako, pero obviamente no iba a dejar que eso se interpusiera en su trabajo después de todo si no era él lo más probable es que Danzo llegara al poder, ya sea por Orochimaru o por si mismo, y convertir al hijo de Minato en un arma sin mente.

Alguien normal pensaría ¡Oh!, este lugar es tan utópico, perfecto para cualquier persona donde todos son tratados como hermanos y no hay nadie que hostiga a ninguna persona porque sea diferente... ¡MAL!

Ahora mismo postrado en una cama se encontraba un niño de exactamente 5 años recibiendo una transfusión de sangre con vendas en todo su cuerpo, este niño era uno muy peculiar después de todo donde encontrabas un cabello rojo tan carmesí y brillante como la sangre, ojos tan violetas y brillantes como amatistas y marcas en las mejillas que se asemejaban a bigotes, este niño se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto... ¡Oops! me equivoque, dije ojos violeta quise decir...

UN SOLO OJO VIOLETA.

Como lo oyen señores y señoras esta criatura venida del cielo, con solo 5 años había experimentado más dolor en la vida que cualquier adulto o ser vivo debería experimentar en su vida, seguro se están preguntando Hummm ¿Cómo perdió su ojo y por qué le harían esto? bueno acerca de como lo perdió... se lo habían arrancado...

CON LA MANO

Y para remate el bastardo, obviamente no conforme con tal barbarie sacó su tanto y le hizo un corte transversal dejándole una cicatriz que recorría desde la ceja izquierda hasta la mejilla izquierda.

Y sobre porque harían esto... bueno nuestro pequeño Uzumaki tenia un inquilino muy particular... ¡Exactamente lo que piensan! este niño es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi no Yoko, Kyubi no Kitsune o como el lo llamaba...

Kurama-onii-chan

O solo Kurama-nii para abreviar.

¡Exacto! Este infante ha conseguido ganar la confianza y el cariño del más poderoso bijuu existente

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Paisaje Mental**

Otra vez.

Otra maldita vez, esos bastardos le hicieron daño a si cachorro, no... lo jodidamente masacraron

Kurama al estar dentro de su cachorro se ve forzado a ver todos los abusos que tiene que soportar su otouto

Kuso

Cuanto quería romper esta jaula para ayudar a su cachorro...

Pero no podia.

Gaki era tan bueno, tan gentil, tan puro que se negaba a levantar la mano contra el prójimo y Kurama no podia hacer una conexión para darle un poco de ayuda para "escapar" y por escapar se refiere a destruir todo el pueblo y sus habitantes y ver como suplican piedad.

Kurama solo podía ver con impotencia como un shinobi sacaba su tanto e infundía su chakra dándole una propiedad katon a su tanto, no podía ayudarlo con la herida debido a que en el instante que le hacía la herida la cauterizaba y después siguió haciéndole cicatrices en muchas partes de su torso y brazos, justo antes de que el shinobi pudiera matarlo, los ANBU aparecieron.

'Por fin!' pensó Kurama en sentimiento mixto; por una parte estaba alegre no le harían más daño a su cachorro... al menos por el resto del dia, y por otra ira debido a que ese estupido Inu no apareció antes, que no le interesaba el hijo de su sensei ¿o qué?

Kurama maldijo por milesima vez a ese maldito Yondaime, a su esposa y a ese sapo ermitaño... o como Kurama prefería llamarlos donante de esperma, incubadora humana y Kuso Hentai-Teme.

Kurama aún recuerda el dia en que fue sellado en su cachorro, había saboreado unos segundos la libertad, solo para ser controlado DE NUEVO por ese maldito Madara y su endemoniado ojo rojo.

Kurama sabía que era ese maldito quien más tendría ese clase de poder ocular y ese maldito chakra putrefacto; cuando fue liberado del control de Madara lo primero que hizo fue intentar abrir un camino para escapar, pero ese maldito Yondaime tenía que sellarlo de nuevo.

Todos lo humanos son iguales.

Al principio quería escapar lo más rápido que pudiera de este nuevo Jinchuriki, pero extrañamente con el tiempo se fue tranquilizando no creia que fuera el sello del Yondaime, después de todo que le interesaría dejar comodo al demonio como todos esos estúpidos humanos se referían a él y a sus hermanos y hermanas así que su única conclusión fue el chakra de su nuevo Jinchuriki lo estaba afectando.

Su chakra era tan... calido y puro era casi como el de... no eso era imposible solo estaba pensando de más nadie era como él después de todo todos lo humanos eran iguales.

Kurama obviamente sabia que se iba a encontrar con el pelirrojo algún día... ¡pero no que lo viera tan pronto!.

3 meses, 3 PUTOS MESES.

Los jinchurikis solo se encuentran con su bijuu cuando están en un peligro extremo ,la primera vez , verlo tan pronto no era buena señal.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, la primera emoción que vio salir de los ojos del gaki no era miedo, sino curiosidad.

Kurama se congelo, después de todo cada humano que se había encontrado con él la primera vez o lo miraba con odio o con mido, este niño lo miraba como si fuera algo que no le iba a hacer daño o que, pero el siguiente sentimiento que vio lo impresiono aún más...

Era felicidad.

De que demonios podía estar feliz ano kuso gaki pero lo más raro era que incluso podía sentir la felicidad incluso en su chakra, después vio como el pequeño gateaba alegremente a su jaula, desde su padre ningún humano le había visto como un ser amable siempre lo trataban como un monstruo o un demonio así que ver esto lo dejo aún más de piedra, en el momento que entro en la jaula Kurama pensó que seria el mejor momento para matar al gaki, destruir este lugar y escapar pero cuando iba a mover su pata para aplastarlo se quedo congelado era como si alguien le estuviera evitando moverse Kurama salio de esta situación cuando vio al pequeño recostado en la otra pata y cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo el gaki le dio una sonrisa verdadera.

Cuantos siglos habían pasado desde que le habían sonreído así...

Todos los humanos son iguales...

Kurama le retorno la sonrisa al pequeño

Todos los humanos son iguales...

Pero este gaki no era como los demás humanos

Kurama después de eso decidio darle una oportunidad al pelirrojo y vaya que si no se arrepentía el pequeño se había convertido en su cachorro, su otouto y se encargo de el lo mejor que pudo a pesar de su encarcelamiento. Le enseño a caminar cuando esos bastardos se negaban a ayudarlo a aprender, le enseño a leer y a escribir cuando esos bastardos se negaban, decir que estaba impresionado de su avance era poco su cachorro era un prodigio en todo lo que hacia al tercer intento ya podía caminar perfectamente tardo solo unas semanas en aprender a hablar,leer y escribir correctamente estaba orgulloso del avance de su cachorro pero esos bastardos del orfanato y a la edad de 2 años y medio lo botaron del orfanato, Kurama lo tuvo que consolar; 2 meses, ese fue el tiempo que estuvo en el bosque o en las calles hasta que el anciano lo encontró y le dio un apartamento, Hiruzen lo encontró después de que recibió su primera paliza; pero un día que nunca podría olvidar seria...

 **FLASHBACK (Naruto: 3 años 9 meses)**

Miedo

No olvida eso, Naruto estaba aterrado.

Los aldeanos no eran tan agresivos a no se que fuera su cumpleaños eso lo aprendió en su tercer cumpleaños.

No, ahora no era momento para recordar las palizas pasadas tenia que concentrarse en evitar la que le estaban a punto de propinar.

Naruto volteo la esquina no sin antes esquivar un kunai arrojado a su cabeza que tomo y huyo aún más rápido, si eso era posible, y doblo a la derecha en un callejón...

SIN SALIDA

Iba a empezar a usar chakra para trepar la pared pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer eso sintió el peligro.

Aproximadamente 30 shurikens habían sido tirados hacia él, no los podía esquivar así que lo único que quedaba era reflejar la mayor cantidad de shurikens que podía...

Y por un momento...

Creyó ver todo más lento y reflejo todos los shurinkens dirigidos hacia él resultando ileso mientras los que no pudo reflejar se clavaban en la pared o caian al suelo.

Después sostuvo el kunai como si fuera una espada de manera temerosa, todos los aldeanos quedaron pasmados ante tal acto pero los shinobis no pudieron evitar mirar sus ojos inconcientemente... se congelaron y sus ojos se agrandaron notablemente.

Lo que alguna vez fue de color amatista se convirtio en un rojo sangriento, al principio pensaron que eran los ojos del Kyubi, quien no recordaba los ojos rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada del Kyubi, y que iba a sacar todo su poder para destruir la aldea pero cuando revisaron mejor no tenia una pupila rasgada sino que tenia una pupila normal pero lo que más les impresiono fue que...

Tenia 2 tomoes en cada ojo.

Naruto había despertado...

El sharingan.

Los 3 chunnin Uchiha que estaban entre la multitud estaban iracundos, como osaba ese maldito demonio portar los ojos de su clan heredar el sharingan era raro incluso para miembros del clan Uchiha debido a que este no era de nacimiento y este maldito demonio lo tenia como si nada; ellos se posicionaron en frente de la muchedumbre realizaron una serie de sellos manuales pusieron la mano en su boca, preparados para hacer un jutsu katon al grito de:

"¡KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!"

Con esto salieron unas bolas de fuego de sus bocas, toda la turba sonrió ante esto por fin el Yondaime y sus seres amados serian vengados.

Pero cuando estaban a medio cambino...

"Suiton:Suijinheki"

Un borrón blanco había aparecido enfrente del pequeño Uzumaki para protegerlo, era un ANBU con mascara de perro.

'Justo a tiempo' pensó Kakashi algo furios pero sumamente aliviado.

"I-inu-nii" dijo debilmente Naruto.

"Perdón por la demora" dijo amablemente Kakashi mientras se ponia a la altura de Naruto, mientras atras de él sus compañeros se encargaban de "limpiar la basura" como Kakashi lo llamaba pero cuando vio sus ojos se congeló 'E-el sh-sharingan t-temo sensei no lo poseía y definitivamente tampoco de Kushina-san... tal vez venga del lado de sensei, después le informare a Sandaime-sama' "Todo esta bien aho-" dijo amablemente antes de se interrumpido por un abrazo repentino.

"Gra-gracias" dijo Naruto débilmente mientras lagrimas caían de sus sharingan, y luego procedió a desmayarse en los brazos de Inu-nii

Ese maldito ojo rojo... el ya tenía la fuerte creencia de que venia del Yondaime después de todo cuando estaba encerrado en Kushina escucho decirle que el nunca conoció a sus padres... no importaba puede que su cachorro tenga ese endemoniado ojo rojo pero no significaba que iba a volverse igual que el bastardo de Madara.

Después de eso estuvo más atento por si esos bastardos estaban cerca, por supuesto le tuvo que explicar sobre su ojo.

Otro día que era digno de recordar era...

 **FLASHBACK:** **(Naruto: 4 años)... 10 de Octubre**

' **Otro dia en el infierno** ' pensó Kurama molesto

" **Levántate cachorro** " dijo suavemente Kurama

"...No quiero" dijo Naruto mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos "Ellos solo me harán daño en el momento que de un paso afuera... no me obligues a ir afuera por favor"

" **Cachorro... si tú no te levantas ellos entraran a este lugar, recuerda que en este dia todos molestan a los shinobis que te toleran de una forma u otra** " explico Kurama tratando de hacer ver el plano completo a su cachorro.

"Pero-" Naruto intento refutar a su Kurama-nii pero este lo interrumpio " **Pero nada, tu bien sabes que mientras más ellos vean como sufres más se deleitan, no le des ese lujo"**

TOC TOC*

Naruto se congelo "Ya están aquí" murmuro temerosos mientras más lagrimas caian de sus ojos " **Amplia tu ojo de Kagura** " aviso Kurama sabiendo de quien era el chakra que estaba en la puerta y Naruto obedeció...

Su actitud dio un giro de 360 grados, con una gran sonrisa se secó las lagrimas y dijo "Ya voy"

' **Al menos ese mono decrepito sirve para algo *SUSPIRO* al menos si ese viejo sin espinas esta junto a él no se atreveran a tocarle un pelo'** pensó Kurama algo alegre.

Cuando abrio la puerta dio una gran sonrisa y abrazó al anciano

"Jii-chan" dijo Naruto muy emocionado y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

"Buenos dias Naruto-kun ¿Cómo estas?" dijo amablemente Hiruzen

"Mejor ahora que estas acá ,pero... ¿A qué se debe esta visita, Jii-chan?" dijo Naruto muy feliz al principio pero después su felicidad se convirtió en curiosidad, después de todo quien no lo estaría si el Hokage te fuera a dar los buenos dias personalmente.

"Bueno Naruto-kun, hoy decidí... pasar todo el dia contigo" dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa

Hiruzen estaba preocupado, no por la gran cantidad de papeleo que llegó recientemente sin por el pequeño Uzumaki ,su nieto en todo menos en sangre ;este dia era el peor del año para el pequeño , a pesar de que Naruto ser tan joven él ya odiaba su cumpleaños por lo que había pasado el año anterior.

El Sandaime suspiro mientras agarraba una solicitud de la cabeza del clan Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, desde que se descubrió que Naruto poseía el sharingan Fugaku y Danzo habían estado incansablemente solicitando que les sea entregada la tutela del pelirrojo Jinchuuriki... Hiruzen sabia para que pedían esto, para convertirlo en un arma.

Mientras que Danzo lo quería convertirlo en un arma para la aldea, Fugaku lo quería para su clan... 'Sabes que, ¡Olvida el trabajo!' pensó Hiruzen mientras dejaba la solicitud sobre la mesa y realizaba un sello manual en forma de cruz mientras decía "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo mientras de la nada aparecían cinco clones suyos y que se pusieron a revisar las solicitudes mandadas 'Debí haber pensado en esto antes' Hiruzen agito su cabeza ante su estupidez 'Bueno hoy será diferente, le haré sentir la felicidad de un cumpleaños a Naruto-kun' y con esto en mente Hiruzen realizo un shunshin de hojas hacia la casa de Naruto.

La mañana de este cumpleaños fue la mejor mañana de su vida, Naruto estuvo toda la mañana o jugando o practicando sus habilidades para tirar kunais y shurikens o escuchando las historia de su querido jii-chan.

"Ne ne jii-chan" dijo Naruto entre nervioso y emocionado

"¿Pasa algo ,Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hiruzen, sabiendo muy bien que queria algo, lo conocía muy bien como para no detectar esa mirada en sus ojos.

"Me podrías enseñar un genial jutsu ,onegai" suplico Naruto con el jutsu que todo niño sabía, el "Jutsu de los ojitos de cachorro" y parece que fue muy efectivo

"*SUSPIRO* Naruto sabes que puede ser muy peligroso para ti" o tal vez no fue muy efectivo

"Hai hai, temo ne yo tengo muuuucho chakra y ya he completado algunos ejercicios de control de chakra, incluso el de caminar en el agua, asi queeeeee... onegaiii" Naruto aplico al final otro "Jutsu de los ojitos de cachorro"

"*SUSPIRO* Hai hai wakata yo" dijo Hiruzen finalmente cediendole la victoria a Naruto el cual no pudo contener la emoción y abrazó al anciano.

"Pero primero" dijo Hiruzen mientras sacaba dos hojas de papel de su bolsillo

"Ummm... ¿Qué son?" pregunto Naruto muy curioso.

"Estos son papeles de chakra, son para ver cual afinidad natural tienes, por ejemplo" explico Hiruzen mientras infuía su chakra en el papel y el papel comenzaba a quemarse hasta convertirse en cenizas "Yo tengo una afinidad Katon por eso el papel se hizo cenizas, en total hay cinco elementos básicos que, en conjunto, son llamados los Godai Seishitsu Henka, si es agua tu afinidad entonces el papel se mojara; si es tierra, se desmoronara; si es rayo, se arrugara y si es viento se cortara en do" después miro a los ojos a Naruto y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, podría jurar que veía estrellas en los ojos del pequeño oji-violeta.

"Ne ne jii-chan, es posible tener todas las afinidades" preguntó emocionado Naruto.

"Todos tenemos las cinco afinidades Naruto-kun, el problema es que si usas una que no es tu afinidad principal cuesta mucho más chakra y cuesta mucho más moldear el chakra para hacer el jutsu y haces más sellos manuales; pero para tener de manera natural la cinco afinidades significaría que él o ella tendría múltiples kekkei genkai elementales y eso es casi imposible, aunque hay casos donde personas tienen más de un kekkei genkai, la mayoría de infantes que tienen más de uno mueren sin siquiera cumplir los cuatro años debido a que su sistema de chakra se malforma a un grado extremo o simplemente mueren al nacer" explico Hiruzen, antes le había explicado que eran los kekkei genkai a Naruto asi que era más fácil explicarle.

"Ya veo" dijo Naruto algo triste, más que todo por los último que contó, esos niños no se merecían tal final.

"Bueno... inténtalo" dijo alegremente Hiruzen

"Hai" con esto dicho Naruto agarro el papel y comenzó a infuir su chakra en el papel, pero lo que pasó a continuación no se lo espero ninguno de los dos, en la parte derecha del papel se comenzó a desmoronar y en la parte izquierda el papel se comenzó a empapar y cuando ambos efectos llegaron al cuarto de la hoja, Hiruzen vio como comenzaba a brotar algo de pasto y salían pequeñas flores antes de desaparecer.

"¿Oh?" mientras Naruto procesaba lo que pasó, Hiruzen y Kurama tenian los ojos tan grandes que parecían platos y sus mandíbulas llegaban al piso mientras que ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento 'Mo-Mokuton ¿Qué, cuándo, dónde, por qué?' Pero ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por un grito proveniente de Naruto.

"S-sig-n-ni-f-fica q-que v-voy a mo-morir jo-joven ¡No quiero morir joven!" dijo mientras unas cataratas de lágrimas.

"¡No no no no no no no! No vas a morir joven Naruto-kun recuerda lo que te dije los usuarios de más de dos kekkei genkai no llegan a los cuatro años y la mayoría siempre andan agotados inexplicablemente en su vida temprana y mírate eres el chico más enérgico que he visto" explicó Hiruzen apresuradamente para calmar al pequeño pelirrojo 'Ya fue difícil alejar a Danzo de Naruto por su sharingan si descubre su mokuton no descansará hasta poner sus manos sobre Naruto-kun... ¡No lo permitiré!"

"*SUSPIRO* Yokatta" dijo Naruto muy aliviado.

"Pero Naruto-kun por favor te pido que guardes el secreto de que tienes más de una afinidad" pidió amablemente Hiruzen.

"¿Por qué?"

"Solo hazme caso, al menos por esta vez" suplico Hiruzen.

"Hai jii-chan"

"Bien como tienes dos afinidades tendrás un repertorio inicial de jutsus más grande, así que primero te enseñaré algunos jutsus suiton... ¡Ah! Nada de copiar con tu sharingan tienes que aprendértelo por ti solo y nada de peros"

"Hai" dijo Naruto algo desilusionado, quería aprender la mayor cantidad de jutsus que podía.

"Bien comencemos con..."

Hiruzen no lo podía ni creer ya le había enseñado 7 jutsus y seguía teniendo algo de chakra 'Al parecer Naruto-kun no mentía cuando decía que tenía mucho chakra' , lo más impresionante era que todos los había aprendido a la primera; los jutsus que le había enseñado al pelirrojo eran: Suiton: Mizurappa, Suiton:Suijinheki, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, Suiton:Suiro no Jutsu, Doton:Doryuheki, Doton:Doryu Taiga y Doton:Doryudan.

Hiruzen no sabía como le había convencido Naruto para que le enseñe tantos jutsus, pero lo había hecho.

Hiruzen no pudo evitar sonreir, su pequeño torbellino iba a ser uno de los mejores shinobis de Konoha.

"Será incluso mejor que tu Minato... no, será incluso mejor de Hashirama-sama" murmuro alegremente el viejo Hokage miraba al que en el futuro sería uno de los más grandes shinobis del mundo, por no decir el más grande.

* * *

Kurama ya no podía tolerarlo, este pueblo era demasiado peligroso para su cachorro... la solución era simple, irse irse lo más lejos posible y que nunca los encuentren de nuevo esos malditos bastardos de Konoha, cualquiera fuera el lugar ,no interesaba siempre y cuando su cachorro estuviera a salvo... pero primero tenía que convencerle.

Tomo su atención a su cachorro, el cual estaba en una posición fetal llorando.

' **Maldito donante de esperma** ' gruño dentro de su mente, Kurama " **Naruto, mírame por favor** " le pidió Kurama con una voz amable al niño el cual a pesar del intento de llamarle, el pelirrojo seguía llorando, Kurama decidió tocarle suavemente con uno de sus dedos de su otra pata para llamar su atención y funcionó " **Naruto... ya no debe seguir esto, debemos irnos** " concluyó Kurama

Naruto no entendía que se refería su hermano mayor "Irnos, ¿A donde?" dijo Naruto mientras se secaba las lagrimas que seguían apareciendo.

" **Del pueblo, no puedo seguir viendo como estas pestes te tratan así, sin poder hacer nada para evitar que te hagan daño... por favor se razonable, te mereces algo mejor que este lugar** "

"P-pero Jii-chan dice que debo-"

" **¡¿Deber que?! ¿Perdonar? Cachorro hay una linea muy delgada entre bondad y estupidez, ¡Ya pasaste esa linea hace tiempo!, ¡¿Cuantas más palizas te deben dar para entenderlo?! Ellos nunca te van a aceptar, la mayoría de humanos no son como el viejo mono o ese estúpido inu o la chica del puesto de ramen o su viejo o neko** " refutó Kurama

Naruto se quedó callado, mientras lagrimas salían de su ojo. Quería creer en las palabras de su jii-chan pero Kurama-nii tenía razón si esto seguía ellos lo terminarían matando.

" **Perdóname cachorro pero ambos sabemos que esa es la realidad** " concluyó Kurama

Naruto finalmente asintió mientras las ultimas lagrimas salían de su ojo y le preguntó "Pero, ¿A dónde iremos?"

Kurama sonrío aliviado por su otouto, finalmente había logrado convencerle al pequeño oji-violeta " **Lo pensaré ahora mismo, pero por mientras creo que tendrías que ir al mundo real el mono te esta visitando"**

"O-okay adiós Kurama-nii" con esto Naruto le dio un abrazo al hocico del gigantesco zorro y luego Naruto comenzó a desaparecer, solo habían pocas personas con las que había sentido contacto humano siendo las únicas personas que se lo dan los únicos que verdaderamente lo aceptan.

En cuanto su cachorro se fue al mundo real, Kurama se sentó y comenzó a trazar su plan de escape. Escapar de la aldea más poderosa del mundo shinobi no iba a ser tarea fácil, ellos no iban a simplemente dejar que su _arma_ dejara Konoha solo por el simple hecho de " _unos rasguños_ " como ellos lo llamaban, Kurama gruño ante este pensamiento, ' **Maldito seas donante de esperma'** después le vino una idea que le cayo en la cabeza o más literalmente, recordó la batalla de hace 5 años, recordó a ese sapo gigante que le cayo en la cabeza.

 **'Podría funcionar pero... sus posibilidades de sobrevivir serían muy bajas'** pensó Kurama, después de todo no todos los clanes de invocación eran amables y compasivos, incluso habían clanes que ya habían escogido a que clan querían servir, tal era el caso del clan Sarutobi, algunos podían ser pacíficos y solo expulsarte de tu reino pero otros... **'Bueno es mejor que nada... es una suerte que haya visto los sellos manuales del Kuchiyose no Jutsu en Mito'** y finalmente estaba decidido su cachorro usaría el Kuchiyose no Jutsu para escapar de este pequeño pedazo de infierno, lo único que esperaba Kurama era que su clan de invocación fueran ellos... pero la posibilidad era muy baja

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

Naruto comenzó a abrir su ojo de poco en poco, e inmediatamente fue a ver el reloj... eran las 10:00 PM, después recordó las palabras de su hermano de que su querido jii-chan estaba visitándole... no lo encontró, Naruto sabía que su hermano no lo engañaría así que expandió su ojo de Kagura y lo encontró, su jii-chan estaba recién entrando el hospital "Baka onii-chan" murmuró el pequeño pelirrojo, Kurama sabía que no le gustaban los hospitales y le hace despertar antes de que jii-chan llegue, el pelirrojo había pasado una gran parte de su vida en el hospital y le desagradaba todo de este lugar el olor a farmacos, el ambiente deprimente y el trató de las enfermeras y doctores, que obviamente habían sido obligados a atenderlo por su jii-chan, no ayudaban ¡NOP! para nada; después de un suspiro cansado Naruto llevo su mano a su, inexistente, ojo izquierdo... Kurama tenía razón si esto seguía tarde o temprano lo iban a matar, todo el tiempo estaban a extremadamente cerca de matarlo pero nunca llegaba su muerte debido a que los ANBU aparecían... pero y si ya no aparecían, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su ojo violeta, y si ellos también se deleitan viendo como él sufre.

Cuando se intento poner recto no podía, después vino la respuesta a su mente, se giro inconscientemente a la izquierda de su cama, vio una bolsa de sangre colgada en un soporte y Naruto siguió el equipo de transfusión y vio que llegaba hasta su brazo izquierdo, dio un suspiro y se seco las lagrimas con su brazo derecho lenta y débilmente, cuando termino alguien entró a su habitación... y era su jiichan.

'Que alivio' pensó Naruto alegremente, por un momento pensó que de nuevo había venido alguien a lastimarlo, el anciano llevaba el uniforme oficial que debían llevar los Hokage, un largo haori blanco que tapaba todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza la cual era cubrida por un sombrero de color rojo en la cual su parte anterior estaba un triangulo de color blanco con el kanji para Hi y en la parte baja de los costados por lo cual solo se veía su cara, la cual tenía varias arrugas, obviamente, debido a su avanzada edad y 2 manchas de color marrón oscuro en su mejilla izquierda y en su barbilla tenía una barba pequeña, cuando Naruto vio sus ojos solo pudo ver tristeza y preocupación; Naruto intentó abrazarlo pero estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo, pero tampoco era que necesitaba ir debido a que ni bien vio esto corrió a abrazarle el anciano mientras decía una y otra vez que lo perdone.

Le había fallado... otra vez, lo había hecho tantas veces que ya parecía como si no le importara lo que pasara a su pequeño Naruto.

Hiruzen sabía que había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero dejar que le hicieran _esto_ a su pequeño nieto era el colmo. Nadie se merecía este tipo de trato y menos por su propia aldea, casi podía escuchar a sus senseis diciendo lo decepcionado que estaban de él y, sobretodo, de la aldea. Dios, el viejo maldecía el día que obedeció a su sucesor y reveló la posición del pequeño Uzumaki. Muchos se habían olvidado del clan Uzumaki y cuando vieron que el niño tenía un cabello rojo carmesí y marcas que asemejaban a bigotes, lo primero que pensaron era el Kyubi reencarnado en forma humana. Que estupido fue al obedecerle, la mayoria de jinchuriki sedian su poder a sus bijuus. El anciano así como todos los shinobis con experiencia sabían que era posible controlar el poder de un bijuu, tal era el caso del hermano menor del Yondaime Raikage, el cual era conocido como el Kanpekina Jinchuriki. Debió de haberlo mantenido en secreto como fue con sus dos predecesoras.

"Jii-chan *SNIFF* ya no puedo más *SNIFF* no quiero que me *SNIFF* hagan más daño *SNIFF*... Quiero ser feliz" dijo Naruto débilmente con excesivas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras Hiruzen lo abrazaba más fuerte y lloraba junto a él, el anciano por fin lo soltó cuando este se quedo dormido secó las lagrimas que todavía estaban en el ojo de su nieto y en unos segundo su expresión de tristeza se convirtió en una de seriedad mientras decía "ANBU" con esto aparecieron de entre las sombras 5 shinobis con mascaras de animales "Escuchenme bien porque no voy a repetir esto, van a montar guardia día y noche, no quiero que quiten la vista de Naruto-kun ni por un segundo si fracasan en esto... no los enviare con Ibiki... yo mismo haré el trabajo hasta que pierdan la vida" dijo seriamente mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos y soltaba un poco de su Sakki y le mandaba escalofríos a los ANBU "H-hai, Sandaime-sama" respondieron "Bien más les vale no fallar" y con esto el anciano se retiro. Hiruzen estaba enojado con los ANBU debido a que estos solo aparecían cuando estaban a punto de matarlos excepto Kakashi, Yugao e Itachi los cuales no dudaban en saltar para ayudar al pequeño, pero siempre los mantenían ocupados sus mismos compañ estaba afuera del hospital "Inu, necesito hablar contigo y Neko quédate vigilando a esos idiotas" dijo seriamente Hiruzen, y de la nada aparecieron dos personas en frente del anciano "Hai" dijeron al unisono y ambos fuero a hacer sus deberes.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Torre del Hokage**

El Sandaime entró a su oficina con Inu detrás de él y se apresuro para sentarse en su silla mientras su subordinado cerraba la puerta y aplicaba sellos para que nadie los escuche. Entonces Hiruzen se quitó su sombrero y dio un suspiro "Quítatela, Kakashi" con esto Inu se quito la máscara.

En cuanto se quitó la mascara esta reveló a un joven en sus 19 años aproximadamente, este, ironicamente, llevaba una mascarilla cubriendo la parte baja de su cara, pero sus ojos eran visibles, uno negro cual petroleo y el otro rojo sangre con tres tomoes en el iris carmesi, este hombre era Hatake Kakashi o mejor conocido como Kopi Ninja no Kakashi.

Hiruzen podía ver la ira, la frustración y el remordimiento saliendo de sus ojos algo vidriosos.

"Esto ha ido demasiado lejos Sandaime-sama, esto no fue una paliza literalmente fue como si unos animales salvajes le perforaban todo el cuerpo... ¿Que va a hacer con esos bastardos?" dijo Kakashi con evidente odio en sus últimas palabras.

"A la gran mayoría los he enviado con Ibiki, por desgracia eran demasiados y a algunos el consejo civil me obligo a liberar a todos los que estaban siendo torturados" dijo el anciano con pena e ira en su voz.

"*GRUÑO* Kushina-san y sensei deben estar revolviéndose en su tumba en estos momentos" dijo Kakashi con evidente ira en su voz.

'Si solo supieras' pensó con ira y sarcasmo, el Sandaime.

"... soy basura ¿no es así?" dijo Kakashi mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

"Kakashi-" dijo Hiruzen antes de ser interrumpido.

"Cuando descubrí que Naruto era el hijo de sensei... yo estaba alegre" con esto los ojos lagrimeantes de Kakashi se encontraron con los ojos de Hiruzen "Yo... creí que tenía una nueva oportunidad de redimir mis errores y proteger al hijo de sensei pero... yo... para que siquiera existo... soy peor que basura" finalizó Kakashi mientras de nuevo miraba al suelo y seguían cayendo lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Kakashi... no ganas nada llorando por agua derramada... lo único que podemos hacer es-"

"¡Hacer qué! No pudimos evitarlo ahora ¡NO PODREMOS EVITARLO NUNCA CON ESOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!" el una vez triste Kakashi ahora se había convertido en un irancundo Kakashi.

"Ahora si lo evitaremos pondré varios equipos de vigilancia mejor para Naruto-kun haré que mis hombres de confianza vigilen a Naruto-kun y tu estarás a cargo de ese equipo junto a Yamato; no permitiremos que pase eso de nuevo" finalizó Hiruzen, Yamato era uno de los experimentos exitosos de Orochimaru, este primero antes trabajaba para Danzó pero con ayuda de Kakashi y el Sandaime pudieron sacarlo de RAIZ.

"...*SUSPIRO* cree que lo acepten esos bastardos" dijo Kakashi mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

"No importa lo que piensen soy el Hokage lo que digo es ley... *SUSPIRO* si tan solo hubiera entrado en razón antes y hubiera sido más firme con el pueblo..." Hiruzen comenzó a agitar la cabeza por su estupidez mientras Kakashi lo veía con ojos abiertos, hacia tiempo que el Profesor no tomaba tal iniciativa... tal vez ahora si se podría proteger a Naruto "Además..." Hiruzen tomó una calada de su pipa y sopló humo "...Puedo contar con Danzo para apoyar mi decisión... en sus palabras, a Konoha no le servirá un arma rota"

Danzo Shimura o como la mayoría de sus antiguos compañeros lo conocían el Shinobi no Yami, era uno de los ancianos del consejo. Era un anciano de tez algo bronceada con una cicatriz en la baribilla en forma de X que había perdido su ojo derecho y su brazo derecho en la Daisanji Ninkai Taisen. Los había tapado con vendajes y llevaba un kimono de color azul oscuro siempre con su bastón en su mano izquierda. Era un hombre de filosofía más militarista, pensaba que los shinobis solo eran armas y los sentimientos eran innecesarios... puede que sus ideas sean completamente opuestas en muchos casos pero al final ambos querían lo mismo... el bienestar de Konoha.

"Como sea... continuaremos con esto más tarde..." finalizó Hiruzen mientras seguía fumando su pipa.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" y con esto Kakashi se retiro no sin antes...

"Lamentó haber dejado mis emociones salir a flote, Hokage-sama"

"No tienes por que disculparte, Kakashi... yo debería hacerlo... deje que esto llegara tan lejos... solo espero que... esta experiencia tan fuerte no deje con traumas a nuestro pequeño Uzumaki" finalizó Hiruzen con algunas lágrima en sus ojos.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

Habían pasado solo 5 días... 5 MALDITOS DÍAS y ya le habían dado de alta... una vez más agradecía a su hermano mayor por darle una regeneración avanzada.

Mientras regresaba a su casa no pudo evitar ver a su alrededor, y vio la mirada de odio y desprecio, nada fuera de lo común ya se había acostumbrado a esto, pero vio un sentimiento nuevo en algunos aldeanos... placer, placer de ver el ojo izquierdo vendado o mejor dicho casi todo su cuerpo vendado del pelirrojo, ya era definitivo si esto seguía lo iban a matar, tenía que irse... finalmente llegó a su casa o al menos lo que quedo de ella, Neko-nee le había avisado que algunos aldeanos entraron a la fuerza a su apartamento y lo destrozaron todo, la puerta, las ventanas, los muebles incluso su cama; Naruto ya no podía ocultar sus emociones más y se fue a un rincón acurrucado.

" **Shhh, tranquilo cachorro, no te preocupes, ahora no vamos de esta pocilga** " cuando Naruto escuchó a su hermano decir estas palabras su actitud cambio completamente, se secó las lagrimas y preguntó "Ummm... ¿A dónde iremos?".

" **Veras existe algo en este mundo con lo que podemos escapar esos son los contratos de invocación; veras, cuando alguién no tiene un contrato de invocación se teletransporta a otro reino, otra dimensión donde habitan una serie de animales especialistas en las artes shinobi que al ser convocados ayudan en la batalla a sus invocadores. No voy a mentirte cachorro, no todos los clanes son muy... amables con respecto a los humanos; pero es mejor que este _lugar_ "** explicó Kurama

"Okay ¿Qué hago?" preguntó muy curioso Naruto.

" **Primero creo que deberías de despedirte"** con esto Naruto agarró una de las hojas que tenía preparada para este momento y la dejo en la mesa destrozada y uso una de las partes de la mesa como pisapapeles

" **Bien... entonces, hacer los siguientes sellos manuales** " explicó Kurama mientras Naruto se preparaba para lo que venía " **I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji... y golpea el suelo con tu palma"** y con esto el pelirrojo había desaparecido con una nube de humo dejando el apartamento destrozado vacío

El pelirrojo finalmente había escapado de su infierno personal.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Calles de Konoha**

Era ya de noche cuando Hiruzen había acabado sus labores y había decidido ir a visitarle a su nieto, y a pedirle que fuera a vivir con él, el anciano se sentía más seguro de esa forma, no le importaba lo que fueran a decir los bastardos del consejo ¡Ahora ya no! mantendría a su nieto a salvo cueste lo que cueste.

En cuanto toco la puerta de su apartamento notó algo extraño... la puerta estaba abierta, los ojos del anciano se ensancharon y fue corriendo adentro del departamento mientras llamaba al pelirrojo... pero solo encontró una nota.

Hiruzen comenzó a llorar... su nieto... había huido de la aldea... Quería tanto llamar a los ANBU para que lo busquen pero si el pueblo se enteraba que había intentado huir, lo tratarían aún pero, si es que eso era posible.

El anciano solo esperaba...

Que adonde sea que vaya este a salvo y feliz...

* * *

Kyubi no Kitsune: Zorro de nueve colas

Konohagakure no Sato: Aldea oculta entre las hojas

Kyubi: El nueve colas

Yondaime Hokage: Cuarta sombra del fuego

Kinjutsu: Tecnica prohibida

Shiki Fuuin: Sello consumidor del demonio de la muerte

Shinobi no Kami: Dios de los ninja

Enton no Madara: Madara del estilo infierno

Hi no Kuni: Pais del fuego

Konoha: Hoja

Sandaime Hokage: Tercera sombra del fuego

Jinchuriki: Poder del sacrificio humano

Kyubi no Yoko: Zorro demonio de las nueve colas

Katon: Estilo Fuego

Sharingan: Ojo Copiador Giratorio

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu: Estilo Fuego: Tecnica de la Gran bola de fuego

Suiton: Suijinheki: Estilo Agua: Muro de agua

Kuso: Maldición

Inu: Perro

Neko: Gato

Onii-chan/Nii-chan: En forma literal sería hermanito (en forma de cariño) pero en los animes se le representa como hermano mayor, el -chan es usado para una persona que quieres mucho.

Kage bunshin no Jutsu: Tecnica de los clones de sombra.

Wakata: Entiendo

Hai: Okay

Godai Seishitsu Henka: Los cinco elementos de la naturaleza

Kekkei Genkai: Linea de sangre

Mokuton: Estilo Madera

Yokatta: Que bien (expresión de alivio)

Suiton: Mizurappa: Estilo Agua: Olas Furiosas

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu: Técnica del clon de agua

Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu: Estilo Agua: Técnica de la prisión de agua

Doton: Doryuheki: Estilo Tierra: Muralla de tierra

Doton: Doryu Taiga: Estilo Tierra: Flujo del Río de Tierra

Doton: Doryudan: Estilo Tierra: Misil Dragon de Tierra

Jii-chan: Abuelito

Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Técnica de Invocación

Baka: Tonto

Yondaime Raikage: Cuarta sombra del rayo

Kanpekina Jinchuriki: El Jinchuriki perfecto o el poder del sacrificio perfecto

Sakki: Instinto asesino

Daisanji Ninkai Taisen: La tercera gran guerra ninja

I: Jabalí

Tori: Ave

Saru: Mono

Hitsuji: Carnero

* * *

 **[AUTOR: Yay lo terminé en un día es un progreso, pero bueno este fanfic esta muy inspirado en la historia de AirdaIII solo que con muchos cambios que tengo planeado hacer.**

 **No me maten porfavor TT**

 **Matane~]**


	2. Un nuevo hogar y una futura familia

"Personas normales hablando"

 **"Bijuus/invocaciones/Version 2 de jinchuriki hablando"**

'Personas pensando'

 **'Bijuus/invocaciones pensando'**

Alias/ Lugares/ Técnicas ninja/ Títulos

 **[Autor hablando]**

*ACCIONES O SONIDOS HECHOS POR CUALQUIER PERSONA O COSA*".

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **CAP. 2: Un nuevo hogar y una futura familia**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Después de que Naruto efectuará el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, sintió como si cayera por un vacío... y efectivamente estaba cayendo por un vacío, hasta que de la nada...

*POOF*

Naruto salió de la nada y aterrizó sobre un montón de flores que debido al peso del pelirrojo quedaron aplastadas, afortunadamente su caída fue amortiguada por estas mismas.

Después de unos pocos segundos se paró y comenzó a ver el lugar... era una vista hermosa, a decir verdad, un gigantesco jadín con todas las flores que te podrías imaginar junto al hermoso cielo claro y el sol, siempre rebosante de calor.

Por un momento el oji-violeta pensó que algo salío mal y acabó muriendo... descartó esa idea al escuchar a su hermano decir...

 **"Parece que ha funcionado"** dijo Kurama pensativo.

El pelirrojo tuerto estaba más que feliz, ¡Había funcionado!, por fín estaba libre de ese agujero del infierno, claro también estaba triste debido a que tenía que dejar a todas las personas que fueron amables con él, Hiruzen-jii-chan, Inu-nii, Neko-nee,Ayame-nee-chan y Teuchi-jii... pero sabía que ellos lo entenderían, después de todo, ellos querían que él fuera feliz y en _ese_ lugar nunca iba a ser feliz.

Naruto estaba tan emocionado y distraído en sus pensamientos que no notó a los tres seres que le observaban.

 **'De todos los lugares en los que podía caer...'**

 **"Vaya vaya pero qué tenemos aquí"** dijo una voz masculina a la espalda de Naruto, este último se volteó para ver de donde provenía esa voz...

No podía creer lo que veía.

Atras de él estaban tres grandes zorros, seguro no eran de la altura de su hermano pero eso no significaba que fueran más pequeños que Naruto... si él fuera a compararlos con alguien diría que, en altura, eran dos veces más grandes qun su jii-chan y tan largos como dos carretas de comerciantes.

El zorro que se ubicaba a la izquierda, era de un pelaje de color naranja, igual al de Kurama, pero este no tenía los ojos color rojo carmesí de su hermano sino eran de color amarillo también tenía cuatro colas, en vez de las nueve colas características de su hermano, colgado en su cuello se podía apresiar un collar que tenía un medallón con el kanji para "Hi"y llevaba un kimono en la "parte superior" de su cuerpo de color rojo con el mismo kanji en su espalda.

El zorro que se ubicaba a la derecha tenía un pelaje celeste claro con ojos verdes esmeralda, este también poseía cuatro colas como el anterior pero en su cuello en vez del collar con el kanji para "Hi" tenía el kanji para "Mizu", este llevaba un kimono de color azul con el kanji para "Mizu" en su espalda

El zorro que se ubicaba al centro de los dos otros zorros, que parecía ser el lider y el que había hablado, este tenía un pelaje azul muy oscuro y ojos azules como el cielo, este tenía un collar con el kanji para "Kaminari", este llevaba un kimono de color amarillo con el kanji para "Kaminari" en su espalda.

 **"Me preguntó qué haría un niño tan pequeño como tú en un lugar como este"** dijo el zorro de en medio mientras se lamía uno de sus colmillos.

"Yo-yo-yo..." Naruto no podía salir de su impresión y con mucha razón, estos tres lo podían devorarlo completo en un segundo.

 **"Yo-yo-yo"** dijo el zorro de la derecha, intentando imitar la voz del pequeño pelirrojo **"¿Qué pasa? te comío la lengua el zorro... ¿O qué?"** dijo, al final, mostrándole los dientes.

 **"Y dime mi pequeño y dulce aperiti- ¡Digo, digo! niño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"** preguntó el zorro de la izquierda, que parecía que quería saltar en cualquier momento para devorar al oji-violeta.

"*TRAGAR SALIVA* U-uzumaki Na-naruto" dijo en un susurro el pequeño pelirrojo.

Cuando terminó de decir estas palabras los tres zorros se quedaron de piedra y abrieron sus ojos como platos mientras él mismo pensamiento pasaba por sus mentes **'No-no puede ser, e-es im-imposible'**

 **"Tienes la suerte del diablo, cachorro"** dijo Kurama alegre, al parecer esa baja probabilidad era más que suficiente.

Cuando Naruto iba a responder, el zorro de en medio movió una de sus colas y enrolló a Naruto en ella lo llevó a su lomo y dijo **"Vamos a ver si dices la verdad a Naruto... ¡Sujetate fuerte!"** Naruto obedecio instintivamente y se agarró del pelaje del gigantesco animal, sin preguntar.

Y agradecío haberlo hecho, porque ni bien se agarró el zorro tomó impulso y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad con dirección al noroeste... después de un minuto de correr por fin se detuvieron.

 **"Oye gaki, abre los ojos"** dijo el zorro en el que estaba montado, y cuando los abrió se quedó impresionado ante el escenario en frente de él.

Había muchas edificios, que eran muy parecidos a templos, hechos de una especie de roca blanca muy pulida, habían techos en la parte frontal del edificio sostenidos por columnas en las que parecían haber plantas y pasto, el suelo que estaban pisando los zorros eran una especie de baldosas hechas de piedra con algunas flores creciendo en ellas y rodeadas de pasto.

 **"Nuestras casas están hechas de un mármol especial casi indestructible, por si te lo preguntabas y nuestros ancestros le dieron ese aspecto de templo abandonado engullido por la naturaleza por una cuestión más que todo estética... Agni, Habaek vayan a casa yo llevaré al pequeño para ver si lo que dice es cierto"** dijo el zorro el que estaba montado el pequeño Uzumaki.

 **"Hai, Ishkur"** dijeron ambos al ahora conocido como Ishkur **"Ki o tsukete"**

 **"Como si lo necesitara"** dijo, con un resoplido, Ishkur, y los otros solo pudieron reír ante su respuesta.

Mientras pasaban por la enorme ciudad, Naruto no podía evitar ver a los zorros que pasaban que pasaban al lado de ellos dos, algunos no les prestaban atención, otros si y el sentimiento que irradiaban de ellos era curiosidad, cosa a la cual Naruto no estaba acostumbrado e intentó esconderse en el pelaje de Ishkur.

Rápidamente, Naruto se dio cuenta que todos los zorros no eran iguales en forma habían zorros "normales" que caminaban en 4 patas y zorros humanoides que caminaban en dos, todos los zorros que eran antropomórficos llevaban ropa mientras que solo algunos de los que caminaban en 4 patas llevaban ropa de muchas variedades y la única variedad que tenían, los que caminaban en 4 patas, eran kimonos de diferentes colores y formas; y en su pelaje había encontrado un patrón, los zorros solo venían en cinco colores: naranja, celeste claro, azul oscuro, blanco y marrón.

Naruto también se preguntaba por qué su hermano había dicho que tenía la suerte del diablo, cuando Ishkur estaba corriendo y le quiso preguntar su hermano solo dijo que ya lo iba a ver por si mismo.

 **"Ah, cierto me olvide decirte a este lugar nuestros ancestros lo llamaron los Campos Elisios... y llegamos a mi casa"** cuando Naruto levantó la mirada lo primero que vio fue un gran puente, que probablemente aguantaría el peso de su hermano, que unía la ciudad con una gran isla con un templo en medio, el gran lago alrededor de la isla estaba lleno de flores de loto de color amarillo y podía ver algunos peces en el lago, cuando Naruto levanto la mirada para ver la entrada completamente contemplo en la en la parte alta del portal un circulo de color azul oscuro con un kanji de color amarillo que decía "Kaminari" **"Bueno, no se le puede llamar del todo casa es más que todo... un templo"** dijo Ishkur mientras caminaba, a paso normal, por el puente **"Verás soy el primogénito de uno de los cinco jefes elementales, seguro has notado que los zorros venimos en tres colores"** El tuerto oji-violeta asintió tímidamente.

 **"Bueno cada color de pelaje representa la afinidad elemental siendo estás fuego representado por el pelaje naranja; celeste claro, agua; blanco, viento; marrón, tierra y finalmente, la afinidad de este servidor de la comunidad, el rayo... *Hummmm*, ¡Oye! ¿Sabes cuál es la tuya?"** Naruto asintió rápidamente **"¿Y bien?"**

 **"Cachorro, solo dile tu favorita aún no le digas a nadie que posees el mokuton... solo obedece" **dijo Kurama en tono serio en la mente del pequeño Uzumaki.

"M-mi a-afinidad e-es sui-suiton" dijo el oji-violeta timidamente.

 **"Sigues aterrado ¿Eh?... ¿Sabes? harías una buena combinación para nuestra facción del clan"** dijo Ishkur tranquilamente mientras entraba al templo **"Tadaima"**.

 **"Okairi Ishkur-chan"** dijo una voz femenina que venía de una de las habitaciones.

 **"Has visto donde esta Otou-sama, Okaa-sama"** dijo Ishkur con voz respetuosa.

 **"*Pfffft*En definitiva, no te queda hablar así** **Ishkur-chan"** dijo la voz femenina, recíen conocida como la madre de Ishkur.

 **"Kaa-chan, estoy en medio de algo serio, no me avergüences"** dijo Ishkur con un ligero sonrojo plantado en su cara, a lo que Naruto no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas, mientras Ishkur se acercaba al lugar de donde provenía la dulce voz de su madre.

 **"No me importa avergonzarte en frente de tus amigo~ y lo sa-** " la madre de Ishkur se interrumpió al ver a Naruto, el cual no podía evitar querer esconderse aún más en el pelaje de Ishkur.

La madre de Ishkur era su imagen y semejanza , la única diferencia que tenían era el color del pelaje que en vez del azul sumamente oscuro de este ella tenía una tonalidad más clara.

 **"Ca-ca-cabello ro-rojo, él es un-"** iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por su hijo **"Por eso te dije que era importante; obviamente, Ceo-sama ya sabe que este pequeño esta en este lugar, pero para llevarlo con él necesito a Tou-chan así que..."**

 **"...¿Ah? ¡Oh! Claro, A ver... tu tou-chan esta-"** dijo la madre de Ishkur antes de ser interrumpida por...

 **"Suki-chan~, ya llegamos** ~ **"** dijo una voz muy imponente pero alegre, la cual provenía de la puerta también se podían escuchar unas pequeñas risistas, 'Niños' supuso Naruto y pod{ia aproximar que eran dos.

 **"Cariño ve rápido, por favor"** dijo, la ahora conocida como, Suki.

 **"¿Qué pasa Su-chan? suenas algo preocupa-"** el gigantesco zorro se paralizó por completo y Naruto también, este zorro era casi tan grande como su hermano su pelaje era igual de azul que el de Ishkur en su ojo derecho tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo y le faltaba un pedazo de su oreja izquierda este también tenía el mismo collar que Ishkur tenía en su cuello y llevaba un kimono de color amarillo oscuro, amarrado en su cinturón de cuerda de color azul oscuro estaba una pipa de color marrón.

 **"Ne ne tou-chan ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?"** dijo uno de los dos pequeños zorros

 **"De seguro es culpa de ese humano"** dijo gruñendo el otro, en un intento de parecer agresivo que no le salio y solo le hizo ver más adorable.

 **"Niños vayan con su madre al cuarto que les pertenece... yo me quedaré con su hermano y el humano"** dijo seriamente el padre de Ishkur a lo que los pequeños obedecieron, sin replicar al ver la seriedad de su padre.

...

El ambiente era tenso, habían pasado 1 minuto entero y nadie se atrevia a hblar, hasta que...

 **"*Ehem*... bueno...hijo me podrías explicar ¡Cómo conociste a este pequeño Uzumaki?"** dijo el padre de Ishkur **"Así que lo que decía el pequeño era verdad..."** Ishkur se sonrojo y se comenzó a rascar la cabeza con su pata derecha **"*Emmmm*** **niño perdón por que tratáramos de comerte y todo eso"** dijo nerviosamente Ishkur mientras su padre lo miraba con una cara que decía 'Que has hecho que' a lo que el pequeño Uzumaki dijo "N-no hay ningún pro-problema" **"Aughhh ahora me siento peor" "Pues deberías... después tendremos una _charla_ " "*TRAGAR SALIVA*H-hai to-tou-chan"**

 **"Ahora me pregunto... ¿Qué haces acá, pequeño?... Tranquilo no te haremos daño"** dijo amablemente el padre de Ishkur.

" Es una historia algo... Larga" susurró Naruto en un tono depresivo, el cual no fue ignorado por Ishkur y su padre a lo que ambos se preguntaban que era lo que estaba mal.

" **Tenemos** **tiempo,** **pequeño** **Uzumaki**... **Por** **cierto** **si** **te preguntabas cuál era mi nombre, es Haddad"** dijo con una sonrisa, el ahora conocido como Haddad.

...

Ira.

Dios, ni ellos sabían como conservaban su cara "Tranquila" después de esta historia, ahora solo querían ir a Konoha y ver como se quemaba hasta las cenizas por causa de sus rayos.

Ahora mismo Naruto estaba acurrucado con sus piernas en su pecho envueltas en sus brazos aguantandose las lagrimas que querían salir de su ojo.

 **"Como es posible que Konoha trate así a uno de los descendientes de sus clanes fundadores"** gruño Haddad.

"*SNIFF*... ¿Eh?" Naruto se quedó confundido ante este último estamento

 **"Verás Naruto-kun, sabes que tu aldea fue fundada por dos clanes, el clan Uchiha y el clan Senju ¿No?... bueno pues ellos no fueron los únicos que ayudaron a la creación de Konoha hubo un tercer clan que apoyo al nacimiento de Konoha el cual, en ese tiempo, tenía una aldea propia, de hecho tu clan fue el primero en hacer una aldea oculta como tal pero no era muy conocida, este clan se llamaba el clan Uzumaki"** explico Haddad.

"Osea que... tengo una familia" dijo Naruto con una sombra de esperanza saliendo de sus ojos "M-me podrías contar más de ellos"

Ante esto los zorros solo pudieron sonreír a lo que Ishkur dijo **"Bueno Naruto-kun según las historias que Sarasvati-sama nos contó... ellos fueron uno de los primeros clanes shinobi en caminar sobre la tierra, ellos eran descendientes directos de Asura Otsutsuki, el hijo más joven de Hagoromo Otsutsuki o mejor conocido en el mundo como la leyenda que camino sobre la tierra el Rikudou Sennin , a Asura se le declaro como el sucesor del ninshu el cual tenía que protegerlo junto con su hermano mayor el cual no acepto la decisión de su padre y tuvo una pelea con su hermano Indra Otsutsuki para reclamar el titulo de sucesor del ninshu el cual Asura ganó, pero su hermano mayor envidioso de Asura le dijo a sus descendientes que el mundo era de ellos y no de los descendientes de Asura, ellos después fueron conocidos como el clan Uchiha mientras que los descendientes de Asura fueron conocidos como el clan Uzumaki"**

"Entonces... ¿soy el heredero de ese nunshu?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

 **"Ninshu Naruto-kun es algo así como... el ancestro del ninjutsu pero en lugar del ninjutsu que solo trae guerra y pena este estaba hecho para hacer que las personas entren en paz con sigo mismos y con los demás, así que técnicamente si"** explicó Haddad.

 **"Lo que mi padre dijo Naruto-kun,bueno en que me quede... ¡Ah si! el clan Uzumaki a pesar del odio que les tenían, el clan Uchiha, ellos los seguían amando como familia así como Asura siguió amando a Indra a pesar de la traición que hizo, pero habían entre los Uzumaki algunos que regresaban este odio con más odio... a estos Uzumaki que traicionaron a su familia se les destiño el pelo, de manera natural, de color rojo a diferentes colores, estos dependían de la gravedad de la afrenta que habían hecho, y fueron exiliados del clan Uzumaki... a estos Uzumaki exiliados se les pasaría a llamar el clan Senju, ellos a pesar de sentir un grave odio hacia los Uchiha siguieron con las enseñanzas de amor de Asura... después de un tiempo los Uzumaki se aislarían en una isla para evitar que los corrompieran con el odio que tenían los Senju hacia los Uchiha, con el tiempo los Uzumaki olvidaron como nacieron los Senju, debido a que ningún Uzumaki se habían convertido en Senju en unos cuantos siglos esto ayudo a que Hashirama Senju, a la edad de 16 años, pudiera reconciliar a estos dos clanes con un matrimonio político... lamentablemente tiempo después en la Dainiji Ninkai Taisen el clan Uzumaki fue eliminado por una alianza conjunta entre Iwa, Kiri y casi todas las aldeas menores" **concluyo tristemente Ishkur.

Toda esperanza y felicidad que había alcanzado hasta el momento se había desvanecido, estaba tan cerca de encontrar una familia... no, un clan completo.

 **"Pero hay buenas noticias"** esto lleno de curiosidad al pequeño Uzumaki **"Al parecer algunos otros clanes de invocación afiliados a los Uzumaki nos han reportado que algunos de los sobrevivientes de los Uzumaki se han reunido para vivir, de nuevo, en su hogar natal"** concluyo con una sonrisa.

Y la esperanza volvió y más fuerte que nunca, pero una pregunta cruzó su mente "Cuando me vieron, se impresionaron de que fuera un Uzumaki... ¿Por qué?"

 **"Ningún Uzumaki ha podido contactarnos desde la destrucción de Uzushiogakure desde que nuestro último invocador, el guardián del conocimiento de los Uzumaki en esa época, Fudo Uzumaki nos pidió que guardáramos todo el conocimiento del clan para que no caiga en manos equivocadas y eso hicimos y que tú, un niño de cinco años nos haya contactado... bueno, no hace falta decirlo ¿Verdad?; ¡Oh cierto! Tou-chan no crees que debamos invocar al consejo"** justo cuando Ishkur termino de decir esto...

*POP*

De la nada apareció una hoja de papel la cual Haddad atrapo con su mandibula, rapidamente, y la puso en el suelo y piso una de las esquinas para que no "escapara" por accidente y ambos comenzaron a leer.

" **Parece que Ceo-sama ya lo hizo, sera mejor apresurarnos"** con esto dicho Haddad agarró a Naruto con una de sus colas, el cual soltó un *EEP* ante esta acción tan repentina, y lo puso en su lomo.

 **"Su-chan, nos vemos después tengo trabajo que hacer" "Hai anata itterasshai"**

 **"Sujetate pequeño"** Naruto cumplió el mandato y salieron disparados hacia el centro de la ciudad.

...

Una vez que entraron, a lo que el pequeño oji-violeta supuso que era, al salón de reuniones del consejo el cuál era de forma circular con seis pilares sostenían el techo, este salón se encontraba en la parte más alta del templo gigantesco que ocupaba la 1/4 de toda la ciudad, cada pilar tenía un circulo en la parte media de este de diferentes colores y cada uno tenia un kanji que decían "Kaze" "Hi" "Mizu" "Tsuchi" y "Kaminari" y sentados abajo de estos pilares en almohadas estaban 2 zorros, en cada pilar, del mismo color que el circulo, uno más grande que el otro; el sexto pilar tenía mucho más grosor que el resto y abajo de este había un trono de gran tamaño en el que se sentaba un zorro anciano de color blanco en la parte derecha de su cuerpo con la mitad un punto de color negro y la parte izquierda de su cuerpo era de color negro con la otra mitad del circulo de color blanco que complementaba al circulo de color negro este zorro tenía una barba amarrada en una trenza que llegaba hasta su estomago y sus bigotes estaban caídos, su ojo derecho era de color plata y la hendidura era de color dorado mientras que la izquierda era de color dorado con la hendidura de color plata, llevaba un kimono de color negro con bordes de color blanco, abajo de él estaban en dos asientos un zorro blanco,a la derecha, y un zorro negro, a la izquierda, estos se asemejaban a la respectiva mitad del zorro anciano solo que estos eran más pequeños, de unos máximo 30 centímetros cada uno, ambos eran cubridos por un manto elegante de color negro y blanco, respectivamente.

 **"Bien parece que ya podemos comenzar"** dijo el zorro anciano, que Naruto asumió que era es tal Ceo-sama... Naruto notó algo más en el zorro anciano este tenía 10 colas atrás de él.

'Diez colas, significa que es más fuerte que tu ¿Kurama-nii?'

 **"No, no lo es; mientras que en mi caso mis colas equivalen a mi poder en el caso de él equivale a su edad, ves esas argollas que tiene en sus colas... Si, bien en realidad esas argollas retienen la verdadera cantidad de colas que tiene, él es el único zorro que tiene un total de 100 colas"** explico Kurama.

'Sugoi 100 colas... ne ne Kurama-nii ¿Cómo sabes tanto?'

 **"Todo a su tiempo, ahora atiende"** respondió Kurama

 **"Disculpe Ceo-sama pero... ¿Qué hacemos acá?"** preguntó el zorro más grande que estaba abajo para la columna para "Tsuchi"

 **"Oh bueno Geb, estamos acá... para saludar a nuestro nuevo visitante... ¿No es así, Haddad?"** Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Haddad e Ishkur, a lo cual Haddad respondió.

 **"Si asi es Ceo-sama..."** en ese momento empujo a Naruto con una de sus colas, suavemente, a la vista de todos **"¿Por qué no te presentas, Naruto-kun?"**

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el odia-humanos por excelencia llevándose bien con uno de ellos... tal vez se acercaba el fin del mundo.

"Mi-mi no-nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, u-un placer" dijo Naruto respetuosamente.

Ahora esto lo explicaba todo, a los únicos humanos que le agradaban a Haddad eran los Uzumaki.

 **"Es un gusto Naruto-kun"** dijo Ceo en una voz amable **Como ya lo has escuchado mi nombre es Ceo, el gran zorro anciano de los Campos Elisios, a mi derecha se encuentra el hermano yang, Helios"**

 **"Un placer"** dijo respetuosamente Helios a lo que Naruto dio una sonrisa y dio una respetuosa reverencia **"Ya me agrada el niño, definitivamente es mejor que cierto... alguien"** agregó.

 **"*Hummm* ¿Decías algo, nii-san?"** dijo perezosamente el zorro a la izquierda de Ceo.

 **"*Suspiro* ¿Qué hize para merecerme esto?"** replico a la nada, Helios.

 **"Ehem, estamos en medio de algo acá, controlense"** aviso Ceo.

 **"Hai"** respondieron ambos a su manera.

 **"Bueno el flojo que tengo a la izquierda es el hermano yin, Érebo"**

 **"Yo"** saludó Érebo a lo cual Naruto saludo enérgicamente **"*Humm*, creo que a mi también me agrada el gaki"** dijo con una sonrisa, Érebo

 **"Solo lo conoce por diez segundos y ya lo ha corrompido"** dijo Helios con cataratas de lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

 **"Siguiendo con los demás... creo que ya conociste a Haddad e Ishkur"** ante esto ellos solo lo vieron a la cara y sonrieron amigablemente a lo cual Naruto les regresó la sonrisa con otra sonrisa.

 **"Bien te presento a la lidereza de la facción del fuego Sól y a su primogénito Agni"** los cuales le dieron un saludo cortés, el cual fue replicado con igual cortesía por Naruto.

 **"A la lidereza de la facción del agua Calipso y a su primogénito Habaek"** el proceso de mostrar respeto se repitió una vez más.

" **Al líder de la facción de la tierra Geb y su primogénita Ártemis"** el proceso se repitió una vez más.

 **"Y, por último, al líder de la facción del viento Bóreas y a su primogénito Céfiro"** el proceso se repitio por una última vez.

 **"Cachorro, dile a Ceo-jiji que use el Ojo de Horus y dile que vea el sello en tu estomago"** aviso Kurama en su mente.

"Ano sa..." dijo tímidamente el pelirrojo tuerto

 **"¿Necesitas algo, Naruto-kun?"** preguntó Ceo,creyendo saber lo que ya pediría y preparándose para lo que venía.

"*Ummm*... Podría usar el Ojo de Horus en mi sello, tanomimasu" concluyo tímidamente Naruto, a lo cual Ceo acepto su petición.

 **"Sello, ellos significa que eres un jinchuriki"** dijo Calipso con algo de veneno en la palabra jinchuriki.

 **"Me pregunto de quien eres carcel"** dijo Geb peligrosamente preparado para lanzarse a matar a Naruto y liberar a cualquier sea el bijuu atrapado en el niño tuerto.

 **"Cachorro es mi jinchuriki"** dijo una voz muy potente venida del Ojo de Horus que se había ubicado en el centro de la sala.

El Ojo de Horus era una esfera de color azul brillante sostenida en un pequeño pedestal decorado que había aparecido de la nada, este servia para ver todas las cosas solo tenías que pensar en lo que querías ver y listo, gracias a este artefacto los zorros lograron juntar todo el conocimiento del mundo.

 **"Me alegra ver que te llevas tan bien con este jinchuriki, viejo amigo"** dijo Ceo con una sonrisa.

 **"Si... cachorro es muy bueno, cuando lo llegas a conocer... Ceo, podrías decirle a Ishkur-gaki que lo lleve a cachorro a dormir..."** con esto Ceo le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que llevara al pequeño Uzumaki a descansar.

 **"Bien, parece que ya puede hablara de lo que sea que querías hablara"** dijo Ceo algo consternado por el tono que uso su viejo amigo.

 **"Por donde empezar... ¡Ah ya se! el día que me encerraron..."**

 **...**

 **"Dios mio"** dijo Calipso mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **"Madre es así como tratan los demás humanos a su misma especie"** pregunto Agni triste por el pequeño pelirrojo, pero su madre no podía contestar estaba tan pasmada ante la crueldad que ejercieron sobre el pequeño pelirrojo.

 **"Dios... no puedo creerlo, sabía que los jinchuriki la pasaban mal pero esto es..."** Helios no podía terminar lo que quería decir asi que su hermano lo termino por él **"...Cruel"**

 **"La idea de devolverlo a Konoha esta descartada definitivamente" **dijo Geb con rabia por lo que le habían hecho a este pequeño.

 **"Bueno entonces se quedara en los Campos Elisios" **concluyó Ceo a lo cual todos asintieron sin dudar.

 **"Bueno parece que es en definitiva... Naruto-kun ahora es el invocador del clan de los zorros ¿No es asi, Ceo-sama?"** dijo Haddad intentando mejorar el animo de las personas, y lo consiguio.

 **"Si... en definitiva"** concluyo alegremente Ceo.

* * *

 **[Autor: Yay lo termine, algo corto pero lo termine (BGG orgulloso de si mismo) intentare hacerlo más largo... intentaré...**

 **Los nombres son referencias de dioses y seres** **mitológicos** **por si se lo preguntaban**

 **ahora lo que debería hacer sería poner los significados de las palabras en japones pero... mi trabajo aqui ha terminado y el de ustedes solo acaba de empezar**

 **Matane** **~]**


	3. El entrenamiento y la visita

**[Creo que me tarde demasiado en terminarlo... perdón, la razón de esto es que yo no tengo mucho tiempo de ocio, casi toda la semana estoy estudiando de 7AM hasta las 9PM y llego a mi casa a las 11:30PM y de frente me dirijo a dormir, por eso en el capitulo pasado puse que lo termine en un dia :v... y es tal como vieron en el capitulo pasado, este es un fanfic en el que el clan Uzumaki esta vivo... bueno algo así...**

 **Ah cierto sobre que el Sharingan es recesivo... es cierto y no solo el Sharingan sino todos los kekkei genkai son recesivos (O asi parecen serlo según lo que Kakashi dice la primera vez que se enfrentan a Haku en el puente o que Asura no haya podido heredar el Sharingan)  
**

 **si se preguntan por que es que los Uzumaki son los descendientes directos de Asura, bueno para mi eso es exactamente lo que son debido a que todos comparten la misma caracteristica del clan, cabello rojo, mientras que los Senju son** **excesivamente diferentes entre si...** **me tomo mi tiempo investigando todo lo que puedo, para mayor precisión en todo (incluso en la ****complicada** **cronología de Naruto) y darle una buena concordancia, y perdón si hay fallas ortográficas]**

"Personas normales hablando"

 **"Bijuus/invocaciones/Version 2 de jinchuriki hablando"**

'Personas pensando'

 **'Bijuus/invocaciones pensando'**

Alias/ Lugares/ Técnicas ninja/ Títulos

 **[Autor hablando]**

ACCIONES O SONIDOS HECHOS POR CUALQUIER PERSONA O COSA*

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **CAP. 3: Entrenamiento para proteger lo más preciado**

 **y una visita del más allá**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Campos Elisios**

Habían pasado un poco más de dos años desde el escape de Konoha, realizado por Naruto, y en ese "corto" tiempo la había pasado mucho mejor que todo el tiempo que pasó en Konoha; seguro, tenía algunos buenos recuerdos de Konoha, su cuarto cumpleaños por ejemplo, pero estos eran pocos en comparación a todos los momentos que pasó en los Campos Elisios, y Naruto sintio algo que había sentido pocas veces en Konoha...

Seguridad

En los Campos Elisios nadie lo miraba con resentimiento ni odio, lo miraban con amabilidad o respeto, y algo aún mejor, tenía una casa donde había personas viviendo junto a él y pudo jugar con "niños" de su edad, y por niños me refiero a la mayoria de zorros de una cola, en Konoha no podía hacer esto debido a que los aldeanos no querían que sus hijos se corrompieran por estar cerca del _demonio._

Después de que Ceo-jii-sama, es así como Naruto se le refería al gran sabio anciano, le había aceptado como invocador el pequeño Uzumaki había estado viviendo en la casa de Haddad junto a toda su familia, Naruto dormía junto a los gemelos de Haddad, Denki y Spark, de los cuales el último era su compañero.

Naruto también le preguntó el por qué le habían escogido sin siquiera hacerle una prueba o algo parecido, Ceo dijo que Kurama le había contado todo le que había pasado en _ese_ lugar y que no tenía duda de que el niño no usaría a ningún zorro para hacer el mal, esto debido a que Kurama le dijo a Ceo que el pequeño pelirrojo no sentía ningún odio extremo hacia los aldeanos, por supuesto esto no significaba que quería a los aldeanos pero a Naruto no le importaba la idiotez e ignorancia de la gente de la aldea.

Lamentablemente, pasó justo lo que Hiruzen temió, el pequeño pelirrojo tenía traumas ocasionados por el trato que le dio la aldea y usualmente se despertaba sudando o llorando debido a las pesadillas, por suerte ahora tenía a muchas que le podían consolar y esto le hacía feliz...

En estos 28 meses, Naruto aprendió algunas cosas más de su clan; el clan Uzumaki era muy bien conocido por su fuuinjutsu y su kenjutsu; por lo que Naruto, queriendo aprender todo lo posible de su clan y ser un orgullo para su clan, estudió estas dos artes. Recién hace una semana había terminado el nivel 10 de fuuinjutsu, algo extremadamente impresionante, incluso para estándares de los Uzumaki y se estaba moviendo al nivel 11 de los 15 niveles de fuuinjutsu estos cinco últimos creados por los propios Uzumaki debido al gran interés que le pusieron a este arte, estos se basaban en la perfección del fuuinjutsu y el mejoramiento de este por ejemplo en el nivel 11 haces que los pergaminos de almacenamiento se vuelvan más pequeños, el mínimo de unos 3 centímetros, que puedan almacenar más cosas y también podía buscar más fácilmente a las cosas si almacenaba más de un tipo de cosas, cual si fuera una bóveda ambulante en miniatura, a pesar de que esto suene fácil de hacer era lo más complicado del mundo y en el pasado nadie logro hacerlo correctamente hasta que lo hicieron los Uzumaki, otro ejemplo es en el nivel 14 en el cual aprendes a crear sellos de fuuinjutsu de la nada, esto incluye sellos explosivos, sellos inmovilizadores, entre otros, a pesar de todo esto solo un puñado de Uzumaki pudieron aprender el nivel 15 del fuuinjutsu debido a que este, a pesar de que era entendible para todos los Uzumaki y algunas personas más, era el fuuinjutsu hecho por el mismo Rikudo Sennin, o eso se le fue dicho a Naruto por Ceo-jii-sama, y para ello requerías dominar a la perfección el senjutsu y a pesar de que algunos habían llegado a ese nivel solo habían rasgado la superficie.

En kenjutsu le pidio ayuda para entrenar a uno de los mejores espadachines que habitaban en los Campos Elisios, Sasaki;Sasaki es un zorro antropomorfo de 2.15 metros de altura, aproximadamente, su pelaje es de color azul, tiene una gran cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que parecía haber sido hecho por una espado infuida en chakra Raiton, siempre llevaba un manto de color negro con bordes amarillos que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, abajo de este manto no llevaba nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo mostrando todas las cicatrices que llevaba en su pecho, tenía siete colas amarradas con una argolla que hacía que pareciera que solo tenía una sola cola y llevaba unos pantalones de color negro; su katana se llamaba Monohoshi Zao, está era una nodachi de borde recto de borde recto con una hoja de más de 90 centímetros de longitud, a pesar de su peso y longitud Sasaki tenía una gran maestría sobre esta arma consiguiendo que sus golpes con el arma fueran inusualmente rápidos y precisos y su tecnica se llamaba Tsubame Gaeshi nombrada así porque simula el movimiento de la cola de una golondrina en vuelo, sus cortes eran tan rápidos y precisos que podían derribar mariposas en pleno vuelo.

Naruto entrenó todos los tipos de espadas que habían desde la tanto hasta la odachi, y se adapto a todas maravillosamente,esto no significaba que de todas las armas solo supiera manejar todos los tipos de espadas este tambien podía utilizar lanzas, boleadoras, cuchillas, arcos y flechas, senbon entre muchas otras pero el prefería usar espadas más que otro tipo de espadas, Naruto creía saber la respuesta del porque se le iba tan bien con las armas cuerpo a cuerpo, desde que el pequeño pelirrojo tenía memoria este había sido más fuerte, fisicamente, que todos los niños de su edad e incluso algunos adultos y shinobis.

Naruto había cambiado en algunos aspectos, él ahora medía 1.25 centimetros, una altura mayor a la del promedio de los chicos de su edad, y se le notaba algo la musculatura esto debido a todo el arduo entrenamiento que hacía y a que por fín se nutría apropiadamente, a pesar de que le gustaba el ramen no era su comida favorita sino que era lo único que podía comer con seguridad debido a que los otros puestos o le daban comida pasada de la fecha de caducación o la envenenaban; su cabello rojizo ahora esta mucho más largo llegandole hasta la parte media de la espalda con un flequillo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo.

Naruto también había aprendido el por que su clan solo se dedicaba a estos dos aspectos... el chakra de los Uzumaki es especial este, aparte de que era denso en un inicio se volvia más y más denso con el paso de los años, incluso en su vejez, esto les ocasionaba un pésimo control de chakra, por ello los Uzumaki se desarrollaron más en el ambiente del fuuinjutsu que solo tomaba el chakra exacto, ni más ni menos; debido a que su chkra terminaba tan denso que parecía casi infinito, el clan Uzumaki también se le fue conocido como el clan de los bijuu sin cola.

Naruto también entrenó, un poco, su ninjutsu aprendiendo muchos jutsus de naturaleza de agua pero en los demás no tenía mucho avance, por no decir nada, los únicos otros elementos que había aprendido y practicado eran jutsus doton, de los cuales solo aprendio dos jutsus, Doton: Domu y Doton: Keijugan no Jutsu y futon el cual el único que había aprendido era Futon: Daitoppa , casi todos los ninjutsu que usaban su cabello como arma, los jutsus del clan de los zorros y el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para facilitar su entrenamiento.

A pesar de que Naruto tenía el mokuton, no había aprendido ni un solo jutsu de este, apesar de que en la libreria había una gran cantidad de rollos acerca de este arte.

Un dato muy interesante, Senju Hashirama no fue el primer usuario de mokuton y mucho menos lo había masterizado por si solo, sino que era el más conocido y el más poderoso, el primer usuario de este arte fue un Uzumaki, este era la primera transmigración de Asura y fue la transmigación más pacífica que se negó a enfrentarse a la primera transmigración de Indra o alguno de sus descendientes, increiblemente este primer usuario de mokuton se lo pudo heredar a sus hijos a diferencia de Senju Hashirama.

Naruto no había aprendido tanto ninjutsu debido a que prefirio primero centrarse en sus habilidades fisicas y mentales, para esto último le pidió a Helios y a Érobos que hicieran una partida de shoji o go con él de vez en cuando, y al final centrarse en su ninjutsu; con su fuuinjutsu era una historia diferente, debido a que este era el arte de su familia le dio una extrema importancia al fuuinjutsu, casi no dormía por estudiar este arte y también se apoyó en el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para aprender mucho más rápido.

También logró, a pesar de su corta edad, aprender senjutsu el cual lo dominó a la primera, para la impresión de todos, producto del Sennin Modo de los zorros la pigmentacion alrededor de los ojos se volvía roja y su iris se volvía naranja, tambien aprendio el Sennin Modo en estado imperfecto, con la ayuda de Érobos y Helios, con los cuales se unian a él posicionandose en sus hombros producto de este estado imperfecto la pigmentación alrededor de los ojos se volvía negra y sus ojos se volvían de color rojo sangre, sus dientes crecian más hasta convertirse en colmillos, sus uñas crecian hasta el punto de convertirse en garras y su cabellos crecia hasta las rodillas y se volvía más puntiagudo,los clanes de invocación que están ligados a un bijuu pueden unirse con este para formar senjutsu sin problemas, en ambos estados el Sennin Modo de los zorros le da las ventajas y desventajas del senjustsu a parte de eso el sennin modo de los zorros le daba un gran control sobre el chakra futon llegando a parecer un experto del ninjutsu de futon a tal punto que parecia que controlaba el aire, gracias a el Sennin Modo pudo crear dos ninjutsus en extremo poderosos...

El primero se llamaba Senpo: Gēru Jingoku, consistía en usar un Futon: Daitoppa mientras que Érobos y Helios usaban sus llamas negras y las llamas blancas, respectivamente conocidas formalmente como Amateratsu y Kagutsuchi está combinación era en extremo peligrosa, la primera vez que la usaron incendio una roca en unos tres segundos por lo cual no lo iban a utilizar en un combate amistoso y aún peor el segundo.

El segundo se llamaba Senpo: Harikēn Kyōfu consistía en usar el gran control sobre el viento del Sennin Modo para crear un huracán y combinarlo con las llamas de Érobos y Helios, esta combinación era en un extremo anormal peligroso casi queman todos los campos de las cosechas, debido a esto los tres fueron obliga a trabajar en el campo por un mes entero, perfecto entrenamiento para el físico para Naruto debido a que de los tres responsables solo dos trabajaron... ya todos sabemos quien no trabajo ¿Verdad?

De seguro te preguntarás ¿Por qué un niño tan pequeño entrena tan duro? la respuesta era simple y sencilla, y lo mejor de todo, se resumía en el lema del clan...

" _Un Uzumaki nunca abandona ni hace daño a la familia"_

El pequeño oji-violeta siempre quiso una familia, ¡Claro! antes tenía a las personas que le querían... Jii-chan, Teuchi-jii, Ayame-nee, Inu-nii y Neko-nee pero Konoha no era un lugar al que considerar un hogar, el pelirrojo siempre los guardari en su corazón por hacerle sentir amor en un lugar en el que solo lo odiaban y maltrataban; Naruto siempre quizo una familia y ahora se enteró de que tenía todo un clan, una familia, un total de 63 personas según lo que escucho de Ceo-jii-sama y la actual cabeza del clan era nada más y nada menos que...

Su tio.

El pequeño pelirrojo se le fue dicho por Ceo, Kurama y los demas miembros del consejo que le dirian quien eran sus padres cuando estuviera listo para partir al mundo exterior.

Al parecer su tio, el hermano menor de su madre, en el momento de la destrucción de Uzushiogakure no Sato se escondio junto con un grupo de personas en un bunker que, milagrosamente, les permitio sobrevivir a la destruccion de Uzushiogakure no Sato

Su nombre es Uzumaki Taiyou, tiene 25 años, tenía un cabello rojo liso muy largo que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, tenía piel clara, los ojos violetas como Naruto y tenía una estatura de 1.89 metros.

Naruto quería tanto conocerlo en persona... lo quería proteger, tanto a él como al resto del clan, con su vida si esto era necesario.

En estos instantes, Naruto estaba entrenando su estilo de Taijutsu, o mejor dicho su versión del estilo de Taijitsu del clan Uchiha, que era el Geigekiken, este era un estilo que requería el Sharingan para bloquear la mayor cantidad de golpes del enemigo y evitar el mayor daño que le puedan causar a uno, unido con el estilo de Taijutsu del clan de los zorros, el Tsumeken, que consistía en aprovechar las debilidades de los enemigos y los puntos de presión del cuerpo para paralizar al enemigo o incluso matarlo, pero el pequeño Uzumaki no se limitaba solo a este estilo de lucha por lo que si fueras a clarificarlo sería más un luchador mixto debido a que a veces usaba movimientos de otros estilos de pelea para complementar este estilo.

 **"Naruto, kaa-chan dice que la comida ya está lista"** Dijo Ishkur desde la puerta que conectaba el patio de entrenamiento del templo del rayo y este último.

"Okay, voy enseguida" replicó Naruto tranquilamente con esto dicho Naruto dejo de golpear al poste de madera que le servía para entrenar y agarró la toalla que había colgado en ella y se comenzó a secarse el sudor con ella mientras se dirigía hacía la cocina para alimentarse después de una mañana de duro entrenamiento.

Llego a la mesa y vio que todos ya estaban sentados así que calladamente se dirigió hasta su asiento y con un itadakimasu comenzaron a comer algunos más rápidamente que otros lo cual molestó a Suki.

 **"Saboreen la comida que sino se enfermarán"** advirtió Suki con un tono dulce a los dos cachorros y a su padre, y si alguien la viera detenidamente podría asegurar que podría ver una cara de un demonio, a lo que estos tres tragaron su comida mientras sudaban frió y dijeron al unísono

 **"H-Hai ka-kaa-chan"** temerosamente de lo que les podía hacer la aterradora madre.

Naruto e Ishkur no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeñas risas burlonas hacia ellos.

 **"Se** **podría** **saber** **de** **que** **se** **ríen** **ustedes dos"** pregunto Suki, con el mismo tono dulce pero aterrador.

 **"Na-nada kaa-chan"** dijo Ishkur mientras Naruto solo asentía como tonto, los cachorros y Haddad querían reírse pero se contenían como podían debido a Suki, hasta que Haddad recordó algo.

 **"¡Ah! Cierto, Naruto esta tarde Ceo-sama decidió hacerte una prueba"** informó el gigantesco zorro.

"¿Una prueba?... ¿Qué clase de prueba?" Preguntó Naruto muy curioso.

 **"Una prueba muy importante que todo shinobi debe pasar para poder ver si es capaz de hacer todo lo necesario para proteger a la familia"** dijo Haddad en un tono serio que preocupó al pequeño oji-violeta.

"*TRAGAR SALIVA*... ¿Y que me pasaría si... la fallara" preguntó el pequeño Uzumaki.

La expresión de Haddad se suavizó y dijo **"No te pasará** **nada por fallarla, Naruto, esto es solo para comprobar cuan estas listo para salir al mundo"** concluyóserenamente, Haddad.

Naruto suspiró aliviado así como lo hizo Spark, su compañero no iba a ser expulsado como él temía su alivio no duro mucho debido a que se le formuló una pregunta en su cabeza **"Tou-chan ¿Tengo que ir también?"**

 **"No Spark, esta prueba es para Naruto y solo para Naruto"** explicó Haddad.

 **"So desu ka"** finalizó Spark queriendo dejar el tema para seguir comiendo.

 **"Cuando termines de comer estate bien preparado"** advirtió Haddad a lo que Naruto obedeció su orden.

XXX

Naruto había estado siguiendo a Érobos y a Helios desde que Haddad le había dejado en frente del templo de Ceo-jii-sama, no sin antes desearle buena suerte, por un aproximado de 30 minutos y tal como le había ordenado Haddad este se había preparado para lo que sea que viniera.

En estos instantes, Naruto, estaba usando un kimono de batalla masculino de color azul oscuro que dejaba su pecho al descubierto, en el cinturón estaba una chokuto prestada de la armería y tenía una venda tapando su "ojo" izquierdo, y por ojo me refiero a su cuenca vacía.

Llegaron a una montaña la cual escalaron en total silencio lo cual incomodó a Naruto debido a que normalmente estos dos estarían discutiendo, bueno más que todo Helios estaría reprochándole cualquier cosa que hacía a Érobos, pero no estaban haciendo nada solo caminando mirando al frente.

Después de una hora llegaron a su destino, una caverna, comenzaron a recorrerla hasta que llegaron a un pozo y Helios habló.

 **"Bien Naruto, hasta aquí llegamos"** dijo en un tono neutral.

"No van a acompañarme" pregunto el pelirrojo.

 **"Esta prueba es solo para ti, no sería una buena prueba si tuvieras ayuda, debes hacerlo por ti mismo"** respondió Érobos en el mismo tono neutral de su hermano.

Naruto se asomó al lago vio su reflejo por unos 5 segundos y preguntó.

"¿Ahora que?"

 **"Ahora..."** dijo Helios preparándose para...

 **"...Esto"** continúo su hermano, mientras ambos saltaban y daban un empujón al oji-violeta el cual soltó un grito poco antes de entrar al lago y hundirse.

Al principio, como cualquier persona común, se desesperó pero después de unos segundos salió de su estupor y intentó nadar hacía la superficie... pero pronto descubrió que había una corriente subterránea que lo llevaba hasta el fondo lo cual le hizo regresar a su estado de desespero hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más la respiración y se dejó llevar por la corriente...

Naruto había...

Sido arrastrado por la corriente que rápidamente lo llevó a un túnel y después a una salida.

Habían pasado 10 minutos después de que Naruto había sobrevivido a ahogarse a manos de la corriente subterránea del lago, cuando despertó se encontró en un lugar desconocido para él, este era una especie de bosque y cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta que no estaba en el exterior debido a que el cielo era un techo en el cual las estalactitas bioluminisentes que le daban un aspecto muy hermoso al lugar.

Comenzó a caminar para encontrar la salida de este lugar y cuando vuelva les iba a enseñar una lección a eso dos zorros, siguió un camino bien definido por un camino de baldosas bioluminisentes que cambiaban a diferentes tonalidades de forma continua, a Naruto le extraño el lugar, estaba tranquilo... demasiado tranquilo, intento comunicarse con su hermano el cual le dijo lo mismo que Érobos así que solo uso el ojo de Kagurs y efectivamente...

Estaba siendo vigilado, con mayor precisión por 10 seres, Naruto no sabía lo que eran con certeza, su chakra era... raro, no era el típico chakra que encontrabas en las personas o en los animales no podía describirlo con palabras adecuadas pero si sabía que ellos no estaban ahí para darle un saludo, después de todo su chakra se movía de una manera demasiado agresiva significando que estaban preparándose para atacar al pequeño Uzumaki, Naruto instintivamente dirigió su mano hacía su chokuto y ni bien puso su mano en la empuñadura comenzó el ataque.

Había sido dirigido desde todas partes, no tenía escape, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, uso su arma para reflejar todos los proyectiles dirigidos hacia él logrando cumplir su objetivo de no recibir daño alguno, lo cual enfureció a los atacantes uno de los más iracundos olvidó cualquier plan que tenían en mente y saltó al ataque con cuchillas en cada una de sus manos...

Mala elección.

Cuando hizo esto Naruto solo se hizo para atrás evitando el salvaje ataque del ser enfrente de él, encendió su Sharingan para tener una mejor visión de a que se estaba enfrentando.

Era un pequeño ser de más o menos su misma altura, estaba cubríos con una vestimenta que parecía estar hecha de hojas su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara simple que solo dejaba a visión sus ojos amarillos con una esclerotica grisy su cabeza estaba tapada por un sombrero de paja, sus armas eran muy arcaicas, como si se hubiera quedado en la Edad Antigua, era un colmillo de unos 10 centímetros aproximadamente amarrado fuertemente con lo que parecía ser una liana a un palo grueso de madera, tenía una cinta amarrada al pecho que contenía muchos dardos y amarrado a su taparrabos estaba una cerbatana.

Naruto no tuvo más tiempo de indagar con su sharingan de tres tomoes debido a que inmediatamente después de que esto pasó Naruto ya había sido atacado nuevamente por otro de estos seres, por lo cual dio un gran salto para tomar distancia para llegar a un plan, ellos tenían la ventaja de ya conocer el terreno y lo más probable era que tenían trampas escondidas en alguna parte de este bosque subterráneo por lo que lanzó varios kunais y shurikens que tenía escondido en su manga a los que seguían en las ramas para forzarlos a ponerse al nivel de la tierra.

Cuando esto pasó Naruto sacó su chokuto y apuntó hacía ellos con esta y dijo.

"Yo no he venido a hacer daño a nadie solo quiero salir de este lugar, no hay necesidad para-" Naruto no pudo terminar porque uno de estos seres le lanzó una lanza que tenía en la espalda, Naruto saltó para caer en un árbol en el cual uso chakra para mantenerse retenido y no caer.

'La razón no funciona con ellos' concluyó Naruto, no sabía si era porque era demasiado estupidos o solo no le querían escuchar, ahora no le importaba él debía encontrar un lugar a donde huir...

No había ellos sabían este bosque mejor que él y si Naruto usaba un jutsu para dispersarlos solo alertaría a los aliados de estos seres, su única opción lógica era...

Matarlos.

Naruto comenzó a esquivar todo lo que le lanzaban los extraños seres, él no quería matarlos lo más probable es que ellos solo lo estaban haciendo para poder proteger a su familia.

"Deku... encontrar... comida" dijo uno de los seres, no sabía si su nombre era Deku o era el nombre de estos seres... mejor le iba a poner de nombre, a estos seres, Deku era más facil y sencillo... los deku estaban intentado asesinarle por comida, él lo podía entender, era comprensible necesitaban alimentar a sus familias y este lugar no parecía proveer con mucha comida a sus habitantes.

Después de que termino de decir estas palabras, los deku se abalanzaron contra Naruto el cual uso un Shunshin no Jutsu con el objetivo de alejarse para trazar un plan, podía usar fuinjutsu para restringir su movimientos ¡Claro eso podía hacer!, el pelirrojo había saltado de frente a que la única solución era matarlos se dijo a si mismo, Naruto no entendía el por que pero no le importó, ahora necesitaba detener a los deku.

Con un plan trazado en mente, sacó de su cinturón de equipamiento amarrado a su cintura, en la bolsa de los sellos preparados para la batalla, un manojo de 30 sellos y de ahí sacó los diez sellos necesarios, y coincidentemente los únicos que tenía, para mantener retenidos a los deku, esto lo hacía mientras esquivaba los dardos disparados por los deku, puso en su lugar los sellos que sacó de más y comenzó a ponerles los sellos a cada uno de los deku, descendió al suelo para ponerse al mismo nivel en el que estaban los deku los cuales sacaron sus cuchillas y los que estaban al frente, los cuales eran dos, empezaron el ataque.

Naruto puso en su boca 8 sellos mientras que tenía dos sellos en cada mano, cuando los dos dekus que querían atacar a Naruto llegaron a unos 20 centímetros de él, Naruto desarmo a uno y hizo una patada barrido para desequilibrar al deku, seguidamente uso la cuchilla que había quitado al primer deku y la usó para clavársela en la mano con la que estaba sosteniendo su cuchilla, al segundo deku, e inmediatamente puso el sello en su pecho y dijo: "Kotei Fuuin" cancelando la movilidad del deku y rápidamente se volteo al primer deku, que ya se había parado, y pego en su pecho el sello y recitó las mismas palabras, después de esto los dos deku cayeron al suelo, totalmente incapaces de moverse; esto había sucedido en un total de 5 segundos, luego sacó dos sellos más, que tenía en la boca, los puso de nuevo en ambas manos y corrió a continuar con el resto, los cuales estaban enfurecidos con el pelirrojo al creer que le había hecho un hechizo para asesinar a sus compañeros, o eso era lo que pensaban ellos debido a que no conocían que lo que Naruto les había hecho era inmovilizarlos, y corrieron con intención de matarlo.

Naruto esquivó dos tajos que tenían la intención de rebanar la cabeza del pobre Uzumaki con un salto y agarró las cabezas de ambos y las estrello una con otra ocasionando la caída de sus sombreros y la paralización de sus cuerpos, el pelirrojo sacó otros dos sellos y se fue de frente hacía los tres deku que tenía a la vista de él, los cuales los de los costados intentaron darle una puñalada pero Naruto bloqueo sus brazos con su antebrazo y les empujó sus brazos para poder concentrarse en el deku que estaba en medio el cual parecía que iba a hacerle un tajo transversal al oji-rojo pero fue interrumpido debido a que el Uzumaki le dio una patada frontal haciéndole caer de espalda al suelo, con esto se volteo y le puso uno de los sellos, inmovilizándolo por completo, después se volteo para ver al quinto deku que iba a sellar, este se hallaba en plena acción de apuñalar por la espalda al usuario del sharingan pero este último la esquivo y rápidamente se puso a su espalda y le realizó un suplex al mismo tiempo que le ponía el sello y lo inmovilizaba; esto sucedio en un total de 11 segundos.

Después soltó al deku al cual le había hecho el suplex y bloqueo una cuchillada que venía de uno de los dekus restantes, después vio que tres de los deku restantes habían tomado distancia para disparar dardos desde su cerbatana mientras habían dos dekus que le estaban atacando cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto intento hacerles caer con una patada barrido pero estos solo saltaron esquivando efectivamente la patada, pero inmediatamente después de esto Naruto se apoyo en el piso con sus manos e hizo una patada giratoria a la cabeza de los deku dejándolos en el piso mientras ellos se agarraban la cabeza por el dolor y fue corriendo mientras esquivaba los dardos de los dekus, desenvaino un kunai y comenzó a reflejar algunos de los dardos que le estaban disparando hasta llegar en frente de el deku de en medio y propinarle un fuerte derechazo en el estomago mandándolo a estrellarse al árbol que estaba atrás de este, después de esto le dio una patada a la cara del deku que estaba a la izquierda haciendo que este se cayera de espalda contra el suelo, luego se fue a atacar al deku de la derecha el cual no había perdido tiempo e intento acabar con la vida del pelirrojo clavandole su cuchillo en la parte posterior del cuello, el cual no logro cometer su objetivo, Naruto agarró la mano del deku que intentaba atacarle y, usando su fuerza superior a la del deku, obligó a que este tire su arma le dio una patada descendente haciendo que el deku se estrelle con el suelo con tanta fuerza que agrietó el suelo, rápidamente le puso el sello inmovilizando al objetivo después, gracias a sus instintos logró esquivar con un salto un intento de corte hecho por el el deku que mandó a volar al árbol y el deku que había pateado hace unos segundos, Naruto cayó grácilmente a las espaldas de estos dos y les dio una patada giratoria que los mandó a estrellarse unos 2 metros de él.

Naruto no desaprovechó esto y fue a corriendo a sellar a los deku que se habían agarrado la cabeza por el dolor que le causó la patada de Naruto que ya se habían recuperado del golpe, Naruto le lanzó shurikens para mantenerlos ocupados mientras se acercaba, lo cual funcionó ya que ellos comenzaron a reflejar los shurikens lanzados por Naruto cuando estuvo en frente de ellos Naruto le dio torció la mano de uno de los deku obligando a soltarla y agarrar su mano del dolor, Naruto no desaprovechó este instante y le dio una patada descendente haciendo que cayera boca abajo al suelo después bloqueó el cuchillaso que le quería dar el otro deku le dio un golpe en el estómago sin soltar su brazo que le hizo botar un poco de sangre o eso parecía debido a que su máscara tenía un pequeño tinte de rojo y rápidamente sacó un sello y se lo puso inmovilizándolo.

Cuando esto pasó, los instintos de Naruto hicieron que moviera su cabeza a la izquierda y bien que lo hizo debido a que el deku que al que le había torcido la mano hace unos segundos le había tirado su cuchilla con la mano que aún tenía operativa Naruto dio un gran salto hacia atrás quedando a la espalda del deku, el cual se había volteado, le agarró el brazo que seguía operativo y con la otra sacó el sello para inmovilizarlo pero este no lo necesitó debido a que los deku que estaban en la parte posterior habían agarrado, de nuevo, sus cervatanas y comenzaron a dispararse dardos tranquilizadores los cuales Naruto bloqueó con el cuerpo del deku que estaba agarrando mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia ellos, cuando estuvo a una distancia próxima tiro el cuerpo del inconsciente deku al que estaba más lejano a él obligándolo a esquivar para no ser obstruido por el cuerpo de su compañero, fugazmente desarmó al otro deku con una patada y puso el sello en su pecho inmovilizándolo, con esto solo quedaba uno.

El último deku agarró la espada que tenía amarrado detras de él y se puso en posición de batalla, Naruto hizo lo mismo con su chokuto y comenzó el duelo el sonido de metal contra metal se hacia cada vez más audible y esto alarmaba al pequeño pelirrojo que se vio esto como una señal de llamado a sus compañeros así que con un grácil movimiento de su espada desarmó a su oponente y le dio una patada lateral inversa que le hizo caer a tierra al pobre deku y rápidamente le puso el sello inmovilizando al último deku que quedaba por derrotar, pero por si las dudas usó el último sello que le quedaba en el deku que había usado como escudo para los dardos tranquilizantes y se sentó abajo de un árbol; todo esto había durado unos 34 segundos, haciendo un total de 50 segundos de pelea.

'Vaya... 50 segundos... debo mejorar pude haber terminado en menos tiempo... la prueba era enfrentarme a los deku o cual era' La tranquilidad de Naruto no duró por mucho debido a que sus instintos le advirtieron de un peligro cercano y este puso su chokuto en posición de bloqueo en frente de él, la cual reflejó un dardo que había sido lanzado hacía él.

Naruto levantó la mirada y vio que las ramas de los altos árboles estaban llenos de dekus que estaban listos para la batalla, el pelirrojo solo pudo tragar saliva, eran demasiados... demasiados para sellar, incluso si hubiera traído todos sus sellos de incapacidad de movimiento, pudo sentir a unos 119 dekus alrededor de él, no había opción...

Tenía que matarlos...

* * *

Muerte

Eso era lo que había en el recién formado claro en el bosque, algunos árboles estaban completamente rotos, otros tenían excesivos kunais, shurikens y dardos clavado, otros tenían márcas de cuchilladas pero todo el lugar tenía algo en común, los colores.

Verde...

Marrón...

y ROJO...

119 asesinatos, 119 muertes...

¿Cuantas familias había dejado sin abuelo ni abuela, sin padre ni madre, sin hijo ni hija?

Como era que los shinobis experimentados siquiera soportaban esta carga de culpabilidad que sentía Naruto...

Cuando Naruto había terminado por asesinar hasta el último de los deku que estaban presentes, todos los sentimientos le llegaron como un gran tsunami, era horrible sus ojos una vez con vida se comenzaban a apagar y finalmente la luz de sus ojos se extinguía, lo peor era que no se lo podía quitar de su cabeza debido a que su sharingan estuvo encendido todo este tiempo.

Lo primero que hizo después de que terminó fue llorar, toda esta muerte era un sinsentido y él era el principal perpetrador de esta sinsentido después sintió náuseas y vomitó todo el almuerzo que le había preparado Suki, depués comenzó a...

Reir

Su risa que en primera instancia era una risa vagamente audible se hizo más y más fuerte, y cada vez más y más demente...

Ellos tenían razón... él solo era un demonio...

Naruto vio la chokuto que había clavado en el último deku que había matado mientras su risa demente se convertía en llanto de nuevo, con su mano temblorosa la agarró y la sacó y se la puso en el pecho...

¿Su vida tenía sentido?...

Había algún propósito para que él estuviera vivo...

Que pasaría si...

Enterrara la chokuto en su corazón...

No era algo tan malo, un demonio más un demonio menos... ¡Qué importaba!

 **"Y asi como así... ¿Te rindes?"** dijo su hermano mayor dentro de su mente en un tono neutral.

"Ellos... ellos tenían r-razón s-solo soy un-" Kurama no le dio chance de terminar.

 **"No, no lo eres... eres Uzumaki Naruto, uno de dos humanos más buenos que he conocido en toda mi larga existencia... Naruto, esta es la vida de un shinobi... es dura y fría, pero este es el mundo real y el mundo real no trata a las personas con amabilidad todo el tiempo, siempre antes de la tormenta existe la calma"**

"P-pero e-ellos-"

 **"Ellos hicieron su elección, ellos pudieron salir corriendo en el momento que notaron que no podían contra ti, era tu vida o la de ellos..."**

"¿Y que valor tiene mi vida?" pregunto el pelirrojo.

 **"Para mi, es una de las cosas más valiosas que tengo en mi vida"** respondió rápidamente el gran bijuu.

"Pero ellos no-" dijo débilmente Naruto

 **"Claro que no se lo merecían, ellos creyeron que estabas invadiendo su territorio y te atacaron sin pensar... pero tú tampoco te merecías morir"**

"Tal vez si me merezca morir" dijo Naruto mientras se le hacía más difícil respirar.

 **"Que ni siquiera se te ocurra repetir esas palabras otra vez, Naruto tú eres mucho mejor persona que muchos shinobis qué hay por hay en el mundo, ellos si se merecen morir; tu, definitivamente no... mira Naruto esta era la prueba"** revelo Kurama.

"Esta era..." Naruto no podía comprender lo que le decía su hermano...

 **"Haddad te dijo que esta era una prueba para ver si estabas listo para salir al mundo exterior ¿No recuerdas?... te lo dije ante cachorro, el mundo exterior es cruel-"** Kurama se detuvo al ver que algo andaba mal en su cuervo **"El veneno..."** Uno de los deku había conseguido asestarle muchos dardos envenenado, Kurama creyó que la habilidad regenerativa que le había dado a Naruto iba a ser suficiente para contrarrestar el veneno.

"... Kurama-nii... me siento... mareado" finalizó Naruto justo antes de desmayarse.

No fue suficiente

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Paisaje Mental**

Cuando Naruto despertó se encontró en su paisaje mental, este era un templo antiguo lleno círculos hechos de kanjis, Naruto estaba en medio del círculo más pequeño a su izquierda y a su derecha estaban dos postes de 1.60 metros aproximadamente en medio del círculo en el que estaba Naruto y el círculo que estaba más cercano a este habían 9 magatamas, en el cielo no había nada solo la oscuridad y atrás de él estaba su hermano mayor.

 **"Naruto... tenemos un problema..."** dijo Kurama en un tono muy consternado por la situación en la que se encontraba su otouto.

"¿Qué pasa Kurama-nii?" Naruto se preocupó por el tono en el que lo decía su hermano mayor, no podía ser nada bueno el problema en el que estaban si él usaba un tono así, después lo notó normalmente el cielo estaría una luna y un cielo estrellado, se podría ver un bosque rodeando el templo... pero en vez solo había agua y el cielo estaba oscuro.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado por el repentino cambio de su paisaje mental... tal vez era por haber tenido su primer asesi-... su primera matanza...

Antes de que el bijuu pudiera responder alguien más se le había adelantado...

"En el limbo ustedes están"

Ambos se giraron al lugar de donde provenía la voz, de la nada había aparecido un anciano en frente de Naruto el cual le daba la espalda a Naruto, Naruto se confundió, nadie podía entrar al paisaje mental de uno a no ser que le dejaran entrar o que fuera un Uchiha y ese anciano no parecía ser un Uchiha, y Kurama quedo en estado de shock e incredulidad, el anciano estaba en frente de él.

Naruto miro mejor al anciano, que ahora ya se había volteado, lo primero que notó era que el anciano estaba volando y flotando debajo de él había 9 esferas de color oscuro, era un hombre alto con piel grisácea, tenía grandes arrugas, un pelo puntiagudo de color gris con una única trenza del lado izquierdo que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, este también poseía una barba que le llegaba hasta la barriga, este no poseía cejas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención eran sus ojos, estos eran de color morado con círculos concéntricos , otra cosa que le llamo la atención era que este hombre tenía dos cuernos de aproximadamente centímetros y en su frente había un circulo de color morado que asemejaba al sharingan solo que sin los tomoes ni el color, llevaba un largo kimono con una serie de 6 magatamas en el pecho y una chakujo en su regazo sostenida por su mano izquierda.

"... Bien... Quien lo diría parece que estamos muertos" dijo Naruto en un bajo tono a su hermano que aún no había podido salir de su estado de shock.

"¿Por qué piensas que muerto has de estar?... tu percepción ética sobre la muerte totalmente diferente de mi época ahora veo que es... mencionar creo haber, estais en el limbo... pero un espíritu muy fuerte has de tener para creer que muerto estás" respondió el anciano.

"...¿Quién eres?" era la primera pregunta que le vino a la mente.

"Una pregunta muy natural ciertamente es, mas algo preocupado estoy de que tu reacción no se asemeje a la de tus predecesores cuando mi nombre sepas... Quien trajo la paz y el orden soy... Hagoromo es mi nombre" a pesar de que Naruto se le había dicho esto, él no podía reconocer completamente este nombre, si se acordaba que lo había escuchado pero no se acordaba en donde y de quien.

"Esa reacción... que así reaccionarías en parte había imaginado... tu tal vez conocerme con otro nombre-" el anciano no pudo terminar con lo que dijo debido a que Kurama por fin había salido de su estado de shock y dijo lo que Naruto no esperaba que dijera...

 **"Rikudo-jiji"**

* * *

 **[Por fín lo termine... estoy orgulloso de mi mismo por supuesto... si se lo preguntaban, no, esta no será una historia con harem ni lemon o tal vez si no se pero el harem definitivamente no, llámenme lo que quieran pero la respuesta sera no... intentare hacerlo lo más realista posible y lo más apegado al manga y al anime, complementando una cosa con otra... y con este capitulo creo que ya adivinaron la transmigración de quien es, el pequeño pelirrojo...**

 **Se aceptan las criticas constructivas :)**

 **Matane~]**


	4. Los soles, las lunas y la verdad

**[Feliz Navidad (Atrasada TT) y prospero Año Nuevo... vaya que me esforcé con este capítulo, 10 000 palabras, la próxima será más corta... pero no tanto; algo tarde pero... mejor tarde que nunca, no me pertenece Naruto, obvio :) ]**

"Personas normales hablando"

 **"Bijuus/invocaciones/Version 2 de jinchuriki hablando"**

'Personas pensando'

 **'Bijuus/invocaciones pensando'**

Alias/ Lugares/ Técnicas ninja/ Títulos

 **[Autor hablando]**

ACCIONES O SONIDOS HECHOS POR CUALQUIER PERSONA O COSA*

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **CAP. 4: Los soles, las lunas y** **la verdad**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Paisaje Mental**

Naruto había experimentado uno de los dias más raros y complicados de su vida, su día había empezado como cualquier otro día se despertó a las 5 AM e inmediatamente salió de la cama e hizo sus estiramientos matutinos, al concluirlos Naruto salió al exterior y hizo entrenamiento físico matutino que consistía en dar cuantas vueltas pudiera a los Campos Elisios hasta la hora del desayuno que era a las 7 AM, después del desayuno continuó con el resto del entrenamiento para mejorar su físico y su habilidad.

Después, en el almuerzo, le habían avisado que tenía una prueba para ver cuán listo estaba para ir al mundo exterior que resultó ser una prueba para ver si tenía las agallas para poder matar, que al final cumplió la prueba y la pasó sin problemas... los problemas vinieron al asumir lo que había hecho, lo que lo llevó a un estado de depresión y a un intento de suicidio, que fue evitado por su hermano y después de eso, se murio debido al veneno que fue introducido en su sistema por algunos de los dardos de unos deku...

Y ahora se encontraba en el limbo frente a frente con el verdadero Shinobi no Kami, la primera persona en portar el chakra y la persona que le dio a la humanidad el poder del chakra, el creador del ninshu... no había otro nombre más apto que el antes mencionado.

"¿E-eres el R-rikudo se-sennin?" Ante esta pregunta el monje solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza "E-es un ho-honor, Kurama-nii me habló mucho de usted se-señor"

"Molestarte con formalidades no debes ya que como amigo he venido yo aquí" respondio el anciano.

"... ¿Eh?/ **¿Pero que...?"** Ninguno de los dos podía dar sentido a lo que el monje decía.

"Palabras erradas tal vez he usado o tal vez entenderme no pudieron" concluyo Hagoromo en voz audible todos.

"¿Qué acaba de decir?/ **¿Qué dem...?** " Ambos seguían sin entender al hombre en frente de ellos.

El anciano decidio ignorar las caras confusas que tenían sus dos invitado y decidio centrar su mirada, que de un momento a otro se volvio seria, en el pequeño Uzumaki el cual sintio un poco de miedo ante esta "De lado mejor dejarlo, suficientemente listo para comprender tu estado actual eres un sueño esto no es por muy dormido que tu cuerpo pueda estar. El mundo dentro de tu mente este es, con mi poder traspasar el sello he podido para frente a ustedes estar, que temeroso y confuso estes he de comprender, pero de sentido carenteel panico es ahora mismo pues no te he de causar mal alguno...-"

Mientras el sabio anciano daba su discurso Kurama y Naruto intentaban dar algun sentido a todo lo que les estaba diciendo el hombre.

 **'¡Ah! Ya lo tengo, jiji esta hablando el dialecto de la epoca en la que él había vivido, si que me he oxidado en esto no entiendo lo que dice, bueno es entendible después de todo el lenguaje ha cambiado demasiado en más de 1000** **años** '

'Sigo sin entender lo que dice... claro, es otro dialecto, debi de haberlo notado antes era demasiado obvio'

Kurama y Naruto siguieron intentando dar sentido a lo que les decía el anciano, hasta que Kurama ya no podía más y dijo.

 **"¡Suficiente jiji!, no entendemos ni una palabra de los que nos dices**

"Un anacronismo soy, grandes cambios en las tradiciones y en las percepciones y opiniones de los hombres el largo paso del tiempo ha causado, cada vez que para encontrar a aquel que muta de un estado a otro en el tiempo viajo de la diferencia entre valores muy consciente estoy por aprender metódicamente nuevas culturas y lenguajes también me preocupo más sin embargo-" el monje no pudo continuar debido a la interrupcion del bijuu

 **"¡AHHHHH, jiji si vas a contar algo hazlo de manera que todos podamos entender que no se te entiende te dije!"** exclamo el zorro con venas sobresaliendo en su frente por culpa de la ira que le causaba su creador, este empezaba a creer que el viejo solo lo hacía para molestarlo, mientras que Naruto seguía intentando encontrar el sentido a todo lo que decía el anciano.

"El entendimiento de mi habla y cualquier otra clase de aprendizaje una definición algo difuso tienen, si el entendimiento mutuo de las palabras no encontramos porque no coincidimos con una definición común entonces mi conocimiento intelectual y pensamiento material para de un modo más sencillo de hablar en cuenta tendré"

 **'*SUSPIRO* Solo lo hace para molestarme ¿O qué?, un poco más mil años de no vernos y lo primero que hace es... esto'** pensó un fastidiado Kurama que quería llorar de la desesperacion.

El pelirrojo seguía sin entender lo que el anciano les intentaba explicar hasta que le vino una pregunta a su cabeza que le debió de preguntar el primer momento que le vio "Ano sa..." Ambos se giraron para saber que quería decir el pequeño Uzumaki "...Eres un extraterrestre?" Era lo más lógico era imposible que fuera simplemente humano las historias que le contó su hermano y Ceo-jii-sama eran muy impresionantes para sólo ser hechas por un simple humano común y corriente.

En el momento que Kurama escuchó a su otouto decir estas palabras se quedó de piedra pero después de unos segundo se comenzó a reír cada vez más audible mente y a llorar de la risa, pero el muchacho sí que tenía un punto no todos los días te encontrabas a un hombre con cuernos saliendo de la nada flotando, vivir como zorros parecía mil veces más normal si lo pones contra esto.

"¿Extraterrestre, yo, No crees que te pasaste?" Dijo el monje que al terminar de decir esta frase soltó una pequeña risa.

Cuando el anciano terminó de decir estas palabras el templo se quedó en completo silencio, Kurama y Naruto tenían una expresión incrédula plasmada en su cara debido al cambio radical del anciano.

"Bueno, reconozco que también tiene sentido lo que me dices, pero..." ambos hermanos seguían en estado de impacto por el repentino cambio de habla del monje, y este se dio cuenta rápidamente al ver sus caras "Siguen sin entender, en realidad no creía que esta conversación sería tan complicada"

Kurama se apresuró a hablar antes de que su padre lo avergüence más, él había hablado demasiado bien de él a Naruto y aquí estaba él dañando su propia imagen, e hizo gestos y señales con las manos "¡Nononononononono! Así esta bien, así esta bien, es solo que no esperábamos un cambio tan repentino de tu habla"

'Todo el respeto que tenía por este hombre se ha... esfumado' concluyó en su mente el pelirrojo.

"En serio pensé que lo podía intentar otra cosa para que puedas entender mejor, ehem, ¿Todo bien?" Dijo el anciano en el mismo tono tranquilo que este tenía.

 **"*RISA* jiji, déjalo con el tono con el que hablas no te queda. Casi pareces tonto"** informó Kurama entre risas.

El anciano comando la chokujo, la cual ahora estaba orbitando alrededor de él, hasta la cabeza del gran bijuu y dijo "¿A quién le llamas tonto, crees que esa es la forma de hablarle a tu padre" le gritó, en el mismo tono de siempre lo cual solo le hacía parecer como si hubiera levantado la voz un poco, en un tono de reprimenda. El zorro se limitó a agachar la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, él no lo estaba pero lo hizo igual, mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza "Bueno en parte es mi culpa por haber hablado de esa manera"

 **'Y entonces el golpe para que fue'** pero en vez de decir lo que tenía en mente dijo **"Te he echado de menos, jiji"** con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo sonrió, estaba realmente feliz que su hermano se haya podido reencontrar con su padre pero esta reunión emotiva no duró demasiado ya que el sabio se giró a Naruto y dijo "Por mucho que me alegre este reencuentro, me temo que esta no es una visita social... te he estado observando durante un tiempo, Uzumaki Naruto"

Cuando estas palabras salieron de la boca del monje, Naruto se quedó helado como un iceberg entre asustado y sorprendido mientras que su hermano se quedó mirando al anciano con impresión y cautela, no malentiendan Kurama amaba a su viejo pero que el anciano le haya tomado interés a su cachorro no podía ser bueno, nada bueno.

"Entiendo que ambos tengan preguntas y que este, sin duda, no es el mejor momento para presentarme-" Dijo el anciano recordando a los dos lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, el pelirrojo solo bajo la cabeza con pena y remordimiento, pero notó que su cuerpo había sido envuelto en algo peludo y caliente, cuando Naruto vio más de cerca notó que era la cola de su hermano el cual se la había dado en señal de apoyo, Naruto solo le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de su único ojo. Hagoromo se limitó sonrió al ver lo bien que se llevaban ellos dos, le encantaba ver que un humano había podido amarlo incondicionalmente... era irónico de todos los humanos este era la transmigración de... "... pero para poder contestar todas las preguntas que circulan por sus cabezas debo contarles mi versión de mi historia, ya se que conoces parte de mi historia y que le has contado a Naruto todo lo que sabes, pero todo lo que tú sabes no es todo lo que sé, así que por favor abstente de hablar mientras cuento mi historia" a lo cual Kurama asintió de inmediato, después de todo era mejor que alguien te cuente su propia historia que te lo cuente alguien cercano a él "Ah y Kurama... creo que te dejare la parte de los padres a ti... sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?" Naruto no entendió a lo que se referia el anciano, pero entendia que recibiria la charla de sus padres antes de tiempo, mientras que Kurama gruñó ante esto a la mención de _esas personas_.

El anciano suspiró y se mantuvo callado por unos segundos, para buscar todos los hechos importantes en su basta memoria y resumirlos en una historia, y luego dijo

"Verás Naruto, muchos años antes de mi nacimiento el mundo estaba sumido en un mal que aún, hoy en dia, persiste, la guerra. En esos tiempos, el poder que hoy se conoce como chakra solo existía en la imaginación pero eso no impidió que se las ingeniaran para causar muerte y destrucción, asi que ellos fabricaron armas para matarse entre ellos.

En ese tiempo en una parte del continente elemental, que en ese tiempo a esa parte se le conoció como Sou, de las estrellas, había aparecido en el mundo un árbol, y con el paso de los años este fue creciendo debido a la sangre de las personas fallecidas por las incontables guerras hasta convertirse en un gigantesco árbol que haría que mi hijo aquí presente sea como una cría en comparación al tamaño del árbol... este árbol, al ser venerado como una deidad, era intocable para todas las personas, no importaban los objetivos o los intereses ni que tan importante era esa persona, ese árbol estaba fuera de los límites para todos... pero la realidad que escondía este árbol era otra, el Shinju absorbía la fuerza del planeta entero y mientras continuaba existiendo la tierra seguía volviéndose más y más fuerte con el paso del tiempo... en ese tiempo, incluso yo y mi otouto creíamos que el poder del Shinju traía beneficio al mundo... Con el tiempo y la sangre derramada un fruto florecio del arbol... esto le intereso a unos seres muy poderosos conocidos como... el clan Otsutsuki"

El sabio se detuvo para ver las reacciones de ambos hermanos adoptivos los cuales tenían los ojos como platos al escuchar esto.

 **"P-p-pero jiji, ¿c-cómo sa-sabes esto?"** Kurama hizo enfasis en la última palabra mientra que Naruto solo asentía como tonto, ambos se preguntaban que tenía que ver Hagoromo con estos... seres, como él los llamaba, a parte de tener el apellido de ese clan, obviamente... la forma como lo decía su padre, Kurama se preguntaba si habia hecho algo malo en nombre de ese arbol.

"En este plano puedo ver muchas cosas que pasan, no solo en la tierra también en el universo completo e incluso algunas dimensiones, puedo ver el pasado y el presente mas no el futuro debido a que este esta constantemente en movimiento... y sobre mi relación con el clan debo seguir con mi historia para relatárselos... bueno continuare, este clan viajaba de planeta en planeta buscando alguno que poseyera un Shinju, y con este su fruto para consumirlo y prolongar su vida, y cuando el mundo ya no podía tolerar la vida sobre él simplemente debían buscar uno nuevo, de entre todas las... los seres que pertecian a este clan se estuvo mi madre que viajó a este planeta con la intención de asentuarse en este, y cuando llegó a este mundo, los humanos de esa epoca lo llevaron hasta el emperador de esa tierra, Tenji, quien con el tiempo se enamoraría de mi madre y al mismo tiempo mi madre se enamoraría de este, la convertiría en su concubina y después de un tiempo ella quedaría embarazada... en ese tiempo ocurrió un problema, el pais de Ka bajo la mentira de que un lago del pais de Sou realmente les pertenecía trataron de iniciar una guerra, pero Tenji ,que siempre trató de mantener la paz, intentó llegar a un acuerdo sin embargo uno de los ministros de Ka invadió el país queriendo tomar a Kaguya por su belleza pero resultó en una masacre para los invasores.

Este hecho les dio motivos suficientes al país de Ka para declarar una guerra a menos de que les dieran la cabeza de mi madre... por lo que Tenji ordenó a todo su ejército el perseguirla. Al enterarse de ésto, Kaguya junto con Aino, la mujer encargada de cuidar de mi madre y quien con el tiempo se hizo amiga de mi madre, deciden ir hacia el Shinju, en donde fueron alcanzadas. Para ganar más tiempo, Aino trató de razonar con Tenji y sus hombres pero terminó siendo brutalmente asesinada por una lluvia de flechas, para el horror de Kaguya... esta fue razón suficiente para que mi hahaue consumiera el fruto del Shinju adquiriendo el poder que ahora se conoce como Chakra"

Naruto estaba entristecido por lo que le había pasado a Kaguya ella había vivido una vida completamente pacífica hasta que los hombres malos de Ka, como Naruto les llamaba en su mente, le quitaron toda su felicidad e incluso volvieron en su contra a aquellos que la amaban.

"Después de eso activó el Tsukuyomi Infinito, el más poderoso genjutsu que ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra, este mismo era inquebrantable, atrapando al mundo entero dentro del genjutsu y uniéndolo al Shinju, mientras atrapaba a Tenji, quien desconocía que madre estaba embarazada de él, y a todos los humanos de la tierra, hahaue decidio gobernar la tierra junto a nosotros, sus hijos, luego de que nacimos. Eventualmente, Kaguya dejó libres a algunos humanos para no extinguirlos, borró sus memorias y la empezaron a tratar como una diosa, así es como gano el apodo de Usagi no Megami.

Meses después de esto, Kaguya dio a luz a dos hijos, nosotros, y nos llamó Hagoromo y Hamura, ambos heredamos su extremadamente poderoso chakra. Con el paso del tiempo madre empezaría perder la confianza en la humanidad y el inmenso poder que poseía la empezaría a corromper, cosa que la llevó a la locura provocando que las personas empezaran a temerle y a tratarla como un demonio, así es como gano el apodo de Tsuki no Oni.

Mi madre sabía que eventualmente otras personas del clan vendrían y le robarían el poder de su Shinju, asi que para prevenir esto convirtío a las personas que estaban atrapadas en algo que ella llamo, Zetsus Blancos, unos soldados leales a ella y solo a ella, solo con la finalidad de combatir a los invasores, por si éstos llegaban al planeta.

Debido a la locura que había consumido a hahaue, ella quiso recuperar el chakra que teníamos nosotros, así que se fusionó con el Shinju, dando nacimiento... no, convirtiéndose en la más poderosa y peligrosa bestia que ha estado sobre la faz de la tierra, el Juubi. En ese tiempo, nosotros nos habíamos ido lejos a entrenar para asegurar nuestra supervivencia... y en ese tiempo mi otouto conocio a una mujer de la cual se enamoró y dejó embarazada con la cual se casaría poco teimpo después, debido a que temíamos de que nuestra hahaue pasara por esa tierra y asesinara a la amada de Hamura junto con su familia y seres queridos antes de que le diéramos batalla, decidimos traerla a ella y a su pueblo con nosotros, de ese amorio salieron dos hijos, el primero heredó los ojos de hahaue y mi otouto, el byakugan, pero el segundo en vez de heredar algún poder de mi otouto heredó uno de los poderes de hahaue, el shikotsumyaku... antes de eso yo y mi otouto habíamos ganado, gracias a nuestra madre la cual controló a Hamura para atacarme y me obligo a matarlo... tranquilo que lo pude salvar antes de que murieran, como sea ambos pudimos elevar a un nivel completamente superior de nuestros antiguos doujutsus, estos los llamamos el Rinnegan y el Tenseigan... continuemos, la furiosa bestia arrasó con todas las tierras que se encontraban a su paso en busca de su chakra hasta que nosotros, tras una intensa batalla, la "derrotamos" procediendo a separar el poderoso Chakra de su madre, sellándola y sellando el Chakra en mi, lo que me convirtió en el primer Jinchūriki.

Debes de saber que en ese tiempo ya habían nacido los hijos de Hamura, este decidio ir a vigilar a madre dentro de su prisión... la luna, la cual cree con mi técnica Banbutsu Sozo no Jutsu, mi otouto se llevo a su esposa con él, pero la familia de su esposa se quedó con sus hijos al cual criaron con amor y comprensión, me desvío del tema... mientras que él se fue a vigilar a hahaue, yo me quedé en la Tierra donde con mis sucesivos viajes les otorgué a la humanidad y enseñé a controlar el poder del Chakra, estas enseñanzas, que les di el nombre de Ninshu, estaban destinadas a dar a la gente una mejor comprensión de sí mismos, así como de los demás.

Con el tiempo tuve dos hijos, al mayor lo llamé Indra y al menor lo llamé Asura, el mayor heredó una versión más debil de mis ojos, un poderoso chakra y mi energía espiritual mientras que el menor heredó mi voluntad, mi fuerza fisica y un chakra incluso mayor al que yo tenía a su edad, me di cuenta que la paz llevaría más tiempo del que disponía asi que decidí impartirles mi sabiduría y el Ninshu... el mayor fue considerado como un genio que llevó el Ninshu a un nuevo nivel que sería conocido como Ninjutsu mientras que el menor era todo lo contrario.

Siguieron pasando los años y me volvía cada vez más viejo y mi poder se debilitaba cada vez más asi que me vi en la necesidad de elegir a un sucesor del Ninshu de entre mis dos hijos... por un lado estaba Indra, un genio sin igual, era capaz de hacerlo todo por si mismo y entendio desde una temprana edad que su poder era diferente al de los demás y concluyó que era capaz de lograrlo todo sin ayuda de nadie solo con su poder, y por otro lado estaba Asura, él no pudo hacer nada bien desde que era pequeño por lo que necesitó la ayuda de los demás, con tiempo esfuerzo y la ayuda de los demás pudo igualar el poder de su hermano y llegó a la conclusión de que todo era posible con el amor y la cooperación de los demás. Les hice una prueba para determinar quien era m{as apto para ser el sucesor del Ninshu... Asura aprobó la prueba y lo declare como mi sucesor... a Indra no le gusto nada mi elección, enojado decidió salir de la aldea para refrescar sus pensamientos... lo que hizo después... él sacrifico a sus mejores amigos con la intención de obtener más poder para aniquilar de una vez por todas a Asura... no lo consiguio, pero este no se rindió y juró ante todos que este mundo sería suyo y que no reconocería ni a su hermano ni al Ninshu... como sabes su batalla sería continuada por sus descendientes venidos del clan Senju debido a que los Uzumaki se negaron a batallar a su propia familia, como ellos les decían, mientras que los Senju desearían eliminar a los Uchiha por todo el mal que traían a este mundo... pero... la guerra solo trajo aún más pena y más dolor, las batallas de los Senju y los Uchiha continuaron, aunque en menor escala y en forma disimulada, hasta la casi completa extinción del clan Senju de esa epoca en la Daisanji Ninkai Taisen.

... Más adelante, yo, siguiendo los ideales de Asura, dividí el chakra del Juubi en nueve "partes" y utilizé el Banbutsu Sozo no Jutsu para crear nueve "caparazones", que serían sus almas, estos serían conocidos como los nueve bijuu, los cuales yo les daría a cada uno su nombre propio: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki y Kurama. Antes de liberarlos por el mundo les dije que ellos siempre estarían juntos, incluso cuando estén separados, y que un día llegarían a ser uno de nuevo aunque con diferentes nombres y formas serían guiados por el camino correcto y lograrían entender lo que era el verdadero poder" el sabio se detuvo para ver a los hermanos y encontró a un Kurama sonriendo ligeramente con pequeñas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos y a un Naruto llorando cataratas por lo bonita que fue la despedida de su padre a Kurama y sus hermanos, el anciano dio una pequeña risa y decidio continuar pero fue interrumpido por Naruto, el cual había dejado de llorar cataratas para hacer una pregunta que había circulado por su mente durante un tiempo.

"¿Cómo son tus hermanos, Kurama-nii y por qué se separaron?"

 **"Yo ya te conté como eran cachorro"** dijo Kurama, un poco fastidiado que no se acordará **"Y sobre la razón de nuestra separación... creo que fue por mi culpa... yo me aferré a la creencia de que nuestro número de Colas representaba nuestro poder... me volví arrogante y creí que yo debía de mandar entre todos, todos se fastidiaron por esto y simplemente... se** **alejaron"** dijo tristemente Kurama, aunque lo trató de disimular, a lo que Naruto abrazó la cola que estaba más cercana a él y dijo.

"Yo nunca me alejare de ti" dijo el pequeño a lo que Kurama sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, mientras que a Naruto le dio una idea/pregunta.

"Ne Kurama-nii... ¿qué pasaría si tú te juntas otra bijuu y tienes un hijo?" Preguntó inocentemente el pelirrojo lo que causó la risa del anciano, llamando la atención de los dos, "Es imposible, Naruto-kun, ellos son literalmente chakra viviente así que no tienen aparato reproductivo" inmediatamente notó su error.

"Reproductor... Ne Kurama-nii, ¿Cómo se... reproducen los humanos... y a todo esto, de dónde vienen los bebés?" Preguntó el pelirrojo...

Kurama se había quedado de piedra, esta no era una conversación que quería tener con su cachorro y menos en un lugar así, ¿Cómo siquiera le dabas esta conversación a un niño?, Kurama ni siquiera sabía como dar la CHARLA, debido a que en su tiempo en Mito, vio que ella nunca le pudo dar la CHARLA a sus hijos ni tampoco el imbecil de Hashirama, inconscientemente miró al culpable de esta situación, su padre, el cual le dijo.

"Ni me mires a mi, yo no tuve el valor de decírselos, ellos solo... aprendieron haciendo" explicó el anciano.

 **'Cobarde, ¡TRAIDOR!'** insultó en su mente.

 **"Te lo cuento cuando seas más grande"**

"Pero-"

 **"¡Cuando seas grande dije!"** Concluyó Kurama, **'A salvo'** suspiró en su mente, no quería matar lo poco de inocencia que le quedaba a su cachorro, a lo que Naruto solo hizo un puchero murmurando algo sobre tonto, ambos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon una risa proveniente de Hagoromo.

"Me alegra de que por fin aceptas tus sentimientos, Kurama" dijo el monje, estaba en verdad feliz por Kurama, nunca pudo "abrirse" a sus hermanos y esa era una de las razones por la cual se alejaron de él.

 **"Cachorro es muy comprensivo, a parte de que es un buen oyente, él también sabe qué decir a alguien que necesita escuchar... algo"** explicó el gigantesco bijuu, mientras que Naruto sonreía feliz de la definición que su hermano tenía sobre él.

"Ya veo... seguire con la historia, pude seguir vivo por unos meses pero la extracción me había debilitado por completo y me quede postrado en una cama hasta mi muerte... debido al conflicto que ocurrió entre mis hijos sospeché que algún día Indra o alguna de sus transmigraciones buscarían tomar el poder de Asura, por lo que cree el Sekihi, con el fín de que esta persona reconsiderara aquel acto... lametablemente, esta fue alterada por una creacion que mi madre dejo antes de ser sellada, esta creacion es conocida como Zetsu Negro... este es la encarnación de la voluntad de hahaue y este ha sido el responsable de muchas de las tragedias que han pasado a lo largo del tiempo y su meta... es deshacer todo lo que yo y mi otouto hemos logrado"

A pesar de las caras impactadas de ambos, Hagoromo no se detuvo y continuo su historia "Como tu sabes Naruto-kun, mis hijos no han ido al mundo puro completamente ellos han transmigrado por los años, al principio debido a que los Uzumaki no querian hacerles daño a los Uchiha no hubo batallas gigantescas como la que paso entre Indra y Asura, asi que ni la transmigración de Indra ni la de Asura llegaban a su máximo potencial, con el tiempo los Uzumaki dejaron de tener entre sus filas a la transmigración de Asura pasando a que en los Senju nacieran las futuras transmigraciones de Asura hasta llegar al pináculo de sus poderes, cuyos portadores eran ni mas ni menos que Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama"

Kurama gruñó ante la mención de estos dos, pero este también se hallaba impresionado que, los que eran de una forma, sus "Hermanastros" siguieran "vivos" por decirlo de alguna forma y que ellos de una forma sean los causante de que haya pasado tantas penurias él y su cachorro.

A Naruto le intrigó el asunto asi que decidió preguntar "Ummm... ¿Quiénes son los transmigrantes actuales de sus hijos Hagoromo-san?"

Hagoromo tragó un poco de saliva y miró a los ojos de Kurama, este había entendido que lo que iba a decir no era muy bueno que digamos o tal vez las personas que eran... **'No puede ser'** Kurama esperaba que no fuera uno de _esos_ chicos, después Hagoromo miró directamente al ojo de Naruto lo que le causó escalofrios después de unos segundos él finalmente habló "El actual transmigrante de Indra se llama... Uchiha Sasuke y el actual transmigrante de Asura se llama-" cuando el anciano iba a terminar, este fue interrumpido por su hijo.

 **"Naruto... oye, se que te sientes mal por la muerte de todos esos seres y todo pero... podrias matar a este mocoso por favor"** dijo en tono suplicante Kurama, por fin tendría su venganza contra ese maldito aunque sea solo su transmi- lo que sea, al menos era algo.

Naruto no pudo contestar ya que Hagoromo le había lanzado otra vez su shakujo a la cabeza, de Kurama "No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando" gritó el anciano, pero más parecía como si hubiera levantado un poco la voz, Kurama solo se inclinó y pidió disculpas aunque la única culpa que tenía era el haber dicho a Naruto eso, eso fue muy egoísta de su parte.

"*SUSPIRO* la actual transmigración de Asura se llama... Namikaze-" Kurama gruñó y soltó algo de su sakki ante esto, sus sospechas fueron ciertas una de las transmigraciones de los hijos de jiji era uno de _esos_ mocosos "- Menma".

"Ya veo... ¡Ah, cierto!, Hagoromo-san ¿Usted sabe la razon de por que tengo el sharingan?" pregunto Naruto sin saber quien era esta persona Menma ni porque su hermano se molesto tanto ante el... "¡Ah! ese Menma es familiar del Yondaime Hokage?" ambos asintieron tristemente.

"Pasa algo malo y ¿Por qué si es un familiar del Yondaime no estaba en Konoha?"... **"Cachorro... después te lo cuento"** viendo la seriedad con la que lo decía su hermano solo asintió, ni bien este se habia callado, Hagoromo agarró su shakujo, la cual estaba flotando alrededor de el, y golpeo el suelo y de la nada aparecio agua esta lleno el templo hasta las rodillas del pequeño Uzumaki, después levanto de nuevo su shakujo y le dio un ligero golpe al agua y las ondas comenzaron a llegar hasta Naruto en el cual su reflejo se alteró y al final apareció en el reflejo...

Otsutsuki Hagoromo.

"Ummm... ¿Q-qué pasó?" preguntó el pelirrojo realmente confundido, no sabía porque en vez de ver su reflejo estaba el reflejo de Hagoromo obviamente, más joven y con menos arrugas, mientras que Kurama tenía los ojos como platos de la impresión, pero si lo repasaba en su mente todo tenia sentido poseía el sharingan, todas las técnicas le venian como anillo al dedo incluso sin usar su sharingan, su fuerza física superior y, sobretodo, su chakra, Kurama por fin entendía el porque su chakra era tan cálido, tranquilizador y se sentía tan gentil, no podía ser el mokuton este ni podía cortar la influencia del chakra de un bijuu a su jinchuriki ni obligar al chakra del bijuu a retroceder pero si lo podía retener, lo que hizo Hashirama para "tranquilizarlo", por decirlo de alguna manera, fue ponerle el Keiyaku Fuin mejorado por Mito para quitarle del control del Sharingan de Madara.

Era irónico todo lo que le había dado la alianza con los Uzumaki a los Senju y en especial a Hashirama, primero Uzumaki Mito era una de las poseedoras del contrato de los zorros de esa época lo cual le ayudó a mejorar muchísimo su habilidad con el mokuton, esta había sido eliminada como invocadora luego de que le negó a Ceo-jii-sama que liberara a Kurama... también gracias al contrato, Tobirama, pudo crear algunas de las técnicas por las que sería reconocido en el futuro, como el Hiraishin no Jutsu o el Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, el clan Senju también obtuvieron muchas armas entre ellas la Raijin no Ken, una de las armas más poderosas incluso en la actualidad, esta era literalmente un rayo controlado con un poder destructivo inmenso, todos estos fueron regalos de boda.

"... Naruto, tu eres mi transmigrante" respondio el monje.

"P-pero ¿cómo?" el pelirrojo seguía intrigado por esta situación, pero el sentimiento que más rebosaba en este momento era confusión.

"Primero debes de saber Naruto, tu no eres yo, solo eres poseedor de mi chakra y mi potencial, pero a diferencia mia, que yo no dejé al resplandor todo mi potencial, tu si e incluso puede que hasta tengas un potencial aun mayor que el mío... verás Naruto tu... padre" Kurama gruñó lleno de rabia ante la mencion de _ese_ hombre, "O mejor dicho los ancestros de tu padre, eran Uchiha solo que estos no habían heredado la capacidad de despertar el sharingan por lo que fueron exiliados del clan Uchiha, generaciones pasaron hasta llegar a ti que, de alguna forma, absorbisteis algo del chakra de Kurama y tus genes, que no podian acceder al sharingan, se amplificaron ocasionando que tu hayas podido despertar no solo uno sino dos de los que los humanos han considerado los más poderosos kekkei genkai" explicó el monje 'Ironicamente solo a él le paso esto en esta magnitud, los otros no pudieron despertar el sharingan... pero ese Menma heredó el mokuton de sus ancestros'

 **"Bueno creo que eso lo explica, el por qué Naruto es tan amable"** dijo Kurama a lo que su padre respondió.

"Puede que si o puede que no, nunca lo sabremos Kurama... y sobre el por qué Namikaze Minato esta lejos de Konoha... verás Naruto cuando... este hombre sello a Kurama dentro de ti, pero no lo sello completamente por decirlo de alguna manera... verás, él junto con su maestro intentaron un nuevo tipo de sellado, debo decir que para ser un humano lo que hizo es impresionante, él logro separar el alma de Kurama de su chakra con el objetivo de que las personas en donde sellaron el chakra de Kurama, sus hijos, sean capaces de controlarlo, pero como lo que produce el chakra de Kurama es su alma tarde o temprano se daran cuenta que el verdadero jinchuriki no son sus hijos más jovenes sino tu, Naruto, debido a que el chakra que selló en ellos algun día se acabará mientras que a Kurama no le pasara nada ya que ya tiene todo su chakra, el cual llenó completamente antes de tu primera visita" explicó el anciano.

"... Hagoromo-sama¿le puedo pedir un favor?" preguntó el Uzumaki.

"Y ¿cuál es ese favor Naruto-kun?" preguntó el monje

"... Podría... podría crear almas en los chakras que estan en los sellos de los hijos del Yondaime" esta pregunta dejo impresionados y extrañados a Kurama y a Hagoromo.

"Claro que lo puedo hacer, pero... ¿Por qué?" preguntó el venerable anciano.

"Verá llegué a la conclusion de que, cuando el chakra que sellaron en ellos, se acabe entonces ellos me buscarán y no descansarán hasta encontrarme, pero si ese chakra nunca se extinguiera entonces ellos no verían razón alguna para buscarme" concluyó Naruto, ambos estaban impresionados ante la lógica de la ele del pelirrojo y su hermano no podia evitar sentirse orgulloso de su cachorro... pero lamentablemente a pesar de que su conclusión de cierta forma era correcta _ese_ hombre de todas formas lo buscaría incansablemente, Hagoromo dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo "Entendido lo hare... pero para que no se levanten sospechas usare de base tu alma, Kurama" informó el monje a lo cual Kurama asintio, en señal de que aceptaba la decision de su cachorro y de su viejo, este ultimo levanto su mano izquierda en direccion a la cabeza de Kurama, el cual se sintio raro por un segundo, y de la nada *POP* salio una esfera verde algo extraña con una version en miniatura de Kurama que llego a su mano, luego la sostuvo en las palmas de sus manos y luego la separo en otras dos esferas y de la nada estas se fueron al cielo y desaparecieron de la vision de todos.

"Listo, ya lo he hecho... debes saber de que ellos ya han intentado de usar antes el chakra de Kurama y lo lograron "dominar a la perfección" ya que este no tenía ningun alma la cual ponga su influencia, así que ellos regresaron más temprano aproximadamente hace unos 5 días, la primera vez gastaron aproximadamente un sexto del chakra de Kurama, cada uno" informó el monje... "¿Así de facil era?" Preguntó el pequeño

"Bueno, para mi una cosa tan complicada como crear un alma a partir de otra es una cosa de niños" alardeo el anciano pero de pronto recordo la razon por la que estaba frente a frente con este niño en primer lugar "Naruto... a mis hijos les hice una prueba para que me enseñaran cual de los dos caminos debía elegir el siguiente sucesor al Ninshu, esta prueba desencadenó una lucha que parecia interminable entre mis descendientes... dime Naruto si hubieras sido yo en ese tiempo, que hubieras elegido, se que estoy pidiendote mucho pero quisiera saber a quien de mis dos hijos que hubieras elegido..."

A quien de los dos hijos elegiria... era dificil elegir entre los dos por un lado estaba el camino que tomo Indra, el poder, el pelirrojo en parte estaba de acuerdo con Indra si tenias poder podias proteger todo lo que quisieras era por eso que estaba entrenando y perfeccionando tecnicas para ser cada vez más fuerte... pero esto lo había convertido en un hombre solitario con incapacidad para sentir empatia y al final lo dejo en la soledad, esto no le atraía mucho a Naruto, el pelirrojo había estado una gran parte de su vida solo con un puñado de personas y aún asi eso se sentía un tanto... vacio.

Y por otro lado estaba el camino que tomo Asura, el amor, el pelirrojo tambien estaba de acuerdo con Asura, él se había hecho tan fuerte como Indra solo con ayuda y trabajo duro... pero todas las cosas no se podían resolver con amor, habia personas que solo querian ver el mundo arder no por fama ni por dinero solo era por que podían y querían, tal vez la visión de Naruto era algo extremista pero... era posible... asi que, que camino elegir...

"A los dos..." concluyo en voz audible para Kurama y Hagoromo, los cuales quedaron extrañados por la respuesta del pelirrojo "Hubiera elegido a ambos" repitio Naruto.

"Ya veo y puedo preguntarte el por qué" Hagoromo estaba muy curioso de la conclusión que había llegado su transmigrante.

"Lo que me contaron era que, Indra pensaba que la clave para llevar al mundo a una paz duradera era el poder, no estoy de acuerdo por completo con esto pero el poder es necesario para defender la paz una vez que se haya obtenido. Asura pensó que el amor era la respuesta pero esa era una respuesta demasiado ingenua e imposible, no todo se puede resolver con amor. Todas las personas son diferentes entre si, siempre habrá alguien que busque completar sus objetivos incluso a costa de otros, por no decir tambien que nadie escucha a una persona debil y no puedes proteger nada siendo debil. Las personas que desean el mal para otras no son mejor que basura, por eso ellas no deben existir en un mundo de paz debido a que ellos solo la querrian quebrantar trayendo más guerras y muertes... no cambio mi elección es un trabajo de todos obtener la paz, mantenerla y defenderla" concluyó el pelirrojo.

Ambos quedaron pasmados ante el discurso del Uzumaki, Kurama dio un pequeño suspiro estaba orgulloso de como habia criado a su cachorro mientras que Hagoromo le salieron unas lagrimas las cuales se las seco y comenzó a reirse lo cual extrañó a los demás hasta que dijo.

"Algo ironico, ¿No crees, Kurama?... un niño que tiene un poco más de 7 años con su baja experiencia sobre el mundo dijo las palabras que quise decir en su momento *RISA*... pero era un tonto y creí que si elegía a Asura, Indra iba a ayudarle para crear un mundo de paz... Naruto, yo te cumplí un favor así que lo justo es que yo también pida uno... ¿Podrías intentar que mis hijos se reconcilien?"

"... Lo intentaré" respondió el Uzumaki, estos dos eran de una forma sus hijos, su familia, no los iba a abandonar así como así.

"También te pediré otra cosa... ¿podrías proteger este mundo?" Agregó el anciano.

"Incluso si no lo hubieras pedido lo hubiera hecho" dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño a lo cual el anciano sonrió y dijo.

"A pesar de mi estado actual... te apoyare dándote estos regalos" esto dejó intrigado a ambos, pero antes de que pudieran hacer preguntas Hagoromo levantó su shakujo en dirección al cielo, y en menos de unos segundos apareció de la nada una corriente de chakra muy denso que se comenzó a acumular... Kurama lo podía sentir, el chakra de sus hermanos... el chakra siguió acumulándose en grandes cantidades hasta que llegó a ser tan grande como el tamaño de Kurama, después de esto Hagoromo puso su shakujo en dirección a Kurama, el cual no supo como reaccionar ante lo que pasó a continuación... el chakra comenzó a ingresar dentro de Kurama y él, junto con Naruto, lo podían sentir, como su chakra se combinaba con el chakra de sus hermanos/8 diferentes seres que se sentían como Kurama-nii, ambos se sentían... diferente, más... poderosos, mientras que el único cambio en la forma física de Kurama fue su pelaje, antes de un color rojo/naranja ahora era de un color completamente blanco.

"... Te vez más femenino Kurama-nii... o mejor te digo Kurama-nee" informó, con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo a lo cual su hermano exclamó **"Cachorro si no te quisiera, justo ahora, te tendría corriendo por tu vida"** mientras las venas en su frente comenzaban a notarse.

"¿Cómo se sienten?" Preguntó el monje.

"Nos sentimos..." **"Excelente"** complemento Kurama.

"¿Qué es lo que hizo, Hagoromo-sama?" Preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, lo único que hice es unir un 20% del chakra de los hermanos de Kurama con el mismo chakra de Kurama" explicó el monje.

 **"Jiji... ¿me convertiste en el Juubi?" **Preguntó Kurama.

"Nunca haría eso, Kurama, el Juubi era un ser de destrucción pura... y para recrear al Juubi aparte de la unión de todos los chakra se necesita el Gedo Mazo, el cascarón del Juubi... Kurama, ahora tú eres un completamente nuevo ser, hecho de la unión de todos los bijuu... tal vez deba de darte un nombre nuevo ya que eres un nuevo ser, hummm... ya sé, que tal (...) "

 **"Si suena bien... pero creo que por ahora me seguiré llamando Kurama hasta que me acostumbre a este nuevo nombre"**

"Ya veo, bueno, pero si no te acostumbras puedes seguir llamándote Kurama, depende de ti... Kurama, gracias a que tú posees los chakra de tus hermanos, Naruto ahora puede acceder al Rikudo Sennin Mōdo, este es el poder que le otorgue a mi hijo más joven, Asura, este es el estado de Senjutsu definitivo, en este estado tienes la capacidad innata de captar la naturaleza del chakra, una comprensión universal de todas las cosas y la capacidad de usar los Godai Seishitsu Henka esta también otorga las mismas ventajas que el Senjutsu normal solo que este está en un nivel muy superior, si fueras a sincronizarte con Kurama y emplear el Kyubi Chakra Mōdo, en apariencia las iris de tus ojos se volverán de un color blanquecino con una mínima tonalidad de amarillo, tendrás una pupila rasgada, tu ropa cambiará de color a blanco y negro, y el chakra de Kurama cubrirá todo tu cuerpo de la misma tonalidad de blanco que tendría tu ropa, y si usarás tus ojos..." A Hagoromo se recordó de un detalle, él solo tenía un solo ojo, no podría usar el Rinnegan en su máximo esplendor "... Vaya que olvidadizo que soy" después de decir esto Hagoromo se acercó flotando hacia Naruto, el cual estaba extrañado por lo que dijo al final ¿Cómo el Sharingan iba a incrementar el poder que le daba su hermano?, mientras que Kurama se hallaba con los ojos como platos **'Jiji no se le ocurrirá darle un poder como sus ojos a un niño... ¿Verdad?'**.

El monje movió el flequillo de Naruto y puso su mano derecha, en la cual Naruto pudo ver un sello de color blanco en forma de círculo, en donde debía estar el ojo izquierdo de Naruto... Naruto sentía algo en el agujero que tenía por ojo... "Listo... ¿Qué esperas?" Dijo el monje al confundido infante, este último creyó entender lo que dijo el anciano y puso su mano derecha en el inicio del vendaje que cubría el orificio vacío que tenía por ojo... cuando terminó soltó el vendaje al agua y se miró la cara, se movió el flequillo por atrás de la oreja y temerosamente abrió su ojo izquierdo... gran sorpresa tuvo al ver que en donde una vez hubo un orificio vacío ahora... había un ojo.

Este ojo era raro en descripción de Naruto... hasta que se dio cuenta... era el Rinnegan, era muy evidente, un patrón de círculos que se extendían alrededor del ojo con finas iris junto con su esclerotica de color púrpura grisáceo, pero este tenía una particularidad... tenia 6 tomoes en sus primeras dos ondulaciones... "Shikō no Rinnegan..." Naruto levantó la cabeza en dirección al monje "... Esta clase de Rinnegan es el doble de poderoso que el Rinnegan normal y si lo complementas con tu otro Rinnegan será mucho más poderoso"

"Mi otro..." **"...Rinnegan"** Kurama complemento lo que iba a decir su otouto.

"... Dirige algo de chakra a tu ojo izquierdo Naruto-kun" Naruto obedeció lo que le dijo el monje y su iris de color violeta se volvió rojo con tres tomoes circulando alrededor de su pupila "... un poco más" Naruto obedeció de nuevo y sus Sharingan se transformó en... un Mangekyo Sharingan, la forma del Mangekyo de Naruto es un shuriken con las 4 puntas en forma de la cuchilla de una guadaña, su pupila era de color rojo y la mayor parte de su Mangekyo era de color negro, Kurama no pudo evitar gruñir un poco ante este cambio, ese ojo era el responsable de las penurias de ambos, ¡irónico! Ahora su cachorro lo portaba "... una última vez" Naruto obedeció lo que dijo el anciano y su ojo cambio al... Rinnegan, esto impresionó a ambos hermanos, a uno más que a otro.

"¿De qué se sorprenden? Recuerden, dije que tú, Naruto, eras mi transmigrante, era más que obvio que ibas a tener el Rinnegan" dijo tranquilamente el monje.

 **"Si me acuerdo, pero... ¿no crees que es demasiado poder para un niño?, jiji"**

"No puedo ver claramente el futuro, recuerda, hay muy poca probabilidad de que nos volvamos a ver es mejor que se lo de ahora que nunca se lo de" Tenía sentido, que pasaba si en vez de llegar al limbo de frente lo mandaban al mundo puro.

"Bueno, debido a que perdiste tu ojo izquierdo solo podras poseer dos habilidades con tu Mangekyo Sharingan, la primera habilidad que te otorga tu Mangekyo Sharingan se llama Amaterasu, las llamas negras, este es el ataque físico más poderoso... es exactamente lo que piensas, tu puedes usar la misma clase de llamas que ese zorro amigo tuyo, Érobos... creo saber lo que quieres preguntar en este momento y la respuesta es no, no tienes la capacidad de usar las llamas blancas, Kagutsuchi" Naruto estaba un poco decepcionado

'Bueno al menos puedo usar Amaterasu' se dijo a sí mismo en su mente, ambos eran los jutsus Katon más poderosos por mucho, Kagutsuchi tenía la capacidad de producción de las llamas blancas las cuales eran capaces de quemar todo lo que se ponía en su camino está, por su sola, no podía ir más allá de un radio de 10 metros pero combinada con Amaterasu, podía llegar hasta donde se dirigía este último y si combinaba ambos con algún jutsu Futon... no hace falta decirlo ¿Verdad?, debido a que sus llamas, las llamas de Helios, eran tan peligrosas solo se limitaba a aportar una pequeña flama pero esta era más que suficiente, por su parte, Amaterasu era capaz de...

"Como tú sabes, Amaterasu es capaz de producir las llamas negras, pero usado con tus ojos, estás se extienden por todo tu campo de visión, son inextinguibles para cualquier persona menos para el usuario, poseen altas temperaturas que queman con la misma intensidad del sol, mientras que Kagutsuchi lo quema casi instantáneamente, estás tardarán unos segundos pero como Kagutsuchi lo que esté en contacto con estas reducirán a cenizas.

La segunda habilidad que te otorga tu Mangekyo Sharingan se llama Susanoo, este es un jutsu que crea a un humanoide espiritual con forma de guerrero samurai este es un espíritu gigantesco, el cual se unira a ti, te rodeara y te protegera cada vez que lo utilices, estas dos habilidades las despertaras cada una en su debido momento... pero en el momento en el que uses el Rinnegan, tu podrás usar todos los jutsus que otorga el Mangekyo Sharingan, esto debido a que el Rinnegan es la evolución más poderosa del Sharingan... debido a que Kurama tiene el chakra de los demas, con el Rinnegan, las habilidades que te otorgan el Mangekyo Sharingan y el Rinnegan llegarán a un nivel mayor cada vez que te sincronices con Kurama y uses tu Doujutsu al mismo tiempo, la habilidad que más es beneficiada por esto es el Susanoo... creo que ya he dado suficiente introducción a los poderes que he despertado de ti"

"¿Despertado?" Repitió confundido el pelirrojo.

"Si, despertado Naruto-kun, lo que hice es despertar todo tu poder, por decirlo de alguna forma, "Natural", el cual lo hubieras adquirido por ti mismo pero tendrías que..." al anciano ver que Naruto entendió lo que quería a decir, el anciano continuo "Bueno creó que deberías desactivar tu Rinnegan ¿No crees?" Naruto hizo lo que se le fue dicho y solo su ojo derecho volvió a su estado original mientras que al izquierdo solo se le desaparecieron los tomoes.

"Tu ojo izquierdo si es un regalo mío, Naruto-kun, puede que hayas despertado el Rinnegan pero recuerda que solo tenias un ojo así que no es posible para ti regresar tu ojo izquierdo, solo puedes desactivar tu ojo derecho" explicó el monje mientras ponía ambas palmas en frente del pelirrojo "Ya es hora de que vuelvas, Naruto-kun, pero antes acepta este último regalo" Naruto vio que en ambas manos habían sellos pero en la palma izquierda, en vez del círculo blanco de la palma derecha, había una media luna de color negro.

Después de unos segundos de lo que dijo el monje, Naruto puso ambas palmas contra las palmas de Naruto, y de la nada comenzó a aparecer una luz cegadora y Naruto sintió como si se estuviera desvaneciendo.

"Estas volviendo al mundo terrenal, Naruto-kun, no hay tiempo de explicarte para que sirven ambos sellos, será tu trabajo descubrir para que sirven cada uno" Dijo de manera algo apresurada Hagoromo.

"Lo haré" contesto el Uzumaki **"Yo me aseguraré de ello"** añadió el gran zorro blanco.

"Naruto-kun, puede que no pueda ver completamente el futuro pero si sé una cosa, el futuro será muy tormentoso y tendrás muchas adversidades cuento contigo para que protejas el mundo que yo y mi otouto creamos"

"No lo defraudaré, Hagoromo-sama" dijo el pelirrojo mientras la mitad de su cuerpo ya había desaparecido.

"Y Naruto-kun te confió que le des al transmigrante de mi hermano el In no Chikara"

El cuerpo de Naruto ya había desaparecido hasta los hombros "¿Quién es el transmigrante de su otouto, Hagoromo-sama?" Preguntó rápidamente el pelirrojo.

"*Risa* Yo creo que lo vas a reconocer cuando la veas, cuídate Naruto-kun" y con esto dicho Naruto y Kurama volvieron al mundo de los vivos definitivamente.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Campos** **Elisios**

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que le venía a la mente era que estaba en un lugar suave con algo un poco pesado en su pecho, puso su mirada en el objeto que estaba en su pecho y notó que no era un objeto sino su compañero el cual parecía haberse quedado esperando el despertar de Naruto, Naruto sonrió ante esto mientras le caían algunas lágrimas, estaba muy feliz de que alguien se preocupara a tal extremo por él.

Naruto comenzó a inspeccionar donde estaba... era el hospital o mejor conocido como el templo del agua de los zorros, era una coincidencia que la gran mayoría de shinobis Iryo-Nin tuvieran la afinidad natural al agua.

La habitación era como la de los demás templos, gigantes, solo que las persianas estaban de un color celeste claro, inconscientemente, puso las palmas de sus manos en frente de su cara cuidadosamente para no despertar a Spark, y en sus manos...

"Así que no fue un sueño" Murmuró a sí mismo.

 **"Por supuesto que no fue un sueño cachorro... y ni te atrevas a llamarme Kurama-** ** _nee_ " **dijo algo molesto Kurama en la mente de Naruto.

'*RISA* okay okay, no lo haré... pero no me puedes culpar de pensar de que era un sueño, todo parece tan-' **"-Surrealista"** complemento Kurama 'Exacto' Naruto silencio sus pensamientos cuando sintió al pequeño zorro moviéndose en su pecho, después de unos segundos de movimiento y algunos sonidos comenzó a abrir sus ojos... parpadeó unas 4 veces y después las lágrimas brotaron de su cara cual cataratas, saltó a la cabeza de Naruto y lo abrazó con sus cuatro patas evitando que Naruto pudiera respirar y dijo.

 **"¡No me des esos sustos, Naruto no baka!"** Exclamó el pequeño zorro, cuando terminó Naruto pudo sacar su cabeza del agarre de Spark y posicionó su cabeza a unos centímetros de la de su compañero que seguía llorando "Ohhhh, el pequeño y lindo Spark me extraño" dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

 **"¡No te extrañe, Baka-ruto!"** Respondió con un sonrojo "Awww, no sabía que eras una tsundere"

 **"¡No lo soy!... Habaek y Calipso-sama dijeron que no había mucha posibilidad de que pudieras sobrevivir, que el veneno de los Deku había mejorado a tal grado que para cualquier ser normal moriría en el momento en el que entró a su sangre"** informó su compañero **"Creí que íbamos a perderte"**

"Y tú enserio creías que iba a morir, que poca fe tienes en mi" dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza del pequeño zorro "No voy a morir mientras alguien me necesite en su vida"

 **"Más te vale baka-ruto"** respondió Spark y justo cuando terminó de decir estas palabras alguien entró a la habitación... era Calipso.

 **"Vaya así que gaki por fin despertó"** dijo tranquilamente la matriarca de la facción del agua.

 **"Si ya... ¡espere un momento, usted me dijo que no sabía si iba a vivir y ahora me dice que sabía que iba a despertar!"** Comentó amargo el pequeño.

 **"*SONRISA* Es mi venganza por haberte comido mis dulces, pequeño engendro del mal"** Ambos podían jurar de que la cabeza de un demonio había aparecido atrás de Calipso, ambos juraron nunca robarle nada a Calipso nunca más **"Ah y Naruto, cuando te sientas listo puedes retirarte y cuando hagas eso ve a la sala del consejo... y respondiendo a la pregunta del llorón, la habilidad de regeneración de Kurama-sama permitió que te salvaras y que te estés recuperando a pasos agigantados... Spark vámonos gaki necesita descansar, ¡Y nada de peros, solo obedece!"** Spark valoraba su vida así que... obedeció como buen cachorro que es.

 **XXX**

Habían pasado 3 horas y Naruto ya se sentía con la energía suficiente para ir a la sala de reuniones, fue a paso lento pero seguro, se estaba recuperando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte tenía que tomar excesivas precauciones para evitar cualquier accidente.

Cuando llego a la sala del consejo, este ya no era la sala del consejo se había convertido en... un salón de torturas, vio a casi todos los lideres de las facciones amarrados con cadenas de hierro con púas y Naruto podría jurar que vio algunos insectos recorriendo el pelaje de todos ellos, excepto Calipso y Sól las cuales se opuso a la idea de darle la prueba a tan temprana edad y aún peor sin haber recolectado información sobre cuanto habían cambiado los Deku, junto con Érobos y Helios colgados boca abajo del techo mientras las esposas de los lideres de las facciones, sus hijos y Calipso se deleitaban con su sufrimiento al fondo Ceo-jii-sama solo se limitaba a reír entra dientes esperando que él no fuera la siguiente víctima... después de todo, el dolor de la hormiga bala era uno de los más altos niveles de dolor causado por picaduras registrado y era demasiado viejo para tal clase de tortura.

 **"Creo que ya han aprendido la lección, ¿No lo creen chicas?"** Dijo Suki la cual tenía plasmada en su cara una sonrisa que causaba miedo hasta en el corazón del mas valiente.

 **"Oh, gaki, por fin estas acá"** Dijo Calipso causando que todas las mujeres dirigieran su mirada al pequeño Uzumaki, a pesar de que Ceo estaba triste por los que estaban recibiendo la tortura de su vida en este momento, estaba agradecido de que no lo hayan involucrado y de que Naruto hubiera aparecido.

 **"Veo que Naruto-kun, ya se siente con la fuerza para caminar y presentarse ante el consejo, así que... podrían soltar a-"** Ceo intentó salvarlos pero fue interrumpido por sus esposas.

 **"Ceo-sama, sabe que lo amamos y respetamos pero recuerde que usted es tan culpable como ellos"** concluyó Terra, la esposa de Geb, causando escalofríos al zorro anciano que solo se limitó a asentir como tonto.

Después de unos segundos, Ceo se tranquilizó e hizo un chasquido con su dedos haciendo aparecer el Ojo de Horus, en el cual rápidamente apareció la silueta de Kurama que dijo.

 **"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?"**

 **"Aproximadamente 10 horas, Kurama-sama"** respondió Diana, la esposa de Bóreas sin notar el cambio de Kurama, haciendo que Kurama solo los contemple por unos segundos hasta que dijo.

 **"Excelente"** con un tono sombrío que le dio escalofríos a las victimas y causó que las madres se rieran.

 **"Parece que Kurama-sama nos dio permiso para divertirnos un poco más"** dijo Suki con una sonrisa desquiciada en su cara la cual fue seguida por las demás.

Naruto llegó a una conclusión... Las madres dan miedo.

Aunque por suerte, para los torturados claro está, Ceo noto algo en Naruto... este no tenía su venda que cubría el orificio vacío que tenía por ojo izquierdo, luego noto que su orificio vacío ya no estaba tan vacío ahora había un ojo, no sabía cómo había adquirido un ojo estando en el hospital pero estaba feliz por el niño, pero lo que llevó a su mayor sorpresa era la forma del ojo.

 **"No puede ser..."** Dijo Ceo en voz baja muy impactado porque su invocador era poseedor del...

 **"Claro que es posible que ellos sientan más dolor Ceo-sama"** Dijo Sól con una sonrisa maniática, pero Ceo no le estaba tomando atención lo cual notaron todos menos los torturados.

 **"Naruto... ¿Cómo obtuviste ese ojo... cómo obtuviste el Rikudō no Me, el Rinnegan?" **Dijo el zorro anciano impresionando a todos hasta la médula, incluso a los torturados.

 **"Creo que es hora de dar explicaciones"** dijo Kurama empezando a explicar los recientes eventos.

 **XXX**

Ambos hermanos se la pasaron unos 10 minutos, aproximadamente, relatando detalle por detalle los zorros no habían hecho ninguna pregunta solo se limitaron a escuchar absolutamente impresionados de la suerte del pequeño, no solo se había logrado salvar de la mano de la muerte sino también había conocido al hombre más poderoso que ha existido en la faz de la Tierra y no solo le había conocido ¡Le había entregado su poder!, como ellos lo veían ya que Naruto prefirió pasar de lado el hecho de que él era el Rikudō Sennin, por decirlo de alguna forma ya que en realidad solo era su transmigrante, era demasiado loco todo esto si decía este dato hubieran creído definitivamente que él ha perdido completamente la cabeza.

 **"Eso si que es..."** dijo Ceo el cual fue complementado por Kurama que dijo **"¿Inesperado?"** a lo que todos solo se limitaron a asentir como tontos mientras que Kurama soltó una pequeña carcajada ante esto.

"Ano sa..." dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los demás zorros "¿Podría buscar a tres personas, Ceo-jii-sama?"

 **"Por supuesto que puedo pero... ¿A quienes quieres buscar, Naruto-kun?"** Preguntó el sabio zorro anciano mientras todos quedaban expectantes, incluso los que seguían colgados del techo con insectos en todo el cuerpo.

"Primero quisiera ver a algo conocido como... Zetsu Negro" Esto extraño a todos, excepto a Kurama, después de todo ¿Qué clase de nombre era Zetsu Negro?, ni bien Naruto terminó de decir estas palabras hizo un sello de mano en forma de cruz y de la nada apareció un clon del pelirrojo **"Ceo, ve buscándo a Zetsu Negro, usare el clon que creo Naruto para hablar"** El Ojo de Horus solo podía ver una cosa a la vez y Kurama quería verlo con sus "propios" ojos por así decirlo, y después de un segundo de decir esto el color de la iris del ojo derecho del clon cambio de un color violeta a un color rojo sangre mientras que el único cambio que presentó el ojo izquierdo era la pupila, la cual cambió de un círculo en el centro del ojo por una pupila rasgada, sus uñas se alargaron hasta asemejarse a unas garras y sus "bigotes" se volvían más definidas mostrando que el clon ahora estaba en posición del bijuu.

 **"Entendido..."** dijo Ceo, y con esto despejó el Ojo de Horus de la imagen de Kurama cuando esté se encontraba en su forma inicial Ceo-jii-sama dijo **"Muéstrame lo que quiero ver"** a la esfera.

Después de esperar unos segundos, pudieron verlo era un... ¿hombre? Era difícil considerarlo más parecía una planta carnívora que un hombre, este tenía dos tonalidades de piel, la parte derecha de su cuerpo era de un negro en extremo oscuro y la parte izquierda era de color blanco, lo único que podían ver de su vestimenta era que era una larga capa que cubría todo su cuepo está llevaba una nube de color sangre en la parte del pecho, en este momento estaba viendo a un hombre con una guadaña asesinando a un gran grupo de, como Naruto suponía, bandidos... nadie esperaba lo qué pasó después, ni bien lo pudieron ver, Zetsu Negro se alteró, como si supiera que alguien lo estaba mirando, miro a todas partes hasta que miro fijamente al lugar donde se había posicionado el Ojo de Horus, e inmediatamente cerró su "boca" y se sumergió en la tierra.

 **"Ya veo por qué querían ver a este... ser, para ser capaz de enterarse de que lo estábamos espíando con el Ojo de Horus, solo los más dotados sensores pueden lograr una hazaña como esa" **comentó Sól.

 **"¿Cuál es la siguiente persona que quieres espiar, Naruto-kun?"** Preguntó el sabio zorro.

"... Uchiha Sasuke" Ante la mención de este nombre, Kurama no pudo evitar gruñir ante la mención del joven lo cual hizo que se preguntaran, los demás zorros, que había hecho este chico... Ceo repitió el mismo proceso y, después de unos 3 segundos, lo pudieron ver... era un chico de tez clara pero que no llegaba a ser pálido, su cabello asemejaba a... un pato, según Naruto, y tenía un ceño fruncido perpetuo en su cara su ropa era una sencilla camisa larga color negro con un cuello alto y el emblema del clan Uchiha en la espalda, llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y calentadores de brazos de color blanco, en este momento se encontraba entrenando en lo que parecía el campo de entrenamiento del clan Uchiha.

 **"Ese gaki no parece tan impresionante que digamos, Naruto"** dijo Calipso, pero Naruto solo se estaba memorizando todas sus características y todas sus habilidades hasta el momento.

 **"Y... ¿Quién es la última persona que quieres buscar, Naruto-kun"** Preguntó Ceo-jii-sama.

"... Namikaze-" Todos se impresionaron hasta la médula que el pequeño Uzumaki mencionara el apellido de _ese_ hombre, inconscientemente, miraron al hermano mayor del pequeño el cual, cuando notó que le estaban mirando, solo negó con la cabeza en señal de que aún no le había dado _esa_ charla, Naruto espero a que todos se tranquilizaran para continuar "Menma".

Ceo se puso nervioso, no sabía que clase de repercusiónes tendría en la, excesivamente dañada, mente de su pequeño invocador así que decidió apagar el volumen para que no escuchara algo que le pudiera afectar.

Ceo repitió el proceso y después de unos segundos pudieron verlo... Namikaze Menma, era un chico de tez bronceada, un puntiagudo pelo rubio, ojos azules que asemejaban a un cielo despejado y... tres marcas semejantes a bigotes en cada mejilla, esto dejó asustados a todos excepto a Naruto, creían que Naruto lo iba a deducir... sus temores no se cumplieron ya que este pensó que esos bigotes simbolizaban que era el Jinchūriki de Kurama... Menma usaba un traje deportivo de color naranja, que clase de aspirante a shinobi usaba un color tan llamativo como el naranja era básicamente un llamado como "Hola, estoy aquí, mátame" ... y en este mismo instante estaba comiendo ramen junto con un chico obeso... eran así todos los shinobis de Konoha o solo ellos dos...

 **"Que suerte de que no acabe en ese mocoso... su estupidez parece ser contagiosa"** dijo Kurama haciendo que Naruto se riera entre dientes.

... No se esperaban que Menma hiciera lo mismo que Zetsu Negro, este se detuvo de su competencia de comida y comenzó a ver a todos lados hasta que miro fijamente al Ojo de Horus, el chico obeso pareció haberle preguntado algo pero Menma seguía mirando al Ojo de Horus fijamente...

 **"Parece que ese idiota tiene una habilidad sensorial muy fuerte, casi tanto como la tuya cachorro"** informó Kurama mientras Ceo mandaba al Ojo de Horus a la bóveda con un chasquido.

"Parece que si, tal vez sea natural no parece que sea el tipo de entrenar hasta el cansancio más parece el tipo de persona que prefiere divertirse" añadió el pelirrojo

 **"Bueno, Suki podrías llevar a Naruto-kun a su cama, sigue en recuperación si mal no recuerdo"** pidió Ceo-jii-sama a lo cual Suki y Naruto obedecieron sin decir nada mientras que Kurama se quedó en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado toda la reunión.

 **"Él sabe-"** Sól no pudo terminar ya que Kurama sabía lo que iba a decir.

 **"No, no lo sabe... pero lo hará a más tardar el próximo mes, ya vio a uno de esos chicos... debemos esperar a que su salud mental mejore... no sabemos qué clase de repercusiones traería soltar esa clase de información"**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Paisaje Mental**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la prueba que le dieron a Naruto, y en estos instantes se encontraba en su paisaje mental para hacer algo que le había prometido a su hermano hacer desde hace un largo tiempo...

Liberarlo.

Naruto por fin había recreado la llave que podía abrir la carcel en la que se encontraba su hermano, le tomó mucho tiempo pero al final lo logró.

"Estas listo Kurama-nee" dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

 **"¡Te dije que no me llamaras así...!"** Gritó enojado el gran bijuu que seguía sin acostumbrarse al nuevo nombre que le puso su padre " **Y siempre estoy listo"** finalizó con una sonrisa.

Con esto dicho Naruto quitó el papel con el kanji para "Fuuin" y se puso a un metro, de espalda, de los barrotes dorados que encerraban al gran zorro blanco, puso su mano derecha en el sello que se encontraba en su barriga y puso chakra en la punta de sus dedos y se hizo a la vista del ojo de cualquiera, su chakra, comenzó a girar su mano en sentido horario y se comenzó a escuchar mecanismos moviéndose en la puerta mientras que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente hasta quedó completamente abierta... cuando la celda desapareció completamente a la nada, Kurama comenzó a estirarse.

 **"Dios, hace tiempo que no estiraba las patas se siente tan bien"** dijo muy aliviado.

"Me alegra que te sientas bien, Kurama-nii" dijo el pequeño pelirrojo.

 **"Me impresiona lo bueno que eres en este arte, a veces hasta das miedo"** dijo Kurama con una sonrisa a lo que Naruto solo soltó una carcajada **"... Bueno ahora que ya estoy mejor, necesitamos discutir sobre algunos... temas"**

Esto despertó la curiosidad del pelirrojo **"Lo primero será repasar lo que aprendimos en los rollos del nivel 15 sobre el Yō no Chikara y el In no Chikara" **A pesar de que Naruto no era nivel 15 no estaba prohibido informarse, en especial si los tienes en tu cuerpo.

"Bueno... el Yō no Chikara es útil en el ámbito del Iryo-Ninjutsu siendo el sello más poderoso en este ámbito, absorbe chakra natural que se introduce en el individuo y permite curar cualquier enfermedad y cualquier daño, incluso aunque la persona en la que se aplique este sello en sus cuerpos esté al borde de la muerte, mientras que en el cuerpo del usuario, a pesar de que este sello se desvanezca del cuerpo del individuo, obtendrá un aumento en su fuerza física mientras que el In no Chikara es útil en el ámbito del Ninjutsu en general y el Genjutsu amplificando ambos a un nivel muy superior"

Kurama sonrió ante esto, después de todo hizo un resumen muy bueno de un rollo entero y señal lo más importante de cada uno, y dijo **"Eso fue perfecto cachorro..."** su sonrisa se desvaneció **"*TRAGAR SALIVA* Pero hay algo que necesito contarte..."** Esto extraño al pequeño pelirrojo se preguntaban por qué su hermano estaba tan triste y nervioso.

"¿Pasó algo Kurama-nii?" Preguntó el pelirrojo muy consternado por lo que quería decir su hermano, lo que sea que fuese no podía ser nada bueno.

 **"Debes de saber, Naruto, que yo no te dije esto no porque no sabía sino que no te lo dije debido a que no sabía como ibas a reaccionar o que le pasaría a tu estado mental... es más sigo sin querer hacerlo... pero, una promesa es una promesa y creo que tú... ya estás listo para saber la verdad..."** Kurama ya había llegado hasta el punto de no retorno a partir de aquí no sabía que hacer o que decir del todo... después de todo como le decías a un niño está clase de noticia.

"¿La... verdad?...Ahhh, es sobre mis padres, ¿verdad?" Naruto lo sabía, él iba a recibir la charla mucho antes, pero como su hermano lo decía no podía ser nada bueno...

 **"Si, es sobre tus _padres_..." **soltó con evidente veneno en su voz lo cual asustó al pequeño Uzumaki y al final lo dijo **"... Tus padres... te abandonaron y siguen vivos con tus hermanos"**

* * *

 **[Esa no te la esperabas ¿Eh?... en realidad si te la esperabas, hasta te di spoiler XD pero finjan que no para darle más emoción al asunto...**

 **Y por si se lo preguntaban dejaré a su criterio el nuevo nombre de Kurama ;D**

 **y si no quieren un nuevo nombre solo nos quedaremos con el anterior :)**

 **Y si, use el origen del relleno porque Kishimoto-sama decidió hacerlo canon o así parece *SUSPIRO***

 **Ah y deben de saber que en este fanfic, las mujeres harán cosas más útiles que en el canon :D, y serán fuertes... bueno algunas lo serán... y obviamente los enemigos serán mucho pero MUCHO más poderosos que en el canon**

 **Matane~]**


	5. La hoja que debió de marchitarse

**[Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama... bueno debido a que solo una persona dijo algo sobre el tema del cambio de nombre y este alguien dijo que no queria que le cambiase de nombre, le hare caso :3... vaya que me emocione demasiado con este capitulo... bueno, ya dejemonos de relleno... bueno solo un poquito :3**

 **Hotday productions: Bueno... creo que lo que dijiste se respondio por si solo... perdon por no contestar antes TT**

 **Zafir09: Creo que casi todas tus preguntas se respondieron en los capitulos anteriores y las que no han sido respondidas pues... serán respondidas en este**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias :3, lo aprecio mucho**

 **Gjr-Sama: Se agradece mucho tus palabra de aliento y haber hablado sobre el tema del cambio de nombre, y sobre los poderes del Mangekyo de Naruto... debes leer este capítulo**

 **V** (Cómo te pones un nombre asi, Men -_-): **Gracias por el apoyo y sobre el capítulo... LLEGAMOSSSS xD**

 **bladetri: like para ti también buen señor xD**

"Personas normales hablando"

 **"Bijuus/invocaciones/Version 2 de jinchuriki hablando"**

'Personas pensando'

 **'Bijuus/invocaciones pensando'**

Alias/ Lugares/ Técnicas ninja/ Títulos

 _Cosas escritas_ (Ejemplo: Cartas)

(Aclaración/Traducción)

 **[Autor hablando]**

ACCIONES O SONIDOS HECHOS POR CUALQUIER PERSONA O COSA*

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Cap. 5: La hoja que debió de marchitarse**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Habian pasado exactamente 5 años desde el escape de Naruto, y muchas cosas habían cambiado desde este suceso entre los más importantes tenemos... el retorno del Shinobi no Kami (Dios Shinobi), el Sandaime Hokage (Tercera Sombra del Fuego), Sarutobi Hiruzen, este después de 5 largos años había recuperado, en sus propias palabras, su Hi no Ishi (Voluntad de Fuego) ¡Exacto! El viejo decrépito, débil y sin espinas había muerto y el shinobi temido y respetado por todo el mundo había resurgido de sus cenizas, y Konoha (La hoja) y las demás aldeas no tardaron en darse cuenta de este hecho.

Los primeros en enterarse del regreso de este poderoso guerrero que había recuperado su espíritu fueron su misma gente, Konohagakure no Sato (La aldea oculta entre las hojas), no paso ni unos días del escape de Naruto y el festival de la "derrota" del Kyubi (9 Colas), que los aldeanos ya querían hacer un nuevo festejo debido a que el _demonio_ por fin se había largado de sus vidas... por desgracia para ellos, Hiruzen les prohibió rotundamente que hicieran tal acto y que si lo hacían habría terribles consecuencias... no hicieron caso, los aldeanos no creían que el anciano Hokage (La sombra del Fuego) le hiciera daño a su propio pueblo...

Se equivocaron, ya que este apreciaba más a Naruto que a todos los del pueblo lo apreciaba tanto como a un nieto, incluso sus hijos y todo su clan apreciaban al pequeño Uzumaki, aunque no lo demostraran tanto como Hiruzen, ni bien los aldeanos comenzaban a hacer las preparaciones para el festejo estos fueron arrestados por ANBU's y mandados al IT Dep. , Ibiki tuvo unos días muy atareados y vaya que los disfruto, después de todo, era un buen amigo de Minato y él junto con Kakashi y unos pocos más, entre ellos Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Ayame y Teuchi, reconocieron al chico como el hijo de Minato y Kushina, lo quisieron proteger pero ahí estaba el consejo civil evitando de cualquier forma de que el pequeño Uzumaki tuviera algún tipo de felicidad o que tuvieran algún contacto con el pequeño pelirrojo.

La gran mayoría de shinobis veteranos se preguntaban seriamente si eran idiotas, básicamente incitaban al jinchūriki (Poder del sacrificio humano) del bijuu (Bestia con Cola) más poderoso a que no solo odie a la aldea sino a los humanos en general...

Cuando Naruto desapareció hubo muchas reacciones, los aldeanos y algunos shinobis novatos obviamente quedaron encantados, los shinobis que sabían algo más sobre el mundo y conocían las ventajas de un jinchūriki (Poder del sacrificio humano) no tanto pero, de todas formas, tener un jinchūriki (Poder del sacrificio humano) era un arma de doble filo, podía ser capaz de controlar al bijuu (Bestia con cola) pero... y después del trato que recibió por parte de los aldeanos no iba a querer proteger esta aldea sino todo lo contrario, y la otra posibilidad no ser capaz de controlarlo, dejarse manipular por el bijuu (Bestia con cola) y destruir todo a su paso, los shinobis y personas que estimaban al Uzumaki les afectó mucho su desaparición...

Pero a nadie más que a Kakashi, este se le había encomendado... ¡No! Había prometido bajo la tumba de sus compañeros de equipo, Kushina y su sensei que protegería Naruto como de lugar... les falló... después de esto se intentó suicidar; había fallado, había fallado en todo aspecto como shinobi, como compañero de equipo, como alumno... como amigo... él se consideró algo peor que basura, quería morir rápido para librar al mundo de una peste como él pero también quería sufrir como una forma de expiación de todos sus pecados, así que se hizo un corte en las muñecas para sentir cada segundo cerca de la muerte... lo hubiera conseguido si no fuera que su amigo y rival le hubiera encontrado antes de que muriera, detuvo la hemorragia y lo llevó al hospital, lo intentó consolar... pero el daño ya estaba hecho, él sinceramente quería quitarse la vida, afortunadamente, al final Gai junto con el Sandaime (El tercero) y algunos de sus compa... amigos lograron quitarle esa idea de su cabeza, pero ya no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

A otra persona que le afectó la partida del pequeño Uzumaki fue, ni más ni menos, Danzō Shimura, bueno esto no es tan sorpréndete debido a que este siempre había pedido a Hiruzen que le entregue al Jinchūriki (Poder del sacrificio humano) para "entrenarlo", *TOSIDO* convertirlo en un arma... por muy extraño que parezca, 2 días después de que a Naruto le hicieran... _eso_ , aceptó la oferta, esto extraño mucho a Danzō, nunca creyó en su vida que Hiruzen aceptara, pero todo se aclaró cuando su viejo rival le dijo que con la única condición de que fuera en su presencia o la presencia de alguno del equipo de escolta que había solicitado para el pequeño para evitar que le lavara el cerebro, la idea de Hiruzen era la siguiente, mientras más rápido Naruto se convirtiera en un shinobi más rápido dejarían de hacerle daño alguno al pequeño Uzumaki... Hiruzen le contó a él y solo a él sobre el secreto de Naruto, su Mokuton (Estilo Madera), con la intención de que este lo protegiera como de lugar y también le contó sobre la habilidad como shinobi del pequeño pelirrojo... cuando Naruto escapó, Danzō mandó a sus ANBU's de mayor confianza para que lo buscaran, no iba a perder un prodigio de esa magnitud y mucho menos si ese chico era un usuario del Mokuton (Estilo Madera)... no lo pudo encontrar, ni siquiera en la actualidad había siquiera una minúscula pista sobre el pelirrojo.

... Después de que Hiruzen mandó al IT Dep. a los que estaban haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta, el consejo civil pidió una reunión de inmediato para que se dé una explicación, cosa que no obtuvieron por una simple razón: A Hiruzen no le daba la gana de cumplir sus caprichos infantiles... a partir de ahí, las cosas se pusieron de mal en peor para los civiles, los cuales por un tiempo creían tener un poco de poder sobre la aldea, se les recordó su lugar, Hiruzen los lastimó, física y verbalmente. El anciano limitó a los civiles a un único representante el cual más que todo era un informante de todo los cambios que se iban a presentar, este representante era Haruno Kizashi, también había comenzado a "poner la basura en su lugar", en otras palabras, los actos de corrupcion y traicion salieron a la luz después de una ardua investigación, y los perpetradores de estos actos fueron "juzgados" y sentenciados a muerte, inmediatamente después de sus condenas.

La mayoría de los jefes de clanes y líderes de familias shinobi, por no decir todos, estuvieron encantados por la iniciativa del anciano Hokage (La sombra del fuego), las aldeas shinobi, en general, eran dictaduras militares, la idea de que el consejo fuera el que gobernara una aldea era impensable.

Los ancianos, Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu, estaban extremadamente felices de la iniciativa que tomaba su antiguo compañero de equipo volviera a ser el mismo gran líder que fue en su juventud, la muerte de su esposa y la edad menguó la llama que alimentaba su espíritu, ver como la recuperó les lleno de alegría su corazón.

Por su parte, Shimura Danzō, no sabía que sentir, por una parte, había perdido a casi todos los civiles, los cuales eran fácilmente manipulables, como consecuencia perdió una gran influencia política, pero por otro lado su viejo rival había vuelto a ser el shinobi temido y respetado que fue en su época... decidió mirarlo por el lado positivo, el retorno del Shinobi no Kami (Dios Shinobi) era muy beneficioso para el pueblo era una lástima que tuvieran que perder no solo a un usuario del Mokuton (Estilo Madera) sino también a un prodigio y Jinchūriki (Poder del sacrificio humano)... pero los cambios que hizo su viejo rival con la aldea y, más que todo, con los shinobis fueron más que suficiente para alegrarle, aunque era casi imposible ver su cara con una expresión alegre.

Las demás aldeas shinobi, en especial las enemigas, fueron las siguientes en enterarse; los primeros cambios a la aldea que hizo el Sandaime (El tercero) fueron más que todo en el ámbito estético, eliminó el remolino de los uniformes de sus shinobi, ellos no se merecían portar la marca de un clan tan honorable como lo fue el clan Uzumaki y el Daimyō (Señor Feudal) de Hi no Kuni (El país del fuego) no podía estar más de acuerdo con el viejo mono, ya que este, cuando el clan aún estaba vivo **[Para ellos los Uzumaki están muertos, ellos no saben que todavía hay sobrevivientes en Uzu... siempre es bueno aclarar ;) ]** era un gran amigo de estos junto con toda su familia, es más uno de sus tíos se había casado con una Uzumaki... lamentablemente ellos junto con toda su familia murieron en la Daisanji Ninkai Taisen (Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja)... era algo extraño, muchos clanes con Kekkei Genkai (Línea de Sangre) desaparecieron en esa guerra... a los shinobi no les importo mucho el cambio de diseño del uniforme, la gran mayoría, los cuales eran shinobis jóvenes, no se les había contado sobre el por qué se llevaba ese símbolo en sus uniformes y ni les interesó saber... el Sandaime (El tercero) también modernizó a la aldea haciendo excesivas mejoras en los caminos, edificios, hospitales y, en especial, la academia Ninja.

 **[Si se preguntan como se ve exactamente, se ve como Konoha después del timeskip]**

Estos cambios estaban dirigidos para ayudar a sus shinobis más que a los civiles, para que sirvieran más eficazmente a la aldea... pero más que todo, había hecho estos cambios porque se lo prometió al Uzumaki. Verán, el pequeño pelirrojo, antes de... _eso_ , le dijo, en su cuarto cumpleaños, que quería convertirse en un shinobi fuerte para proteger a todas las personas que lo amaban, el viejo mono le dijo que el shinobi más fuerte de Konoha siempre era el Hokage... así que convirtió en su meta convertirse en Hokage para poder protegerles, comenzaron a bromear sobre lo que haría en su gobierno y... los cambios que hizo Hiruzen, eran todos los cambios que iba a ser Naruto cuando fuera Hokage... solo habia hecho esto por cumplir lo que, en un inicio, fue una broma pero se sintió una obligación para cumplirle al menos una cosa de lo que deseaba el pequeño Uzumaki... proteger a los que amaba y hacerles sentir tan seguros como el pequeño se sentía cuando estaba con alguno de ellos...

Después estaba la formación de shinobis, era obvio que con solo los tres jutsus que enseñaba la academia no iban a sobrevivir en el mundo, en especial los aspirantes a shinobis que venían de familias civiles, así que agregó algunos jutsus más, estos eran: Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Shurinken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ,Shunshin no Jutsu y el Shosen no Jutsu, y con este último, siguiendo las propuestas de Dan y de su alumna Tsunade, o como se le refería ahora la _princesita mimada_ , introducción al Iryo-Ninjutsu, también implementó en las enseñanzas que se debían impartir en la academia ejercicios de control de chakra, eran fáciles de hacer y no hacia ningún daño practicarlos, y finalmente incrementó la cantidad de ejercicios físicos y el tiempo que empleaban para incrementar su fuerza física y su resistencia.

Esto encantó a todos los shinobi, en especial a Danzō, después de todo mientras mejor preparados estén los jóvenes aspirantes a shinobis iban a servir mejor a la aldea... A pesar de todos estos pequeños cambios en la formación de shinobis, no eliminó la prueba que impartían los maestros, era una tradición desde los inicios de la aldea, y a pesar de que estos fueron pequeños cambios sí que se notó la mejoría en los shinobis novatos, el nivel con el que salían los shinobis de la academia de Konoha era, por mucho, mayor a los de las demás aldeas, así que, las demás aldeas, tuvieron que mejorar la enseñanza con la que se le impartía a sus shinobis como lo hizo Konoha (La hoja).

Otro de los cambios, que ni siquiera el mismo Danzō se lo esperaba, era el apoyo financiero de la aldea, por parte de Hiruzen, al programa de entrenamiento y rama del ANBU perteneciente a Danzō, con la única condición que nunca se atreviera a hacer nada a las espaldas de la aldea, que los reportes lleguen directamente al despacho de Hiruzen y que nunca se atreviera a reclutar niños ni mucho menos su "examen de graduación", y si desobedecía alguna de estas condiciones la organización sería disuelta y si se encontraba el mínimo indicio de que seguía operativa... Danzō sería ejecutado por crímenes de traicion a la aldea, este acepto sin dudar y cumplió las condiciones...

Bueno casi todas, este hacía que sus subordinados reclutaran niños, pero no cualquier clase de niño, solo los que parecían prometedores. Hiruzen sabía que Danzō seguía reclutando niños pero no tenía ninguna prueba que lo pudiera incriminar ya que Orochimaru también había estado secuestrando niños de Konoha (La hoja), y Danzō se aprovechó de esto, así que solo le hizo prometer a Danzō, en nombre de la aldea, que cuando cumplieran cierta edad los dejara en el programa shinobi normal para que pudieran socializar y aprender a trabajar en equipo... Danzō podía cometer muchas cosas a espaldas del Hokage (La sombra del fuego)... pero todas las hacía en nombre de la aldea y por el bien de esta, nunca iba a faltar una promesa en el nombre de la aldea, faltar una promesa de esa magnitud equivalía a traición a la aldea y él nunca haría eso.

Otro de los sucesos más importantes que ocurrieron durante este tiempo fue la pérdida... o mejor dicho pérdidas, pues casi todo el clan Uchiha había sido eliminado por, ni más ni menos, el ex-heredero del clan Uchiha y primogénito de Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Itachi. Lo que el mundo entero desconocía era que este genocidio había sido ordenado, muy a su pesar, por el mismo Sarutobi Hiruzen.

El anciano, inconscientemente, comenzó a alejar aún más al clan, que se le comenzó a cuestionar su lealtad desde el ataque del Kyubi (El 9 colas), debido a que algunos de ellos fueron abusadores del pequeño Uzumaki, esto impulsó aún más una idea que habían tenido en su cabeza durante un tiempo, un golpe de estado, este era con la intención de que los Uchiha estén en el poder, con unos pocos opositores ante esta idea siendo algunos de las principales opositores Uchiha Mikoto, la actual líder del clan Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui, los cuales estos últimos trabajaban como espías para el Sandaime (El tercero) cuando se hizo claro de que no había manera alguna de que Fugaku y el resto de los Uchiha a favor del golpe de estado entrará en razón, Shisui propuso una idea, debido a que este era usuario del Mangekyo Sharingan este poseía un Genjutsu (Técnica Ilusoria) muy poderoso conocido como Kotoamatsukami (Dioses Celestiales Distinguidos), el cual podía controlar la mente del objetivo, decidió usar este para hacerles cambiar de opinión a la fuerza, y funcionó... contra todos menos contra Uchiha Fugaku, el cual mató rápidamente al joven prodigio liberando a los demás Uchiha que fueron afectados por este Genjutsu (Técnica Ilusoria) a Itachi no le quedó más opción de obedecer la orden que le dio el Sandaime (El tercero) por si el Genjutsu (Técnica Ilusoria) no funcionaba... asesinarlos.

De los 471 miembros que residían en el clan Uchiha fueron reducidos a 63 miembros, todos los sobrevivientes eran niños menores de 10 años, básicamente todos los niños sobrevivieron, y las 7 mujeres junto con los 5 hombres que estaban en contra del golpe de estado, dejando como heredero del clan a su hermano menor, Uchiha Sasuke, y siendo declarado como Nukenin (Ninja renegado) de rango S.

Pero el acontecimiento que dejó impactado al mundo sucedió hace un poco menos de dos años... pero para ir directo al grano, mejor vayamos a la oficina del Hokage (Sombra del fuego), en este momento el que está haciendo el papeleo no es el Sandaime Hokage (La tercera sombra del fuego), Sarutobi Hiruzen, sino su sucesor el Yondaime Hokage (La cuarta sombra del fuego), Namikaze Minato.

Namikaze Minato, apodo como Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (El destello amarillo de la hoja) debido al excesivo uso del Hiraishin no Jutsu (Técnica del dios trueno volador) y llevarlo a un nivel mucho mayor que el hecho por Senju Tobirama, el creador de esta técnica, este era un Jikūkan Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja Espacio-Temporales) que le permitía teletransportarse a un lugar previamente marcado por su Jutsu-Shiki (Formula de la Técnica); este media 1.79 metros, su tez era de color canela, un pelo rubio puntiagudo con dos flequillos enmarcando su cara y unos ojos azules que asemejaban a un cielo despejado, llevaba el uniforme actual de Konoha (La hoja) que consistía en un atuendo negro bajo un chaleco táctico, cuyo diseño era de color verde pasto con una simple parte protegiendo el pecho con hombreras recortadas y un cuello alto con una correa que recorre por la cintura... en ninguna parte era visible el símbolo del clan Uzumaki presente en las antiguas versiones, encima de este un abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas de color rojo, y en su espalda estaban inscritas el kanji para "Yondaime Hokage (Cuarta sombra del fuego)" escrita verticalmente y se cierra en la parte frontal con una cuerda delgada de color naranja.

En este momento se encontraba muy ocupado por el inmenso trabajo que tenía, la noticia de su retorno no había traído muchas consecuencias, debido a que este se excusó diciendo que había usando un Kinjutsu (Técnica Prohibida) para sellar al Kyubi (El 9 colas), este Kinjutsu (Técnica Prohibida) dañaba el cuerpo a un grado extremo así que tenía que irse lejos para "recuperar" su antigua fuerza... lo que trajo algunas consecuencias fue que el mundo se entero que llevó consigo a dos de sus tres hijos mientras que al primogénito lo abandonó a su suerte en la aldea.

La excusa que puso Minato solo incrementó su reputación haciendo que sus enemigos estuviesen más cautelosos con los shinobis de Konoha (La hoja) y con su actual líder, a pesar de que en todo el mundo se escuchó de que la aldea había maltratado al pequeño Uzumaki... no les importó, lo único que le importaba, a la gran mayoría, era que cumplieran la misión que les daban o que obtuvieran algun beneficio al ser sus aliados.

Entre las reacciones de las demás aldeas shinobis, Suna (La arena), Kiri (La niebla) y las demás naciones menores no les interesaba un comino como trataban a su Jinchūriki (Poder del sacrificio humano) personalmente, Suna (La arena) y Taki (La cascada) trataba igual a su Jinchūriki (Poder del sacrificio humano), mientras que, sorprendentemente, Iwa (La roca) y Kumo (La nube) se lo tomaron muy a pecho.

Por un lado estaba Iwa (La roca) que llegaron a odiar aún más al rubio, este no solo les había quitado a sus seres queridos sino que ni su propio hijo se salvaba de la crueldad del _hombre_ , mientras que Kumo (La nube) se sentía insultado por tales actos contra el pequeño Jinchūriki (Poder del sacrificio humano), más que todo, debido a que el hermano menor del actual Raikage (Sombra del rayo) era un Jinchūriki (Poder del sacrificio humano).

Minato dejó los documentos en la mesa, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana para tener una vista de Konoha (La hoja) mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de hace 2 años aproximadamente.

 **Flashback (Minato: 32 años)**

Hiruzen estaba relajándose en la oficina del Hokage (La sombra del fuego) , su oficina, fumando su pipa ya que hace 5 minutos aproximadamente había concluido su papeleo del día, mientras veía como enfriaba su té.

Desde que el anciano había puesto en su lugar a los civiles su papeleo se había reducido drásticamente, para la gran alegria del viejo mono, su único lamento, no haberlo hecho antes, si solo lo hubiera sido el buen y respetable Hokage (La sombra del fuego) que era en este momento o como en su juventud, si solo hubiera protegido a su nieto en todo menos sangre, si solo hubiera hecho entrar en razón al idiota de su sucesor... pero no lo hizo, y no iba a cambiar nada llorar sobre leche derramada, ahora solo le tocaba vivir con las consecuencias.

TOC TOC*

Los golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención del anciano "Está abierto"

La puerta se abrió de golpe, alertando a los ANBU que se prepararon por si había una amenaza, y Hiruzen pudo ver a su secretaria claramente perpleja, lo cual hizo al anciano Hokage (La sombra del fuego) preguntarse que le pasaba, inconsciente para cualquiera menos para el anciano, este último bajo uno de los kunai que siempre tenía escondido por si las dudas, Hiruzen no demostró ningún cambio en su rostro y tranquilamente dijo "¿Qué pasó?"

La secretaria, evidentemente alterada, intentó de cualquier manera explicarle la situación que se presentó en estos mismos instantes "Ho-Hokage (La sombra del fuego)-sa-sama, Hokage (La sombra del fuego)-sama está junto con Ji-Jiraiya-sama, qui-quiero de-decir Mina-...No, ya no lo puedo llamar así, dios ¿Cómo se supone que...?" Hiruzen creía ya haber deducido la razón de su impresión y le dio una calada a su pipa, los ANBU pudieron jurar que el humo tomó la forma de un cráneo... eso no daba un buen augurio "So-solo mire por usted mismo..." dicho esto la mujer se apartó de la puerta e inmediatamente después de que hizo esta acción... su alumno entró a su oficina con su típica presentación.

"El ermitaño del Monte Myoboku, el Gama Sennin (Sabio de los sapos) Jiraiya-sama el galante ha regresado" Dijo, el ahora conocido como, Jiraiya haciendo una pose... todos podrían jurar que se escuchaban tambores siendo golpeados y cuando este terminó su presentación cesaron de repente.

Jiraiya era un hombre alto de 1.91 metros de altura tenía un pelo puntiagudo totalmente blanco, ojos negro azabache y en estos había unas rayas rojas que bajaban por su rostro hasta su barbilla, tenía un atuendo verde y sobre el una manta de color rojo con dos círculos amarillos y sandalias de la misma tonalidad de rojo que presentaba su manta, llevaba puesto su hitai-ate (Protector de frente), el cual tenía un kanji (Signo Ideográfico de la cultura japonesa) que decía "Abura (Aceite)", en su frente y es su espalda había un gran pergamino.

"¡Deja de ser tan ruidoso, idiota pervertido!" Gritó ruidosamente una mujer muy... dotada por la naturaleza, mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a Jiraiya que le hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, por suerte, este último no se rompió... lentamente el hombre levantó la cabeza y dijo.

"... Eso me trae muchos recuerdos, Tsunade" sobándose la cabeza del dolor con una sonrisa y unas pequeñas lágrimas producto del dolor que sentía, a lo cual ella solo soltó un *HUMP*.

Tsunade era una mujer de 1.63 metros de altura, tenía una piel clara, ojos castaños y un cabello rubio que le llegaba a la cintura y estaba atado en dos coletas con flequillos a ambos lados de su cara que le llegaba a sus hombros, llevaba una chaqueta de color verde con el kanji de "kake (Apuesta)" grabado en la espalda dentro de un círculo rojo, debajo llevaba una camisa estilo kimono sin mangas que deja a la vista un pronunciado escote que deja a la vista una gran parte de sus... dotes... y que se ciñe a su cuerpo gracias a una faja azulada a juego con sus pantalones, llevaba sandalias de tacones altos y en las uñas, tanto de las de sus manos como las de sus pies, llevaba un esmalte de color rojo y sus labios estaban pintados de un color rosa suave, en su frente había un sello en forma de rombo de color púrpura.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, estamos en la oficina del Hokage (La sombra del fuego), no debería hacer tanto escándalo" dijo una mujer joven, en sus brazo estaba... un cerdo con vestido y joyería...

"¡Este pervertido se lo merecía, Shizune!" Gritó escandalosamente la dotada mujer a lo que la joven sólo pudo reír nerviosamente por los modales de su maestra.

La joven media 1.68 metros de altura, tenía una piel clara, su cabello era lacio y corto de color oscuro, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, vestía un kimono (Vestido tradicional de la cultura japonesa) negro azulado con bordes blancos y amarrado a su cintura había una faja de color lila, y llevaba un par de sandalias tradicionales.

Después de estos entraron 1 niño y 2 niñas, una claramente mayor que la otra, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un manto de color marrón.

El niño era de altura promedio para alguien de su edad, medía 1.18 metros de altura, tenía una tez bronceada, ojos azules como el cielo y un pelo rubio puntiagudo, una gran sonrisa están plasmada en su cara, en la cual poseía dos marcas que asemejaban a bigotes de zorro, y luego se mató de la risa al ver como Jiraiya era golpeado nuevamente por Tsunade pero inmediatamente fue callado por un golpe venido por la niña, la mayor, que dijo.

"¡Deja de hacer el ridiculo, idiota!" Podrían jurar que su cabello se transformaban en 9 colas mientras a su espalda aparecía un gran zorro con 9 colas.

La chica era como una copia exacta de su hermano, si no fuera que su cabello era lacio, un poco más claro y estaba atado en dos coletas que se posicionaban a ambos lados de su cabeza, la niña menor agarró la mano izquierda de su hermana mayor y dijo.

"Por favor, no peleen" con ojos llorosos que hacía parecer que en cualquier momento la pequeña iba a soltar en llanto.

La pequeña, que parecía estar en un aproximado de 3 años, era adorable, en los términos de los ANBU, Hiruzen inconscientemente dio una pequeña sonrisa ante la forma de hablar de esta pequeña, le recordaba mucho a Naruto, media 0.92 metros tenía unos grandes ojos violetas, igual que Naruto, su cabello a pesar de verse puntiagudo también tenía algunas ondulaciones que daban a entender que su cabello era suave, y tenía una cara redonda igual que sus otros dos hermanos.

Ante lo que dijo la pequeña, ambas chicas soltaron a los idiotas que estaban sujetando con sus brazos derechos, mientras bajaron su brazo izquierdo que amenazaba con golpearles otra vez y, coincidentemente, ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Tienes suerte de que Mito-chan te hubiera salvado, idiota" mientras ambos varones levantaban su mano derecha débilmente y ponían el pulgar arriba en agradecimiento a la pequeña rubia, justo antes de dejar caer su cabeza contra el suelo.

Los ANBU se habían tranquilizado en el momento en el que Jiraiya hizo su presentación, era imposible de que Jiraiya estuviera escoltando a alguien que quisiera hacer daño al Sandaime (El tercero) los ANBU quedaron muy impresionados de que Jiraiya-sama haya logrado traer de vuelta a Tsunade-Hime... pero lo que más les impresionó fueron los adultos que entraron justo después de que toda esa conmoción terminara.

El primer adulto que entró era una mujer, la cual corrió a cargar a la pequeña que amenazaba con llorar para consolarle, ella media 1.65 metros de altura, tenía unos ojos de color violeta, y un cabello excesivamente largo que le llegaba a las pantorrillas, su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por pintaza de cabello que tenía en su lado izquierdo... lo que más extraño a los ANBU fue el color de su cabello, pues su cabello, que en anterioridad era de color rojo, ahora era de color ¡Blanco!, esta mujer era Uzu... Namikaze Kushina, la Akai Chishio no Habanero (La habanera sangrienta) y justo detrás de ella entró su esposo, Namikaze Minato. Ambos no parecían haber cambiado mucho físicamente, a parte del cambio de color de cabello de Kushina.

Hiruzen se acordó de las palabras que le dijo Mito-sama _"Si un Uzumaki no tiene el color de su cabello rojo... entonces ya no es un Uzumaki"_... Hiruzen agarró su copa de té y tomó un pequeño sorbo, y cuando esté terminó dijo con los ojos cerrados.

"Regresaron algo antes de lo que planearon, Minato, Jiraiya, Kushina" Estaba intentando tan arduamente mantener su ira a raya y hablar tranquilamente.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Hiruzen, verás-" Minato no pudo terminar debido a que Hiruzen dijo con un tono frío y contundente.

"Soy el Hokage (La sombra del fuego) en funciones, Namikaze, y no dejaré que nadie me hable de manera tan irrespetuosa cuando estoy en deber" soltando un poco de su sakki (Intento Asesino)

Los adultos quedaron muy extrañados ante este trato mientras que los niños se ocultaron detrás de sus padres, los ANBU no estaban impresionados por el trato que les estaba dando, el Sandaime (El tercero) había sido así con todos que no fueran su familia o las personas que querían al pequeño pelirrojo... los civiles, en especial, recibían un trato aún peor.

"E-entendido, Ho-Hokage (La sombra del fuego)-sama" dijo nerviosamente.

Todos se quedaron callados unos segundos no sabían que le pasaba a su sensei (Maestro)/predecesor/anciano que su padre definió como una persona muy amable y comprensiva... hasta que Shizune habló.

"S-Si que hizo cambios en el tiempo que no estábamos en la aldea, Sandaime (El tercero)-sama" Shizune finalizó con una risa nerviosa.

El viejo mono tomó otro pequeño sorbo de su té y, cuando terminó, dijo "Las cosas siempre tienen que cambiar para bien, creo que debí de haber hecho estos cambios mucho antes... seguí los consejos de Tsunade y de Dan, hice que los alumnos aprendieran lo básico en Iryo-Ninjutsu (Técnicas Medicas Ninja), para que se eviten más incidentes"

"No crees que eso es demasiado complicado para los mocosos, después de todo, es uno de los artes más difíciles de los shinobis, el Iryo-Ninjutsu (Técnicas Médicas Ninja)" dijo en tono serio, Jiraiya, mientras que Tsunade estaba feliz por este cambio, ella junto con su difunto novio, Kato Dan, propusieron que en todo equipo shinobi hubiera mínimo un shinobi médico, este cambio era mucho mejor, ahora todos los shinobis de Konoha (La hoja) iban a saber cómo evitar cualquier tragedia ocurrida en frente de ellos.

"El mundo shinobi es muy complicado, nuestros shinobis necesitan toda la preparación posible para que no perezcan" Dijo tranquilamente el anciano "...Han estado todo este tiempo en este lugar, pero aún sigo sin escuchar la explicación del por qué llegaron más temprano de lo que planearon, Minato, Jiraiya"

Ambos se tensaron ante el tono frío con el que habló Hiruzen, rápidamente, Minato respondió "Veras Hi-... Hokage (La sombra del fuego)-sama, ni bien empezamos con el entrenamiento de control de chakra, rápidamente pudieron controlar el chakra del Kyubi (El 9 colas), muéstrenlo Menma, Shio" cuando dijo esto, Kushina dio unos pasos hacia atrás con Mito en sus brazos.

Cuando dijo esto, los ahora conocidos como, Menma y Shio dieron unos pasos adelante... su vestimenta comenzó a cambiar de color, su manto en anterioridad marrón había cambiado a un color amarillo, Hiruzen supuso que lo mismo pasó con su ropa adentro de la manta, aparecieron 6 magatamas alrededor de su cuello, el cabello de ambos se erizó, hasta que el cabello de ambos quedó igual de puntiagudos , pero en especial dos grandes trozos de su cabello que se erizaron hasta formar dos cuernos, en su cuerpo aparecían remolinos, similares a los del símbolo del clan Uzumaki, su chakra envolvió su cuerpo era de un color naranja y se liberaba en forma de llamas, y sus ojos se volvieron de color naranja.

"... Al parecer haber abandonado a su primogénito tuvo sus frutos" dijo fríamente el viejo mono, y debajo de esa frialdad había una ira inmensa, el anciano ya ni sabía como estaba manteniendo su limitada paciencia.

Esto dejó helado a todos lo adultos mientras que los niños se sentían insultados por lo que dijo el anciano a lo que Menma dijo "¡Oi, Kuso-jiji (Maldito Vejestorio), Tou-chan (Papa, de forma cariñosa) no abandonó a-!" El pequeño fue silenciado por un elevado sakki que apareció de repente cuyo centro era, ni más ni menos que, Hiruzen.

"Mocoso, te recomiendo que cuides tu lengua cuando le hables al dirigente de una aldea shinobi... o morirás" Dijo peligrosamente el viejo mono, dejando de piedra a todos los adultos presentes y dejando aterrorizados a los niños que se ocultaron detrás de su madre "Y sobre que tu _padre_ no abandonó a tu hermano mayor, por favor, lo dejó en este _lugar_ por 5 _infernales_ años de su vida" dijo con veneno en cada palabra, Minato comenzó a sudar como caño abierto mientras que los demás adultos se preguntaban si el viejo había olvidado como contar habían pasado 7 años no 5... así que Kushina preguntó tímidamente.

"N-no dirá 7 años, Hokage (La sombra del fuego)-sama"... el silencio preocupó a los adultos, en especial a los padres, la mirada de Hiruzen se dirigió a Menma, el cual quedó más aterrado por los fríos ojos del anciano.

"Tu _padre_ , no le importo un comino tu hermano mayor, Menma... solo le importo su pequeño proyecto de preparar las _armas_ de la aldea, ósea ustedes dos" Dijo secamente, los niños quedaron confundidos ante esto pero Minato y Kushina se quedaron indignados ante lo que dijo el viejo mono, mientras que los dos alumnos de Hiruzen se preguntaban quién era este hombre y que había hecho con su sensei (Maestro).

"Hiruzen, no se atreva a decir que yo considero a alguno de mis hijos como armas" dijo seriamente el rubio adulto liberando su sakki (Intento asesino).

"... Acaso me equivoco _Minato_ , abandonaste a tu hijo por más de 5 años y solo viniste cuando viste que ya habías logrado lo que te planeabas... ni siquiera te interesaste un poco en él" Dijo, tranquilizándose, Hiruzen; el tono que usó calmó a los demás.

"Hiruzen, yo si me interese por mi hijo, es más, le pedí a Jiraiya-sensei que me diera un informe de la situación de Naruto cada mes" Minato creía que la razón de que Hiruzen estaba tan molesto con él era que él creía que no se interesaba por lo que pasaba en la aldea y, en especial, con su hijo "Naruto es un prodigio ¿Verdad?, dominó casi todas las técnicas de control de chakra antes de cumplir 4 años, y al cumplir 4 años dominó varias técnicas elementales, algunas eran rango A... Hiruzen, no crees que debiste abstenerte de enseñarle esas técnicas, después de todo, a pesar de que sea un Uzumaki, seguía siendo un niño ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se lastimaba o se desmayaba por el excesivo gasto de chakra?, *SUSPIRO* bueno ya está hecho. Debo decir que Shio-chan también es una prodigio, no tan buena como Naruto pero..."

Minato comenzó a detenerse debido a una risa que había surgido de repente y cuando levantó la mirada para ver quien era el que se reía... se tranquilizó al saber que el anciano se estaba riendo, ante esto todos comenzaron a acompañarle con el júbilo del anciano empezando por Minato ,esto extraño a los ANBU, no habían escuchado al anciano reírse durante un largo tiempo... el júbilo continuó por unos segundos más hasta que la risa del anciano comenzó a disminuir, el cual dijo con una sonrisa.

"Así que si te intereso lo que le pasó a tu hijo" dijo el anciano a lo cual Minato respondió "Por supuesto que me intere-" Este fue interrumpido por el viejo mono que añadió "Me preguntó si... sabes donde está ahora" Minato respondió inmediatamente.

"Bueno, Jiraiya-sensei me dijo que debido a que era un prodigio de esa magnitud lo convertiste en Genin (Ninja Bajo) justo después de su cumpleaños y que ahora es un Chūnin (Ninja Medio), así que no sabría exactamente donde está, pero si está en la aldea tengo la certeza de que está en Ichiraku Ramen, después de todo es hijo de Kushina" dijo rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras se reía, a su espalda la cara de su esposa estaba roja como un tomate mientras le daba una mirada de muerte al rubio mientras que Tsunade se estaba matando de la risa por lo que dijo Minato y Shizune se estaba conteniéndose a no reírse, era verdad después de todo, tanto Menma como Shio y Mito eran unos adictos al ramen como su madre, atrás de ellos Jiraiya estaba sudando cataratas, en realidad esperaba que todo lo que les haya dicho fuera verdad... porque si no era así le iba a caer una paliza.

"... Si que estas bien informado, Minato" dijo el viejo mono mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

"Yo no lo abandone, Hiruzen, yo lo dejé al cuidado del lugar en el que más confío para proteger a mi hijo, y ese es Konoha" Ante lo que Minato dijo, Hiruzen dejó lentamente su té en su mesa, se paró y se dirigió a la ventana... estuvo contemplando por unos 10 segundos la aldea hasta que finalmente dijo.

"Estas bien informado, si... bien informado de mentiras" Esto dejó helados a todos, menos a los ANBU, la forma como lo decía... no podía ser nada bueno, Minato fue el primero en hablar.

"¿A-a qu-qué se refiere Hi- Hokage (La sombra del fuego)-sama?" No había forma en la que su sensei (Maestro) le mintiera... ¿Verdad?.

"... ¡ANBU!" Los cuatro hombres con máscaras de animales salieron de las sombras para estar en frente a la espalda del Sandaime (El tercero) "Lleven a los hijos del Yondaime (El cuarto) y a Kato Shizune a la casa del Yondaime (El cuarto)" los enmascarados obedecieron inmediatamente y con un Shunshin no Jutsu (Técnica del cuerpo parpadeante) desaparecieron de la oficina del Hokage (La sombra del fuego) esta no era una historia apta para ningún niño... después de esto, el silencio se hizo presente por 1 minuto hasta que.

"Eres un idiota, Minato" Esto tomó desprevenidos a todos "No, yo soy un idiota por haberte escuchado, debi de haber mantenido su situación en secreto como lo hice con Kushina o como lo hizo Hashirama-sama y Tobirama-sama antes de mi con Mito-sama" dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su silla, una mirada melancólica se podía distinguir en sus ojos, lo que hizo preguntarse a los adultos presentes ¿Qué había sucedido?, Minato iba a preguntar que le pasaba pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el anciano.

"Déjalo, de nada cambiará lo que sea que me digas..." la mirada llena de melancolía y remordimientos del anciano cambio por una mirada llena de ira, la cual hizo tragar saliva a los adultos y dar unos pasos atrás intimidados ante el anciano, mientras que sus alumnos estaban aterrados, nunca habían visto a su sensei (Maestro) tan lleno de ira... no, nunca lo habían visto gritarles de, para ellos, la nada... hasta este día "... Déjame contarte, los frutos de nuestra estupidez" Dijo mientras, inconscientemente, liberaba un poco de su sakki (Intento asesino)

 **XXX**

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos aproximadamente, en ese tiempo se lo dijo absolutamente TODO, desde su primer atentado cuando apenas tenía unos días hasta lo que le hicieron antes de su partida, cuando Hiruzen terminó de contar la historia no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, las cuales se las limpió rápidamente para tener una vista de las reacciones de los adultos presentes... Minato, a pesar de que este estaba mirando al suelo se podía notar que tenía demasiadas lágrimas en los ojos, Minato se sentía peor que excremento, había abandonado en este infierno de lugar, que antes llamaba hogar, su pequeño bebé no había conocido el amor que le debieron de dar como sus padres.

Tsunade no podía evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, después de todo Kushina había sido su alumna y la había querido como a una hija, Kushina hasta le había nombrado como madrina de los pequeños... pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse asqueada, este no era el ideal que su abuelo tenía, que clase de per... _basuras_ le harían tanto daño a un niño tan pequeño.

Jiraiya era un hombre que había estado en casi todo el mundo, había visto la crueldad del mundo, pero esto... esto era inhumano, en un momento del relato que les contó el anciano se sintió enfermo y no pudo evitar vomitar ante la parte de la historia que les estaba contando su sensei, ahora mismo estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras en sus ojos tenía una mirada vidriosa, con su puño fuertemente apretado... ¿estaba todo lo que hacía destinado a fallar?, había propuesto esto creyendo que la aldea protegería a su ahijado... no se esperaba que le trataran... _así_.

Pero a la que le había afectado más escuchar esta historia fue a la madre, Kushina, al terminar esta historia se había desplomado cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo... ella sabía que haber abandonado a su primogénito estaba mal y quería apresurar ese dichoso entrenamiento para controlar el chakra del demonio, como de lugar para ver cuanto antes a su pequeño bebé, no quería estar tan lejos de él, la pérdida de todo su clan... toda su familia le había afectado en extrema medida, ella no quería perder a la familia que había ganado con Minato... pero ella solo le siguió a su esposo cual oveja que sigue al pastor, ella era Uzumaki Kushina, ella debió de haberle hecho entrar en razón a su esposo y quedarse en la aldea, ahora, no le importaba un comino esa dichosa profesia... pero todo lo que le dijeron, sobre que el mundo estaba en peligro, que sus hijos podían ser la clave para salvar al mundo... que podían morir.

"¡¿Hiruzen, han encontrado a nuestro pequeño?!" Finalmente exclamó el rubio, que se había acercado a su esposa para intentar de darle algún consuelo... ante esta pregunta Hiruzen solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, Minato se llenó de desesperación "¡De-debemos buscarlo ahora mismo, dios ha de saber que clase de peligros está enfrentando en estos instantes!"

"... Y que crees que Naruto-kun te diga cuando lo veas, Minato" esta pregunta de Hiruzen con tono serio tomó de sorpresa al rubio, pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo el anciano se le adelantó "Crees que te dirá "Papá te extrañe todo este tiempo" con lágrimas en los ojos junto con un abrazo y te amará como si nada hubiera pasado, recuerda una cosa, _Minato_ , TÚ lo abandonaste y no solo tu, todos ustedes abandonaron a Naruto-kun" estas palabras clavaron como puñales en el corazón a los demás adultos.

"Nosotros no queríamos abandonarlo, solo hicimos lo mejor para el-" un fuerte ruido calló al sabio de los sapos, cuando levantaron la mirada pudieron ver la mesa del Hokage (La sombra del fuego) partida en dos por la fuerza del golpe que le propinó el anciano, mientras que Hiruzen estaba parado con los puños apretados de la ira "¡Lo mejor para el pueblo, era lo mejor para el pueblo abandonar a su suerte a tu primogénito en este agujero al que antes llamaba aldea!... *SUSPIRO* ya no se cual es la diferencia entre ustedes y Orochimaru, Minato, Jiraiya" Estas palabras hicieron sentir a los dos hombres aún más culpables, el anciano dirigió su mirada fría y con algo de tristeza a sus alumnos presentes "... En que momento me equivoque... yo quería que ustedes fueran unos buenos shinobis, unos shinobis que protegieran a su aldea, desde el más débil hasta el más fuerte...".

La tristeza se convirtió en seriedad "Primero fuiste tu, Tsunade" Estas palabras tomaron desprevenida a la princesa de las babosas, después de todo ella nunca había traicionado a la aldea según ella "Después de la muerte de Dan y Nawaki, en vez de aceptar de que se habían ido como cualquier persona madura y hacer algo por evitar que se pierdan más vidas inocentes como lo hizo Dan, tú le echaste toda la culpa a la aldea y huiste junto con Shizune solo para dedicarte al alcohol y a los juegos de azar"

Ante lo que dijo su sensei (Maestro), Tsunade estaba iracunda por la forma en que lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar a algunas de las personas que perdió por culpa de la aldea "¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirlo de esa manera?!" Hiruzen solo la siguió mirando con sus fríos ojos azabache, "¡Esta aldea tiene la culpa de que todos los seres que alguna vez ame estén muertos, y en especial, TÚ tienes la culpa de no haber protegido como se debía a Naru-" Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un inmenso sakki (Intento asesino) que inundó todo el edificio y aterró a los adultos que estaban en frente de Hiruzen.

"¡No te atrevas a echarme la culpa de los errores de estos dos idiotas, hizo todo lo que pude, tuve una aldea destruida que reconstruir y dirigir, miles de muertes que compensar, las pérdidas de mi esposa, uno de mis hijos y a mi nuera, los cuales dejaron huérfano a mi primer nieto, Konohamaru, y la posibilidad de que otras aldeas aprovecharán que estuviéramos débiles, tanto física por el ataque del Kyubi (El 9 colas) como moralmente por la " _muerte_ " de Minato para finalmente invadirnos y destruirnos!" Esto solo le hizo sentir aún peor a todos, se habían olvidado de la esposa de Hiruzen, Sarutobi Biwako, la cual ayudó a dar a luz a Kushina y que fue asesinada por el hombre enmascarado que liberó al Kyubi (El 9 colas).

El anciano se secó las lágrimas que habían escapado por el recuerdo de todas las pérdidas que había tenido en estos últimos años, su alumna solo bajo su cabeza ante este reproche con lágrimas en los ojos... "Sabes, Kushina" las palabras del anciano llamó la atención de la peliblanca que ya se había levantado del suelo y estaba envuelta entre los brazos de su esposo "Esa pequeña... Mito, me recuerda mucho a Naruto-kun" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras algunas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, esto llamó la atención de todos "Él era como la sombra de todos los que lo querían, nunca nadie se podía despegar de él, era amable... él no se merecía ese trato que le dieron los aldeanos" finalizó limpiándose las lágrimas, prefirió dejarlo ahí, no quería causarse más dolor recordando al pequeño Uzumaki, mientras que los padres se sentían muy arrepentidos por lo que dijo, si Naruto era igual que Mito... ¿como le habrá afectado todo este trato?, ¿como se sentirá?... ¿cómo reaccionará cuando los vea vivos?...

"Después esta Orochimaru... en verdad, no hace falta decirles ¿verdad?... *SUSPIRO* y, finalmente, estás tú, Jiraiya... siempre quisiste cumplir con tus objetivos, pero siempre fracasaste... pensaste que tu dichosa profecía sería una oportunidad perfecta para enmendar todos tus fracasos con una gran " _victoria_ "... pero aunque tengas razón y los hijos de Minato y Kushina sean los " _elegidos para salvar al mundo_ ", tu única victoria solo será tu mayor fracaso" Las palabras del anciano se enterraron en el pecho de Jiraiya y rompieron su corazón, dejó caer sus lágrimas que tan arduamente trató de evitar que cayeran.

Hiruzen buscó en uno de los cajones de la destruida mesa y sacó una carta "Kushina, Minato... creo que les interesará leer esto" con esto dicho lanzo la carta como si fuera un shuriken a la cara de Minato, el cual puso su mano en frente de su cara para atrapar la carta, se le quedó mirando, temeroso por lo que podía encontrar, por unos 30 segundos hasta que se llenó de valor, se secó las lágrimas y la abrió... al terminar de leer esta carta ambos padres se sentían peor que basura, y querían inmediatamente dejar todas sus cosas e irse a buscar a su pequeño bebé, hasta los confines del mundo si era necesario... Jiraiya le quitó delicadamente la carta que tenía Minato en su mano derecha, este último no opuso resistencia alguna ya que tanto Minato como Kushina estaban abrazándose llorando... Jiraiya leyó la carta junto con Tsunade, la cual estaba detrás de él...

 _Para Jii-chan, Ayame-nee, Teuchi-jii, Neko-nee y Inu-nii:_

 _Se que esta no es una manera muy educada de despedirme, pero si les hubiera dicho a alguno de ustedes que me quería ir,_

 _Jii-chan me lo hubiera impedido._

 _No puedo soportar más de todo esto, todos me decían que solo era un monstruo, que debía estar muerto y que debía de estar agradecido de que Jii-Chan me mantuviera con vida_

 _Lo peor era cuando veía a lo lejos como niños jugaban con sus padres y eran felices con ellos_

 _Ustedes saben que yo siempre quise ser feliz y encontrar un lugar donde todos me quisieran_

 _No me malentiendan, yo los amo, pero la gran mayoría de personas en este lugar no_

 _No quiero seguir sufriendo,_ _porfavor perdónenme por dejarles atrás._

 _Ojalá que los pueda ver otra vez algún día._

En algunas partes de la carta se podía apreciar manchones demostrando que alguien había llorado encima de la carta; cuando estos terminaron de leer también se intentaron contener sus lágrimas, lo lograron parcialmente ya que algunas lágrimas se les escapaban por sus ojos, mientras Minato y Jiraiya tenían un mismo pensamiento en su cabeza.

'¿Qué hemos hecho?'

 **Fin del flashback**

Minato salió de sus pensamientos para secarse las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, volteó la mirada para ver de nuevo a la aldea... estaba anocheciendo, el rubio decidió que era hora de volver a casa, había quedado tan sumido en sus recuerdos que no se había percatado de la hora y no creía que podría terminar todo el trabajo para este día... ya lo haría mañana. Minato salió de la torre del Hokage (La sombra del fuego) y se dirigió a su hogar, en el camino, volvió a sumirse en sus recuerdos.

Poco después de su retorno, Hiruzen se retiró, devolviéndole inmediatamente el puesto de Hokage (La sombra del fuego), cosa que era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento, el rubio solo quería buscar a su primogénito, por suerte para el Yondaime (El cuarto), su sensei (Maestro) Jiraiya, hizo esto por él... lamentablemente no ha tenido mucha suerte, no ha encontrado ni la más mínima pista de donde podría estar, Jiraiya se sentía muy responsable por lo que le había pasado a Naruto y no quería darse ni el mínimo descanso hasta encontrar a su ahijado, cuando ya se habían calmado de la historia de Hiruzen, ambos padres estaban muy molestos con el Ero-sennin (Sabio pervertido), como Shio, Menma y Kushina se le referían, pero nadie más que la madre, ya que cuando ésta dejó de estar triste sus sentimientos dieron un giro completo y comenzó a golpear a Jiraiya, por suerte, para Jiraiya claro está, Tsunade detuvo a Kushina, no sin antes darle un fuerte golpe que dejó un gran agujero en el suelo y casi mata al sabio de los sapos.

Inmediatamente después de que retomara su puesto, Minato anunció su retorno. Todos quedaron impactados ante el hecho de que esta leyenda siguiera viva, pero después de que el Yondaime (El cuarto) "explicara lo que pasó esa noche", y por explicar me refiero a que el rubio uso su excusa, no había muchas personas que hubieran llegado hasta el nivel de fūinjutsu (Técnicas de sellado) que había llegado Minato, Kushina y Jiraiya, todos quedaron maravillados ante el poderío de su retornado líder... su alegría duró poco, ya que cuando Minato les informó que el _niño demonio_ , como los ignorantes se le referían al pelirrojo, era su primogénito y que lo había dejado a la protección de toda Konoha (La hoja) porque el rubio confiaba que la aldea cuidara de su pequeño, todos quedaron sumamente avergonzados y apenados. Casi la totalidad de la aldea suplicó su perdón, a Minato no le importaba cuantas veces suplicaran su perdón, Minato había perdido la fé en los aldeanos, pero tampoco les echaba completamente la culpa ya que una gran parte era su culpa y la de su sensei (Maestro).

Después de eso, Minato llamo a una junta del consejo shinobi para explicar la verdad de lo que pasó esa noche. Antes de que empezara la junta, todas las cabezas de clan y familias shinobi importantes pidieron su perdón, nadie más que Nara Shikaku, el cual se golpeó excesivas veces la cabeza por no ver con anterioridad la obvia evidencia que estaba en frente a sus ojos, solo se conocía un Uzumaki en todo Konoha (La hoja) y posiblemente en todo el mundo, y esa era Kushina también que la cara del pequeño era exactamente igual a la cara de Minato cuando tenía su edad menos los ojos violetas y su cabello pelirrojo. Este último, junto con Akimichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi, Aburame Shibi y Hyuga Hiashi habían sido grandes amigos de Minato desde la academia y no podían ver a la cara al rubio sin sentir una tremenda culpa y vergüenza.

Las amigas de Kushina, Inuzuka Tsume y Uchiha Mikoto, les afecto peor la noticia de que habían ignorado y abandonado a su suerte al primogénito de su amiga, por años habían estado bromeando sobre drogar a sus esposos para que cooperen con los planes que habían hecho desde que Kushina se enteró que tendría trillizos. Lo peor era que no podían negar de que conocían la identidad de quienes eran los padres del pequeño Naruto, después de todo la única sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki que conocían era Kushina y era imposible que de la nada apareciera otro pelirrojo oji-violeta con el apellido Uzumaki, Y AUN PEOR con la cara de Minato. El único que tenía una excusa a medias, era Hiashi el cual había perdido a su hermano menor y, no mucho después de eso, a su esposa pero aún asi él tenía un gran sentimiento de culpa en el pecho.

Una noticia que también afectó mucho a la familia Uzuma... Namikaze, fue la respuesta que les dio Hiruzen cuando Kushina le preguntó si sabía la razón de por qué su cabello ya no era rojo, ella se había aprendido todas las tradiciones de su clan pero en ninguna parte escuchó o leyó algo sobre el cambio de cabello de un Uzumaki, hasta ese día, Hiruzen le contó lo que le había pasado... Kushina se desmayó al terminar la explicación; Hiruzen sabía esto debido a que le preguntó a Mito-sama el por qué de su cambio de color de cabello, la razón era que Mito-sama había dejado que su familia muriese al no pedir que Konoha apoyase con la invasión que sufrieron, los Uzumaki los retuvieron por 5 DÍAS SEGUIDOS, 5 días en los cuales pudieron enviar varios escuadrones para apoyar con la protección de Uzu, hasta que finalmente no pudieron más y fueron exterminados, después de eso su cabello cambió de su color brillante rojizo a un color marrón oscuro y comenzó a envejecer a pasos agigantados.

Lo mismo le pasó a Kushina solo que en vez de abandonar toda su familia abandonó a su hijo, lo que no le dijo, debido a que ella se desmayó antes de finalizar completamente, era que debido a que tenía el cabello blanco había una pequeña chance de recuperar el nombre Uzumaki y su cabello pelirrojo, pero ya no tendría ningún Kekkei Genkai (Linea de sangre) de los Uzumaki, esto incluía a su técnica firma, las Kongo Fusa (Cadenas de sellado de Adamantina) y a sus demás hijos le pasó igual solo que no se le iba a teñir el cabello de rojo **[Tecnicamente se han convertido en Senju, pero ellos no saben esto ;) ]**

La madre estaba feliz cuando escucho esto, podría recuperar el apellido que tanto atesoraba, el apellido de su familia tanto materna como paterna, solo tendría que encontrar a su hijo y ser una familia feliz de nuevo... tal vez lo último sea lo más difícil, Naruto, a estas alturas, no iba a aceptar volver a este _lugar..._ aún peor, ellos no sabian como iba a reaccionar su hijo ante el hecho de que lo abandonaron, Kushina aún no se perdonaba este hecho y lo que más le entristecia era el hecho que nunca había estado con el primer bebé que tuvo, no había escuchado sus primeras palabras, no había visto sus primeros pasos... no le había consolado cuando había tenido pesadillas ni cuando estaba triste... nada.

Un hecho digno de relatar pasó unas semanas después de que Minato regresara a Konoha (La hoja), esa tarde Minato decidió que sus hijos necesitaban mejorar el control del chakra del Kyubi (El 9 colas) y ver qué habilidades más le daba este... el resultado no fue el que esperaban, ya que en vez de la transformación habitual que les apareció en el primer momento que usaron el chakra del Kyubi (El 9 colas) apareció la forma típica del chakra de un Jinchūriki (Poder del sacrificio humano), ósea un manto visible de chakra rojo... perdieron el control y se dejaron manipular por el Kyubi (El 9 colas), tuvieron que cerrar a la fuerza el chakra del Kyubi (El 9 colas) para que no le hiciera daño a nadie, Minato llamó a su sensei (Maestro) de inmediato para pedir su explicación de lo creía que pasó... su hipótesis no le gustó para nada ni a él ni a su esposa, Jiraiya creía que, posiblemente, Naruto había muerto y que el alma del Kyubi (El 9 colas) había regresado con su chakra... para que dio esa hipótesis, cuando terminó de explicar sus argumentos recibió no uno sino una gran cantidad de golpes que casi lo matan. La pelirroja se negaba a aceptar tal hipótesis y le ordenó que buscara de inmediato a su pequeño Naru-chan, y que no volviera si no era con él le amenazó diciendo que cada vez que no vieniera con su pequeño lo dejaría medio muerto a base de golpes.

La situación actual del pueblo, bueno la clientela... se incrementó, verán al principio al enterarse del trato que le dieron al pequeño pelirrojo, una gran parte de la clientela dejaron de contratar los servicios de Konoha (La hoja), pero debido a los cambios que hizo el Sandaime (El tercero) y a lo preparados que estaban sus shinobis regresaron, con el tiempo, incluso aumentó. A pesar de eso eran mal visto por la clientela y estos últimos eran cautelosos con sus acciones, después de todo no sabian si a ellos se les iba a tratar como se le trató al primogenito del Yondaime (El cuarto)

Minato ignoraba los saludos que los aldeanos le daban mientra que intentaba aguantar las ganas de asesinar a todos y cada uno de ellos, el rubio suspiro y miro al cielo mientras se acercaba a su casa, la imagen de Konoha (La hoja), a la vista del público en general, habia bajado hasta el punto que no los consideraban más que simples bandidos mercenarios con buen entrenamiento, Minato suspiró de nuevo mientras se detenía para mirar la puerta de su casa, nunca debieron tomar de tal manera la profecía que le dio Gamamaru a su sensei (Maestro).

¡Casi se me olvidaba!, la profecía, verán desde la primera vez que Jiraiya, el sensei (Maestro) de Minato, había llegado al Monte Myoboku se le dio una profecía acerca de 2 soles y 2 lunas con el poder para salvar al mundo o dejarlo en una oscuridad eterna, uno de los datos extra que le dio, ya que el pervertido de su sensei (Maestro) no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que le dijo, era que uno de los soles más una de las lunas eran más grandes que su los otros, lo que le hizo entender a Jiraiya que era una metáfora después de mucho pensar llegó a la conclusión de que los soles y las lunas eran personas y ya que en algunas religiones se le representaba a la mujer como la luna y al hombre como el sol, su sensei (Maestro) pensó que él junto con su hijo, Menma, su esposa, Kushina, y la primera hija que tuvo, Shio.

El hecho de que Shio fuera una prodigio y que Menma poseyera el Mokuton (Estilo Madera) solo incrementó esta creencia, no entrenaron mucho sus demás aspectos como shinobi, para la molestia de Jiraiya en esa época, ya que eran niños y Kushina no quería que sus bebés maduraran tan pronto... este temor nunca se cumplió con Menma, ya que seguía sin madurar daba lo mejor de sí, pero... era un tonto que no podía hacer nada bien, su control de chakra era casi nulo y más prefería hacer bromas que entrenar... pero eso si, era un cabeza hueca que jamás se rendía, como los personajes con los cuales se inspiraron para ponerle el nombre a sus hijos, tal vez eso ayudó a que pudiera convencer a Tsunade-sama de que volviera a Konoha (La hoja).

La historia de por qué la buscaron era simple en realidad, cuando los niños tenía 5 años decidieron entrenarles en transformación de la naturaleza de chakra... no se esperaban que Menma poseyera el Mokuton (Estilo Madera), y ya que Tsunade era la nieta del Shodaime (El primero), creyeron que ella sabría o tendría algún rollo en el que contuvieran enseñanzas sobre el Mokuton (Estilo Madera)... sus creencias fueron decepcionadas, ya que el Shodaime (El primero) era un idiota, nunca escribió su conocimiento sobre el Mokuton (Estilo Madera)... muchas cosas pasaron junto con muchas discusiones entre Menma y Tsunade, hasta que hicieron una apuesta, si Menma podía aprender la técnica de su padre en un mes, ella volvería a la aldea y le entregaria el collar de su abuelo, pero si no lo cumplía a parte de darle mucho dinero nunca más la molestarían con volver a la aldea... Tsunade no contaba una cosa, ella era la Densetsu no Kamo (Legendaria Perdedora) y vaya que hizo honor a su titulo, perdió contra un niño de 5 AÑOS... Menma era un cabeza hueca después de todo, trabajo dia y noche con el único objetivo de aprender esa técnica, pero no la había masterizado, Menma incluso hoy en dia necesita un clon de sombra para ejecutar el Rasengan (Esfera Espiral)... la legendaria perdedora cumplio su promesa y decidio viajar junto con los Namikaze, incluso le enseño algunos trucos a Shio y a Menma como la fuerza amplificada con chakra, que era... basicamente eso, amplificabas la fuerza de los impactos de tus puños gracias a la extrema acumulación de chakra.

Ya que su sensei (Maestro) tenía la creencia de que él junto con su esposa, Kushina, eran el "sol de mayor tamaño" y la "luna de mayor tamaño", era lógico que propusiera que se volvieran más fuertes... en estos años, Minato por fin logró completar el Rasengan (Esfera Espiral) como lo había planeado en un principio ¡Asi es!, Minato por fin logró combinar la naturaleza del chakra junto con el Rasengan (Esfera Espiral) para finalmente crear Fūton: Rasen Shuriken (Estilo Viento: Shuriken Espiral) y Minato podía decir, orgullosamente, que en gran parte le habia ayudado Menma debido a que este solo podia usar el Rasengan (Esfera Espiral) junto con un clon de sombra, Minato se apoyo en eso para facilitarle el proceso, en total necesito 5 manos o mejor dicho 2 clones junto con si mismo, su mano para liberar y hacer girar el chakra, un clon para formar y mantener la forma esférica, y el otro para mezclar el chakra elemental de viento... lamentablemente no lo pudo dominar a la perfección ya que la primera vez que intentó usar esta técnica casi muere por exhauste de chakra, concluyó una cosa, no podría llegar a completarlo él... pero si sus hijos, por lo que el Fūton: Rasen Shuriken (Estilo Viento: Shuriken Espiral) paso a ser solo Fūton: Rasengan (Esfera Espiral).

Mientras que su esposa intentaba recrear el estilo más poderoso de su familia, el Ittoryu (Estilo con una espada) **[Mira esa referencia/copyright, papa xD]** que era basicamente combinar el chakra Fūton (Estilo Viento) con el fin de que sus cortes tuvieran mucho más alcance y poder, dando un ejemplo con un solo movimiento de su espada usando el Ittoryu (Estilo con una espada), los usuarios más experimentados los cuales tenían años y años de práctica, podían cortar rocas de 10 metros de altura como si fuera mantequilla, era algo dificil contando de que este era uno de los estilos que requerían una mayor concentración a la hora de la manipulación del chakra elemental... pero finalmente lo consiguio completar, no al nivel de sus más prodigiosos predece... antiguos predecesores pero el nivel en el que estaba era muy bueno.

Ambos tenían planeado darle este conocimiento a sus hijos cuando estuvieran listos... incluso a su pequeño Naruto cuando lo encontrarán; Minato salió de sus pensamientos para entrar al complejo de la familia Namikaze, era imposible de que se pudieran llamar clan debido a que un clan era el conjunto de varias familias, incluso cuando Kushina aún tenía el nombre Uzumaki, cuando ella tuviera hijos, no serían conocidos como el clan Uzumaki sino serían conocidos como la familia Uzumaki. Abrió la puerta de la cerca de madera que rodeaba a su casa, decidió dar media vuelta a la casa para entrar por la puerta trasera con el objetivo de no molestar a su esposa ya que a veces la puerta frontal estaba cerrada. En la parte trasera de la casa, estaba el jardín, el cual también servía como campo de entrenamiento, cuando llegó ahí encontró a tres niños peleando.

El primer niño era su hijo, Namikaze Menma, el heredero de la familia Namikaze, este no había cambiado mucho, su cabello seguía como siempre, rubio y puntiagudo, su piel igual de bronceada con algunas heridas causadas por el extremo entrenamiento que tenían, y sus ojos del mismo celeste que ha sido siempre. En estos momentos, estaba usando un traje deportivo de los colores naranja y azul, Minato le había reclamado varías veces que se cambiara ese atuendo tan llamativo pero Menma simplemente no le escuchaba, al final se terminó rindiendo y lo dejó vestir como quisiera, en la espalda de este estaba el símbolo de la familia Namikaze, creado por el mismo Minato, era básicamente un shuriken con las puntas en forma de la cuchilla de la guadaña **[La forma es como el Mangekyo Sharingan de Obito/Kakashi]** solo que en vez de tres puntas hay 4 **[Como el Mangekyo Sharingan de Naruto]** de color amarillo y estaba encerrado en un círculo de color rojo con las puntas en forma de la cuchilla de la guadaña rodeando el círculo sobresaliendo en el exterior, una expresión de esfuerzo era notable en su cara.

El segundo niño era Uchiha Sasuke, el nuevo heredero del clan Uchiha, este tenía piel clara, ojos y cabello de un color negro oscuro con dos flequillos enmarcando su cara, siendo de punta en la parte trasera. En estos instantes, estaba usando la ropa tradicional de su clan que era una sencilla camisa larga, en su caso, de color negro con cuello alto y el emblema Uchiha en su espalda, junto con unos pantalones cortos de color blanco, en su cara se podía notar un ceño fruncido.

El tercer niño era Inuzuka Kiba, el hijo menor de la cabeza del clan Inuzuka, Inuzuka Tsume, este poseía piel trigueña, ojos negros con pupilas verticales como hendidura, pronunciados dientes caninos junto con unas uñas largas en cada mano, en cada mejilla tenía una marca rojo en forma de colmillo. Vestía unos pantalones de un marrón oscuro que le llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, tenía una casaca de color gris oscuro con capucha peluche, el cual era de color negro oscuro, que ocultaba un pelo marrón castaño, una expresión animalística se podía distinguir en su rostro.

Minato observó en silencio a los tres niños, era obvio que estaban practicando su Taijutsu (Técnicas del cuerpo). Personalmente, a Menma le interesaba entrenar su habilidad en este plano de las artes shinobis, debido a que no le interesaba mucho usar armas, las únicas armas que le gustaba utilizar al rubio menor eran los kunais, más que todo porque en el futuro tenía planeado aprender la "Técnica súper cool de Tou-chan (Papá, de forma cariñosa... también se puede poner papito o papi, pero suena demasiado...)". Minato silenciosamente se sentó en la banca, la cual era de madera, que estaba justo delante de la puerta trasera, la cual era de vidrio. El que lo hacía mejor era Kiba, sin sorpresa ya que su clan se especializaba en este campo en específico, no muy lejos de él estaba Sasuke y finalmente estaba su hijo, que también había aprendido algunos trucos de Tsunade.

Su hijo rápidamente se dio cuenta de su presencia y gritó con su escandalosa voz "¡Tou-chan (Papá, de forma cariñosa)!" Mientras agitaba efusivamente su mano, saludándolo.

Minato respondió su saludo con una sonrisa con los ojos y dijo "Hola Menma, Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, entrenando duro ¿No es así?"

Rápidamente, su hijo respondió "¡Por supuesto que si-ttebayo, ¿No es así, chicos?!"

El pequeño rubio quedó mirando a sus dos compañeros de entrenamiento esperando una respuesta que nunca vino. Sasuke y Kiba no querían contestar a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, y mucho menos iban a contestar al Yondaime (El cuarto).

Minato abrió los ojos levemente y miró al suelo, ya que al mínimo contacto que tuvo con los ojos de los dos niños solo vio desconfianza y desprecio de los dos chicos, aunque ya debería de estar acostumbrado a esa clase de miradas de parte de algunos de sus shinobis, a pesar de que estos se volteaban inmediatamente cuando entraban en contacto visual del Yondaime (El cuarto), después de todo por su culpa habían pasado de ser vistos como nobles shinobis a ser vistos como simples mercenarios, aunque ambos niños tenían también sus razones personales.

Sasuke tenía traumas emocionales, eso era obvio, la traicion de su hermano, la muerte de una gran parte de su familia, entre las pérdidas su propio padre, y que al final le hubiera metido en un Genjutsu (Técnica Ilusoria) que le hizo ver como él masacraba a su familiares y torturaba a los que aún quedaban con vida, había sido un golpe en extremo fuerte para él. Pero cuando el pelinegro escucho de lo que había pasado Naruto, no pudo evitar ponerse de su lado, este había sido abandonado por sus padres a su suerte solo para ser tratado peor que basura y casi asesinado. Por esta razón y que un clan tan noble como el Uchiha había sido rebajado a tal nivel, más que todo esta última era una razón más importante para él, Sasuke nunca tendría respeto alguno por un hombre como él, aunque él no estaba seguro de que se le pudiera llamar hombre. Mientras que para Kiba que el Yondaime hubiera abandonado a su familia de tal manera, era un insulto a todas las creencias que tenía su clan. El clan Inuzuka tenía una regla por encima de todas, un Inuzuka no traiciona a su manada, y el mero hecho de que este _hombre_ haya abandonado a su hijo cual si fuera un plato desechable, Kiba no lo había tomado muy bien que digamos. Para el castaño, Minato era la peor escoria que existía en esta aldea, indigna para un título tan noble como es el título de Hokage (La sombra del fuego) y nunca lo iba a reconocer como su líder, por supuesto que no lo desobedecería, a pesar de todo era el Hokage (La sombra del fuego) y aún más era la leyenda viviente el Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (El destello amarillo de Konoha) el hombre que masacró a más de mil soldados de Iwa (La roca) y que por esta mera acción acabó con la última guerra. A pesar de todas estas acciones nunca tendría su respeto.

El silencio se había instalado y duró un aproximado de 7 segundos, Menma no había entendido por qué el ambiente había cambiado tan repentinamente, el pequeño rubio miraba confundido a su padre, el cual tenía una sonrisa incómoda, y sus amigos, que miraban con ojos duros al Hokage (La sombra del fuego) mientras apretaban sus puños.

"... Voy... voy a entrar a la casa, necesito algo de descanso después de un día de arduo trabajo" Finalmente dijo el rubio mayor intentando salir de esta situación.

"Entendido, Tou-chan (Papá, de forma cariñosa), nos vemos en la cena" Dijo animosamente el pequeño rubio mientras volvía a su estancia de combate.

Minato abrió la puerta de vidrio que tenía a su espalda hace unos instantes, a su espalda los pequeños aspirantes a shinobi volvieron con su entrenamiento, se dirigió a la sala de estar, a la cual llegó después de unos 6 segundos de lento caminar, supiro al ver el deprimente escenario en frente de él.

'Las cosas no están mejor aquí' se dijo a sí mismo en su mente.

Minato observó a las 6 personas que estaban alrededor de una mesa de centro de sala, las cuales eran: las amigas de su esposa, Uchiha Mikoto e Inuzuka Tsume, su jounin-sensei (Maestra Ninja clase alta), en la epoca en la cual Kushina aún era una genin, Senju Tsunade, sus hijas, Shio y Mito, y finalmente, su esposa, Kushina.

La razón del por qué Mikoto y Tsume estaban en este lugar, aparte de que eran amigas de Kushina y tenía todo el derecho de visitarla. Era que, en el caso de Mikoto, desde la muerte de su esposo ella había asumido el cargo de cabeza de clan para los Uchiha y a pesar de que siempre tenía trabajo para mantener el clan a flote, pero más que todo para mantener a la policia Uchiha a Flote debido a casi todos los integrantes, por no decir todos, fueron asesinados la noche de la masacre asi que tuvo que reemplazar a los miembros con miembros de muchos miembros de otros clanes, la gran mayoria eran Hyuga, debido a que Mikoto, Tsume y Kushina habian sido grandes amigas de la difunta esposa de Hiashi, Hyuga Hibara; a pesar de todas sus responsabilidades, Mikoto siempre tenía tiempo para visitar a sus amigas, pero más que todo visitar a sus amigas servía de excusa para sacar a su hijo del complejo Uchiha y permitir que socialice.., seguía trabajando en lo último. Mientras que la razón de Tsume era mucho más simple, Kiba y Menma se habían vuelto grandes amigos...

Aunque ambas tenían la pequeña sospecha de que sus hijos estaban enamorados de la hija mayor de su amiga, a uno se le notaba más que a otro, era obvio en Kiba, después de todo era un macho Inuzuka, le gustaban las chicas hermosas, y Shio definitivamente era hermosa y se volvería aún más con el paso del tiempo; en el caso de Sasuke, Mikoto no se dio cuenta las primeras visitas pero, conforme fueron visitando más y más a los Namikaze, se dio cuenta de que a su pequeño le gustaba Shio, obviamente de manera muy disimulada y, como buena madre que era, Mikoto lo mantenía en secreto... pero en la casa de ambos lo molestaba a rabiar, era adorable ver la cara de su, normalmente, inexpresivo y frio hijo volverse completamente roja cual tomate... era ironico, ambos estaban enamorados de la hija del hombre que despreciaban.

Mikoto y Tsume estaban sentadas juntas en un sillón en dirección noreste del sillón en el que estaba sentada Kushina, mientras que Tsunade estaba sentada en el sillón en dirección noroeste del sillón en el que estaba Kushina, las tres estaban mirando con una mirada apenada a la peliblanca y las tres estaban apretando sus puños fuertemente, era claro que estaban tristes y a la vez furiosas pero Minato no podía adivinar el por qué, en el que estaban sentadas sus hijas junto con su esposa, Kushina estaba mirando al piso con los ojos en blanco con algunas lágrimas en estos, con una expresión muerta en su rostro con su mentón apoyado en la cabeza de la pequeña Mito, ignorando completamente a Shio, la cual estaba acariciando su mano izquierda en un intento de consolar a su madre, aunque ella no estaba mucho mejor.

Al rubio Hokage (La sombra del fuego) le dolía tanto ver a su esposa en un estado tan deprimente, y por sobretodo, ahora, tenía la ligera sospecha de que era algo acerca de Naruto y por ende era la culpa del rubio adulto; Minato iba a preguntar sobre la razón del estado de su esposa, pero inmediatamente notó un objeto en la mesa del centro de la sala, era un pequeño recipiente cilindrico, cerrado herméticamente, lleno completamente de un liquido incoloro con una extraña esfera extremadamente rasgada... bueno dos pedazos de la esfera, pero si las juntaba con su imaginación podía ver que originalmente era un solo objeto, una de las partes tenía un círculo de color violeta con un punto medio en el centro.

Minato junto el coraje que necesitaba y finalmente preguntó "¿Kushina... te pasa algo?" solo para tener como respuesta silencio de parte de su esposa. El rubio miró a sus hijas esperando una explicación que nunca llego, no tenían el valor de decirlo... y no querían, debido a que les dolía como la aldea había tratado a su Onii-chan (Querido hermano).

Minato se giro a la antigua compañera de equipo de su sensei (maestro), Tsunade... pero ella tampoco tenía el valor necesario para decirlo, esta acción era simplemente... barbarica.

Tsume suspiró y dijo "Fuimos a dar un paseo por la aldea para subirle los animos a Kushina, pero... no nos salio como esperabamos" 'Esto no suena bien' se decia en su cabeza el rubio que replicó "¿A qué te refieres exactamente?" Tsunade decidio continuar con lo que querían decir sus otras dos alumnas mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dientes y puños, de los cuales en los últimos brotaron venas de la ira.

"Nos encontramos con un gordo borracho junto con un chico, el cual tambien estaba borracho, ambos decian que no se arrepentian ni un poco de lo que paso con Naruto ni le importaba al resto de la aldea" Minato apreto su puño con furia hasta que sus nudillos se ponían blancos de la fuerza, Mikoto decidió continuar con la historia "Kushina estaba a punto de matarlos a golpes, pero la cosa se puso fea cuando el bastardo del padre comenzó a decir orgulloso como su hijo lo torturó y le arrancó su ojo, y que se lo había quedado como trofeo" dijo asqueada mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño y que su tono no cambie por la ira que sentía; Minato ya no pudo contener la ira que sentía e, inconscientemente, soltó su sakki (Intento asesino) que inundó el cuarto, sus hijas no se asustaron debido a que su tristeza opacaba su temor "Kushina le dio una paliza de muerte a ambos bastardos y al final sacó un kunai y los castro... en plena calle, por suerte Tsunade-sensei se llevó a Mito y a Shio para que no pudieran ver tal espectáculo" Minato en este momento se sentía satisfecho... aunque quisiera haberlo hecho el mismo y muchas cosas más.

"¿Qué les pasó a esas bestias?" Preguntó el rubio, un poco calmado.

"Los ANBU vinieron y se llevaron a esos dos, Kushina les dijo que enviaran a esos dos al IT Dep. para que ambos reciban su merecido, los ambos ni dudaron debido a que le tenían miedo a Kushina" respondió Tsume.

"Kushina interrogó a las personas presentes... o mejor dicho hizo una única pregunta ¿Dónde estaba el ojo de Naru-chan? mientras liberaba su sakki (Intento Asesino) ... llegamos a la casa del maldito y... bueno..." Mikoto señaló con el dedo al recipiente que estaba en la mesa.

Minato se puso helado, esa esfera partida y desgarrada era el ojo de su bebé, ya podía entender el por qué del animo deprimente de su esposa. No habían podido encontrar hasta ahora ni una sola pista del paradero de su primogénito y ahora su esposa había podido recuperar, literalmente, un pedazo de su bebé. Se sentía tan culpable de no haber hecho caso a su esposa de que entrenaran el chakra del Kyubi (El 9 colas) con anterioridad o que simplemente regresaran, incluso sin el entrenamiento.

Minato rodeó el sillón para estar al lado derecho de su amor, cogio su mano y dijo "Lo vamos a encontrar, Kushi-chan, pase lo que pase".

La peliblanca le dijo, sin que su mirada cambiase de posición "Y qué va a pensar de nosotros, Minato; no sabemos si nos va a querer perdonar o que nos va a amar como sus padres..." no pudo continuar más debido a que comenzó a llorar, rápidamente, se cubrió sus ojos con las manos, Mito y Shio abrazaron a su madre con la intención de hacerla sentir mejor.

"Nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos... Kushina" Minato se paró y se puso cara a cara frente a su esposa "Mírame"... esperó por unos 5 segundos para que la peliblanca se quitara las manos de sus ojos para poder mirar los ojos del rubio adulto mientras que este último vio los bellos ojos violetas de su esposa de los cuales seguían brotando lágrimas, a Minato le dolía ver al amor de su vida de tal manera; Minato agarró suavemente las manos de su esposa y le dijo en un tono que mostraba lo de decidido que estaba "Nosotros encontraremos a Naruto, lo traeremos con su familia y volveremos a ser una familia unida y feliz, y lo seremos hasta el final".

Su hija mayor decidió apoyar la idea de su padre diciendo "Kaa-chan (Mamá, de manera cariñosa... también se puede usar mamita o mami)" ambos padres dirigieron su mirada a Shio "En 2 años me convertiré en genin (Ninja bajo) y podré salir al mundo para poder encontrar a Naru-nii. Yo y Menma no baka (El idiota de Menma) lo encontraremos, pase lo que pase, es una promesa" finalizó con una sonrisa, a lo que su pequeña hermana añadió con una sonrisa igual a la de su hermana "Y yo también".

La madre, entre lágrimas, formó una sonrisa "No vamos a rendirnos, Kushi-chan" dijo el rubio captando la atención de su esposa e hijas "Lo traeremos de vuelta con nosotros" Reiteró el rubio antes de abrazar a las tres mujeres de su vida.

Kushina recuperó su sonrisa y abrazó a su marido, cuando el abrazo terminó un pensamiento cruzó por su mente "Y qué pasara con la aldea... que pasara con Danzō, recuerda que Naru-chan también posee el Mokuton (Estilo Madera), y no solo el Mokuton (Estilo Madera) sino también el Sharingan, y él junto con Hiruzen saben estos dos hechos" dijo la peliblanca, sus amigas y sensei (Maestra) ya sabían este hecho debido a que la misma Kushina les contó ya que confiaba plenamente en ellas... ellos se enteraron de que Naruto poseía estos dos Kekkei Genkai (Linea de sangre) gracias a Hiruzen, decir que ellos estaban impresionados era poco decir, Kushina tenía lo que le podía llegar a pasar si alguien secuestraba a su Naru-chan y descubrían esto; "Voy a proteger a nuestro bebé pase lo que pase, Kushina; y en cuanto a Danzō, lo amenazare con que si intenta hacerle algo a Naruto lo mandaré a ejecutar a él y a todo shinobi de Konoha (La hoja) con el mínimo indicio de tener alguna relación con él".

A la cara de la peliblanca retorno la sonrisa que esbozó hace unos instantes, se limpió las lágrimas y abrazó a su esposo, Minato tenía razón, no iba a conseguir nada llorando, cuando su hija y su hijo se convirtiera en genin (Ninja Bajo), ella se convertiria en Jounin-sensei (Maestra ninja de clase alta) y les ayudaria a buscar a su pequeño Naru-chan.

Las tres mujeres presentes solo sonrieron ante toda esta escena... tal vez... haya esperanza para esta familia rota.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Campos Elisios**

Al mismo tiempo en otro plano, conocido como el plano espiritual, en lo profundo de una montaña estaba un niño pelirrojo combatiendo 4 seres de mediana estatura... ¡Exacto! Este pequeño era Uzumaki Naruto, el transmigrante del Rikudō Sennin (Sabio de los 6 caminos), futuro protector del mundo, usuario del Rinnegan, entre otros titulos más.

Naruto había cambiado algo en estos últimos años, ahora media 1.40 metros de altura, una altura muy superior a la del promedio, su Sharingan con tres tomoes brillando mientras que su Rinnegan estaba tapado por vendas y estas a su vez por un flequillo que llegaba hasta su barbilla, su pelo puntiagudo de color rojizo se había vuelto más largo, ahora llegando hasta la parte media de su espalda, su cara asemejaba a la cara de su pad... donante de esperma, a su edad, para la gran molestia del pelirrojo; las vestimentas del pelirrojo... había agarrado una manía por usar kimonos (Traje tradicional japonés), y ahora mismo estaba usando un kimono azul con bordes azul oscuro, amarrado a su brazo derecho un poco más abajo del hombro llevaba el hitai-ate (Protector de frente) de los Campos Elisios, el cual era un símbolo de este último, este hitai-ate (Protector de frente) llevaba el kanji (Sistema de escritura japonés) para "Hoshoku-sha (Depredador)", ahora mismo, en su mano derecha, estaba agarrando el mango de una katana (Sable japonés) larga mientras que la funda estaba en su otra mano.

Si fueras a describirlo en un nivel, sin que este use ni su Sharingan ni ningún nivel superior de sus dōjutsu (Técnicas Oculares), el pelirrojo estaría en el nivel de un jounin bajo (Ninja alto), si fuera a usar sus dōjutsu (Técnicas Oculares) en su máximo poder... No hace falta decirlo ¿Verdad?, entre las habilidades que había descubierto de su Mangekyō Sharingan estaban, como el Rikudō Sennin (Sabio de los 6 caminos) había predicho con anterioridad, el Amaterasu, las llamas negras, y no solo eso, también podía aplicar la manipulación de la forma para controlar las llamas negras del Amaterasu permitiéndole manipularlas a su antojo.

El tercer poder que había despertado era el Susanoo, su Susanoo era de color rojo sangre, y cuando este se estabilizaba para formar el Kanseitai: Susanoo (Cuerpo Completo: Susanoo) este adquiria la apariencia de un Tengu (Perro Celestial), en apariencia, obtiene una majestuosa armadura, dos mechones de pelo que caen en ambos lados de su cara, un cuerno que sobresale de su barbilla, una nariz que asemejaba a la de los Tengu (Perro Celestial) posee 5 cuernos en la cabeza encima de cada uno habia una acumulación de cada chakra elemental en la forma de una esfera de "llamas"(El chakra) , varias perforaciones a lo largo de su boca junto con un circular debajo, unos dientes afilados que le daban una apariencia más demoniaca y una gran marca en el ojo izquierdo.

EL Susanoo de Naruto poseía dos espadas en cada mano **[Por si se lo preguntaban, Naruto es ambidiestro]** , en la mano izquierda era una hoja simple de chakra con la forma de una katana (Sable japonés) normal mientras que en su mano derecha llevaba su creación, su más grande orgullo, la Fūjin no Ken (Espada del dios del viento) la cual es la primera creación que hizo cuando llegó al nivel 15 de Fuuinjutsu (Técnicas de sellado), este era literalmente un tornado en forma de espada capaz de cortar lo que sea y, gracias a que esta espada estaba hecha de un viento que se podía controlar a voluntad del usuario, podía cambiarlo de forma para que no se quede solo en ser una espada. En su antebrazo izquierdo estaba una de las defensas más poderosas el Svalinn, capaz de defender al usuario de esta defensa hasta de un ataque que pueda destruir al mundo entero, según historias.

... Dije que el Susanoo fue el tercer poder que despertó ¿No?... ¡Que olvidadizo que soy!, el segundo poder que habia despertado, el cual no había sido predicho que el Uzumaki lo tendría, era... Kamui (Autoridad de los dioses) este era un Jikūkan Ninjutsu (Técnicas ninja espacio-temporales) que era capaz de crear otra dimensión creada por el Mangekyo Sharingan de Naruto, su Kamui era muy especial debido a que con su único ojo (Que poseía el Mangekyo Sharingan) era más que suficiente para usar las dos habilidades que otorgaba este poder, la primera habilidad se enfocaba en transportar cosas en la línea de visión a la dimensión creada, al enfocar y concentrarse en el objetivo que se desea transportar, una barrera espacio-temporal distorsiona el espacio y el blanco se introduce a la dimensión creada por el Mangekyo Sharingan de Naruto, la segunda habilidad que otorgaba este poder era la capacidad de enviarse a si mismo a la dimensión siendo, gracias a esta habilidad, capaz de volverse intangible al mandar cualquier parte de su cuerpo a su dimensión, borrar todo rastro de su chakra y ser capaz de teletransportarse a cualquier lugar que desee.

La dimensión de Naruto estaba compuesta de un arreglo arbitrario de prismas rectangulares de color blanco con bases cuadradas, algunas flotando y otras moviéndose, en el aire.

Naruto, en este momento, saltaba por los árboles esquivando las dagas envenenadas de los deku de una altura proporcional a un adulto, 1.77 metros de altura aproximadamente, mientras guardaba su katana (Sable japonés) en su funda y la ponía debajo de su faja de color celeste, estos deku no tenían la misma vestimenta que los que Naruto enfrento con anterioridad sino que se asemejaban mucho a... arboles **[Algo asi como un Groot]** ; estaba buscando que los deku cayeran en la trampa que había hecho.

... Seguro se están preguntando, ¿Por qué el pelirrojo está de nuevo en este lugar?, sabiendo que el pelirrojo cometió un intento de suicidio por haber asesi... masacrado a más de 150 deku's, la respuesta es simple... es su deber como transmigración de Hagoromo; verán se los explicaré mejor, los deku no son seres vivos comunes y corrientes son, por decirlo de una forma, una parte consciente del Shinju (Dios árbol), este último a pesar de haber sido "destruído" en mayor parte y ser sellado, algunas de sus partes restantes se habían esparcido por el mundo, tanto el físico como el espiritual, algunas partes restantes fueron destruidas por los hijos de Hagoromo, Indra y Asura... pero esas eran las partes detectables, las otras eran tan minúsculas que ni siquiera el mismo Rikudō Sennin pudo detectar... pasaron los siglos y estas minúsculas partes crecieron y crecieron hasta convertirse en frondosos árboles de los cuales nacían los deku, los cuales nacían de sus frutos (Estos árboles no podían producir el mismo fruto que otorgaba gran poder al que lo consumía que su progenitor) estos últimos se alimentaban de chakra para volverse cada vez más fuertes, altos e inteligentes pero cada vez se volvían más y más lentos... estos obedecían incondicionalmente al ser conocido como Zetsu Negro y a alguien que usaba el nombre de Madara, Naruto sabía que era imposible que Madara estuviera con vida, a pesar de que su hermano le informara que ese maldito tenía el mismo chakra que Madara debido a que nadie podía estar con vida después de tanto tiempo, en el caso de que Madara hubiera sobrevivido, de alguna forma, a su batalla contra Senju Hashirama.

Naruto se acercaba a la trampa con los deku no muy lejos de él; irónicamente, los deku que se enfrentaba en el plano espiritual eran mucho más débiles que los deku que habitaban en el plano terrenal siendo los deku que se enfrentó Naruto su primera vez del nivel entre un bandido y un genin (Ninja bajo), y siendo los que se enfrenta en este momento del nivel de un chûnin (Ninja medio) alto, estos últimos eran los más habituales de encontrarse en el plano terrenal.

Naruto paso la trampa y cuando los deku estaban a poca distancia de esta, cayo en la rama más cercana e hizo un sello manual "Hitsuji" (Carnero) mientras decia "Ninpō:Suchīruwaiyā no kumonosu (Arte Ninja: Telaraña de hilos de acero)" envolviendo fuertemente a los tres deku en hilos... ¿Tres?, Naruto rapidamente esquivo un tajo de un hacha saltando a la derecha y "cayendo" horizontalmente en el tronco de un arbol cercano, en el cual Naruto usó chakra para no caer al suelo, del fuerte hachazo que habia propinado el deku que no había sido capturado por Naruto se cortó la gruesa rama mientras el deku usaba su mano izquierda que había agrandado para sostenerse del arbol mientras que la mano derecha se destransformaba y volvía a ser una mano "Normal".

El deku se paró en la parte de la rama que no había sido cortada para después mirar a sus compañeros, los miro por unos segundos hasta que puso los dedos de su mano en dirección a sus compañeros, tres de los dedos de su mano se comenzaron a alargar hasta que llegaron a la cabeza de sus compañeros... insertándose en estas y asesinándolos en el instante... después comenzó a absorberlos, sus compañeros empezaron a quedar "secos" viéndose más delgados y pequeños hasta que ya no quedó nada de estos...

El único deku presente estaba retorciéndose por la dolorosa metamorfosis por la que estaba pasando, este comenzó a crecer, sus brazos se volvieron más robustos siendo igual de anchas que el tronco de un roble... debido al gran tamaño de este, lo que quedaba de la rama se rompió cayendo al suelo generando un gran cráter, pero el deku no sintió la caída; Naruto sintió que debía de asesinarlo cuanto antes, era lo más lógico, pero y si esa transformación en realidad era una trampa y cuando el pelirrojo esté a poca distancia de este lo encierre en un agarre para luego suicidarse, llevándose consigo al Uzumaki. El deku se siguió retorciendo mientras espinas salían de su espalda, antebrazos y nudillos, y su "boca" tomaba una apariencia más demoniaca convirtiendo sus "dientes" en "colmillos"... habían pasado unos 10 segundos desde que empezó esta metamorfosis, la cual por fin terminó, el deku comenzó a pararse lentamente apoyándose de sus manos hasta dar a contemplación del invocador de los zorros su gran tamaño, el cual era unos 2.38 metros de altura.

Este gran coloso miro directamente al ojo rojo del pelirrojo con su completamente amarillento ojo, se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Naruto sacó de su funda rápidamente su katana (Sable japonés) con su mano derecha, y clavando fuertemente la funda en el suelo con su mano izquierda, sostuvo la gran espada con ambas manos y comenzó la batalla entre el gigante y el infante.

Esperaban quien cometiera la primera jugada para dar un contraataque efectivo... Naruto movió su pie un poco al frente para prepararse para usar su velocidad en contra del enemigo en frente de él. Hasta que comenzaron a brotar pequeñas espinas del pecho del gran deku, y salieron disparadas hacia todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo cual gotas de lluvia que caen sobre un hombre, Naruto rápidamente se apoyó de la funda que había clavado fuertemente en el suelo para evitar daño alguno... lo logró, en gran parte, algunas diminutas estacas cayeron en la pantorrilla del pelirrojo, el cual rápidamente se las quitó y comenzó a trepar, solo con sus pies, el árbol para tener una posición más ventajosa frente al gigante, después de todo, puede que sea inteligente pero, más tamaño equivale a menos movilidad y más torpeza.

Se escondió en los árboles, y cual cazador que acecha a su presa comenzó a vigilar las debilidades de este para evitarse problemas... la nuca, no podía hacer movimientos rápidos así que ello significaba que no lograría alejar a Naruto a tiempo para evitar que le corte su cabeza... pero por si las dudas, Naruto hizo un sello manual en forma de cruz y susurró "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de clones de sombra)" apareciendo de la nada cuatro copias exactas del pelirrojo las cuales se dispersaron en los árboles para rodear mejor al deku excepto uno al cual Naruto le dio la katana (Sable japonés) larga para que aparente ser él.

Espero por unos segundos hasta que el primer clon hizo su movimiento, se lanzó contra el deku con kunais en ambas manos, apuntando a los ojos del gran deku... No lo pudo conseguir, ya que el deku cubrió sus ojos rápidamente con las espinas de su pecho, que se convirtieron en una especie de raíces que actuaban como otra extensión de su cuerpo, que habían crecido y unido con el fin de hacer un escudo protector para sus ojos, rápidamente las espinas metieron él un agarre al clon con el fin de matarlo, lo cual después de unos cuatro segundos lo hizo y con un *POOF* el clon desapareció.

No hubo descanso para el deku, debido a que dos de los clones que quedaban atacaron con kunais en sus manos a su espalda para que el deku dejara su pecho descubierto y que el clon que tenía la katana (Sable Japonés) abra el pecho del deku para dejar a la vista de todos su "Núcleo"; la razón de lo por qué Naruto no solo hacía un katon (Estilo fuego) para incendiarlo, debido a que su "Núcleo" absorbía chakra de fuego y rayo más no de los demás... lo consiguieron, ya que atacaron al deku con un Shunshin no Jutsu (Técnica del cuerpo parpadeante) para incrementar abrumadoramente su velocidad y agarrar desprevenido al gran ser, el cual se retorció un poco de dolor pero inmediatamente intentó usar sus brazos para zafarlos de su espalda, cuando sus manos estaban cerca de su nuca notó su error e intentó lo más rápido que podía bajar sus brazos, pero los clanes rápidamente se aferraron a sus brazos, manteniéndolas en su nuca. De la nada apareció el clon que poseía la katana (Sable japonés), y en un instante apareció en frente del deku dándole un corte vertical, abriéndole el pecho y haciendo que este grite animalisticamente del dolor.

Los clones lo podían ver, su núcleo, que básicamente era bastante parecido a un corazón. El clon que había asestado el tajo no perdió el tiempo y dio una estocada certera al deku, el cual gritó aún más fuerte mientras su "Núcleo" cambiaba de un color rojo a un color gris mientras salía un líquido rojo, ante esto el deku liberó todas sus púas haciendo desaparecer a los clones y haciendo que Naruto se refugie detrás de un árbol. Naruto concentró chakra raiton (Estilo rayo) en la palma de su mano, y de la nada se podían escuchar... pájaros, una gran acumulación de chakra se había convertido en electricidad en la palma de la mano del pelirrojo. Naruto no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió con gran velocidad hacia el gran ser, el cual seguía retorciéndose del dolor, con dirección a su cabeza... la cual rápidamente perforó y atravesó mientras decía.

"Chidori (Millar de pájaros)"

... Después de esto, Naruto intentó sacar su mano de la cabeza del coloso muerto... sin éxito, estuvo ahí por un minuto entero hasta que dijo.

"Spark, ¿Quieres ser tan amable de ayudarme?" Mientras seguía intentando quitar su mano del agujero que había creado con la técnica que había aprendido tiempo atrás.

Desde los árboles apareció un zorro más grande que el promedio, de 1.66 metros de altura, con una sonrisa en su rostro que cuando se hizo completamente visible dijo "¿Qué se dice?" De manera juguetona.

"¡No estoy para tus tonterías, zorro tsundere!" Dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

"¡Qué no soy tsundere Baka-ruto (Tonto Naruto)!"

"¡Qué si lo eres!"

"¡Qué no!"

"¡Qué si!"

"¡Qué no!"

"¡Qué si!"

"¡Qué no!"

"...¡Qué no!"

"¡Qué si!... espera un segundo, ¡Hiciste trampa!"

"Tal vez..."

"¡Ya está, te quedas ahí hasta que te crezcan raices!" Finalizó molesto el zorro mientras se retiraba.

"¡Oye no me dejes aquí, ¿Qué clase de compañero eres?!"

"¡El único en mi clase, Baka-ruto (Tonto Naruto)!" Se escuchó a la distancia.

 **XXX**

Pasaron unas tres horas desde que Naruto fue por última vez a su entrenamiento contra enemigos de verdad, Naruto había sido ayudado por Érobos y Helios... demoraron diez minutos en sacar su brazo... Naruto llevaba la misma vestimenta que llevaba hace unas horas, solo que estaban limpias, cortesía de Suki.

Naruto ya se había despedido de todos los zorros y ahora estaba en frente de Hélios, Érobos y Ceo-jii-sama, parado en frente de un gran pergamino abierto.

Naruto estaba llevando en su espalda una mochila y dentro de esta habían muchos rollos conteniendo todo lo necesario para su viaje.

 **"Parece que ya es hora"** Dijo Ceo.

 **"Tranquilo te estaremos vigilando desde acá con el Ojo de Horus, pero tú no podrás usarlo, sigues con el castigo que Ceo-sama te impuso"** dijo Érobos con su mismo tono de siempre; Naruto no había podido usar el Ojo de Horus debido a que después de que su hermano le había contado sobre que sus... _progenitores_ seguían con vida, había estado abusando de este objeto místico con el fin de vigilar a los _Namikaze_ , eso le hacía tanto daño emocional, y todos lo notaban por lo que Ceo le impuso este castigo, solo podía solicitar usarlo si era importante. **[No pudo ver cuando su familia se lamentaba sobre su perdida asi que Naruto cree que no les importó el haberlo abandonarlo]**

... Después de que su hermano mayor le informara de la situación de sus padres y que estos lo habían abandonado... se quebró, lloró como si no hubiese un mañana... luego de unas horas vino la peor parte... la ira, tuvo una ira casi incontrolable que hizo que los cinco líderes de las facciones elementales JUNTOS se enfrentaran al pelirrojo junto con su Rinnegan y su Susanoo mejorado; el cual básicamente un humanoide de chakra del cual sobresalían rayos en su espalda recubierto por el cuerpo completo del Susanoo de Naruto... a esta nueva forma del Susanoo, Naruto le dio el nombre de Raijin Susanoo... al final lo lograron vencer, pero terminaron abriendo una gigantesca fisura en lo que antes fue una cadena de montañas en las lejanias.

Con el tiempo tambien descubrio que podia hacer que ese humanoide estuviera compuesto de chakra futon (Estilo Viento), este tenia por nombre Fujin Susanoo, su apariencia era muy similar a la del Raijin Susanoo solo que en vez de parecer un ser humanoide compuesto de rayos este parecia un... tornado, el cual parecía amenazar en cualquier momento con romper la armadura por la fuerza de sus vientos. Pero su versión más fuerte venia cuando estos dos Susanoo's se combinaban, dando origen a algo que Naruto llamó como Raijin to Fujin Susanoo

Naruto solo asintió ante esto **"¿Ya tienes una idea de a dónde irás... y más importante, sabes que lugar será el futuro hogar de los Uzumaki?"** Helios sabía que adonde vaya su familia, Naruto iría con ellos.

"Bueno, si los convenzo de salir al mundo entonces les ofreceré ir a Kumo (La nube), más que todo debido a que si vamos a alguna aldea pequeña, ellos nos entregaran inmediatamente a Konoha (La hoja) debido al miedo que le tienen a su poderío, a Suna (La arena) tampoco debido a que son aliados con Konoha (La hoja) y me entregarían a esta con tal de mantener la alianza con ellos, Iwa (La roca) y Kiri (La niebla) tampoco debido a que ellos fueron la causa de la caída de Uzu (El remolino), Kumo (La nube) era la única opción lógica para quedarse y que respeten a sus jinchūriki (Poder del sacrificio humano) por saber "controlar" el poder de sus bijuu (Bestias con colas)" A pesar de qué Naruto amaba la tierra donde sus ancestros decidieron vivir aunque no haya estado en ese lugar, era muy peligroso quedarse en Uzu (El remolino) ya habían sufrido una invasion y si se quedaban había una alta posibilidad de sufrir otra y esta última tal vez no sobreviva ningún miembro del clan, no ahora, ¡Claro que no! Naruto iba a evitar cualquier intento de asesinato a su familia, pero... y cuando el no esté, y exista un hombre o un ser que sea invencible para los demás y quisiera destruir Uzu (El remolino)... no quería correr ese riesgo.

 **"Bueno, suena a un plan"** dijo tranquilamente Érobos, el cual recibió rápidamente una patada en la cara que lo mandó a volar unos dos metros de donde estaba, y cuando cayó al suelo le exclamó **"¡Eres tonto o naciste así!, recuerda que el Yondaime Raikage (La cuarta sombra del rayo) es el "rival" de _ese_ _hombre_ , ¿qué pasara si el entrega a Naruto para no causar una guerra?, Naruto di algo sobre esto ¿Puedes?"**

Ceo se adelanto al pelirrojo y dijo **"Tranquilizate Helios, la relacion entre Kumo (La nube) y Konoha (La hoja) se ha enfriado debido a que el hermano menor de A-dono es el jinchūriki de Gyuki-san, y bueno..." **Helios ya entendio lo que quiso decir asi que solo aceptó la decisión del anciano.

Naruto se puso encima del gran pergamino y Helios junto con Érobos se posicionaron para ejecutar el ritual.

 **"Recuerda Naruto-kun, te mandaremos al Shinrin no Kuni (Pais del Bosque), a una de las guaridas del Konoha no Shiro Hebi (La serpiente blanca de la hoja) debido a que ahi se encuentra algunos de tus familiares, no te dare detalles pero..." **

Ceo fue interrumpido por el chico en frente de él "Los salvare, como lo haces sonar ellos no deben haberla pasado nada bien" Ceo solo asintio con una sonrisa y continuo **"De ahí te tendras que dirigir a Nami no Kuni (Pais de las olas) para hacer una escala, para luego dirigirte a Uzu no Kuni (Pais del remolino), donde ya sabes que hacer, asi que... luego de que los hayas convencido, te dirigiras a Kaminari no Kuni (Pais del rayo) para luego dirigirte a Kumo (La nube) y que todos vivan felices y contentos en su nuevo hogar"**.

Naruto asintio y añadio "Ese es el resumen... esta bien, estoy listo" y con esto los zorros hermanos hicieron medio signo de "Hitsuji" (Carnero) y dijeron al mismo momento **" Ninpō: Ryokō (Arte Ninja: Viaje)" **con esto el pelirrojo comenzó a desaparecer del templo en lo que parecian ser burbujas de luz y cada vez se hacia menos y menos visible, todos los zorros presentes le hicieron señas deseandole suerte... ya que la iba a necesitar, mientras que Naruto...

"Esto es tan emocionante" Naruto le emocionaba la idea de pelear contra nuevos adversarios... pero más le emocionaba la idea de conocer a su familia.

 **"No seas arrogante, Naruto, recuerda la arrogancia-"** Kurama fue cortado por su hermano pequeño el cual dijo lo que iba a expresar 'La arrogancia es el peor enemigo de un shinobi, ya lo sé Kurama-nii'

A Kurama le brotó una vena en su frente y dijo **"¡Perdoname por preocuparme por ti, pequeño idiota!"** a lo cual Naruto solo se limito a sonreir mientras se decia en su mente mientras desaparecia completamente del mundo espiritual para ir al mundo terrenal.

'... Mundo, aquí viene Uzumaki Naruto' y con esto desaparecio, con una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

 **[Bueno, el próximo capitulo empezamos con batalla YAY, perdón por que la batalla que escribi en este capitulo haya sido tan corta, era más que todo debido a que ya quería escribir el siguiente capitulo que lo apresure**

 **Los deku serán enemigos muy importantes, como se dijo lineas arriba, incluso ayudaran al bando enemigo en la cuarta guerra ninja junto con muchas cosas más que estoy planeando... les daré un pequeño spoiler, BIJUUS HUMANOS, ahi esta :3**

 **Y Naruto aprendio el Chidori más que todo debido a que iba a Kumo y bueno... afinidad al rayo**

 **Como dije con anterioridad los enemigos serán mucho más fuertes como por ejemplo... SPOILER, Kakuzu tendra 5 kekkei genkai :3**

 **Lo demás lo veran en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Matane~]l**


	6. Libertad

**[Saben, leí muchos cómics gore para darme inspiración, me encontré con muchas cosas que me parecían... algo entretenidas y entre todo eso me encontré con... Crossed... sin palabras, no lo lean, no pude dormir tranquilo y estuve con un cuchillo debajo de mi almohada por si eso pasaba en la vida real mientras escondía los demás cuchillos y cosas con la que me pudieran lastimar TT  
**

 **Le pedí a mis _amigos_ que me recomendaran algo para quitarme esas imágenes de mi cabeza... y me recomendaron Otome Dori... puta que historia más sad :'( me dieron ganas de tomar el detergente... Ahora los saludos **

**CCSakuraforever: Gracias por el apoyo, lo aprecio mucho :3, de nuevo xD**

 **Gjr-Sama: Tienes mi agradecimiento, y sobre tus preguntas, el Shinra Tensei es, literalmente, la manipulación de la fuerza repulsiva, no se puede combinar con chakra elemental, lamentablemente... sino, no crees que Nagato ya lo hubiera hecho, quiero decir él domino todos los elementos y jutsus que le enseño Jiraiya, si el Shinra Tensei hubiera sido capaz de ser combinado con chakra elemental, él ya lo hubiera hecho... y no, no será Harem debido a que... solo tengo una persona en mente para shippearlo a Naruto hehehe... no es Hinata, ya que a ella la shippeo con Menma debido a que:** **Menma será igual que el Naruto de la historia original.**

 **Zafir09: Te lo agradezco, acerca de tus dudas... siempre pensé que solo necesitabas dos poderes (Uno en cada ojo) para poder invocar el Susanoo (Eh ahí mi explicación del porque cuando Kakashi obtuvo temporalmente el chakra de Obito, inmediatamente obtuvo el Susanoo) y ya que Naruto no tiene solo uno sino DOS poderes en UN solo Mangekyo... en resumen, no, no obtendra el Tsukuyomi... al menos no con el Mangekyo...**

 **Guest: Nop, no voy a hacer incesto la pareja de Naruto no va a ser ninguna de ellas... pronto lo verás *INSERTE RISA MALVADA AQUI*  
**

 **M** **(Cómo es que te dejaron crear tu cuenta con una sola letra Men ¿?): Aprecio mucho que te haya gustado :)**

 **Trollencio: Si los va a perdonar, pero con el tiempo, es raro que en todos los fanfics de negligencia como padres, ambos sean perdonados como si no hubiera pasado nada :(, intentare de entrar más en el ambito psicológico de la persona; y sobre la transmigración de Hamura... no es Hinata, pero. ****PISTA/SPOILER es una mujer Hyuga que no deberia ser mujer *RISA EXAGERADA DE VILLANO DE PELICULAS ANTIGUAS*... intentaré hacerlo un poco más grafico el gore :)**

 **El segundo Guest: Los perdonará pero con el tiempo y si lo pondré rango M... y sobre los pensamientos de Naruto acerca de la Paz... sintonícennos en un próximo capítulo para saberlo xD**

 **shigoda-san: Muchas gracias, y debo decir que Naruto si usara el Shinra Tensei pero esto lo usara cuando sea estrictamente necesario... más que todo porque me quiero aferrar a las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y de estrategia que habían en Naruto, que son las que más me gustaron :D**

 **Ah y sobre la muerte de personajes principales en este fanfic...**

 **NO DEATH NO PARTY! *RISA MALVADA SE INTENSIFICA*]**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama :)  
**

"Personas normales hablando"

 **"Bijuus/invocaciones/Version 2 de jinchuriki hablando"**

'Personas pensando'

 **'Bijuus/invocaciones pensando'**

Alias/ Lugares/ Técnicas ninja/ Títulos

(Aclaración/Traducción)

 **[Autor hablando]**

ACCIONES O SONIDOS HECHOS POR CUALQUIER PERSONA O COSA*

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Cap. 6: Libertad**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

El día era tranquilo, los pájaros deleitaban a los demás seres con su canto mañanero, las flores embellecían al mundo despertando y mostrándoles sus colores, los animales comenzaban a regresar del mundo de Morfeo y el sol naranja saliendo del horizonte para despertar a los que seguian en su apacible letargo con sus suaves rayos de luz, iba a ser un día apacible para cualquiera... cualquiera que no fuera un subordinado de Orochimaru.

Orochimaru, Konoha no Shiro Hebi (La serpiente Blanca de la hoja), un shinobi veterano que antes pertenecía a Konoha (La hoja); digo que pertenecía ya que este se volvió un traidor de rango S de la hoja al haber secuestrado niños y aldeanos para luego haber experimentado con estos, solo para completar su objetivo, aprender todos los jutsus del mundo, y para eso necesitaba algo inmoral en muchos sentidos de la vida... obtener la inmortalidad. Miembro del equipo que dirigió Hiruzen cuando este ya era el Sandaime (El tercero) y uno de los Densetsu no Sannin (Los tres ninja legendarios)... un adversario terrible de enfrentar.

En estos instantes, era la hora del desayuno de todo el personal, después de ocho horas exactas de sueño todos debían estar despiertos y si no era así... se convertían en "Conejillos de indias" de los experimentos de la serpiente blanca. Ya que este último no estaba en la base, sus subordinados podían divertirse con calma sin preocuparse de que su amo hiciera experimentos en sus cuerpos, hasta que...

POOF*

Todos se callaron de repente, temerosos, miraron al lugar de donde provino el ruido; esperaban que no fuera ni una de las invocaciones ni una de las mascotas preferidas de su amo, aún peor que fuera él, algunos pensaron que tal vez había venido alguno de los antes mencionados para ver si la mascota favorita de su amo tenía alguna cura... o tal vez para ver a los nuevos dos sujetos de prueba... o tal vez a ese _monstruo_... o a las nuevas mascotas que obtuvo hace aproximadamente un año... de todas las cosas que esperaban, no esperaban... un niño; bueno puede que algunas de las mascotas y experimentos en esta base sean menores de edad, este niño parecía tener ente 10 y 12 años, era pelirrojo y tenía unos fríos ojos violeta.

Los dos guardias cerca de las alarmas para sellar la base, a pesar de su impresión, se mantuvieron un poco alerta... el niño pelirrojo solo movió su brazo y salieron disparados dos kunais de su manga a la cabeza de los guardias, los cuales se incrustaron en sus cráneos y ocasionó que brotara un poco de sangre la cual se derramó en el suelo, terminando con sus vidas en el acto. Cuando esto sucedió todos se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando a los cadaveres, para luego cambiar a una expresión asesina; todos tenían un mismo pensamiento 'Este no era una de sus mascotas', iban a sacar sus armas pero... de la nada habia aparecido una katana (Sable japonés) en su mano derecha, que sacó rápidamente de su funda con su mano izquierda, la cual simplemente soltó después de sacar el arma, e incrustó en el suelo, para luego decir.

"Chidori Nagashi (Corriente del millar de pájaros)"

Cuando dijo esto, su cuerpo fue envuelto por una carga eléctrica alrededor de su cuerpo extendiéndose por toda la habitación y paralizándolos, el chico sacó su katana del suelo y comenzó la masacre... en menos de 20 segundos ya habían muerto 36 subordinados de los 76 que estaban presentes; y los únicos capaces de entrar en batalla en estos instantes y en toda la base. Sus cabezas y cuerpos con el pecho perforado seguían regadas en el piso mientras su sangre se esparcía en el piso.

De los subordinados que seguian vivos, casi todos entrenados para la batalla mientras que los que habían sido asesinados por el pelirrojo, eran los cientificos de Orochimaru, algunos subordinados entrenados para la batalla y los cocineros. Cuando los subordinados que seguían vivos recuperaron la movilidad de su cuerpo y se sintieron capaces de entrar a la batalla cargaron contra el menor de edad, justo cuando este había terminado de asesinar a los demas.

Naruto dio media vuelta y puso su katana en forma horizontal, sujetando con su mano izquierda el mango del arma y con la derecha en la parte de la hoja que no tenía filo para evitar que le ganaran en fuerza,cubriendo las 5 katanas que amenazaban su vida haciendo que se deslice un poco para atrás debido a la fuerza conjunta de los 5 hombres. Rápidamente, canalizó el Chidori (Millar de pájaros) en su katana cortando las armas de sus enemigos, no desaprovechó ni un segundo, dio una vuelta a si mismo para darle un poco más de fuerza a su corte, el cual degolló la cabeza de sus 5 contrincantes, matándolos en el acto y ocasionando que algo de sangre se esparciera en la habitación. Naruto saltó para ponerse en una posición ventajosa frente a sus enemigos; justo antes de que saltara 7 de sus adversarios, que estaban a punto de alcanzar a asestar una puñalada certera al corazón del intruso pelirrojo.

Ni bien el usuario del Sharingan; el cual lo tenía desactivado ya que quería hacer esto con su propia habilidad, tocó el techo con sus pies, usando chakra para mantenerse en este, de su mano izquierda apareció, de nuevo, ese ataque que producía el sonido de los pájaros, mientras decía.

"Chidori Senbon (Senbon's del millar de pájaros)"

Hizo un movimiento con su mano de donde salieron múltiples agujas que se clavaron en los 7 soldados que fallaron en apuñalar el corazón del oji-violeta junto con otros 6 que estaban a sus espaldas, sus cuerpos rápidamente se desplomaron en el suelo. Solo quedaban 22 amenazas por eliminar; Naruto, en un instante, cayó encima de uno de los subordinados que quedaban, después de haber caminado un par de metros, en su mano estaba un kunai, el cual usó para hacer un profundo corte en su garganta ocasionando que la sangre del soldado se esparciera en algunas partes del kimono de Naruto y el suelo, se impulsó con sus piernas desde la espalda del que había asesinado para dar una pequeña voltereta en el aire y caer al suelo, agraciadamente.

Ni bien este último cayo al suelo, en la mano de Naruto aparecio una cantidad considerable de chakra Raiton la cual apunto a los 2 subordinados en frente de él, que a sus espaldas tenian a otros 10 subordinados con espadas en sus manos, y dijo.

"Raiton: Inage (Estilo Rayo: Zorro Relampagueante)"

El chakra que tenía en su mano salio disparado de su mano, atravezando el pecho de los 12 subalternos dejandoles un hueco gigantesco en este, y cuando salió de estos se pudo ver a un zorro hecho de rayo que rápidamente se transformó en un clon de Naruto y corrió hacia los dos subordinados que tenía en frente suyo atravesándoles sus pechos... con sus manos, atrás de estos se podían ver los corazones de los subordinados, aún latiendo y chorreando sangre en el piso, estos dos se quedaron paralizados ante tal acto que pasó en menos de unos 3 segundos.

La copia de Naruto usó un Chidori en los corazones, destrozandolos por completo, después de que esto ocurrió el clon se desvaneció a la nada; Naruto flexiono sus rodillas y dobló su cuerpo para atrás **[Estilo Neo de Matrix]** para poder esquivar un ataque propinado por un subalterno con un hacha, el cual iba a cortar al pelirrojo por la mitad por la parte de la cintura, Naruto la había esquivado de último minuto y el ataque cortó algunos mechones de su flequillo; rápidamente recuperó su postura y cargó contra él que intentó asesinarlo, el cual estaba a unos pocos de él, y en un movimiento rápido cortó su pierna izquierda en menos de dos segundos.

El soldado había soltado su hacha para agarrarse la pierna que había sido cersenada (La parte que seguía en su cuerpo) mientras estaba a medio camino de estrellarse contra el piso debido a que solo tenía una pierna para apoyarse, Naruto no se quedó ahí y rápidamente movió su arma para darle un tajo en su cabeza, la cual quedó separada del cuerpo del soldado mientras la sangre salía expulsada de su cuerpo, la cual se derramó en el piso.

Cuando su cuerpo se terminó de desmplomar en el suelo, Naruto miró a los 6 soldados que quedaban... uno de ellos ni se había movido de su sitio mientras que los otros estaban temblando del temor que le tenían al intruso, y peor aún si lograban asesinar al intruso y Orochimaru se enteraba que UN solo niño acabó con casi toda la base. El hombre que no se había movido de su asiento, estaba mirando a Naruto a los ojos, dando la espalda a la mesa mientras que en su mano había un jarrón lleno de cerveza, una sonrisa asesina estaba plasmada en su cara, comenzó a beber su jarrón como si no hubiese un mañana, Naruto podía ver que la cerveza que caía por su cuello hasta su ropa y el piso... estuvo bebiendo por unos 5 segundos hasta que de su boca salió una onomatopeya de satisfacción, tiró el jarrón a un lado seguidamente usó su mano para limpiarse la boca y el cuello, se paró de su asiento y crujió sus nudillos con una expresión maniaca en su rostro.

Naruto pudo ver en su plenitud a este enemigo, era un hombre definitivamente alto que llegaba a los 2.40 metros, una aproximación hecha por Naruto ya que parecía ser que medía un poco más, tenia un corto cabello negro, ojos amarillos y algunos piercings en su nariz y boca, tenía un tatuaje que recorría desde su cuello hasta su antebrazo derecho, Naruto no podía identificar el diseño debido a su ropa, la cual estaba compuesta por unos jeans azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca y un chaleco de color negro.

El gigantesco hombre agarró el arma que estaba a su derecha, el cual era básicamente un martillo con ambas caras llenas de púas, y comenzó a reír un poco mientras se acercaba a su compañero más cercano a él, el cual seguía temblando de temor igual que el resto, inconsciente de las intenciones del gran hombre detrás de él. Cuando el enorme hombre estuvo a una distancia algo cercana a la gallina más cercana... le agarró el cuello y lo elevó un poco en el aire, los quejidos del adulto que estaba siendo sostenido en el aire llamaron la atención de los demás, todos los subordinados de Orochimaru se asustaron al ver la manera como sostenía a su compañero. El gran hombre siguió agarrando a su compañero mientras sus demás compañeros lo miraban boquiabiertos y temerosos, hasta que se escuchó como el cuello de su compañero se rompió y su cabeza se puso de lado.

Cuando este murió el gigantesco hombre solo soltó un resoplido y tiró a su compañero muerto, el cual se estrelló con una de las mesas la cual quedó rota por el impacto. Los demás seguían impresionados por tal cruel acto, menos Naruto el cual sabía de la crueldad de Orochimaru y de la gran mayoría de sus hombres, le impresionaba ver que algunos de estos siendo tan cobardes; el gigantesco hombre lanzó ligeramente su martillo, el cual atrapó rápidamente con su mano derecha y usó esta arma para asestar un fuerte golpe en el cráneo de su otro "compañero" más cercano a él, el golpe arrastró la cabeza de la victima hasta el suelo ocasionando que su cabeza explotara por la fuerte presión del golpe, la sangre y algunos sesos quedaron regados en el suelo.

Los subordinados que quedaban vivos solo miraron asustados al gigantesco hombre, el cual seguía con su misma sonrisa maniática de antes. El gran hombre no perdió el tiempo y agarró con ambas manos su martillo para atacar a la siguiente basura, el cual seguía paralizado del miedo junto con los demás, todo esto pasaba demasiado rápido y aún no habían tenido tiempo para procesar todo lo que había pasado. El enorme soldado cargó con toda su fuerza para decapitar al siguiente de un martillazo... lo consiguió, y la cabeza del otro salió volando a una pared mientras que su cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo del cadaver salió disparado una cantidad considerable de sangre que se regó por casi todo el cuerpo del demente de gran tamaño que seguía con la misma sonrisa asesina que tenía al inicio.

Los otros dos subordinados que quedaban solo soltaron las armas del temor mientras retrocedian lenta y temerosamente del maniático, iban a empezar a correr pero... él se les adelantó, agarrándolos de sus cuellos, tenía sus dos manos libres ya que había dejado su martillo, no muy lejos de él, en el suelo. Ambos comenzaron a patalear e intentar zafarse del agarre que le estaba dando este gigante... sin resultados, estuvieron intentando escapar del hombre frente a ellos por 5 segundos hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más y cedieron ante la fuerza del ingente hombre ocasionando que sus cuellos se quebraran, muriendo en el acto.

El monumental hombre lanzó a los dos cadaveres a los lados ocasionando que uno se estrellara con la pared y el otro se estrellara con las ollas que estaban en la cocina, los cuales dejaron caer su agua hirviendo en el cadaver desfigurandolo. El hombre de gran tamaño se puso frente a 1 metro del Uzumaki, su sonrisa maniaca seguia sin dejar su cara, Naruto seguia agarrando fuertemente su katana con la mano izquierda preparado para cualquier intento homicida de parte del maniatico en frente de él, el cual ya habia recogido su arma y la estaba sosteniendo con ambas manos... pasaron unos 5 segundos de tensión entre los dos mientra liberaban su sakki (Intento asesino) para intimidar al contrincante, hasta que el demente finalmente habló.

"*RISA* Si que eres bueno gaki (Mocoso) *RISA*, haberse colado a este lugar y haber matado a una gran cantidad de estas basuras *RISA*, dejame presentarme, mi nombre es Yang Xinhai y me conocen como Killer Monster (Monstruo asesino... recuerden que algunas palabras no estan completamente en japones y que algunas veces en los animes en vez de decirlo en japones lo dicen en ingles ;D ) *RISA* bonito nombre ¿No crees?... Bueno pequeñin, me has impresionado sabes, creo que podrias tener un lugar muy bueno en las filas del gran Orochimaru-sama y dime... ¿Cómo te llamas y cuál es tu nombre, pequeñin?"

"Mi nombre es... Uzumaki Naruto" dijo Naruto sin mostrar emoción alguna, Xinhai se sorprendio en gran medida y se podia notar en su rostro su sorpresa, después de todo en frente de él estaba el primogenito abandonado del Yondaime Hokage (La cuarta sombra del fuego)... "Ohhhh, he escuchado algunos rumores, ¿Son ciertos? Que eres el que posee el alma del demonio de 9 colas y que eres usuario del Sharingan" '¿Esos seran los únicos rumores que habían salido a la luz?' pensó el pelirrojo, no queria encontrarse con personas que quisieran experimentar en él para que obtengan sus kekkei genkai (Linea de sangre)... y menos que lograran obtener el Rinnegan, aunque era casi imposible de que lo pudieran hacer pero siempre se tenía que estar precavido ante todo.

Naruto en vez de responder con palabras solo encendio su Sharingan y se lo mostró a Xinhai, sin meterlo en un Genjutsu (Técnica ilusoria) debido a que quería vencer a los primeros enemigos que se encontraba en el mundo exterior de forma "legal" y no con un simple genjutsu.

"Ohhhhh, así que los rumores si eran ciertos" dijo Xinhai "Asi que... ¿Qué dices pequeñin, te nos-?" el monumental hombre fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo que dijo secamente mientras desactivaba su Sharingan "No gracias, no me gusta ser una mascota de una basura como lo es Orochimaru" **[Miren el tamaño de esos huevos xD]**

El silencio se asentuó en el comedor, después de unos pocos segundos la ira invadio a Xinhai, el cual comenzó a rechinar sus dientes con excesiva fuerza "¿Cómo te atreves, pequeña basura... Cómo te atreves a hablar asi de Orochimaru-sama?" sus puños tambien estaban fuertemente apretados y de su cuerpo brotaban sus venas. Elevo su martillo en el aire mientras decia "Si no estas con Orochimaru-sama, entonces... ¡NO SIRVES!" cuanto termino de decir estas palabras, Xinhai bajo su martillo con toda su fuerza para eliminar al pelirrojo de un solo golpe... cosa que no paso, debido a que Naruto dio un gran salto hacia tras esquivando el golpe, el cual causo que el piso se agriete por la fuerza.

'Es más fuerte fisicamente que yo, si hago que nuestras armas choquen su martillo romperá mi espada y si me descuido tambien a mi' eran los pensamientos que el pelirrojo tenia en su cabeza mientras que su hermano... **"¿Cuáles son las palabras exactas que debo decir?... ¡Ah si!... Te lo dije"** "Ahora no es el momento, Kurama-nii" **"Siempre hay momento para burlarme de ti, termina rápido de una vez que no conocemos si este tiene algun as bajo la manga como una bomba para llevarte con él"** su hermano tenía razón, este hombre era un demente y aún peor un extremista, podia cometer idioteces con el fin de que nadie se ponga en el camino de su amo.

Naruto lanzó varios kunais con un movimiento de su mano que Xinhai simplemente bloqueo con su martillo, el pelirrojo no se detuvo ahí ya que siguio lanzando una cantidad muy considerable de kunais que obligaron al gigantesco adversario a agarrar una mesa y usarla como barricada, para luego de unos segundos arrojarla al pelirrojo, el cual fue obligado a saltar al techo para evitar que la mesa le haga daño. Cuando este llego al techo, Xinhai agarró una de las armas de los soldados caidos y las uso como si fueran kunais.

Naruto comenzó a correr en el techo con el objetivo de que ninguna de las armas lanzadas a él puedan lastimarle, corrio hasta que en un momento se volteo para reflejar las armas que eran tiradas hacia él, un aproximado de 4 armas hasta que Naruto saltó al piso. Inmediatamente después de que este llegara al piso...

'Que-que velocidad' Fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente de Xinhai, comenzó a mover su cabeza a todos los lados con la intención de encontrar al pelirojo... pero era una acción sin recompensa, debido a que cada vez que parecía haberlo encontrado al segundo siguiente se daba cuenta que ese era su imagen residual era casi como... 'Es como intentar ver los ataques de Orochimaru-sama' esto, obviamente, le dio muchos escalofrios al hombre de gran tamaño, solo había visto una persona moverse de tal manera y en tal rapidez pero en el caso de este niño era como si... 'Se esta moviendo como... un zorro'.

Efectivamente, Xinhai, con extrema dificultad, logró ver unos momentos al pelirrojo y pudo ver como corria con sus cuatro extremidades cual si fueran patas... 'Ninpō: Adorenarin shuryō (Técnica ninja: Adrenalina de caza), uno de los jutsus (Técnicas) suplementarios más útiles que tengo, este asemeja en gran parte al Senjutsu (Técnicas de sabio) pero en realidad este es un jutsu que hace que tu adrenalina corra a niveles extremos haciendo que tu cuerpo se vuelva mucho más veloz, al principio se tiene problemas al usar este jutsu pero con el tiempo estas desventajas se eliminan... lamentablemente, tiene un limite de tiempo, en mi caso es de 1 minuto y mientras más entrenes con esta ténica el limite de tiempo se volverá cada vez más largo... tengo que apresurarme'.

Se decía Naruto a si mismo en su mente, no le iba a contar a su enemigo como funcionaba su técnica pero no sabía el por qué comenzó a explicarse a si mismo todas esas cosas... no importaban, lo que importaba en este momento era ganar tiempo para realizar un plan... 'Lo tengo' con su plan en mente, hizo un sello en forma de cruz con ambas manos, en menos de un segundo y cuando termino de hacer dos Kage Bunshin (Clones de sombra) regresó a su estancia zorruna con la cual estaba corriendo hace unos instantes mientras que sus clones hacian lo mismo que Naruto pero estos corrían en diferentes direcciones.

Xinhai seguia intentando encontrar un lugar donde golpear para poner fin a esta pelea de una vez por todas cuando de pronto su instinto le alerto de un peligro a su espalda.

El hombre se volteo para poder observar como el Uzumaki había saltado para darle una puñalada trasera, Xinhai cogio fuertemente su martillo con su mano derecha para propinarle un fuerte golpe al ojivioleta, y cuando este estaba a punto de golpearle con su martillo Naruto dio una vuelta en el aire, esquivando el ataque, y con su katana en ambas manos este estaba listo para darle una puñalada en el corazón al monumental demente en frente de él... cosa que no cumplio debido a que Xinhao simplemente dio una media vuelta a si mismo, esquivando el ataque a duras penas ya que el intento de asesinato le habia dejado con un corte en el brazo derecho, y cuando este completo su media vuelta con su mano izquierda agarro el cuello del pelirrojo y lo estrujo con todas sus fuerzas para obtener como resultado un...

*POOF*

'Un Kage Bunshin' dedujo el enorme maniático, cada vez más impresionado de la habilidad de su contrincante... era una pena que estuviera en el camino de su amo. Xinhai sintio de nuevo un peligro inminente de nuevo pero esta vez... era demasiado tarde, solo pudo voltear su cabeza de lado para contemplar como el pelirrojo o uno de sus clones le había cortado su pierna derecha, de la rodilla para abajo. A pesar de que el gran hombre debería de estar quejandose del dolor que sentía no lo hacia, este en vez arremetio con toda su fuerza con su martillo mandando a volar a Naruto y cuando este se estrello con la pared.

*POOF*

'Otro clon' esto irritó al monumental homicida, ello significaba que el pelirrojo era el que seguia corriendo por las paredes... Xinhai, el cual se seguia manteniendo de pie a pesar de solo tener una sola pierna, se quedo muy impresionado al ver que su adversario se encontraba en frente suyo "*RISA* Asi que te diste por vencido, gaki *RISA*, no te culpo, enfrentarte a un enemigo de mi calibre *RISA* esta pequeña herida que me hiciste" El gran hombre señalo a su pierna cercenada "Orochimaru-sama me la podrá curar en un instante, solo le debo darle algo muy bueno a cambio como... tu cuerpo" finalizo con una risa maniatica, pero notó algo... no se podía mover.

"Si ya dejaste de actuar como un imbecil, debiste de saber que yo no soy tan idiota como tu para ponerme al alcance del enemigo y no prestar atención al entorno y a mi cuerpo... pero lo hiciste y ahora pagaras las consecuencias de tener como prisioneros a familiares mios" Naruto jaló un poco las cuerdas que estaba sosteniendo con su mano derecha mientras que Xinhai sentía un dolor horrible aunque este ni se quejaba en vez de eso dijo "Familiares tuyos... ¡Ah! te refieres a la perra pelirroja que trajo Orochimaru-sama junto con sus crias" dijo con una sonrisa.

Esto enfurecio a Naruto, como se atrevia esta basura hablar asi de miembros de su familia, y su ira se podia notar en su rostro... esto no fue desaprobechado por el ingente maniatico "Cuantos eran en total a ver... la perra madre..." Naruto apreto con fuerza la empuñadura mientras su sakki salia disparado de su cuerpo "Sus tres perritas y su perrito" Naruto jalo un poco más las cuerdas que sostenía con su mano derecha para hacerle un poco más de daño mientras su sakki se elevaba más "*RISA* Lo curioso es que su última perrita y su primer perrito... eran crias de alguno de los que estaban en este lugar *RISA*".

... "Ustedes..." Naruto miro a los cadaveres que estaban alrededor de él, a los cuerpos decapitados, a los cuerpos con el pecho perforado, a los cuerpos con heridas mortales... cuál de estos _animales_ había abusado de su familiar "*RISA* Que pena que no pudieran vivir para hacer lo mismo con las otras dos, la mayor... era intocable debido a esa flauta mágica que solo ella podía usar o algo así, no le presté mucha atención a esa perra... *RISA* Sabes, cualquiera en mi situación estaria desesperado y pidiendote, no, rogandote por piedad... pero yo, yo no necesito rogarte, ya que no me puedes matar" Cuando Xinhai termino de decir estas palabras Naruto solo lo observo con mirada critica "Veras, la generosidad de Orochimaru-sama es tan inmensa que me otorgo el poder que siempre había querido y a cambio yo le presto de mis servicios, un trato justo ¿No? *RISA*, ¡NUNCA TUVISTE UNA OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA MI *RISA MANIATICA*, PREPARATE PARA PRESENCIAR... EL VERDADERO PODER".

Cuando el colosal demente termino de decir estas palabras intento usar el poder de su sello maldito otorgado por su amo... pero nada paso, Xinhai siguió intentando con todas sus fuerzas usar su sello maldito pero seguía sin activarse, en eso escucho una pequeña carcajada y cuando levanto la mirada, la cual la tenía enfocada en el sello maldito que tenía en el hombro derecho que estaba tapado por su ropa, la carcajada se detuvo y pudo ver que el ojo violeta del Uzumaki había cambiado, mostrando que estaba usando su sharingan... pero este tenía un patrón extraño.

"¿Qué pasó, _amiguito_ , qué pasó con tu tan llamado _verdadero poder?"_ Dijo en tono burlesco el pelirrojo.

"¡Maldito, ¿qué hiciste?!" Pregunto iracundo el monumental loco.

"... Son lindos ¿No?, estos hilos... son una creación mía, las llame Chakra Yokusei-Ito (Hilos de supresión de chakra)... *PEQUEÑA RISA* Es como su nombre lo dice no puedes usar nada de chakra... NADA... por ende... **estás a mi merced** " Concluyó con una voz excesivamente escalofriante, que le hizo sudar frío a Xinhai "Primero... no necesitarás eso que traes entre tus piernas... después de todo... **no eres un hombre** " Con esto Naruto uso Amaterasu en la entrepierna de Xinhai, el cual se retorció de dolor al sentir como sus genitales era quemados hasta ser convertidos en cenizas, estas llamas no eran las típicas llamas que salían de una hoguera cualquiera ¡No!... era como si el mismo infierno estuviera consumiendo su cuerpo... pasaron unos pocos segundos de dolor en los cuales Naruto había incinerado completamente sus gónadas, hasta que Naruto canceló el jutsu "... Que poca imaginación tengo, tantas formas de torturarte... iniciemos por *CERRAR OJOS*... tu mente *ABRIR OJOS*" Cuando Naruto terminó de decir estas palabras su Mangekyo Sharingan había cambiado de forma y se había transformado en su Rinnegan.

 **XXXXXX**

 **(Algo de gore siempre es bueno :3, aunque solo sea un poco)**

En el primer momento que sus ojos entraron en contacto, el mundo entero de Xinhai se volvió negro... Xinhai no sabía donde estaba, todo estaba en blanco y negro a excepción del cielo el cual era de un morado oscuro que hacía que este lugar tuviera un poco de luz.

Miro a todos lado solo para ver que este estaba clavado a lo que parecía ser la tierra con estacas en cada extremidad... después noto al Uzumaki mirándolo con esos fríos ojos morados, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras decía "No sé si disfrutes esto... pero si es así, me aseguraré de disfrutarlo más de lo que tú lo harás" cuando estas palabras salieron finalmente de su boca, una espada gigante en llamas cayó del cielo atravesando el cuerpo del gran hombre en el estómago, y después de esto todo su cuerpo se prendió en llamas, Xinhai gritó de dolor hasta que abrió los ojos de nuevo... estaba en el lugar que había empezado, de pronto observo como, de nuevo, el Uzumaki aparecía en frente suyo con la misma sonrisa de antes.

"Espacio, tiempo, masa..." Dijo mientras de la nada aparecían insectos de la tierra, los cuales se dirigieron a Xinhai, comenzaron a trepar el cuerpo del ingente hombre para... devorarlo, los gritos de dolor llenaron el espacio una vez más, podía sentirlo... como su carne era arrancada lentamente de su cuerpo, como algunos entraban a los agujeros que ellos mismos crearon, como depositaban ácidos en su cuerpo, era demasiado, ni siquiera a su amo se le ocurría hacer esta clase de torturas... de pronto unos cienpies comenzaron a caminar con dirección hacia sus ojos... cuando llegaron ahí... comenzaron a comérselos en las mismas cuencas, un grito más fuerte que el anterior inundó el espacio "Lo controlo todo en este lugar" Concluyó mientras reía.

... Xinhai abrió los ojos nuevamente para encontrarse en el mismo lugar que comenzó, "Es inutil intentar escapar..." El monumental hombre sintió como si se le hubieran sido incrustados varías espadas en su espalda solo que estas espadas se sentían más anchas... y comenzó a sentir como taladraban cada uno de sus órganos internos mientras que de la nada aparecían rastrillos de la tierra, los cuales cayeron justo en el pecho de Xinhai incrustandose profundamente en su carne, y comenzaron a desgarrar su carne hasta que se podía hacer visible sus costillas y abajo de estas sus órganos, los cuales seguían siendo perforados por los taladros "...eres mi prisionero" El gran hombre dio un grito más sonoro el cual resonó en el espacio.

... Xinhai abrió de nuevo los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo en el mismo lugar, miró a su torturador, el cual seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa que tenía desde el principio "Eres subordinado de Orochimaru ¿no? *PEQUEÑA RISA*... pues... creo que te gustara lo siguiente *PEQUEÑA RISA*" Al terminar de decir estas palabras de la tierra comenzaron a salir serpientes los cuales... comenzaron a entrar por TODOS los orificios que tenía Xinhai... Xinhai los podía sentir recorriendo todo el interior de su cuerpo y como algunos perforaban su carne desde dentro, y recorrían todo su cuerpo. Al final aparecieron dos serpientes las cuales comenzaron a enrollar su cabeza con la intención de estrangularlo, cuando este sintió que estaba a punto de morir estas aflojaron su agarre... solo para arrancarle los ojos con sus mandibulas mientras su veneno salia a chorros de sus bocas y derretian la cara del monumental hombre. Xinhai dio un grito audible, el cual se perdio en el espacio.

... Xinhai abrio los ojos una vez más "Pareces tener un poco de frio..." Xinhai podia sentir como pequeñas gotas en extremo calientes las cuales derretian su cara "... te voy a ayudar un poco con el frio" en un instante, las gotas se convirtieron en una cascada que derretia el cuerpo del ingente hombre y le forzaba a gritar por el inmenso dolor "¿Te quitó el frio... ese aceite hirviendo?... *PEQUEÑA RISA*, ahora pareces una papa frita... me pregunto como sabras... obviamente YO no te comere... pero mi amigo... tiene mucha hambre" De la nada aparecieron dos mandibulas que amenazaban en cualquier momento en devorar al colosal hombre "Creo que él y tu tienen algunos asuntos pendientes asi que... los dejare con esto" Cuando estas palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, las dos mandibulas devoraron por completo a Xinhai y comenzó a triturarlo, destrozando cada parte de su cuerpo...

... Xinhai abrio los ojos otra vez "*PEQUEÑA RISA* Por las siguientes 120 horas..." De la nada aparecieron dos garras, las cuales se posicionaron en la cabeza del desmesurado hombre... y comenzaron a quitarle la piel mientras este último gritaba de dolor con todas sus fuerzas "... Serás mi prisionero, no te preocupes, tengo muchas formas más de hacerte sufrir" De la nada cayó una catarata de jugo de limon en el cuerpo sin piel de Xinhai, este sacó fuerzas de la nada solo para dar un grito estruendoso y horrible, el cual se perdio en el espacio...

... Xinhai abrio los ojos de nuevo solo para encontrase en el mismo lugar con el pelirrojo en frente suyo con la misma sonrisa que se negaba a salir de su rostro "Esa fue algo linda, ¿no crees?... Han pasado 5 minutos... quedan 119 horas con 55 minutos para seguir jugando... *RISA* y tengo muchos más juegos que quiero probar contigo asi que... no te rompas ¿Okay?"...

 **XXXXXX**

Habian pasado 5 segundos en la vida real mientras que para Xinhai había pasado una eternidad de intenso dolor, ya ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente se sentía... vacio.

'*SUSPIRO* Se rompio... me hubiera gustado haber jugado con él un poco más' se dijo a si mismo Naruto mientras que su hermano mayor lo miraba un poco asustado de la brutalidad de sus torturas a partir de la hora 60.

 **"Puede que sea un bastardo y todo pero... no crees que te sobrepasaste, ahora como localizaras a tus familiares que estan en este lugar"** Informó el gran zorro blanco.

'Ojo de Kagura, ¿Recuerdas?' le recordó su hermano menor. Kagura Shingan (Ojo de la Mente de Kagura), era uno de los kekkei genkai que podian recibir los Uzumaki, este era una de las formas de jutsu de detección más poderoso que existia en la faz de la tierra, este era capaz de encontrar a una persona y saber a donde se dirigía solo en base a su chakra mientras más se entrenase esta habilidad su rango crecería cada vez más, es capaz de detectar si una persona estaba mintiendo o no, y sentir los chakra's dependiendo de su personalidad.

 **"¡Ah!, cierto, me lo habia olvidado... bueno has lo que quieras con esta basura... y este lugar"** Naruto asintio y miro directamente a los ojos sin brillo de Xinhai... era como si estuviera viendo los ojos de un muerto. Naruto concluyó que ya no había forma de hacer que sufriera más, lamentablemente, así que solo jalo las cuerdas que sujetaba con su mano derecha con toda su fuerza... ocasionando que Xinhai quede rebanado en varias partes, las cuales solo se desplomaron en el piso mientras la sangre se esparcía en este.

Naruto se quedó mirando esto por unos segundos hasta que la sangre del difunto Xinhai, de alguna forma, había conseguido llegar hasta el pelirrojo "Tch, hasta estando muerto me insultas derramando tu asquerosa sangre en mi" Cuando terminó de decir esto, unas llamas negras rodearon el cuerpo del Uzumaki, evaporando la sangre que había logrado llegar hasta él, levantó ambas manos a ambos lados mientras flexionarla sus rodillas y dijo "Enton: Konzetsu (Liberación de las llamas: Erradicación)".

En un instante, las llamas negras inundaron toda la habitación con su extremo calor, dejando solo cenizas a su paso. Naruto solo contemplo el escenario, la habitación que antes era de un color blanco ahora estaba de un color negro debido a las cenizas las cuales se esparcieron en toda la habitación.

"Tch, en serio me emocione tanto por... esto" dijo el Uzumaki decepcionado de la "Fuerza" de sus enemigos, sinceramente creía que habría enemigos mucho más fuertes que estas basuras... si ese idiota de Xinhai no le hubiera enfurecido tal vez hubiera podido ver todo su poder pero... ya ni modo.

 **"Recuerda para que estamos en este lugar, Naruto"** Informó Kurama.

'Ya lo sé, ya lo sé *SUSPIRO* a veces eres un anciano amargado ¿Lo sabes?'

En el interior de Naruto, en la frente de su hermano mayor brotaron venas de la ira **"¡Sera porque soy el más responsable de los dos idiota!, apresurate de una vez, voy a tomar una siesta *BOSTEZO* asi que no molestes"** Anuncio mientras se ponía comodo en el paisaje mental de Naruto.

'Buenas noches, Kurama-nii' Dijo Naruto mientras iba en dirección al piso donde estaban sus familiares.

 **XXX**

En la misma base bajo tierra en la que se encontraba Naruto, en una habitación blanca iluminada por luces artificiales de color blanco se encontraban 5 personas, para ser más exactos una adulta, una joven de 12 años, una puberta que había cumplido 10 años hace unos meses y dos bebes que parecía tener un aproximado de 2 meses de nacidos.

La adulta de unos 28 años aproximadamente, esta mujer era Uzumaki Mayu, ella medía 1.61 metros de altura, tenía ojos rojos cual su cabello, el cual era corto con una parte del cabello cubriendo su oreja izquierda mientras que su solo un mechon de pelo estaba adelante de su oreja derecha. Llevaba una camiseta blanca que tenía un bolsillo justo donde estaba su pecho izquierdo junto con unos pantalones y unos zapatos del mismo color. En estos instantes se encontraba amamantando a su bebe varón mientras que la gemela de este último estaba dormida en los brazos de su hermana mayor.

La hija mayor de Mayu, en la cual estaba la bebé, era de 1.41 metros de altura, tenía ojos rojos igual que su madre y su cabellera era de este mismo color; como su madre, su cabello era corto y le llegaba hasta la parte baja de su nuca, tenía dos mechones de cabello los cuales estaban tapando sus orejas desde la vista frontal mientras que un mechón, que le llegaba hasta la nariz, estaba cubriendo esta misma. Llevaba el mismo estilo de ropa que su madre; ahora mismo se encontraba cargando a su hermana más pequeña con una mirada serena en su rostro.

Los bebés de Mayu eran... del típico tamaño de cualquier humano de su tiempo de nacido, estos, el bebé varón y su gemela mujer, estaban envueltos en mantas de color azul y rosa respectivamente. El varón tenía un pelo lacio que le llegaba hasta la parte media de su nuca, esta era de color rojizo como la madre, su nombre era Uzumaki Atsushi; la mujer tenía el mismo color que sus demás familiares y su estilo de cabello era exactamente igual al de su hermano, su nombre era Uzumaki Annaisha.

La última hija era una chica de 1.36 metros de altura, tenía los mismos ojos que sus demás familiares. El estilo de su cabellera... no había más que todo parecía que nunca le había importado el cuidado de su cabellos, y su puntiagudo y corto cabello estaba siempre desordenado, dos mechones cubrían por completamente sus orejas desde cualquier ángulo mientras que su cabello le llegaba hasta la parte alta de su nuca. Llevaba el mismo estilo de ropa que su madre y su hermana mayor, ahora mismo se encontraba en el suelo, con el pecho en dirección al techo, mirando la puerta haciendo un puchero.

Verán estás chicas habían tenido una vida dura, su madre había logrado escapar cuando tenia unos 14 años junto con su padre, el abuelo de Karin, Tayuya y los dos bebés, de la destrucción de su tierra natal, Uzu no Kuni (El país del remolino).

Las cosas se fueron de mal en peor, estuvieron vagando por el continente en busca de algo de ayuda, ninguna de ellas había salido antes al mundo exterior así que no sabían como ir con sus aliados, Konoha, hasta que llegaron a Kusa no Kuni (El país de la hierba) en el cual su objetivo era investigar sobre todo el continente para poder ir con sus aliados para conseguir refugio...

Las cosas no fueron como lo planearon, debido a que Mayu era una chica muy, DEMASIADO amable, tanto que cuando escuchó que uno de los ancianos de Kusagakure (La hierba) estaba enfermo ella se ofreció a curarle, al principio dudaron si hacerle caso a la niña, pero al final, la desesperación le hizo arriesgarse a que la pequeña intentara curarle... lo logró, milagrosamente, con solo morder el cuerpo de la pequeña, se había curado en cuestión de instantes.

Los ancianos, impresionados de esta habilidad única que poseía Mayu, le preguntaron que era lo que había hecho. Su padre le explicó que era una habilidad especial que algunos miembros de su clan poseían llamada Mordida de la cura... era literalmente como su nombre lo decía, consumías el chakra del Uzumaki que se había mordido para curar sus heridas en cuestión de segundos.

... Los ancianos, queriendo acaparar esa habilidad única que poseía la joven para ellos, ordenaron a sus guardias capturar a la pequeña y deshacerse del padre, el padre de Mayu luchó como pudo para recuperar a su hija y escapar de ese lugar... pero no pudo y lo eliminaron.

Al poco tiempo de haber sido encarcelada, ella fue ultrajada por una gran cantidad de hombres con la intención de asegurar el embarazo de la adolescente... producto de _eso_ nació Tayuya, la cual fue criada con amor y comprensión por parte de Mayu, ya que a pesar de que era hija de alguna de esas _bestias_ ella era su hija al fin y al cabo... le apenaba que hubiera nacido mujer debido a que ella, tarde o temprano, sufriría del mismo destino que su madre, pensó ella en esa época.

Después de unos meses ella fue ultrajada nuevamente y producto de este último nació Karin que fue criada de la misma manera que su hermana mayor. Afortunadamente para Mayu y sus hijas, el hijo del dirigente de la aldea le gustaba mucho tener relaciones con ella así que... la mantuvo, junto con sus hijas, como su esclava en su casa mientras que sus hijas, debido a que eran menores de edad se les fueron enseñadas como ser buenas _amas de casa_.

Eso fue hasta hace casi un año, ese era un día que no podía olvidar, sin duda alguna, ese día había salido a comprar junto con sus hijas todos los ingredientes para hacer el almuerzo de su _amo_. En el trayecto, los hombres la comenzaron a mirar lascivamente y decidieron hacer la primera cosa que se les vino a la mente... _violarla en plena calle y hacer que sus hijas miraran lo que iban a hacer en el futuro_...

Uno de los " _hombres_ " atacó por la espalda a Mayu y la metió en un agarre, mientras que otros dos sostenían a sus hijas las cuales intentaron ayudar a su madre sin éxito, en eso el " _hombre_ " que agarró a Mayu saco un cuchillo con el cual corto toda su ropa, exponiendo todo su cuerpo a la vista de todos los _"hombres"_ presentes... afortunadamente, para Mayu y sus hijas en ese momento, fueron salvadas...

Lamentablemente no por la mejor persona de este mundo, ellas habían sido salvadas por Orochimaru, el cual usó sus serpientes para asesinar a todos los seres vivos presentes menos a las Uzumaki. Ahí, el sannin de las serpientes les ofreció paz y una vida digna de vivir si se iban de ese lugar junto a él... aceptaron de inmediato.

... Pero fue un destino igual sino peor que en el que estaban antes. Día tras día Karin era obligada a ver como Orochimaru hacia esos inhumanos experimentos mientras que Tayuya estaba siendo convertida en una mascota de Orochimaru por el uso de una flauta maldita que solo unos pocos, entre los cuales estaba Tayuya, podían portar; Mayu intentó detener a Orochimaru para que no les hiciera eso a sus hijas... a Orochimaru no le gustó esto y le dio una _lección_...

Ordenó a sus subordinados que la ultrajen hasta que quede embarazada otra vez, ellos obedecieron sin dudar... producto de esta última nacieron los mellizos, los cuales Mayu tenía planeado criar igual como crió a sus hijas... Lo peor era que Tayuya, cada vez que usaba esa flauta maldita, se volvía cada vez más y más agresiva hasta que un día golpeó a su madre en la cara solo para arrepentirse, unos segundos después, entre lágrimas mientras le repetía "Lo siento" una y otra vez.

...Ni Karin ni Tayuya odiaban a sus hermanos menores por ser hijos de esos _animales_ , ellos no tenia la culpa de eso. En estos momentos, Karin estaba un poco molesta **[*TOSIDO* Demasiado]** con su ane-chan (Hermana mayor) debido a que no le dejaba sostener a su imouto (Hermana menor).

Iba a ser un día normal para ellas pensó Karin... otro día en este _infierno_ , sin hacer nada más que ver la puerta... hasta que apareció.

De la nada un chakra, en extremo, cálido y amable había aparecido en el uno de los niveles superiores... el nivel de la cafetería, justo en la hora del almuerzo, Karin se levantó y dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección de la que provenía ese nuevo chakra, no podía ser uno de los subordinados de la serpiente, su chakra era demasiado amable para serlo... no sabía si se había equivocado debido a que en un instante una gran cantidad de las mascotas más débiles de Orochimaru murieron en unos pocos segundos... y comenzó la masacre.

Karin, en este momento, se había caído de trasero al suelo debido a la impresión de la súbita gran cantidad de muertes que sucedían unos pisos más arriba. Su madre y su hermana mayor no escondieron su preocupación y su madre le preguntó.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, Karin-chan?" Con obvia consternación en su voz, su hermana mayor no estaba muy diferente que su madre. Karin señaló, usando su dedo índice derecho, en dirección al comedor mientras tartamudeaba "Al-alguien o-o-o algo, está pi-pisos más arriba... está asesinándolos".

Mayu y Tayuya se dirigieron las miradas, las cuales reflejaban su preocupación y esperanza; podía ser que alguien había venido a rescatarlas... o que alguien vino a limpiar las evidencias. Mayu sinceramente creía esta primera, o al menos quería que así fuera.

"Karin, ¿Cómo es su chakra?" Pregunto su hermana mayor, la cual sabía de todas las capacidades de su imouto.

"Es... cálido" Respondió Karin. Esta respuesta dibujó una sonrisa en la cara de su madre la cual dijo "Tal vez alguien haya venido a rescatarnos".

"Kaa-chan..." Tayuya iba a decir lo que pensaba pero su madre rápidamente la corto. "Tayuya-chan, siempre hay que tener la mente en positivo... eso es lo último que nos queda" Dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, su hija mayor solo suspiró mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas, se las secó rápidamente con su mano derecha mientras que con su brazo izquierdo sostenía a su hermana más pequeña "Karin, mantennos informadas" Ante esto su hermana menor solo asintió.

... Habían pasado un o dos minutos, Karin no estaba completamente segura, desde que la masacre había comenzado y justo en estos instantes esta había acabado, les informó rápidamente a su hermana mayor y su madre las cuales solo se quedaron calladas... esperando que su Mayu tuviera razón...

Lo que pasó en el siguiente segundo la extraño, ese extraño chakra había... desaparecido "Desapareció" Informó Karin.

Esto extraño a ambas mujeres, Tayuya dijo lo que estaba en la mente de su madre "¿Cómo que desapareció, Cómo es que siquiera desaparece alguien que tu haz localizado?" Su madre y su hermana mayor sabían de los alcances de la habilidad como sensora de Karin, era imposible que alguien se le escapara... y Karin no bromearía sobre algo como eso.

"No tengo ni idea en un momento estaba ahí y al siguiente-" Karin silencio su voz al escuchar como unos golpes tocaban la resistente puerta de metal y después de esos golpes, pudieron escuchar una voz que provenía del otro lado que les dijo.

"Aléjense de la puerta por favor" Todas quedaron extrañadas ante esto, ¿Qué era lo que siquiera quería hacer?... la respuesta vino unos segundos después cuando de pronto escucharon el sonido de miles de aves que piaban y de la nada el sonido del metal siendo cortado inundó la pequeña habitación, despertando a su hermana menor y ocasionando su llanto tanto de ella como el de su hermano gemelo.

En unos segundos, la gran puerta de metal que estaba obstruyendo su libertad había sido cortada transversalmente y después de eso se desplomó en la dirección de las mujeres y los bebés...

Lo primero que vieron fue a un niño, Mayu calculaba que tenía la misma edad de Tayuya o algo por ahí, vestía un kimono (Traje tradicional japonés) azul con bordes azul oscuro, in hitai-ate estaba atado a su brazo derecho con un kanji (El kanji es el sistema de escritura japonés) que no podía ver exactamente que decía, ahora mismo estaba poniendo su katana en la que parecía ser su funda la cual puso en su faja de color celeste, tenía tres marcas en las mejillas que parecían ser una marca de nacimiento, estas le daban un aspecto zorruno a la cara del chico en frente de ellos, tenía unos ojos violetas, pero lo que más les impresionó fue su cabello... un largo cabello rojizo puntiagudo que parecía llegar hasta su espalda.

"Perdón por eso... creo que debo presentarme, claro que debo presentarme si no lo hiciera sería una falta de respeto, *EHEM* mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, es un gusto conocerlos (Recuerden que hay un varón, puede que sea un bebé pero la regla igual se aplica)".

Mayu y sus hijas se quedaron mirando al pequeño por unos segundos, mientras que los bebés se estaban apaciguando mientras volvían a su letargo... de repente de los ojos de Mayu brotaron lágrimas de alegria y con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo "Tenía razón", sus hijas siguieron a su madre y derramaron lágrimas de alegria... por fin iban a ser libres.

Mayu se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente con su mano derecha mientras que con su brazo izquierdo sostenía a su bebé que ya se había dormido completamente y decidió presentar a su pequeña familia "Es un placer, Naruto-kun, mi nombre es Uzumaki Mayu" Mayu dirigió su mirada a su bebé que tenía en sus brazos mientras decía "Este pequeño se llama Uzumaki Atsuchi" con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Su hija mayor se decidió presentar a sí misma y a sus hermanas "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Tayuya, el pequeño trozo de cielo que tengo entre mis brazos se llama Uzumaki Annaisha, y la tonta que está parada enfrente tuyo se llama Uzumaki Karin" Dijo con una sonrisa, Karin ignoro el comentario de su hermana mientras se secaba sus lágrimas, después de todo este era el momento más feliz de su corta vida, iban a ser libres.

Naruto iba a contestar pero sintió como si alguien lo hubiera embestido y lo hubiera tirado al suelo, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras decía "Gracias" una y otra vez.

Naruto sonrió ante esto, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban ambos y le dijo "De-de nada pero... ummm, podrías..." Naruto señaló a la situación en la que estaban haciendo que Karin se pusiera roja como un tomate mientras que su madre y su hermana mayor se reían, Karin se levantó y ayudó a levantarse a Naruto mientras decía apenada "Perdón" mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Entre risas su hermana mayor dijo "Recién lo conoces y ya te lo quieres comer" haciendo que Karin se pusiera cada vez más roja, hasta que le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza "Oye... ¿tú, mataste a esos hombres de arriba?" Inmediatamente Naruto respondió con un simple y llano "Si".

"Ya veo, asi que eres muy fuerte Naruto-kun" Dijo Mayu con una sonrisa a lo que Naruto respondió "Se podría decir que si".

"...Y, ¿Cómo es que no te pude localizar?, quiero decir... mi habilidad nunca me había fallado" Informó Karin a lo cual Naruto le explicó "Tengo una habilidad que me hace indetectable para cualquier persona, no importa la habilidad de la persona, nunca me podrán localizar si es que uso esta habilidad"

"Y, ¿Cómo se llama esta habilidad?" Esta conversación le había llamado la atención a Tayuya "... Creo que sería mejor responder sus preguntas en un lugar menos...".

"Naruto-kun tiene razón debemos de irnos ahora... pero espera y los demás, ¿Qué pasará con ellos?" Pregunto Mayu.

"¿Los... demás?" Repitió Naruto.

"¡Ah, es cierto!, debemos de sacarlos de este lugar" Añadió Karin "Ummm, me podrían decir ¿Quienes son los demás?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Te los presentaremos conforme vayamos liberándolos... ven" Respondió Tayuya mientras se levantaba y se iban en dirección a las celdas de los demás, después de unos segundos de considerarlo Naruto hizo su elección y decidió que lo mejor era seguirlas por sí algo les pasaba... No tuvieron que caminar demasiado, ya que a unos pocos metros estaba el más cercano a ellos.

Naruto podía ver que al lado de la celda había una placa que decía "Sujeto Nº 1019" y abajo de este otra placa que decía "Sujeto Nº 1020".

"... ¿Quiénes son?" Pregunto Naruto a lo cual Mayu respondió "Bueno el pequeño se llamaba, si mal no recuerdo... Hōzuki Suigetsu y el otro era su hermano mayor que se llamaba Hōzuki Mangetsu" Naruto quedó impresionado al escuchar estos dos nombres, después de todo ¿Quién iba a pensar que dos shinobis del calibre que eran esos dos iban a ser capturados por Orochimaru?, lo más probable era que huyeran de la purga de usuarios de Kekkei Genkai que el actual Mizukage (La sombra del agua) estaba haciendo... aunque era increíble que el Mizukage se deshiciera de personas de tal poder, después de todo, solo conservaba a personas con kekkei genkai que le eran útiles.

Hōzuki Mangetsu era un shinobi muy poderoso de Kiri (La niebla) siendo uno de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Los siete espadachines de la niebla) y, posiblemente, uno de los más poderosos espadachines que ha existido en este mundo, según lo que había leído sobre él, este había logrado dominar todas las espadas de Kiri y que este las portaba en un sello de almacenamiento que el tenia, también había leído que este era el líder de la organización creada por Kiri. Mientras que su hermano menor, Hōzuki Suigetsu, era conocido por la cantidad de asesinatos a sangre fría que hizo con el objetivo de ser un espadachín de la niebla como su hermano mayor ganándose el apodo de Kijin no Sairai (La reencarnación del demonio).

"Naruto-kun, ¿Podrías...?" Naruto entendió lo que quería decir Mayu así que este saco su espada mientras se acercaba a la puerta y decía "Den unos pasos atrás, no quiero que salgan lastimados por accidente" Ellas obedecieron de inmediato y se quedaron contemplando a Naruto, el cual tenía su katana en su mano derecha mientras que la funda seguía en su faja.

Rápidamente infundio el Chidori en su katana ocasionando que esta se rodeara de rayos, dio un corte transversal a la puerta, cortándola de inmediato como si fuera mantequilla, después de esto volvió a poner su katana en su funda. Cuando sintió que era seguro, comenzó a caminar en dirección al interior de la celda, no muy lejos de él estaban Mayu y sus hijas e hijo.

Caminaron por unos segundos hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta de algo, la habitación se divide en dos diferentes celdas para cada uno "El camino de la derecha lleva con Mangetsu-kun y el de la izquierda lleva con Suigetsu-kun" le informo Mayu.

"Ya veo... Mayu-san-" "No te preocupes por nosotras, Naruto-kun, Suigetsu-kun y Mangetsu-kun son amigos nuestro, confiamos en ellos" Afirmo con una sonrisa "Nosotras iremos a liberar a Mangetsu-kun, mientras que tú y Karin-chan liberan a Suigetsu-kun" Añadio.

"Entendido... tengan cuidado" Dijo Naruto, ni muerto iba a ir en contra de lo que quería una Uzumaki, la gran mayoría de mujeres Uzumaki eran imposibles de contradecir así que... era mejor prevenir que lamentar "Ya oíste a Mayu-san, Karin" cuando Naruto dijo esto, Karin solo hizo un puchero y murmurando algo acerca de por qué debía de liberar al idiota de Suigetsu o algo así.

Comenzaron a adentrarse a la celda de Suigetsu, la cual era en extremo oscura y solo era iluminada por las luces que habían en los tanques. Naruto siguio caminando con Karin no muy lejos de él "No te agrada Suigetsu ¿No es así?" dijo repentinamente Naruto.

"No, no me agrada, es un grandisimo idiota" Dijo con un puchero, quería hacer más preguntas sobre lo que su prima le decía pero...

"Vaya vaya, que mala que eres conmigo, aliento de pescado" Dijo una voz burlesca.

"¡¿A quién le llamas aliento de pescado, aliento de pescado?!"

"Yare yare, si que eres mala para insultar no es asi, poco femenina" Este último insulto hizo que las venas de la frente de Karin brotaran mientras le daba una mirada asesina al tanque en frente de ellos. En el cual había aparecido la parte superior desnuda de un chico de la edad de ambos, este tenía pelo de color blanco con un ligero tinte azul, unos ojos morados y su canino derecho sobresalía de su boca hasta la parte baja de su labio "Y a todo esto, ¿Quién es este?" Pregunto Suigetsu muy curioso de la identidad del chico que estaba al lado de Karin.

Naruto dio un paso adelante y dijo "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto" Esto sorprendio en gran medida a Suigetsu el cual rapidamente dijo "Uzumaki Naruto... osea que tu eres el hijo de-" Suigetsu detuvo lo que iba a decir al sentir un fuerte sakki emanando del pelirrojo, el cual debido a su intensidad agrieto un poco el suelo y le hizo incapaz de pararse a Karin.

Naruto, dandose cuenta de lo que había hecho, sacó su espada y le dio un corte al tanque de vidrio, el cual se rompió mientras cancelaba su sakki,después de eso les dijo a ambos "Perdón por esa reacción, es que a mi no me gusta que me relacionen con _ese_ hombre" dijo con algo de veneno en su voz, ambos entendieron que decir su nombre era algo que no debían hacer.

El agua, la cual había salido rápidamente del tanque, inundó el suelo y de este agua derramada salio Suigetsu el cual dijo "Entiendo, te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado..." Mientras "salia" del agua, ante esto Karin solo vio a otra parte debido a que Suigetsu estaba desnudo "... Pero, no me gusta tener deudas con las demás personas" Explico mientras de la nada "entro" de nuevo al agua para salir justo detrás de él, con su dedo indice apunto a la cabeza de Naruto.

Karin se había volteado cuando Suigetsu comenzó a decir estas palabras y cuando vio lo que quería hacer Suigetsu le dijo "¡Oye idiota, ¿Qué demonios le haces a Naruto-nii?". Suigetsu quedo extrañado ante esto "Nii, ¿Qué quieres decir con..." Suigetsu no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir debido a que sintió a alguien detrás de él y cuando vio...

'Un clon, pero cuando...' "Vaya que tu velocidad al hacer jutsus es increíble pero... un ataque físico no me hará ningún daño"

"... Y quien dijo... que no se las debilidades del clan Hōzuki como... el Raiton (Estilo Rayo)" Cuando dijo esto el kunai que sostenía el clon que había creado Naruto fue infuido en el Chidori. A pesar de que Suigetsu no lo demostraba este estaba un poco asustado de la habilidad de Naruto.

En eso sintió una presencia familiar, Suigetsu se volteo a confirmar esto y pudo verlo... a su hermano mayor "Ohhhhh, Mangetsu-nii, así que también te han liberado y tienes tu ropa, bueno... me podrías dar la mía por favor que tengo algo de frió". Mangetsu estaba usando una camiseta oscura sin mangas y unos pantalones de un morado algo desteñido, en su cintura cargaba dos botellas de agua y lo que parecía ser la ropa de Suigetsu, detrás de este estaban Mayu, Tayuya y en los brazos de estas los bebés.

"... Te agradezco por no haber matado a mi idiota hermano menor" Suigetsu se sintió insultado ante esto pero antes de que pudiera responder el clon había desaparecido y Naruto hablo "No hay de que agradecerme, solo estaba cumpliendo el deseo de Mayu-san"

"Ya veo... con esto te debemos mucho, Mayu-san" Dijo Mangetsu con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a su hermano menor y cuando este estuvo a una corta distancia de su hermano menor, él... le dio un pellizco la oreja mientras le decía "¿Eres tonto o qué?... te salvan y lo primero que haces es amenazar a tu salvador *SUSPIRO*".

"Itai (Duele), que malo eres, Mangetsu-nii" Decía Suigetsu mientras se acariciaba la oreja que pellizco su hermano mayor mientras pequeñas lagrimas de cocodrilo salían de sus ojos.

"Olvidalo" Mangetsu dio una reverencia a Naruto mientras decía "Perdona la idiotez de mi hermano, verás cuando este era pequeño se cayo demasiadas veces de cabeza y... oye idiota discúlpate tu también" Mangetsu agarro a la fuerza a Suigetsu y lo forzó a hacer una reverencia mientras Suigetsu le refutaba algo de que eso no era cierto.

"No hay ningún problema, pero... creo que Suigetsu ya debería ponerse algo de ropa".

"Ah, cierto... toma *ARROJAR ROPA A LA CARA*, como buen niño pontelo en esa esquina para que nadie te vea y nada de peros, cuando estés bien vestido nos avisas" Suigetsu se fue a la esquina señalada por su hermano mayor mientras renegaba y pateaba el agua.

"En serio perdónalo, ser el prodigio de nuestro clan... creo que eso se le subió demasiado a la cabeza y contando de que soy la única que le queda y que no soy muy bueno criando, yo..."

"Lo repitire una vez más no hay nada de que disculparse, es más yo debería ser el que me este disculpando por intentar matar a tu hermano menor" Refutó Naruto.

"Solo lo hiciste por proteger tu vida, no te puedo culpar" Respondió Mangetsu.

"Entendido..." Dijo mirando a Suigetsu, el cual estaba completamente cambiado con una camisa sin mangas de color púrpura y unos pantalones grises "Bueno creo que deberíamos seguir con los demás no crees Mayu-san" Añadio Mangetsu.

"Okay... ummm, Tayuya-chan..." Aviso su madre "Ya sé, ya sé... siganme" Y se pusieron en camino a la próxima celda, en medio del camino Mangetsu comenzó a hablar.

"Neeee, Naruto... escuche que tu eres-" Mangetsu fue interrumpido por su hermano menor el cual agarró su mano y cuando Mangetsu le dirigió su mirada su hermano menor solo negó con la cabeza.

"Si te refieres a que si Namikaze Minato es mi _donante de esperma_ , entonces la respuesta es que si, si lo es" La frialdad y el veneno con el que decía cada una de las palabras...

"Anooo (Disculpen), pero ¿quién es ese Minato y por qué Naruto-kun le llamo así?" Pregunto Mayu inconsciente de la gravedad del asunto "... Preferiría hablar de ello... más tarde" Todos aceptaron esto.

"Ne ne (Oye oye), Naruto-nii, ¿qué traes en esa mochila?" Preguntó Karin sumamente curiosa.

"Traigo muchos sellos en los cuales hay suministros y algunos libros importantes" Le dijo mientras la miraba con su único ojo descubierto.

... "Llegamos, la celda de Tenpin no Juugo (Juugo el bipolar)" Dijo Tayuya con voz de presentadora.

'¿El bipolar?' Pensó Naruto.

"... Kaa-chan, creo que deberías apartarte un poco tu y Karin para que no salgan lastimadas... por seguridad" Explicó su hija mayor a lo cual Mayu solo asintió con su cabeza mientras Tayuya depositaba en sus brazos a su hermana más pequeña y se retiraban unos metros más adelante.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura, Tayuya tocó la puerta unas tres veces para luego decir "Juugo, ¿Estas ahí?"... esperaron por unos segundos pero nadie respondió, Tayuya tocó otra vez la puerta "¿Juugo?"...

"Váyanse, déjenme solo" Dijo una voz melancólica.

"Juugo, hemos venido a sacarte de este lugar, por favor aléjate de la puerta" Añadió Tayuya la cual miro a Naruto y le dio una señal con su cabeza.

"¡No por favor, solo aléjense de mi!" Estas palabras cayeron en oídos sordos debido a que Naruto simplemente cortó la puerta de metal con su espada imbuida en su Chidori.

... Tayuya seguida no muy lejos de Naruto entraron a la celda mientras que Suigetsu y Mangetsu se quedaron en la entrada a la celda por si algo salía mal. Cuando se adentraron lo suficiente pudieron ver a un adolescente en posición fetal en su cama, la celda era exactamente igual a la de Mayu y sus hijos.

"Juugo..." Habló melancólicamente Tayuya.

"No digas nada, solo déjame aquí, enciérrame y tira la llave al mar, por favor" Dijo Juugo en una voz muy deprimida.

"Juugo, por favor, ven con nosotros, con nosotros estarás-"

"Estaré que, Tayuya, ¿estaré en paz?, tendré una feliz vida sin que nadie me moleste y sin que nadie me haga daño... o yo les haga daño" Dijo entre lágrimas el adolescente con el pelo naranja.

Tayuya se acercó al adolescente y le dijo "Juugo, puede que toda tu vida hayas estado haciendo daño por esa... maldita habilidad que tienes, pero eso no significa que nos harás daño" Con su mano agarró la cara de Juugo y le obligó a verla a los ojos "Porque nosotros creemos en ti" Dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa.

De los ojos de Juugo siguieron derramándose sus lágrimas, pero esta vez se las limpió y dijo tranquilizándose "Esta bien, pero a la primera señal de que me vuelva... malo... me podrían asesinar, por favor" Suplico el pelinaranja.

"Aunque fueras tú el que me lo pide... nunca haría eso, eres casi parte de nuestra familia, Juugo" le dijo con voz dulce.

"*SUSPIRO* Espero que no volverme... agresivo" Dijo Juugo mientras se paraba de la cama, este estaba vistiendo la misma ropa que vestían Mayu y sus hijos, más con una sola diferencia en su pierna izquierda estaba encadenada a una bola de acero, Naruto vio esto y se acercó con su espada en su mano, con la cual agraciadamente dio un corte con el cual liberó la pierna de Juugo de esa cadena.

"... Perdón por ser tan descortés, pero... ¿Quien eres?" Pregunto el puberto que medía 1.73 metros de altura.

"Este chico de aquí, es Naruto, el chico que nos ayudará a salir de este lugar" Dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa en su cara.

"... Bueno, si es así, entonces... te lo agradezco mucho Naruto" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"No hay ningún problema" Respondió el pelirrojo, después de esto salieron de la celda justo en frente de la puerta estaban Mayu y los demás.

"Es bueno ver que decidieras venir con nosotro, Juugo-kun" Dijo Mayu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si... gracias" Dijo tranquilamente mientras veía nervioso a los hijos menores de Mayu... no quería dañarlos, Mayu había sido de las pocas personas que le habían tratado bien en todo este tiempo... pero su otro yo...

"Bueno ahora solo falta una sola persona" Dijo Mayu mirando a una de las últimas habitaciones.

"El perro faldero de Orochimaru, ¿es buena idea eso?" Pregunto Suigetsu con su cabeza de lado.

"Orochimaru ha sido frío con él desde que se enteró que tenía esa enfermedad... en definitiva lo lograremos... solo esperemos que tenga la suficiente fuerza para caminar" Dijo Mayu algo triste por el puberto.

"Como quieran, pero si después nos traiciona-" Suigetsu fue callado por un golpe de su hermano mayor el cual le dijo "Suigetsu... cállate" A lo cual Suigetsu solo dio un puchero, cruzó su brazos y murmuró algo sobre idiotas hermanos mayores que se creen superiores.

... Después de unos cuantos segundos llegaron a su última parada antes de irse definitivamente de este agujero.

"Este es el último, Naruto-kun, nos harías los honores" Dijo Mayu con una sonrisa, Naruto no dudó en obedecer ni un segundo y cortó la puerta de manera transversal para después dejarla caer... Cuando entraron vieron a un chico de tez clara, tenía dos marcas rojas en su frente, un pelo largo de color blanco, el cual no tenía ningún adorno simplemente estaba suelto, y ojos verdes. En este momento solo estaba vistiendo un pantalón y tenía muchas agujas incrustadas en su cuerpo; el peliblanco miró débilmente en dirección a la puerta y pregunto débilmente.

"Mayu-san, Juugo... ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Que más crees que estamos haciendo, baka (idiota)... te estamos rescatando" Dijo Tayuya tranquilamente.

"... Chicos, solo déjenme aquí para morir... yo ya no tengo salvación" Dijo Kimimaro tristemente.

"N-No digas eso Kimimaru-kun, me niego a creerlo, todo puede solucionarse solo tienes que creer" Dijo la madre triste del fatal destino que sufría el puberto... una enfermedad terminal, no conocía los detalles exactos pero sabía que eso lo debilitaba cada vez más.

"... Ambos sabemos que yo no tengo cura... Mayu, Tayuya, Karin... chicas ustedes han sido muy buenas conmigo desde que llegué a este lugar... desde que llegué aquí pude sentir como era la amabilidad... Juugo, tu confiaste en mi... te convertiste en mi amigo... mientras que yo solo te traje porque Orochimaru-sama me lo ordenó... soy solo una basura que merece morir, un despojo de un clan maldito que estab destinado a desaparecer... así que por favor... déjenme morir en este lugar" Dijo débilmente Kimimaro.

Naruto vio las reacciones de los demás que estaban en la sala a la primera persona que vio fue a Mayu, la cual tenía lágrimas en los ojos de la impotencia de ver a una vida sufrir frente a sus ojos y no poder hacer nada, después vio a los bebés, los cuales a pesar de estar dormidos parecían estar teniendo una pesadilla, o tal vez entendían algo de la atmósfera del lugar, debido a que parecían querer llorar, a la siguiente que vio fue a Karin, la cual estaba derramando algunas lágrimas como su madre, dirigió su mirada a la siguiente persona la cual era Tayuya, que si bien tenía una mirada triste y vidriosa esta se negaba a llorar, Juugo estaba en una situación muy similar, Mangetsu solo veía con melancolía al pobre puberto... el último de su clan... mientras que Suigetsu estaba mirando al suelo avergonzado por las palabras que salieron de su boca no hace mucho.

"... Un reflejo... un reflejo del pasado de mi alma, un alma que solo buscaba piedad para evitar el sufrimiento" Monologaba Naruto mientras los demas lo veían como si estuviera loco y mientras este se acercaba... quitándose las vendas que cubrían su mano derecha "Tal vez... tal vez sea por eso que quiero que vivas... porque me recuerdas a lo que fui una vez... o tal vez sea porque tú dolor le causa más dolor a personas que aprecio... a saber... pero si se una cosa..." El pelirrojo se puso al lado de la cama del enfermo mientras este lo miraba extrañado, Naruto alzó su mano y la puso contra el pecho de Kimimaro "Tú destino no es morir en un lugar como este" Cuando el pelirrojo terminó de decir estas palabras, un sello en forma de círculo de color blanco se había puesto en el centro del pecho de Kimimaro... justo en su corazón.

Todos los demás miraron el sello extrañados... hasta que de pronto este se activó, el sonido de una pequeña onda de choque resonó en la habitacion y del sello brotó instantáneamente marcas que rodearon al Kaguya y lo que una vez fue de color blanco se había convertido en dorado, una luz engulló a Kimimaro, las máquinas comenzaron a sonar como desquiciadas. Todos miraron incrédulos por unos instantes el espectáculo en frente de ellos hasta que este cesó.

... De todas las cosas que podía pasar... Kimimaro se veía incrédulo las manos hasta que de pronto se quitó las agujas que estaban incrustadas en su cuerpo, mientras se sentó en la cama mirando a su pecho y específicamente a la marca en este, de la cual ya se habían retraído las marcas que salieron al principio, Kimimaro se sentía... curado.

"Naruto-kun... ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?" Pregunto Mayu aun con una mirada incrédula a lo que había pasado.

"Esa es una historia para más tarde... será mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar, es hora de que vean nuevamente el exterior" Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco... pero al dar unos pasos fue detenido por la mano del Kaguya, cuando Naruto volteó inmediatamente Kimimaro le ofreció una reverencia a su salvador, con una rodilla en el suelo.

"Le agradezco desde lo profundo de mi corazón, Naruto-san... no, Naruto-sama, juro que desde este día lo servire hasta el fin de los tiempos" Dijo bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión...

... Esto dibujo un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza de todos a lo que acababa de pasar.

"... ¿Pasa algo, Naruto-sama?" Pregunto el peliblanco.

"No, no pasa nada... es solo que... mejor discutimos esto en otro momento, ahora debemos de salir de este lugar" Naruto quería cambiar este ambiente como sea, esto se había vuelto demasiado extraño.

El primero de salir de su estado de impresión fue Mangetsu el cual exclamó "Ah cierto, me había olvidado de mis bebés". Esto extraño mucho más al Uzumaki el cual preguntó "¿Cuales bebés, Mangetsu-san?"

"Mis bebés, *SUSPIRO* Mis espadas" Todos finalmente entendieron a lo que se refería Mangetsu y dieron una onomatopeya simbolizando que habían entendido lo que decía mientras que Suigetsu movió su cara de lado mientras la cubría con una mano para que su hermano mayor no viera como él se estaba riendo de él... no lo logro y este se dio cuenta "Suigetsu... cállate" Suigetsu rápidamente asintió como tonto a su hermano mayor.

A los pocos segundos de esto Mayu comenzó a reírse y en medio de sus risas dijo "Eres demasiado adorable, Mangetsu-kun" Mientras se seguía riendo ante esto Mangetsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras que a su espalda su hermano lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno... y ¿dónde están tus espadas, Mangetsu?" Pregunto Naruto mientras que este último regresaba en si y decía "No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero sé que están en este lugar, esa serpiente quería estudiar como funcionaba la Hiramekarei e implementar esas habilidades en las armas de sus soldados... no tengo ni idea si lo ha logrado o no"

"No lo ha logrado aún, no te preocupes" Explicó Tayuya "Pero tiene muchas notas acerca del funcionamiento de esa espada hiramekarei, así que será mejor que destruyamos este lugar, no queremos tener problemas en el futuro debido a los estudios de la serpiente sobre esa arma... pero creo que se había llevado algunas notas..."

"Bueno solo esperemos que Orochimaru no haya logrado copiar el poder de esas espadas, sí Orochimaru le ha cogido interés... no significa nada bueno" Añadió Juugo a lo cual todos asintieron.

"Ummm, Tayuya-chan, ¿no dijiste que había un cuarto de armas en este lugar?" Preguntó su madre "Si, ¿Por-?... ¡Oh! Ya veo, si está en el último piso de la base junto con... _esa_ flauta"

"Ya veo, será mejor que dejemos esa flauta en este lugar, como al final este lugar va a ser destruido, no importa si lo dejamos así ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Mayu.

"Bueno que estamos esperando, lo más probable es que también haya algo de ropa descuente en ese lugar, debido a que no solo es un cuarto para almacenar las armas sino también para almacenar todo, desde ropas hasta documentos importantes, que obviamente están mejor guardados que los demás pero... *EHEM* como sea, creo que debemos de ponernos en marcha" Añadió Tayuya, cosa que todos aceptaron de inmediato y se pusieron en marcha en dirección al almacén.

 **XXX**

Después de unos pocos minutos, llegaron a la puerta de metal que protegía el almacén de la base.

"Bueno, estamos acá pero... ¿Cómo se abre?" Pregunto Suigetsu muy confundido de la puerta del almacén... o mejor se le debería de llamar bóveda, debido a que esta era de acero y no parecía tener ninguna forma de abrirlo a la fuerza... tal vez Naruto podía hacer ese ataque otra vez cortar la puerta.

"Según escuche decir a Orochimaru, esta es la base más moderna que tiene... creo que necesita una clave o algo así" Informo Kimimaro a lo cual Tayuya agregó "Si, necesita una clave" mientras se acercaba al panel que estaba al lado derecho de la puerta mientras murmuraba algunos números... cuando terminó la puerta se había abierto mientras de ella salían algunos ruidos, Juugo se acercó para abrir la puerta y, por si acaso, proteger a los demás por si había una trampa o lo que sea.

"... No parece haber ninguna trampa, parece seguro" Añadió el pelinaranja.

"Por supuesto que es seguro, esta base a parte de ser la más moderna es la más imposible de encontrar, es por eso que no hay muchas defensas internas" Explico Tayuya, se adentraron en la gigantesca bóveda y el primero en decir algo fue Suigetsu.

"¡Este lugar es malditamente enorme!" Solo para recibir un golpe que destruyó su cabeza, la cual se regeneró rápidamente, propinado por Karin que dijo "¡No seas tan ruidoso, idiota!" Y ambos comenzaron a discutir.

Mientras que Naruto estaba viendo todas las secciones de la bóveda, no muy lejos de él estaba Kimimaro.

"... En ese lugar pueden encontrar ropas decentes" Dijo Naruto mientras señalaba a la sección que en la parte de arriba había un cartel que decía "Vestimenta" "Mangetsu... creo que es obvio donde han guardado tus espadas, ¿No crees?" Añadió señalando al cartel que decía "Armas".

"Si, esperemos que esté ahí y que esa serpiente no se la haya llevado" Suigetsu se apresuró a la sección de las armas mientras decía "Rápido, que ya quiero salir de esta pocilga" Todos estaban de acuerdo, puede que este lugar sea moderno y todo pero este era el lugar donde habían pasado muchas penurias.

"... Kimimaro, ¿podrías ir con Mayu y las demás para conseguir ropa mientras que yo, Suigetsu y Mangetsu vamos a por sus espadas?" Si lo que dijo lo decía de verdad, acerca de servirle por toda su vida, entonces lo seguiría demasiado y Naruto apreciaba su espacio personal "Entendido, Naruto-sama".

... Naruto no se sentía bien habiendo separado de los demás, aunque sea por poco tiempo, su mirada se dirigió al frente exactamente a los dos hermanos Hōzuki los cuales miraban a todas partes con la intención de encontrar las espadas de Mangetsu o el sello que las contenía, Naruto estaba recordando el favor que le pidió su prima Tayuya... destruir la flauta, no sabía porque quería hacer algo como destruir un instrumento musical pero no iba a cuestionarla, debía ser importante.

"... Aquí está esa dichosa flauta" Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a una de las estanterías de paletación, exactamente a uno que tenía una flauta de color azul acero y que medía un aproximado de 40 cm de largo. Se acercó al estante mientras los otros veían a Naruto tranquilamente, cuando su mano entró en contacto con la flauta... pudo sentirlo, toda esa irá entrando en él, todos esos sentimientos negativos... ya sabía que era esta flauta. Naruto la dejó en el estante debido a que no quería entrar en contacto con esa... _cosa_ , su ojo derecho cambio de forma, primero a su sharingan y después a su mangekyo sharingan, para luego embuir la flauta en las llamas negras hasta que se convirtió en cenizas.

El color de las llamas impresionó a Mangetsu, solo había escuchado de una persona que era capaz de producir esa clase de llamas...

"... Naruto, tienes algo que ver con... Sharingan no Itachi (Itachi del Sharingan)"

"Entiendo a lo que te refieres, Mangetsu-san, pero no, no tengo nada que ver con Uchiha Itachi, que ambos tengamos la capacidad de producir las llamas negras es una coincidencia" Respondió el usuario del mangekyo sharingan, el cual lo desactivó cuando la flauta quedó completamente incinerada y retornó en la búsqueda de las espadas de Mangetsu.

"Oye, Naruto, ¿Por qué Tayuya te pidió que destruyeras esa flauta?, quiero decir... es una flauta, completamente inofensivo" Dijo Suigetsu con actitud relajada.

"En realidad, en una parte estás en lo cierto Suigetsu, esa flauta era completamente inofensiva... si no la usaban" Esto extraño mucho al chico pero decidió no interrumpir a Naruto "Al principio no reconocía el peligro de esa flauta, pero al tocarla la reconocí... verán, hace tiempo leí una leyenda sobre un flautista, este flautista era conocido antiguamente en todo el continente por sus bellas melodias que deleitaban los ojos e incluso se decía que todas sus melodías ocasionaban que tus mejores sueños se hicieran realidad, supuestamente alguien de gran poder, un rey posiblemente, le pidio que le tocara un concierto para él y su familia, el flautista acepto de inmediato ya que este nunca rechazaba una petición sea la persona que sea, desde el más pobre hasta el más rico.

Cuando el concierto del flautista termino, este rey estuvo maravillada por las bellas melodias que tocaba el flautista y quiso comprarlo, al flautista, más este último no quiso tocar para un solo hombre ya que el quería que todo el mundo escuchara sus melodias... esto no le gusto nada a este rey y ordenó a sus guardias que capturaran, retuvieran y torturaran al flautista hasta que este cambie de opinion... los años pasaron y este siguio sin querer tocar a una sola persona, hasta que un dia acepto ya harto de todo el dolor que le causaban... pero el flautista ya no era el mismo de antes y cuando tocó no salieron las melodias que una vez tocó... en vez de eso, según la historia, el flautista hizo un trato con un demonio para que sus bellas melodias que causaban que los sueños se hicieran realidad se convirtieran en pesadillas eternas... y cuando el flautista tocó su flauta, el infierno se desato en ese reino que duraron casi tres siglos, o asi dice la historia".

Esto dejo extrañados a los hermanos ya que nunca habian escuchado una historia similar a esa pero lo que a Suigetsu le interesaba era "¿Qué pasó con la familia real?".

"Según la historia, se dice que cuando el flautista tocó su flauta demonios consumieron las almas de la familia real, a la reina, al rey y a su único hijo. Estos tres supuestamente se convertirian en algo que se les conocería como Doki" Explico Naruto.

"Perdón por ser grosero, pero hay muchos supuestos en esta historia, Naruto" Opino Mangetsu.

"Las leyendas tienen algo de cierto pero la mayor parte han sido tergiversadas o exageradas" Declaró Naruto.

"Bueno, tiene sentido... ¡Oh! Aqui estan" Expreso Mangetsu, mientras señalaba un sello de color rojo con bordes amarillos y se acercaba a este, lo cogio del estante y lo desenrolló para comprobar si todas las espada estaban en su lugar "... Si, parecen estar todas".

"Bien entonces es hora de irnos de este lugar" Manifestó Suigetsu, aliviado que ya no estarian en este lugar.

... Salieron de ese sector y se encontraron en la puerta de la boveda, como habían planificado desde un principio. Los primeros en llegar fueron Naruto y los hermanos Hōzuki, esperaron por unos cuantos minutos en los cuales, aunque Naruto lo sabía disimular, este último se moría de la preocupación por los demás.

"Ya terminamos" Dijo Mayu con su hijo en sus brazos, la cual estaba vistiendo una camiseta de color gris con mangas largas de color blanco, unos pantalones apegados de color negro, en su cintura tenía un manto que servía como falda y tenía unas sandalias negras estandar que dejaban sus dedos expuestos, en la cara de Mangetsu se planto un sonrojo que trato de disimular mirando al suelo "Te-te ves bien, Mayu".

"Te lo agradezco mucho, Mangetsu-kun, aunque los demás tambien se ven muy bien" Agradecio la madre mientras se ponía de lado para que pudieran ver a los demás. A la primera que vieron fue a Karin, la cual vestía una camiseta kimono de color marron claro con los bordes de color negro, unos pantalones cortos de color negro y el mismo estilo de sandalias que su madre con medias de mallas.

La siguiente persona que vieron era a Tayuya, la cual estaba vistiendo una camiseta negra sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos de color azul y tenía el mismo estilo de zapatos que su madre y su hermana, en sus brazos estaba su hermana más pequeña. Atras de ella estaba Juugo, al cual no podía verse su ropa completa debido a que esta estaba escondida detras de un manto de color morado, pero se podía notar que tenía unos pantalones de color negro y llevaba las mismas sandalias que los demás. La última persona era Kimimaro el cual estaba vistiendo unos pantalones de color negro, una camiseta kimono de color lavanda y usaba el mismo tipo de calzado que los demás. Suigetsu no pudo evitar comentar "¿Hubo oferta en sandalias o algo asi?" Solo para recibir otro golpe de su hermano el cual dijo "Suigetsu, cállate".

"Bueno, ya que estamos todos en este lugar, creo que es hora de irnos" Dijo la madre muy alegre que por fin se largarían de este lugar, con esto dicho todos se pusieron en marcha con dirección a la salida de esta base, mientras que Naruto colocaba en el camino sellos explosivos para destruir el lugar una vez estuvieran fuera de este lugar.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal, la cual estaba cerrada y no parecía tener algun panel con el cual abrir la puerta.

"Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunto al aire, Suigetsu. A lo que Tayuya se golpeó la cabeza mientras decía "Que tonta, olvide que la puerta se abre desde otro lugar, tendremos que retroceder"

"No será necesario, den unos pasos hacia atrás" Advirtió Naruto mientras caminaba sin detenerse en dirección a la puerta... lo que nadie se espero era que en vez de chocar con la puerta el pelirrojo la atravesó, como si este fuera un fantasma.

"Lo repetire una vez más, alejense de la puerta" Advirtió una vez más la voz de Naruto que provenía del otro lado, estos hicieron caso y al cabo de unos segundos pudieron escuchar ese ataque que producía el sonido de pájaros piando, y después de un segundo la puerta había sido cortada transversalmente.

Despues de esto, la puerta se desplomó soltando una nube de polvo a los demás y lo pudieron ver... la luz del sol, algunos desde hace tiempo que no la veían.

"Creo que es hora... de que les sea devuelta su libertad, ¿No lo creen?" Anunció Naruto con el sol a su espalda iluminando su rojiza cabellera...

Por fin eran libres.

* * *

 **[Yay, termine... planeaba hacerlo un poco más largo pero quería darles este capítulo :), tranquilos, en el próximo capítulo también habrá batalla, AH, cierto se me olvidaba, estaba planeando agregar al mundo de Naruto animales místicos como demonios, dragones, etc... díganme si les agradaría :D**

 **estaba pensando... ¿Quisieran que les de pequeños spoilers de algunas cosas que planeo hacer en el futuro?... obviamente los spoilers no serán tan directos, estaran hechos a base de simbolos y necesitaran pensar mucho para averiguar de que tratan... o al menos eso intentare :) ... serán como en plan... Ecos del futuro, algunas partes, como batallas, serán relatadas al pie de la letra pero con una excesiva narración *TOSIDO* relleno... así que... Díganme que opinan :D**

 **Saben, noté que la pagina te borra algunas partes que has escrito, supongo que accidentalmente, asi que perdón si hay algunas partes cortadas :D**

 **Perdón también por el mal uso de signos de puntuación y por repetir, algunas... muchas veces, las mismas palabras. ¡Ah! Y tambien el uso de vicios del lenguaje :)**

 **Matane ~]**


	7. Nuevo mundo

**[Damas y caballeros con ustedes, el capítulo 7 de este fanfic... perdón por tardar tanto, es que se me borro la historia como dos veces y el maldito autocorrector no me ayudaba. Bueno como nadie dijo nada sobre lo de antes, los spoilers en excesivo relleno por si algo me pasa y no puedo terminar el fanfic, normalmente diría el que calla otorga pero en este caso... no, así que... ¡Los saludos!.**

 **dovah117: Gracias, en este capítulo no habrá tanto gore como el anterior porque... ¡Se me borro la maldita escena de gore y ya no me acuerdo como la redacté TT! Y todavía falta para llegar a Uzu... y perdió un ojo no un brazo... y el pareja... será alguien que no se esperaban *RISA MALVADA*... no será yaoi, fujoshis... a pesar de que en su época yo apoyaba esa pareja porque... no seas, ellos hablaban el uno del otro como si fueran maridos ya.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Muchas gracias... y sobre la restauración de Uzu... ya veré que hago con el hogar natal de los Uzumaki, aunque aún no lo tengo planeado... completamente... ah y viendo tu nombre aprovecho a decir que Sakura tendrá mucho más potencial en este fanfic... pero no lo usará hasta los Exámenes Chunnin.**

 **Gjr-sama: Te lo agradezco, y si introducire algunos demonios en la serie... pista, el demonio de la flauta ha sido liberado... la pareja de Naruto... será una sorpresa, aunque en el futuro tal vez lo decida cambiar, quien sabe... y los Uzumaki que están esparcidos por el mundo... tengo que meditar sobre que hacer con ellos.**

 **Zafir09: Muchísimas gracias, por suerte su vida será más feliz a partir de ahora.**

 **Uta no kyoki: ¡Ya salió el capítulo 7!.**

 **bladetri: Gracias por tu like, ahora lo pondre en el pedestal con el otro xD.**

 **Fernando917: Rayos, creía que no se iba a notar tanto... y sobre lo otro, leer este capítulo.**

 **genial: Tienes mis sinceros agradecimientos.**

 **M: Muchas gracias... Interesante propuesta *TOMAR SORBIDO DE LA TAZA DE TÉ QUE SOSTENGO CON EL PIE* lo acepto... pero las súcubos no aparecerán hasta después de los exámenes chunnin... o al menos serán introducidas en la historia, pero para ese tiempo Naruto ya las conocerá.**

 **sayuri1707: Tienes mis agradecimientos... la vida para ellos a partir de ahora será mucho mejor :).**

 **ecesar: *INSERTE IMAGEN DEL ANCIANO QUE REPARA A WOODY EN TOY STORY 2 ACÁ* Tardare lo que deba de tardar, mijo.]**

"Personas normales hablando"

 **"Bijuus/invocaciones/Version 2 de jinchuriki hablando"**

'Personas pensando'

 **'Bijuus/invocaciones pensando'**

Alias/ Lugares/ Técnicas ninja/ Títulos

(Aclaración/Traducción)

 **[Autor hablando]**

ACCIONES O SONIDOS HECHOS POR CUALQUIER PERSONA O COSA*

 _Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama_

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Cap. 7: Nuevo mundo**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Shinrin no Kuni (País de los árboles)**

Habían pasado unas horas desde que habían logrado escapar de la base de Orochimaru, el sannin (Sannin equivale a los tre ninjas) de las serpientes, la cual ya había sido destruída por los sellos explosivos que Naruto había dejado en la base, en estos instantes estaban caminando por el bosque... o mejor dicho lo estarían si no fuera por...

"Suigetsu-teme (Maldito Suigetsu) , Mangetsu dejen de retrasarnos, a este paso no podremos llegar a un lugar seguro antes del anochecer" Gritaba Karin mientras veía como ambos hermanos bebían sus botellas de agua.

"Karin-chan, tranquilízate por favor que despertaras a los bebés" Decía su madre mientras reía incómodamente.

"Pero, kaa-chan (Mami), este tonto y Mangetsu nos retrasan" Se quejaba Karin.

"Karin, ellos no tienen la culpa" Dijo tranquilamente Naruto.

"Pero, Naruto-nii..." Karin intentó refutar a su primo.

"Recuerdas que Suigetsu, se metió al agua a pesar de que esta no era profunda *KARIN: ASIENTE CON LA CABEZA*, pues ese es el poder de su kekkei genkai (Línea de sangre), el Suika no Jutsu (Técnica de hidratación) **[Lo consideraré un kekkei genkai, aunque en la serie no lo hagan]** este jutsu (Técnica) permite al usuario convertir su cuerpo en líquido a voluntad para evitar todos los ataques que puedan, más no pueden evitar ser dañados por el rayo; debido a que estos usan sus líquidos para poder usar este jutsu su cuerpo se deshidrata más rápido que los demás, es por eso que necesitan beber tanta agua" Explicó Naruto.

"Gracias Naruto; ya ves, aliento de muerto" Dijo con una sonrisa burlona a Karin, la cual solo se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. Ante esto Mangetsu le dio un golpe en la cabeza de Suigetsu, la cual se deshizo, mientras decía "Suigetsu, insultar así a una chica no está bien" Suigetsu solo miro a un lado mientras murmuraba algo acerca de solo porque quieres que Mayu sea tu esposa maldito idiota, afortunadamente para Suigetsu solo Naruto pudo escuchar esto último.

"Creo que ya sé la razón por la cual te dio esa enfermedad, Kimimaro" Informó Naruto, interesando a los demás "Lo dice enserio, Naruto-sama, quiero decir no hay nadie que sepa de todas las habilidades y capacidades de mi clan"

"Si, sé la poca información que se tiene de tu clan debido a su... capacidad para relacionarse con los demás; tengo una suposición, escuché que tienes el Shikotsumyaku (Pulso de huesos muertos) *KIMIMARO: ASENTIR CON LA CABEZA*, pues verás tengo la suposición que tiene algo que ver con eso, verás, conociendo como es el clan Kaguya, creo que has estado en muchas batallas y si estoy en lo cierto entonces tu cuerpo ha estado expulsando tus huesos de manera repetida e incesante, y lo más probable es que hayas estado expulsando los huesos más largos con el objetivo de tener mejor armamento

En los huesos largos esta la medula ósea roja la cual produce los globulos rojos que son encargados de transportar oxigeno a todas las partes del cuerpo cuando no se tienen muchos globulos rojos a la persona en cuestión le da anemia cuyos sintomas son cansancio, mareos y diarrea, y si tus músculos no se oxigenan, a estos les puede dar gangrena, la muerte de células, y causar tu muerte... o tambien que siendo que el calcio es el principal componente de los huesos cada vez que usas el Shikotsumyaku expulsas el lugar donde has almacenado el calcio".

"Y, ¿Qué tiene que ver el calcio en todo esto, Naruto-sama?" Kimimaro nunca había recibido educación pero entendía que cada vez que usaba el Shikotsumyaku expulsaba el calcio... pero no sabía para qué servía ese dichoso calcio.

"Verás, el calcio es vital en la señalización celular, la contracción celular, la coagulación sanguínea y la función nerviosa" Al ver las caras confundidas de los demás decidió ponerlo a un nivel más entendible "El calcio es extremadamente importante y en ausencia de este tu cuerpo no funciona bien, eres muy débil tanto con tus músculos como con tus huesos y cualquier daño o herida te puede matar" Ante esto todos dieron un Ohhh en grupo.

"Naruto-kun, tú sí que sabes muchas cosas" Dijo Mayu, impresionada de la sabiduría de un chico de tan corta edad, ¡Demonios! Ni su Karin-chan sabía esa clase de cosas a pesar de estudiar bajo la tutela de _ese hombre_.

"... Los jinchūriki (Poder del sacrificio humano), en su gran mayoría, nos convertimos en personas muy sabias debido a que la mayor parte de las personas no se nos quieren acercar" Explicó Naruto mirando al cielo.

"Ummm, Naruto, sé que no te gusto que te preguntara tu relación con-" Suigetsu fue cortado por el pelirrojo, el cual dijo "Si, entiendo... si, mi donante de esperma es Namikaze Minato" Ante la frialdad con la que Naruto decía esas palabra no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesta, que clase de hijo llama así a su padre.

"Naruto-kun, no crees que llamar así a tu padre es demasiado-" Mayu fue rápidamente interrumpida por Mangetsu el cual le dijo "Es cierto, tú y las demás no saben mucho de las noticias del exterior, bueno... por decirlo de alguna forma el hombre al que Naruto llamó donante de esperma es, en efecto, el padre biológico de Naruto, pero bueno-"

"Él me abandonó en el momento que yo nací por no tener suficiente poder" Dijo Naruto no mostrando ninguna emoción. Ante lo que dijo Naruto Mayu se sintió apenada y triste por el chico que les había dado su libertad, los demás, excepto Mangetsu y Suigetsu, que no sabían mucho sobre ese tema no pudieron evitar sentirse furiosos con ese tal Minato, como es que podía alguien abandonar a su hijo por no ser fuerte al nacer y siquiera como era que alguien era poderoso al nacer.

"Después de eso viví una vida en el peor lugar del mundo para personas que comparten mi mismo destino, fui maltratado fisica, verbal y psicológicamente a tal grado que cada vez que se acercaba mi propio cumpleaños mi terror solo se incrementaba, debido a que los aldeanos de _ese_ lugar eran unos ignorantes y creían que yo era la reencarnación del bijuu (Bestia con cola) que tengo en mi interior... hubo unas cuantas personas que me hicieron sentir seguro pero... en mi quinto cumpleaños fui torturado hasta casi morir, me arrancaron un ojo y me hubieran matado si no les hubieran detenido los ANBU, después de eso concluí que si me quedaba más tiempo en _ese_ lugar me harían más daño y hasta me podrían matar, así que me decidí largar de ahí" Relató Naruto melancólicamente mientras se tocaba la venda que tenía en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

Los demás decidieron dejar ese tema ahí para no poner más deprimente el ambiente, hasta que "¡Oh!,Naruto-nii, ¿Qué era ese ataque, el que sacaba rayos y sonaba como pájaros?" Pregunto Karin que quería cambiar el tema como de lugar, a parte de estar sumamente curiosa de la técnica de su primo.

La actitud de Naruto cambio un poco mientras decía tranquilamente "Ese ataque se le conoce como Chidori (Millar de aves), es una técnica de asesinato rango A que utiliza la naturaleza de tipo rayo, está consiste en la gran acumulación de chakra para después convertirla en electricidad. La alta concentración de la electricidad produce un sonido que asemeja a varios pájaros piando, siendo este el motivo de su nombre. Esta técnica, dependiendo de la cantidad de chakra que pongas en ella, puede ser usada para aturdir o para matar en el instante".

Naruto había entrenado su Raiton (Estilo rayo) al máximo debido a que este tenía planeado ir a Kumo (La nube) y como los habitantes de ese lugar, en su gran mayoría, eran usuarios de Raiton Naruto decidió entrenar esa naturaleza siendo esta naturaleza también la de su antecesor, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, habiendo aprendido y creado varios jutsus de esta naturaleza. Naruto también había entrenado sus otras naturalezas pero no tanto como su naturaleza del rayo. Y debido a que Naruto poseía el Rinnegan, este podía ser capaz de juntar naturalezas de chakra para poder usar otros kekkei genkai elementales, a pesar de esto los únicos elementos que había combinado eran, el kekkei genkai con el que nació, el Mokuton (Estilo Madera), el Shoton (Estilo cristal) y el Ranton (Estilo tormenta), ya que esto era muy difícil de hacer y no quería depender de su creación... **[Intento nerfear mis ideas pero mi subconsciente no me deja TT... solución, villanos más fuertes :D]**

"Ya veo, pero ¿eso no tiene ningún punto débil?, quiero decir, cualquier cosa tiene un punto débil y esta habilidad suena demasiado buena" Expresó Suigetsu.

"Efectivamente, tiene una debilidad, debido a que esta técnica te permite aumentar tu velocidad, si tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a tal cambio de velocidad se creará un túnel de luz en el cual no podrás responder a cualquier contraataque... pero *ENCENDER EL SHARINGAN* si eres poseedor de un sharingan eres capaz de eliminar esta desventaja"

Los demás se quedaron viendo al sharingan de Naruto hasta que Mangetsu habló "Así que los rumores eran ciertos, si posees el Sharingan".

"En efecto, si lo poseo" Respondió tranquilamente Naruto, aunque las chicas estaban confundidas nunca habían escuchado de ese sharingan ni le habían escuchado mencionar algo como eso a Orochimaru así que Mayu levantó la mano para que Naruto después respondiera.

"Veran, el sharingan es un kekkei genkai exclusivo de los Uchiha, la razón por la cual lo poseo no la tengo clara solo sé que lo desperté así que lo uso, este es capaz de crear Genjutsu's (Técnicas ilusorias), predecir los movimientos del enemigo y copiar cualquier Taijutsu (Técnicas físicas), Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja) y Genjutsu"

"Y, ¿Qué hay de esas llamas negras, cómo es que las puedes producir?" Ante la pregunta de Mangetsu, Naruto se quedó callado unos segundos para pensar que iba a decir o mejor dicho que excusa iba a usar.

"... Algunos usuarios del sharingan que llegan a cierto nivel con este son capaz de producirlas" No decía una mentira, después de todo en el momento que pones tu sharingan al nivel del mangekyo sharingan este tiene la posibilidad de producir las llamas negras, y parece que los demás creyeron la explicación de Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, perdóneme si le incomoda esta pregunta pero... ¿Qué es lo que hizo?, para curarme" Pregunto Kimimaro, curioso por la marca extraña en su pecho.

Naruto sentia que debia decirselo, debido a que el sello ya estaba en su cuerpo y no se iba a retirar de este hasta la hora de su muerte, en su caso, en el caso de Naruto se retiraria en el momento en que lo use para hacer ese jutsu... "Ese sello se le conoce como el Yō no Chikara (Poder Yang)..." En los siguientes minutos les explico a todos como funcionaba este sello y los beneficios de este en su cuerpo, como la regeneración a un grado extremo, la cual necesita tiempo para "Cargarse" completamente, y la fuerza fisica aumentada, la cual curiosamente no había sido dada a Naruto... nunca entendio el por qué "Este sello es uno de los más complicados de hacer, y la única razón por la cual lo tengo es debido a que un anciano me confio con este poder para completar su sueño..."

"Ummmm, perdón por preguntarte tantas cosas pero... ¿Cómo conociste a ese anciano y cuál era ese sueño?" Mayu no quería molestar tanto al pequeño pero la vida de su salvador sonaba muy interesante.

"... Lo conocí cuando un dia en el cual estuve a punto de morir por enfrentarme a demasiados enemigos sin tener información sobre sus habilidades y su sueño era... que reconcilie a sus hijos y ayudarles a crear un mundo de paz que tanto había soñado" Naruto no pudo evitar sonreir ante el recuerdo de su encuentro con Hagoromo, los demás vieron sorprendidos al pelirrojo, después de todo, decir algo como eso y tener semejante poder...

Aunque Naruto decía eso, él no estaba seguro de cómo iba a lograr obtener la paz... es decir, obtener algo tan importante como lo es la paz no era una cosa de niños y una vez que se obtuviera... como lo iba a mantener, después de todo, aunque haya paz alguien siempre se sentirá disconforme con cualquier tipo de situación, y la paz no era una excepción, y para solucionar ese problema... ¿qué debía de hacer?, si eliminaba a esas personas estaría quebrantando la paz que tanto quería obtener y proteger, pero si no hacía nada esas personas iban a destrozar la paz adquirida...

Bueno, cuando el momento llegue, que iba a llegar, de eso el pelirrojo estaba seguro ya que no se iba a rendir hasta cumplir su promesa con el viejo; Naruto sabrá que hacer, pero por ahora debía de vivir, aprender del mundo y encontrar una respuesta a todas sus dudas, que seguro que con el tiempo se aclararían... y también, Naruto creía que primero debía alcanzar la paz en lo más profundo de su alma, después de todo, como una persona podía salvar a los demás si no se podía salvar a sí mismo... y tal vez, eso iba a ser lo más difícil de todo.

"Suenas bien decidido acerca de obtener la paz junto con los hijos de ese anciano, Naruto" Comentó Mangetsu, a lo cual Naruto respondió "Le debí mi vida a ese anciano, yo cumpliré esa promesa, definitivamente" mientras le miraba a sus ojos violeta.

"Entonces si ese es su sueño, yo le ayudaré, Naruto-sama" Declaró el peliblanco sin dudar un segundo.

"Te agradezco mucho que quieras ayudar pero-" Naruto fue interrumpido por Juugo "Tu nos ayudaste a salir libres de ese lugar, te ayudarémos con lo que quieras Naruto" A lo cual los demás asintieron.

"No, eso es pedirles demasiado, quiero decir ustedes-" El pelirrojo fue nuevamente interrumpido, esta vez por Mayu "Nosotros hemos tomado una decisión y te ayudaremos"... Naruto dio un suspiro para al final decir.

"Esta bien, pero ¿Están seguros?, quiero decir ¿No tienen cosas más importantes que hacer?" Naruto no quería ser grosero solo que esta misión era una de extremo peligro considerando el poder de todos los enemigos que investigó.

"Naruto-kun, yo, Karin-chan, Tayuya-chan, Annaisha-chan y Atsushi-kun somos tu familia y la familia siempre está junta, en las buenas y en las malas, así que no te atrevas a decir que no debemos ayudarte" Dijo seriamente la madre a lo cual Naruto solo dio una sonrisa mientras murmuraba un gracias "y, ¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicos?"

"Bueno, no tengo otra cosa que hacer y eso suena algo entretenido" Dijo Suigetsu mientras tomaba un sorbo a su botella, justo cuando terminó esto recibió un golpe de su hermano mayor el cual dijo "Lo que este pequeño arrogante quiso decir es que si, nos gustara ayudarte, Naruto"

"... Yo te ayudaré también" Agregó Juugo, cuando este último terminó Naruto soltó un suspiro y después de este sonrió.

Mangetsu sonrió y dijo "Bueno, como tú nos confiaste tu historia creo que sería muy descortés no contarte la nuestra, creo que primero son las damas así que... Mayu, ¿Podrías?"

Mayu dio una sonrisa melancólica para después decir "Te agradezco tu caballerosidad, Mangetsu-kun... mi pasado... bueno, por donde empezar..."

... Mayu se la pasó entre 5 y 10 minutos contando su pasado, pero los otros en realidad no estaban contando el tiempo, las reacciones de los demás eran las siguientes. Las hijas de Mayu miraban tristemente a su madre la cual soltaba algunas lágrimas, Juugo estaba apretando sus dientes y puños con excesiva fuerza, Kimimaro y Mangetsu tenían una mirada iracunda mientras, inconscientemente, liberaban un poco de su sakki (Intento asesino), el cual por suerte no despertó a los bebés, Suigetsu se sentía asqueado de esas alimañas que se hacían pasar por hombres pero también se sentía furioso, mientras que Naruto intentaba de todas las formas posibles retener su ira para no usar su Susanoo y desaparecer toda esa aldea... o mejor aún, todo ese país.

Juugo decidió cambiar de tema debido a que no quería seguir viendo a una de las únicas personas que no lo habían tratado como un monstruo "... Mi historia, bueno... desde que tengo uso de razón siempre me había gustado la naturaleza, siempre me sentí seguro en esta... pero esa no era la razón principal del por qué me aísle en una cueva para que nadie me encuentre" Estas palabras llamaron la atención de los demás y lograron cambiar el ambiente del lugar.

"Nunca entendí el por qué, pero siempre ha habido algo horrible dentro de mi, no me malentiendan, yo soy un pacifista por naturaleza pero... mi otro yo, no" Esto confundió a Naruto y a los hermanos Hōzuki, Naruto nunca había escuchado algo sobre él así que... decidió escuchar lo que él sabía de si mismo.

"No sé que me pasa a veces pero... algunas veces tengo la necesidad de hacer daño y yo nunca quiero hacerlo" Dijo Juugo con una voz quebradiza.

'Eso suena... familiar' Pensó Naruto mientras los demás veian apenados al joven pelinaranja "... Juugo... dime que sientes todo el tiempo" Esta pregunta extraño a todos.

"No, no entiendo lo que quiere-" Juugo fue interrumpido por Naruto para aclarar lo que quería decir "¿Cuál es la razón por la que Orochimaru se intereso tanto en ti?"

"... Kimimaro me dijo que Orochimaru me quiso ayudar con mis problemas después de que... *NEGAR CON LA CABEZA*, no quiero recordarme de eso" Kimimaro vio a Juugo sumamente arrepentido por haberle mentido en el pasado, después de todo, era uno de los pocos amigos que había tenido en toda su vida.

"¿Qué más?" Naruto quería intentar comprobar su corazonada.

"... Él en vez de ayudarme solo realizo experimentos con mi cuerpo para crear artificialmente algo que el llamo sello maldito" Todos miraron apenados a Juugo, después de todo ese maldito le había dicho justo lo que quería escuchar solo para usarlo para que sus secuaces tuvieran más poder.

"Como lo sospechaba" Murmuró Naruto aunque este lo pudieron escuchar todos.

"¿Sospechabas...?" Tayuya no entendía a que se refería su primo.

Naruto quería obviar las partes en las que aparece el Rikudō Sennin (Sabio de los seis caminos), a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que ellos le iban a creer Naruto no se quiso arriesgar. "Verás hace mucho tiempo, en la epoca en la que el mundo aún era joven y los humanos no sabían como usar el chakra este, ironicamente, era más poderoso en ellos a tal grado que las técnicas de rango A que conocemos ahora eran un simple juego para cualquier persona que supiera usar chakra, me desvio del punto... la cosa es que en esa epoca algunos humanos tenían la capacidad de captar el chakra de la naturaleza sin cualquier tipo de entrenamiento".

Esto era en parte verdad, cuando Hagoromo le dio el chakra a los humanos, algunos de estos, extrañamente, podían captar el chakra natural facilmente... "Pero, la cosa era que, sin un entrenamiento, el Senjutsu (Arte sabio), era mortal. Aunque estas personas tenian inmunidad a las desventajas de usar el Senjutsu que tienen las personas normales, tenían una desventaja... el chakra natural es una fuerza errática de destrucción pura, y sin un entrenamiento... bueno, ya ves lo que pasa".

Juugo quedo boquiabierto, como era que su salvador sabia tantas cosas... pero la pregunta que hizo fue "Cree que pueda ayudarme, Naruto-sama".

'¡Nooooooooo, tu tambien no Juugo!' Grito internamente Naruto echando lagrimas de cocodrilo aunque en el exterior permanecia estoico "Creo que si... pero necesito que hagas una cosa..."

"Haré lo que sea necesario, siempre y cuando yo pueda evitar hacerle daño a las personas que aprecio" Dijo decidido el pelinaranja a lo cual los demás sonrieron.

"... Necesito que... *ENCENDER SHARINGAN* me mires al ojo" Juugo quedo extrañado por esta petición pero cuando ambos ojos rojos cruzaron miradas... todo el mundo se puso negro...

 **XXXXXX**

 **Paisaje Mental de** **Juugo**

Juugo no sabía ni donde estaba, en un momento estaba en el bosque y al siguiente POOF estaba en a saber donde. Miro a todos lados para tener una idea de donde estaba pero no conocia este lugar. Este lugar era un pantano muy hermoso, Juugo estaba sentado en una pequeña isla en medio de todo este pantano en todas direcciones se podían ver árboles con coloridas hojas parecía ser de noche y en este cielo nocturno había una aurora boreal iluminando el pantano y en sus aguas había flores de loto de diversos colores.

El hermoso paisaje le hizo olvidar todas sus preocupaciones al pelinaranja pero recordó algo... ¿Dónde estaba su salvador? Miro a todos lados hasta que.

"Tu paisaje mental sí que es bonito" Escucho una voz venir de su costado derecho y cuando volteo... era Naruto, el cual, de alguna manera, estaba flotando, aunque eso no era la pregunta que tenía en mente.

"¿Paisaje... mental?"

"Exacto, un paisaje mental es la representación de la mente como un lugar "físico" siendo este la representación de todos tus sentimientos y emociones... incluso los más profundos y oscuros" Explicó Naruto.

"Disculpe por ser grosero, Naruto-sama, pero... ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar?" Ante está pregunta comenzó a aparecer, rápidamente, un shakujō (Bastón de monje) siendo este de color negro acabando en un anillo d centímetros de radio y en este había unos anillos más. Con este bastón, Naruto señaló al frente y justo después de esto los lotos se comenzaron a juntar ocasionando que apareciera un camino en frente de ellos que llevaba a un lugar oscuro.

"Estamos aquí... para que puedas encontrar paz" Dijo Naruto mientras le daba paso a Juugo "Esto es algo que tú solo debes hacer... solo te daré una pista, cree en ti mismo y lograrás lo que te propongas... ahora ve" Concluyó con una voz suave mientras empujaba delicadamente con su bastón al pelinaranja.

Cuando Juugo volteó a ver al pelirrojo se dio con la sorpresa de que este había desaparecido, estuvo unos segundos viendo el lugar donde por última vez había observado a su salvador... después de esto se armó de valor y decidió seguir el camino por el que Naruto le remendó ir...

Estuvo caminando por unos cuantos segundos, en el trayecto los bellos árboles fueron cambiándose de apariencia hasta dar con los árboles que veía en estos instantes los cuales parecían muertos, hasta que divisó un claro alumbrado por la luz de la luna, Juugo podía jurar que habían varios ojos rojos en las partes oscuras de los árboles pero eso no fue lo que le llamó su atención, lo que más le llamó la atención fue un hombre parado en medio del claro con una gabardina cubriendo todos su cuerpo y una capucha cubriendo su cara.

El joven se quedó de piedra cuando la figura misteriosa se quitó su capucha revelando... a él mismo, solo que con unos ojos más rojos que la sangre, la esclerotica de un color oscuro que asemejaba a la mismísima noche, su piel gris que le daban una apariencia monstruosa junto con unos cuernos y unos dientes afilados como colmillos de depredador.

"Veo que al fin te dignas en venir, ¿Eh?" Dijo en una voz chillona y maniática este... ser. La mirada de Juugo pasó de ser una intranquila a una llena de temor por la... el ente en frente de él.

"¿Qué pasa?... te comió la lengua el gato" Añadió mientras reía esta versión más malévola de Juugo.

"¿Q-quién eres?" Demandó temerosamente Juugo mientras temblaba del miedo.

"Awwww, me hiere saber que no te reconoces a ti mismo" Concluyo con una sonrisa, esto impacto en extremo al joven de ojos rojos, esto era claro en sus ojos.

"Yo... ¡Yo no soy-!" El joven fue interrumpido por su contraparte maligna "Que tu no eres ¿Qué?... que no eres yo... vamos, no te mientas de una manera tan horrible, mirate..." La contraparte maligna de Juugo se puso cara a cara con este y le agarro fuertemente sus hombros "Tú eres la reencarnación de la maldad y la destrucción misma, ese mocoso pelirrojo y los demás solo te trajeron a este lugar para que pudieran eliminarte facilmente".

"No... ¡Eso no es cierto!"

"Niegalo todo lo que quieras, esa es la realidad... y como yo quiero vivir... solo los asesinare a todos y cada uno de ellos" Dijo mientras se reia como un desquiciado.

... Al pelinaranja no se le podía ver la mirada la cual era cubrida por una sombra. Este maldito definitivamente no era él, esta _cosa_ queria hacerle daño a las primeras personas que le habian mostrado comprensión y afecto... a sus primeros amigos, y este bastardo queria eliminarlos como si no fueran nada, el mero pensamiento le hacia hervir la sangre, su puño se cerro para después apretarlo con tanta fuerza que se podían ver las venas brotar de su cuerpo.

"Tu no eres yo..." Comento lleno de ira, la contraparte maligna de Juugo iba a contestar pero fue rápidamente detenida por el joven "Yo nunca le haría daño a los que me aman, ¡MALDITO!" Cuando esto salió de su boca arremetió un fuerte derechazo a esta cosa.

El fuerte golpe mando a volar a unos árboles cercanos, los cuales se rompieron, Juugo simplemente se quedó allí, jadeando, mientras procesaba todo lo que había hecho mientras que su versión malvada simplemente se levantó mientras se tocaba el lugar donde había impactado el golpe para después acomodarse la quijada.

"Si que pegas fuerte, maldito, pero eso no cambiará nada, ¡solo matare a todo lo que se me ponga en mi camino!" Ante lo que dijo, Juugo se inundó nuevamente de una furia terrible y solo actuó... con un grito de guerra corrió hacia su yo malvado para arremeterle otro golpe este último no se quedó quieto ya que también se fue al ataque.

Ambos golpes conectaron con las partes izquierdas de sus caras obligando a ambos a retroceder unos cuantos centímetros, el primero que volvió en si fue el Juugo malvado que rápidamente arremetió con una gran cantidad de derechazos hacia la cara de Juugo, el cual, después del primer golpe el cual impactó en su cara, solo pudo proteger su cara para evitar todo el daño posible.

Juugo, bajo la mentira de que un entrenamiento físico le ayudaría a controlar su poder por parte de Orochimaru, había entrenado en el arte del boxeo... y era muy proficiente en este. Cuando Juugo logró divisar una abertura, sin dudar, usó su brazo izquierdo para reflejar el siguiente golpe y agarrar fuertemente el brazo, y comenzó a dar una serie de golpes que aturdieron al ser.

Cuando este recibió una cierta cantidad de golpes, simplemente se armó de fuerza que vino de la nada y chocó su cabeza con el puño de Juugo obligando a que Juugo soltara el agarre e intentara coger su mano derecha, en la cual sentía gran dolor. Pero Juugo no logró su cometido, debido a que su contraparte maligna le dio otro cabezazo, solo que este chocó con su cabeza dejando aturdido al joven pelinaranja, el cual retrocedió unos pasos, inconscientemente, alejándose de su enemigo.

El Juugo malvado siguió al normal solo para propinarle, otra vez, un golpe en la cara, el cual ocasionó que Juugo se desplomara en el suelo, el cual se agrietó por la fuerza del golpe y el peso de Juugo, cayendo de espalda contra este. La contraparte maligna de Juugo contempló por unos segundos a la ensangrentada cara de su versión más débil, según el mismo, solo para darle otro golpe, justo cuando el Juugo normal iba a levantarse.

El Juugo malévolo contempló nuevamente a su debilidad, solo para después sacar su brazo completo de su gabardina, el cual se agrando y se lleno de protuberancias que recorrían todo el antebrazo, lo posicionó a la altura de su cabeza, su brazo, mientras de este las protuberancias se convertían en turbinas de las cuales comenzaron a salir una especie de llama azul.

"Por fin me desharé de ti, no te preocupes cuando termine con ellos, no quedará nada de esos imbeciles ni siquiera de esas pequeñas alimañas" Dijo mientras se reía maniáticamente, ante estas palabras una sombra cubrió nuevamente los ojos del joven pelinaranja.

Cuando la maldad dentro de Juugo iba a darle el golpe final para apoderarse de él, y más específicamente, cuando el golpe solo estaba a centímetros de la cara de Juugo, este simplemente... la detuvo con su mano derecha mientras decía seriamente "Si creo en mi, puedo lograr lo que quiera, y yo me propongo... ¡A proteger a los que amo y me aman!" Exclamó de manera decidida mientras su cuerpo sufria una metamorfosis.

Su chakra se hizo completamente visible, el cual se convirtio de un color anaranjado similar al color del fuego, mientras que su chakra parecía querer formar animales etéreos; en su frente le crecieron dos cuernos en su frente, alrededor de sus ojos aparecieron unas marcas de color negro, sus ojos se volvieron de color dorado, su cabello obtuvo una forma similar al fuego y su piel pareció volverse más dura, ya que su piel adquiría una apariencia que asemejaba en un alto grado a una superficie conformada por gemas unidas **[** **Todas las gemas estaban unidas de tal forma que parecían escamas, solo que brillantes** **]**.

Cuando esta metamorfosis comenzó, el Juugo malvado, dio un gran salto hacia atras para tener una visión completa de lo que estaba haciendo su debilidad, el cual comenzó a pararse mientras sufria su metamorfosis... cuando esta termino, ambos se miraron seria y friamente, mientras en su mente planeaban todas las estrategias que podían usar en contra del enemigo en frente suyo.

El silencio no se prolongó por mucho, ya que ambos apretaron sus puños derechos con toda la fuerza que tenían y en menos de un instante llegaron a un punto intermedio donde intercambiaron un fuerte golpe, cuya onda de choque causó un crater bajo los pies de ambos monstruos... pero lo que no esperaba el Juugo malvado era que de la nada sintiera como si hubiera recibido otro golpe y este era uno de mucho más poder ocasionando que salga volando hacia unos árboles que estaban a su espalda, rompiendo estos mismos.

La contraparte maligna de Juugo agarro la parte de su cara que le dolía mientras apretaba los dientes, lleno de furia, dirigió su mirada al causante de su dolor, el cual se sintió como si un gran animal lo hubiera embestido... en parte tuvo razón.

El charla de Juugo de su brazo había tomado la forma de una cabeza de elefante para luego volver a su estado normal.

"¡Por tener bonitos trucos no significa que me puedas vencerme, maldito!" Grito lleno de furia mientras cargaba con toda su ira al Juugo normal, el cual no se inmutó ante lo que dijo su contraparte.

Juugo solo se quedó viendo a su yo malvado sin expresión alguna, lo cual enfureció a este, el cual golpeó el suelo con toda su fuerza causando que se formara un pequeño cráter que se agrandaba con cada golpe hasta que se arrancó su gabardina con sus manos poniendo su pecho al descubierto.

El brazo derecho del Juugo malvado se convirtió en un hacha con la cual cargó contra el Juugo normal, que seguía observando a su contraparte. Cuando el Juugo malvado estuvo a punto de darle un corte mortal con un grito de *MUERE* a todo pulmón, una de las partes del chakra de Juugo tomó forma de nuevo, esta vez en serpientes, las cuales envolvieron con extrema fuerza el brazo del Juugo malvado y se la arrancaron, ocasionando que un chorro de sangre brotara de la herida.

"¡Maldito!" Exclamo lleno de dolor.

Juugo no contestó nada ante su contraparte maligna, la cual se agarraba la herida que tenía su brazo cercenado, y simplemente apareció en frente de este para darle un fuerte golpe en su estómago. Este golpe ocasionó que el Juugo malvado vomitara sangre mientras se quedaba pasmado por el repentino ataque... no hubo descanso para este, ya que Juugo comenzó a propinarle una gran cantidad de golpes a todo el cuerpo de su yo malvado, con cada golpe nuevas heridas aparecían del cuerpo de su maldad.

Despues de unos 30 segundos de una brutal paliza por parte de Juugo a su maldad, este decidió terminar la pelea con un uppercut derecho mientras decia "La victoria..." el golpe sacó volando unos pocos metros al cielo a su yo malvado que luego se estrelló en el suelo creando otro cráter, su yo malvado gemía de dolor mas no se podía mover "¡Es mía!" Finalizó el pelinaranja, el cual justo cuando terminó de decir esto desactivó su metamorfosis.

... Juugo se acercó a su parte maligna tranquilamente, y cuando este se encontró frente a este lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó con su mano izquierda en el aire sin apretar tanto su agarre, preparó su puño derecho para darle el golpe final a su malla cuando de pronto este... se comenzó a reír.

Juugo no entendía lo que pasaba, por qué este maldito se reía como si no le pasara nada eran los pensamientos que cruzaba n su cabeza, pero lo que más le impresionó fue lo que dijo después "Tú sabes que ellos te traicionarán, tarde o temprano, *RISA DÉBIL*... todos lo hacen"

"... Ellos no lo harán"

"... *RISA DÉBIL* Eres demasiado ingenuo para ver la realidad tal y como es, pero lo que te digo es la verdad, ellos con el tiempo nos odiarán y se querrán deshacernos de nosotros" Juugo quería peguarle en la cara y callarlo de una vez por todas... pero algo dentro de él no podía, era como si algo dentro de él estuviera de acuerdo con el monstruo delante de él.

"... Se desharán de nosotros tarde o temprano... como nuestra madre lo hizo con nosotros" Esto impacto a Juugo a que se refería con que su madre lo abandonó.

"Cierto, no te acuerdas *RISA DÉBIL*... yendo directo al grano, cuando éramos de apenas unos años de edad nosotros casi matamos a nuestros "hermanos" por accidente en un ataque de locura... con el tiempo esos bastardos nos comenzaron a mirar diferente hasta que finalmente se deshicieron de nosotros como si fuéramos basura *RISA DÉBIL*... aunque no los culpo después de todo, éramos diferentes a ellos... éramos mejores, y por este poder que tenemos, ellos también nos odiarán y eso te dañará a ti y lo más probable es que quieras quitarte la vida por el dolor... no moriré por tu culpa" Relato débilmente su otro yo.

De los ojos de Juugo comenzaron a salir lágrimas, tal vez era verdad... tal vez ellos lo iban a abandonar o a liquidar para no cargar con el peso de sus ataques de locura... tal vez por eso Naruto lo trajo a este lugar, tal vez quería- "No te traje por esa razón, Juugo" Dijo una voz familiar a la derecha de ambos Juugo's, los cuales voltearon a comprobar si estaban en los cierto... en efecto, era Naruto, el cual estaba flotando, sus piernas cruzadas en posición de meditación, mientras que su Shakujō estaba en su regazo.

"La verdadera razón por la cual te traje a este lugar es para que tu... te aceptes" Esto confundió a ambos Juugo que no entendían lo que les quería decir el pelirrojo. "*SUSPIRO*... tu habilidad proviene de la absorción del chakra de la naturaleza, un chakra lleno de destruccion y deseos impuros, cuando un sabio usa este chakra, el sabio debe de combinar su energía física y espiritual con la energía de la naturaleza para alcanzar el Senjutsu... pero tu habilidad hace que no necesites de esto, el chakra de la naturaleza simplemente... llega a ti, tal y como es, es por eso que tienes tus ataques de locura... pero si aceptas tu otro yo, si eres uno de nuevo... podrás estar tranquilo contigo mismo, solo tienes que aceptarte"

"... Como se supone que me acepte si deje a mi otro yo casi muerto" Dijo Juugo mientras dejaba suavemente a su otro yo en el suelo.

"Tu otro yo, el yo que ha sido creado por el chakra que es atraído hacia ti tan facilmente, es también otro completo ser debido a este chakra y por eso, si no demostrabas que eras su igual... él nunca te hubiera aceptado" Dijo Naruto mientras su chakra salió disparado de su cuerpo, de este comenzaron a salir una especie de manos hechas de su chakra las cuales llegaron hasta su otro yo... y lo comenzaron a sanar.

Al cabo de unos pocos instantes, este estaba completamente curado con su extremidad faltante recuperada. "Es hora de que vuelvan a ser uno".

Ambos se contemplaron las caras por unos segundos hasta que el otro yo de Juugo le dio su mano en señal de que lo aceptaba mientras cerraba los ojos y daba un suspiro.

"Bueno, el niño está en lo cierto... ahora eres mi igual... y por ende somos uno"

Juugo estuvo dubitativo por unos segundos y dirigió la mirada a su salvador... el cual simplemente le sonrió, esta sonrisa era lo que le bastaba, Juugo levantó su mano y la estrechó con su otro yo. El cual le dio una amplia sonrisa con los ojos cerrados mientras comenzaba a verse de poco a poco cada vez más al Juugo normal, Juugo, después de pensarlo muy poco, le devolvió la sonrisa...

 **XXXXXX**

... Los demás no sabían que había pasado, solo habían pasado unos 5 segundos desde que Juugo cruzó su mirada con la de Naruto, y Juugo de la nada puso su espalda contra el árbol que estaba detrás de él mientras jadeaba del cansancio, mientras que Naruto solo lo miro sin expresión alguna, hasta que preguntó.

"¿Cómo te sientes?, Juugo" A lo que el pelinaranja respondió, después de unos segundos de espera "Si, muy bien, solo que algo diferente" Dijo mientras se apoyaba en el suelo para descansar de toda esa experiencia y procesarla.

"Juugo-kun, ¿Pasó algo malo?" Preguntó Mayu muy preocupada por el joven, a lo cual Juugo respondió después de unos segundos más "Si *PARARSE*, ya estoy completamente bien... es más, me siento mejor que antes, me siento tan... completo" Expresó Juugo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"Define... completo" Mangetsu no entendía que había pasado en el momento en el que cruzaron sus miradas... ahora que lo pensaba, había escuchado de sus superiores que habían sobrevivido a Uchiha's decir que sus ojos podían predecir el futuro y entrar en la mente de los rivales **[Recuerden que la primera vez que Zabuza ve el sharingan, este creyó que el sharingan veía el futuro]** , "Que tal si mejor se los muestro" y con una sonrisa plantada en su rostr, Juugo comenzó a usar el Senninka (Transformación del sabio).

Una luz naranja cubrió el cuerpo de Juugo y este comenzó a cambiar... los demás vieron maravillados como Juugo se transformaba de su estado normal a una apariencia un poco más amenazante pero sin dejar de ser... humano, se podría decir. El primero en decir algo fue Kimimaro.

"Perdon si soy grosero, Juugo pero... esa no es la transformación habitual a la que estoy acostumbrado a ver de ti" Kimimaro estaba más acostumbrado a su transformación que le daba un aspecto más monstruoso y aterrador, este aspecto daba un aire más tranquilizador a los que veían esta forma.

"Esta forma, Kimimaro, es el producto de haber aprendido a manejar por completo su poder, siendo esta forma mucho más fuerte que la que estas acostumbrado a ver, aparte de tener diferentes habilidades" Decía Naruto mientras sacaba un sello en específico de su mochila y cuando lo encontró "Que vamos a averiguar luego de que podamos comer" Estiro el sello con una sola mano y libero su contenido, mostrando un gran banquete para los demás, los cuales vieron todos los alimentos con estrellas en los ojos.

"Bueno, que están esperando, coman, ya parece ser la hora del almuerzo después de todo" Agregó Naruto y no tuvo que repetir una vez más ya que todos, excepto Mayu y Tayuya las cuales tenían a los bebés en sus brazos, instantáneamente aparecieron en frente de la comida y comenzaron a devorar como hambrientos mientras lágrimas como cataratas caían de sus ojos, ante esta escena los que no se abalanzaron como depredadores a su presa comenzaron a reír ante la actitud de los demás, pero Tayuya y Mayu también tenían que admitirlo... tenían mucha hambre.

"Tranquilos tengo mucha más comida almacenada, así que no se apresuren en comer" Informó Naruto.

"¡Esto está tan rico!, Naruto-nii, ¿De donde conseguiste esta comida?" Pregunto Karin sin dejar de comer, Naruto se acercó con dos platos llenos de comida a Mayu y a Tayuya, los cuales dejó a sus costados, mientras decía "Yo prepare esa comida".

"Vaya que es deliciosa" Declaró Juugo, el cual ya se había destransformado, a lo cual Naruto soltó una pequeña risa.

A lo que Naruto más le impresionó de los modales de comer de los demás era que, obviamente, no tenían ninguno, pero el que más le impresionó era Kimimaro, el cual parecía comer como si estuviera preparándose para una guerra o como un recluso en la hora del almuerzo.

Kimimaro noto la mirada de curiosidad de su amo y le pregunto "¿Pasa algo malo?, Naruto-sama" mientras dejaba de comer para prestarle completa atención a su amo.

"No, no pasa nada malo, solo que me impresiona que de todas las personas, tú comas de esa manera" Dijo Naruto.

"... Creo que me he acostumbrado demasiado a comer de esa manera, después de todo, así comía cuando era pequeño" Esto captó la atención de los demás, que si bien siguieron comiendo lo hacían de una manera mucho más lenta, "... ¿Estaría mal si te pidiera que nos lo contaras, Kimimaro?" Pregunto Naruto a lo cual Kimimaro respondió tranquilamente.

"Para nada, Naruto-sama... por donde empezar... bueno, yo nací en el seno de un clan que se le conocía con el nombre de clan Kaguya, este clan era muy famoso en todo el mundo por razones que no son muy buenas... en resumen, mi completa familia eran unos sedientos de sangre, y cuando mi padre, el lider de mi clan en esa época, descubrió que tenía el Shikotsumyaku, este me encerró debido a que temía a mi poder y solo me dejaba ver la luz del día cuando el clan iba a combatir...

Supongo que mi familia, en medio del deseo de saciar su sed de sangre, decidió atacar Kiri (La niebla)... yo vi una oportunidad, y la usé... cuando comenzó el ataque yo me escabullí y escape de ese lugar... suerte que lo hice, después de eso, escuché que mi clan completo había sido masacrado y que yo era el único sobreviviente, más esto nadie lo sabía.

Después de un tiempo deambulando sin rumbo y sin motivo, me encontró Orochimaru y me convertí en uno de sus más fieles sirvientes debido a que me dio un nuevo propósito... uno que no logre cumplir, debido a la enfermedad que me atacaba, Orochimaru intento de todo para poder curarme y con cada fallo en curarme, este me comenzó a ver como una rata más, no tenia un motivo más para vivir... hasta que usted llegó, Naruto-sama" Concluyó con una sonrisa la cual fue retornada por Naruto con otra sonrisa... pero algo andaba mal.

"Kimimaro, dijiste que ya no le servías más a Orochimaru, pero... para que te quería él, exactamente" Naruto creía sinceramente que era por la habilidad en el combate del peliblanco, pero quería escucharlo de él mismo.

"... Orochimaru tiene un objetivo... la inmortalidad, para ello desarrolló una técnica que le permitía transferir su alma al cuerpo de otra persona, perdóneme, no me sé toda esa técnica al completo"

"No hay problema, Kimimaro..." Le dijo Naruto mientras en su mente se decía 'Tengo que tener cuidado con ese maldito, parece tener muchos trucos bajo la manga'.

... Pasaron casi media hora y todos ya habían terminado de comer toda la comida, Naruto puso los restos en el sello e incineró este, para luego decir.

"Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, los depredadores van a venir en cualquier momento y aún falta un largo camino por recorrer hasta llegar a la costa" Informó Naruto a lo cual los demás respondieron con un "Hai (Entendido)" mientras se ponían de nuevo en marcha... inconsciente para todos, desde las sombras... varios ojos verdes con pupilas rasgadas veían como sus presas comenzaban a caminar... era hora de la caza.

 **XXX**

Habían regresado a caminar desde hace unos pocos minutos y Mangetsu sintió la necesidad de...

"Creo que la única historia que nos falta es la nuestra, así que... por donde empezar, veamos... bueno, como Kimimaro, nosotros dos nacimos en Mizu no kuni (El pais del agua), pero nosotros nacimos bajo el ala del clan Hōzuki, obviamente... en la época que nací los kekkei genkai en general estaban comenzando a ser aborrecidos por la única razón de que los usuarios de kekkei genkai eramos mucho más eficaces que los que no tenía ningún kekkei genkai, comenzaron a odiarnos y había escuchado que a algunos los asesinaban...

Por esa razón decidí convertirme en un espadachín de la niebla... para proteger a mi clan, acepte toda misión que me ordenaran cumplir... hasta las más sucias, y lo logré, protegí a mi familia... por un tiempo, un tiempo después de que yo me convirtiera en espadachín de la niebla el Yondaime Mizukage (La cuarta sombra del agua) subió al poder" El recuerdo de la imagen del pequeño pero malévolo hombre le vino inmediatamente a su cabeza.

Al principio todos creímos que este iba a ser uno de los mejores gobernantes que haya tenido Kiri... pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que nos equivocamos... muchos incidentes ocurrieron, matanzas entre compañeros, la invasión de los Kaguya... hasta que finalmente, Yagura, el Yondaime Mizukage, ordenó lo impensable... eliminar a todos los usuarios de kekkei genkai que habitaban Mizu no Kuni... mi clan completo fue masacrado, dejándonos solo vivos a mi, a Suigetsu y a unos cuantos más que no sé si siguen vivos... mis padres me dijeron que huyera y que protegiera a Suigetsu a como de lugar, mientras que ellos se quedaban con otros adultos a ganar tiempo para que pudiéramos huir".

Todos vieron tristemente a los dos hermanos, Mangetsu miraba al suelo con la mirada vacía mientras recordaba su último dia en la niebla mientras que la mirada de Suigetsu había sido con una sombra mientras miraba al suelo. Él había querido ser como su hermano después de todo, uno de los mejores espadachines que han existido en la faz de la tierra, Mayu tenía la necesidad de...

"Nuestros más sinceros pésames, Mangetsu-kun, Suigetsu-kun" Dijo melancólicamente al ver a ambos hermanos en tal estado.

"No tienes porque disculparte, Mayu, después de todo, no tuviste nada que ver con esto" Le respondió mientras la miraba con una sonrisa la cual fue retornada por otra de parte de Mayu.

"¿Planeas retornar a Kiri, Mangetsu?" Preguntó Naruto a lo cual Mangetsu respondió "Naaaa, no creo que sea un lugar seguro para nosotros dos, puede que este pequeño *DAR UNA PALMADA A LA CABEZA DE SUIGETSU* sea el prodigio de nuestro clan, pero no es un lugar en el que lo quiero ver, por ahora, solo te acompañaremos".

Naruto, Mangetsu, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kimimaro y Tayuya se detuvieron repentinamente al notar algo... estaban siendo vigilado, rápidamente se pusieron en un circulo defensivo para proteger a los bebés, a Mayu y a Karin, esta reacción asusto a la madre la cual dijo.

"¿Qué-qué pasa, chicos?" A lo cual Suigetsu respondió "Una emboscada, no se cuantos son pero... definitivamente son fuertes" Esto asusto a Mayu y a Karin, no querían que ellos arriesgaran sus vidas porque ellas no eran fuertes... pero lamentablemente ellas eran débiles.

Todos estaban alerta por cualquier movimiento del enemigo cuando de pronto... una gran cantidad de cuchillos habían sido lanzado hacia ellos con la intención de asesinarlos de uno solo ataque, no había escape concluyeron todos, Naruto intento encontrar con su Sharingan alguna forma de salir de este predicamento sin usar sus poderes oculares o el poder que le daba su hermano... no encontró ninguna forma, los cuchillos estaban en todas direcciones y estaban demasiado cerca, solo podía usar alguno de los dos poderes antes mencionados para proteger con completa efectividad a los demás.

Naruto aplaudió para invocar el poder de su hermano mayor... los demás no se lo podían creer, de la nada había aparecido una especie de cabeza de un zorro de color blanco compuesto completamente de chakra, los demás dirigieron su mirada, inconscientemente, a Naruto el cual había entrado en el Kurama Mōdo, Mangetsu no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... ese poder, ese chakra... era igual al de un bijuu, pero según los rumores Naruto solo tenía el alma del demonio, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera su chakra?.

Naruto envió chakra al sello que tenía tatuado en su muñeca y de la nada... *POOF*, aparecieron dos clones de sombra que inmediatamente aplaudieron y entraron al Kurama Mōdo, cuando estos dos entraron al Kurama Mōdo, Naruto dejó de usarlo para poder entrenar sus habilidades personales.

"No se preocupen, adentro de esta zona es imposible que dañen a Mayu ni a los demás... pero creo... que es hora de mostrarles una lección a estos idiotas, ¿No creen?" Ante lo que dijo Naruto, Mangetsu sacó el sello de almacenamiento que tenía guardado en su cinturón y lo estiró para liberar dos de las cinco espadas que él poseía.

Las espadas que Mangetsu liberó eran las siguientes: Su espada, la Hiramekarei (Espada gemela), la cual sostuvo con sus dos manos, esta contaba con una enorme hoja ancha y plana de dos muescas cerca de su base, creando una especie de guardia, y dos asas conectadas entre sí por un corto cable. La espada que agarró su hermano, la kabutowari (Casco Disidente), esta espada se componía de un martillo gigante, el cual sostenía con su mano izquierda, y un hacha, la cual sostenía con su otra mano, vinculados en sus extremos por tiras de cuero delgadas como cuerda.

Juugo usó su Senninka, esta era una buena oportunidad para ver las habilidades de su transformación, mientras que Kimimaro sacó uno de sus huesos de su hombro para usarlo como arma mientras que Naruto desenvainó su espada y dirigio chakra a una de las piedras especiales de sellado que tenía en su muñeca derecha con el objetivo de liberar otra de sus katanas, la cual lanzó a Tayuya que rapidamente desenvaino la espada y agarro la empuñadura con ambas manos, mientras que tiraba la vaina al suelo.

"Las chicas estarán bien, pero esta protección no aguantará por toda la eternidad así que tenemos que eliminarlos como amenazas ¿Entienden?" Informó Naruto, a lo cual los demás le respondieron con un "Entendido".

Cuando dijeron esto, todos tomaron caminos separados para eliminar esta amenaza más rápido en grupos de dos, Kimimaro y Naruto, Juugo y Tayuya, y finalmente los hermanos Hōzuki.

 **XXX**

Mangetsu y Suigetsu estaban corriendo por los árboles por las ramas, tenían que alejarse lo más posible para que no intentaran nada contra Mayu ni los demás, hasta que de pronto dos cuchillos enbuidos en chakra Raiton fueron lanzados hacia las cabezas de ambos hermanos, los cuales bloquearon y reflejaron estos con sus armas y, afortunadamente, estas no se rompieron.

Ambos hermanos estaban alerta, por el siguiente ataque que no sabían de donde podía venir miraron a todos lados, intentaron detectarles... pero nada. 'Si lo piensas bien, si Karin no los ha podido detectar antes... ello significa que su habilidad para eliminar su presencia es muy alta... son muy hábiles' pensó Mangetsu mientras apretaba los dientes de la furia de pensar que quien sea que fueran estos malditos, ellos intentaban asesinarlos por una razón que ni siquiera conocían. Mangetsu calló sus pensamientos cuando escucho dos risas que provenían de arriba de ellos que después dijeron.

"Vaya que son hábiles, para detectar nuestro ataque *RISA*" Dijo una voz misteriosa, Mangetsu supuso que eran dos, por el número de risas que se escucharon, cuando ambos hermanos levantaron la mirada para saber quienes eran sus atacantes... no esperaban que fueran... ¡Gatos!, o mejor dicho hombres felino o hombres tigre blanco, tal vez.

Mangetsu siguió observando sus características físicas en cuestión de un segundo. Eran altos, definitivamente, podía aproximar que medían 1.80 metros de altura cada uno, su musculatura no era tan notable, era como la musculatura de un atleta; su pelaje era de color blanco con marcas negras, sus ojos eran de color verde y dos colmillos pequeños sobresalían de sus bocas; vestían un atuendo muy escaso, siendo sus únicas ropas una especie de trozo de metal amarrado a la parte derecha de su cuerpo, en uno, y en el otro a la parte izquierda, y en la parte inferior solo vestían unos taparrabos.

"Me pregunto si ganaremos respeto si traemos unas presas como estás... un niño y un adulto..." Dijo el que tenía su pechera rascándose su cabeza con una garra al lado derecho mientras que el otro respondió "Quien sabe, pero si sé una cosa, esas armas si serán unos buenos trofeos de caza" mientras se relamía el labio.

"¡Si quieres estas espadas tendrás que pasar sobre nuestros cadaveres, escupe bolas de pelo!" Exclamo enojado Suigetsu a lo que el hombre tigre que tenía un su pechera del lado izquierdo respondió "Ohhhh, *RELAMER LABIO* Eso..." De la nada rayos comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de ambos felinos lo cual hizo que ambos hermano se asustaran; a lo que su compañero agregó "Se puede arreglar".

A Mangetsu soltó las palabras que estaba pensando sin dudar "Tenias que hablar, pequeño idiota". La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar...

 **XXX**

En otra parte del mismo lugar, hace unos pocos minutos. Juugo y Tayuya habían estado corriendo en el suelo mientras estaban alerta por cualquier ataque que se les intentara lanzar... hicieron lo correcto, ya que cientos de Senbon's fueron lanzados hacia ellos desde todas las direcciones, ambos se detuvieron de golpe y Juugo creó un águila etérea para contrarrestar todos los ataques que habían sido lanzados hacia ellos.

Esta estrategia de defensa funcionó, ya que el águila comenzó a rodearlos a ambos con la intención de protegerlos. 'Ya veo, puedo controlar estos animales etéreos pero me pregunto hasta que distancia podrían llegar... veamos si lo puedo averiguar en esta batalla o en la siguiente' Pensó el pelinaranja mientras que Tayuya le decía.

"Juugo, ¿sabes dónde está?" Mientras agarraba el brazo del joven para llevarlo a una zona segura o al menos intentar, poco después de esto Juugo comenzó a correr sin que Tayuya lo jalase.

"No tengo idea, pero parece ser muy rápido si nos ha lanzado por todas las direcciones posibles, o tal vez sean trampas que ha dejado" El ruido de una rama rompiéndose les llamó la atención y Tayuya tres de los diez kunai's que tenía en el bolsillo, los cuales había obtenido de la base, solo para ver un borrón que se adentró más al bosque.

"Maldicion, solo es uno, pero parece ser muy planificador el bastardo o malditamente veloz, ¡perfecto!, justo lo que necesitábamos" Exclamó Tayuya muy furiosa de la complicada situación que tenían en frente suyo.

"Debemos de noquearlo o, en el peor de los casos, matarlo" Explicó Juugo.

"Eso no fue lo que dijo Naruto" Informó Tayuya.

"Naruto-sama, dijo que los eliminemos como amenazas no dijo específicamente que los asesinemos" Agregó Juugo a lo cual Tayuya soltó un Ohhh. "Vamos, que mientras estamos en este lugar ese desgraciado debe estar poniendo más trampas o se aleje para conseguir refuerzos" Tayuya asintió y ambos se fueron con dirección al lugar al que se dirigía el desconocido.

 **XXX**

En otra ubicación del mismo terreno donde se encontraban los demás, al mismo tiempo en el que los demás me estaban a punto de encontrarse con sus adversarios. Naruto no tenía nada de información de más enemigos en este lugar por lo que estaba siendo cauteloso, también le dijo a Kimimaro que lo sea, ya que no sabían qué habilidades tenían estos desconocidos, ahora mismo iban corriendo entre los árboles, en guardia por si veían algo sospechoso.

Y que bien que lo hicieron, ya que dos boleadoras con dirección a sus piernas habían sido lanzadas por el lado izquierdo, Naruto rápidamente cortó ambas boleadoras mientras se dirigía en dirección al lugar de donde provinieron esos ataques, no muy lejos de él le siguió Kimimaro. Despues de unos cuantos segundos le perdieron el rastro a lo que sea que les estuviese atacando... hasta que.

Naruto cubrio su cuerpo por la parte derecha con su katana del atacante desconocido, pero ni el pelirrojo ni el peliblanco se esperaban que el ataque lo sacase a volar hacia unos árboles cercanos, Kimimaro inmediatamente reaccionó tratando de asesinar al atacante lo más rápido posible... pero no lo pudo lograr ya que este se agachó, esquivando la estocada que le iba a propinar Kimimaro a su cabeza, agarró su brazo y lo lanzó hacia el pelirrojo, el cual ya se estaba comenzando a levantar mientras se sobaba la cabeza del dolor.

"¡Per-Perdón, Naruto-sama!" Expresó Kimimaro alarmado por su amo mientras se paraba rápidamente le extendía la mano para ayudarle, Naruto la aceptó rápidamente y le respondió "No te preocupes por cosas como esa, Kimimaro" después de que Naruto dijo esto el desconocido atacante hablo.

"Ohhh, parece que son fuertes, para haber soportado una de mis embestidas y encima te has podido cubrirte de ese ataque" Ambos miraron al frente y pudieron contemplar al atacante, ambos no podían ver pero pudieron escuchar como su cola daba un golpe al suelo como si fuera un látigo, este golpe ocasionó en el suelo algunas grietas.

'¡Un gato grande!' Pensó rápidamente Kimimaro mientras que Naruto 'Es un felino con aspecto humanoide, fascinante, me pregunto como habrá sido su proceso de evolución para acabar en esta especie' Naruto había leído muchos libros sobre la evolución, nunca supo quien o quiénes eran los autores de esos libros, pero todas las evidencias parecían muy lógicas. No podía ser un animal que había absorbido chakra ya que estos eran diferentes en muchas cuestiones, sobre todo que estos solo se encontraban en el plano espiritual y no en el terrenal.

Este felino humanoide media aproximadamente unos 2.40 metros de altura, su pelaje era de color blanco, era bastante fornido, tenía ojos verdes o mejor dicho un ojo verde ya que su ojo izquierdo parecía tener una especie de parche amarillo... o tal vez era un ojo artificial, como sea, parecía tener una larga melena del mismo color de su pelaje; este llevaba una pechera hecha de acero de color rojizo, unas armaduras de pantorrillas que parecía usar como calzado del mismo color que su pechera y unas armaduras en sus antebrazos, en armadura del antebrazo de su brazo izquierdo tenía un guantelete con dos cuchillas de 45 centímetros de longitud mientras que en su mano derecha portaba una daga muy larga de unos 30 centímetros de longitud está daga poseía unos guardanudillos, los cuales tenían cuchillas.

Del cuerpo del gran felino salieron rayos, lo cual impresionó a ambos, y este dijo "Tal vez sean una buena entretención para mi, así que vengan... ¡Entreténganme! *RISA*" Naruto se puso en guardia con su espada a lo cual Kimimaro hacía lo mismo, la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar...

 **XXX**

Hace unos momentos, exactamente en el lugar donde dejaron a Mayu y los demás. Ya se habían retirado los demás y Karin no podía estar más avergonzada de sí misma, ellos habían salido sin dudar en su defensa y ella seguía asustada.

"Que patético" Murmuró para ella misma, decepcionada de sí misma, pero los otros la escucharon, si bien los clones de Naruto no dijeron nada Mayu lo hizo.

"Karin-chan, no es tu-"

"No es mi culpa, ¿Qué?, Kaa-chan... ser tan debil que solo soy un estorbo para los demás, soy tan inútil" La pequeña miro al suelo tristemente.

"Cariño, ellos han recibido entrenamiento para pelear desde que eran pequeños, nosotras no sabemos ni como cargar un arma"

"... Pero tal vez debería-"

La voz del clon de su primo la cortó "Karin, nosotros salimos a la defensa de ustedes para que ustedes no tuvieran que hacerse daño, Mayu-san tiene razón, debes entender que por ahora tu no puedes salir a la batalla" Karin siguió mirando al suelo sin decir nada, ante esto el otro clon dijo "Pero después podrás entrar a batallas futuras".

Karin levantó su mirada vidriosa al clon que dijo esas palabras, el cual volteó su cabeza para verla y con una sonrisa le dijo "Puede que por ahora no puedas proteger a nadie, pero en el futuro, con esfuerzo y con nuestra ayuda, serás capaz de defender a todos los que amas" Estas palabras levantaron la moral de la pequeña pelirroja, la cual sacudió su cabeza y se dio una bofetada con ambas manos al mismo tiempo para animarse un poco; después de todo, no había una decepción más grande para un Uzumaki no ser capaz de proteger a los que amas, y las Uzumaki no eran una excepción a esa regla.

E incluso se notaba cuando un Uzumaki no había podido proteger a sus seres amados, ya que su cabello brillante se oscurecia y, a diferencia de cuando el cabello se aclaraba, no se podía regresar a su tonalidad brillante pero diferente a este último si conservaba todas las habilidades que traia consigo ser un Uzumaki, su extremadamente denso chakra, su longevidad, su fuerza vital y los demás kekkei genkai que variaban de Uzumaki en Uzumaki. Cabe la coincidencia de que, cuando un Uzumaki exiliado puede reconciliarse con su familia su cabello vuelve a ser del mismo rojizo brillante de antes del exilio de su familia, mas no podía recuperar los kekkei genkai de su familia, por asi decirlo... al menos no todos, los únicos que podían recuperar eran su fuerza vital y su longevidad.

... A Karin le vino un pensamiento a la mente que manifestó "¿Crees que los demás estén bien?" ella confiaba en que su primo era muy fuerte y podía derrotar a todos los que se le enfrentarán pero... y los demás.

"No te preocupes... les di algunos regalos por si las cosas se ponían feas" Informó uno de los clones.

 **XXX**

 **Los hermanos Hōzuki vs ¿...?**

Ambos hermanos estaban alerta por cualquier movimiento que hicieran los enemigos en frente de ellos, hasta que Suigetsu no pudo esperar más y dejo caer el hacha pero no el martillo, y dirigio su mano rapidamente a su bolsillo trasero con kunais, los cuales lanzó todos de golpe, justo antes de que el hacha tocara el suelo la cogio nuevamente. Mangetsu iba a preguntar que hacía pero de pronto sintio la mano de su hermano en su brazo, la cual lo jalaba en dirección opuesta a los hombres felino, estaba cogiendo ambas partes de la kabutowari con una sola mano y cuando Mangetsu entendio lo que quería hacer su hermano menor, este último lo soltó, dirigio otra vez su mano a su bolsillo trasero para buscar una bomba de humo que encontró no mucho después de que empezó su pequeña búsqueda y la tiro con fuerza en el suelo... todo esto duró unos 6 segundos.

Los tigres simplemente se les quedaron viendo sin decir nada, cuando Suigetsu lanzó sus kunais, y usaron sus rayos para hacer que los kunais se desviaran, los cuales solo cayeron al suelo. Ambos felinos dirigieron su mirada, la cual había sido dirigida a los kunais que caían, a los hermanos pero solo encontraron una nube de humo.

"Tch, sí que son escurridizos esos malditos, ¿No lo crees?, Min" Le dijo el que tenía la pechera en el lado izquierdo a su hermano gemelo, el cual le respondió "Si que lo son, Shere *OLFATIDO*... sí que son veloces para alejarse tanto de nosotros en tan poco tiempo... y huelen algo extraño" Informó Min.

"*OLFATEO* Ahora que lo dices, si, huelen algo raro, no es como el olor de los humanos de nuestro mundo... no se como describirlo exactamente... pero si lo fuera a asemejar con algo diría que huelen a agua de manantial, tal vez le debamos de informar eso al jefe Khan" Agregó Shere.

"Bueno, pero para eso tendremos que traer sus cadaveres por si tienen algo especial... debemos tener cuidado con esas armas, no parecen normales, en especial la que cargaba el adulto" Declaró Min.

"Me pregunto si Azrael ya habrá terminado con los suyos... una hembra y un... Lo que sea, ese último parecía ser fuerte" Menciono Shere.

"A saber, vamos, que se nos escapan" Finalizo Min mientras ambos hombres felinos se ponían en marcha.

... A unos muchos metros lejos de la conversación de los gemelos felinos, los dos Hōzuki tenían su propia discusión acerca de...

"No podemos huir más tiempo, necesitamos un plan" Concluyó Mangetsu, ambos después de que la bomba de humo se dispersara usaron un Shunshin no Jutsu (Técnica del cuerpo parpadeante) para ganar algo de distancia contra estos dos.

"Lo sé... es por eso que *SACAR PAPELES DEL OTRO BOLSILLO TRASERO* **[Ya parece Doraemon con tanto bolsillo el Suigetsu xD]** , debemos usar esto" A la vista de Mangetsu parecían ser unos papeles grandes, como del mismo tamaño que su antebrazo, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa, no eran papeles, eran sellos que contenían... símbolos extraños del mismo color de la tinta, que estaban encerrados en un recuadro compuesto por kanji's (Sistema de escritura japonés) de tamaño intermedio.

"Esos son-" Mangetsu fue interrumpido por su hermano menor, el cual dijo mientras agarraba ambos sellos con las dos manos debido a que estos se doblaron por mostrárselos con una sola mano "Estos sellos me los dio Naruto mientras estábamos comiendo, me dijo que si tenía algún problema que los usé sin dudar... me contó como se debían de poner... o algo así... ¡Pero creo que lo tengo!" Suigetsu agarró el brazo derecho de su hermano mayor y pegó uno de los sellos en su brazo como si fuera una pegatina, mientras que el otro lo sostenía con la boca, Mangetsu iba a preguntar a su pequeño idiota pero antes de que dijera algo agregó entre murmuros.

"Haber, luego tenía que hacer esto *SELLO MANUAL 'HITSUJI (CARNERO)'* " Cuando terminó de decir esto una luz embulló los símbolos del sello así como los kanji's, después de unos 3 segundos el brillo se detuvo y Mangetsu se dejó de tapar los ojos con la otra mano, miro el sello solo para notar una cosa... los extraños símbolos que habían en el papel ya no estaban en su lugar no había nada, lo único que quedaba en el papel eran los kanji's.

"Ahora, veamos si funcionó" Dijo Suigetsu mientras quitaba el papel del antebrazo de su hermano... Mangetsu pudo ver como los símbolos que antes estaban en el papel ahora estaban en su antebrazo, como si este fuera un tatuaje.

"Parece que funcionó" Mencionó alegre su hermano menor, pero viendo la cara de confusión de su hermano decidió informarle que hacía este sello que le dio Naruto "¡Ah!, si te preguntabas que hace ese sello bueno... según lo que me dijo Naruto, este sello es capaz de vencer nuestras debilidades" Ante esta respuesta tan simplista Mangetsu hizo una mueca de incomprensión, a lo cual Suigetsu especificó mientras se ponía el otro papel en su antebrazo izquierdo y repetía el mismo proceso que hizo con su hermano.

"*SUSPIRO*, este sello, según lo que me dijo Naruto, es capaz de absorber todos los jutsus (Técnicas) elementales de naturaleza de viento, rayo y fuego, el menciono algo acerca de no poder absorber cosas como jutsus de la naturaleza del agua ni de la tierra ni los kekkei genkai elementales *QUITAR PAPEL*... ves que estos símbolos están de color negro ¿no?... pues, obviamente, este sello tiene un límite y puedes ver cuánto has llenado del sello, por así decirlo, en el color del sello... si este no está de color negro entonces esa es la cantidad del sello que se ha llenado, el color varía de persona a persona; también dijo que podíamos usar el chakra acumulado en estos sellos como potenciadores, aumentando nuestra fuerza, velocidad, precisión, entre otras cosas... Ahhhh, no me acuerdo del nombre, como sea... increíble ¿Verdad?" **[Tanto potencial que tiene el fuuinjutsu, y no lo aprovechan...].**

Mangetsu miro impresionado a los símbolos que tenía en su antebrazo derecho... era siquiera posible un sello como este '... ¿Qué más habilidades posees, Naruto?' la pregunta murió rápidamente en su cabeza cuando escucho unas risas que provenían de atrás de ellos, los hermanos Hōzuki miraron a las ramas de los árboles que estaban detrás de ambos solo para ver a los tigres que antes los perseguían, uno de los felinos estaba sentado en una de las ramas mientras que el otro estaba parado en la misma rama, ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Awww, creyeron que se podrían alejar de nosotros" Dijo Min a lo cual su hermano agregó "Lamentamos decirles que no podrán, así que... solo ríndanse~, ustedes no pueden ganar~" Cuando Shere terminó de decir esto, ambos felinos comenzaron a reír descontroladamente.

Ambos Hōzuki agarraron de nuevo sus armas y se pusieron en posición de batalla, a lo cual Min dijo, después de que ambos detuvieran sus carcajadas, "Ohhhh, parece que van enserio ahora pero... y esas cosas en sus brazo, a poco se ensuciaron *RISA*, debería llamar a sus mamis para que les limpien *RISA*".

Esto hizo que ambos hermanos aprieten con más fuerza las empuñaduras, pero no dejaron que sus sentimientos nublen su juicio, esperaron el momento en el cual dejaron de reírse los felinos. Inmediatamente cuando estos se detuvieron, ambos sostuvieron sus armas con los brazos que tenían los símbolos extraños y apuntaron sus otras manos a los felinos... o mejor dicho, apuntaron su dedo índice a estos y ambos dijeron.

"Mizudeppō (Pistola de agua)"

Y de sus dedos índices, una gota de agua salió disparada en dirección a los dos felinos, los cuales no pudieron reaccionar. La gota de agua perforó a cada uno una de sus orejas ocasionando que brotara un poco de sangre, ambos felinos se tocaron su reciente herida sin hacer un ruido hasta que Min exclamo mientras gruñía.

"¡Pagaran por eso, bastardos!" Ambos felinos quedaron envueltos en rayos mientras tenían una expresión asesina en su rostro. Mangetsu no se dejó intimidar, murmuró "Hiramekarei Kaihō (Liberación Hiramekarei)" y cuando terminó de decir estas palabras ondeó su espada, no dejando que sus enemigos reaccionen ante la espada que había adquirido un aura de color celeste o algún color parecido, liberando una onda de chakra que cortó el árbol en donde ambos felinos estaban, obligando a ambos a retroceder o atacar... estos felinos hicieron lo segundo.

Se lanzaron con intención de arrancarle sus cabezas de un solo corte de sus garras con energía eléctrica. Mangetsu simplemente dio una vuelta a sí mismo mientras su espada adquiría la forma de un martillo, y cuando ambos felinos estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de los Hōzuki, Mangetsu, con un grito de batalla, golpeó a Min con su espada mandándolo a estrellarse con algunos árboles y dijo rápidamente.

"Te encargó a este, Suigetsu" Y con un Mizu Shunshin (Cuerpo parapadeante de agua) desapareció en dirección hacia Min.

"¡Bastardo, ya verás-!" Shere iba a ayudar a su gemelo pero fue interrumpido por Suigetsu, el cual con el martillo de la Kabutowari intentó aplastar el cráneo del felino en frente suyo, el cual se vio obligado a retroceder de un salto aterrizando grácilmente en la tierra.

"¡Tu oponente soy yo, aliento de pescado!" Exclamó el menor de los Hōzuki's, el felino en frente suyo lo miro con una mirada de depredador iracundo, pero Suigetsu no se dejó intimidar confiaba en el sello de Naruto y en este último, a pesar de sólo haberlo conocido por unas cuantas horas sabía que era alguien en el que se podía confiar; el felino le respondió advirtiéndole "Pues si es así, tu serás mi almuerzo, pequeñín *RUGIDO*" Esto si causo que Suigetsu sudara algunas gotas, pero se tranquilizó rápidamente... y comenzó la pelea.

Shere se abalanzó contra Suigetsu cual si fuera un depredador saltando para asesinar a su presa, a lo cual Suigetsu simplemente usó el hacha de Kabutowari para intentar asesinarlo con un tajo... cosa que no funcionó, ya que Shere, justo antes de que el hacha pudiera rozar la cara de Shere, este último dio una pirueta en medio del aire, esquivando a las duras penas el ataque de Suigetsu.

El hacha llegó hasta el suelo y justo cuando Suigetsu iba a levantarla, Shere se paró en el hacha y se puso en cuclillas para seguidamente dar una patada lateral al costado izquierdo de Suigetsu... pero lo que Shere no se esperaba era que el mocoso frente de él, o mejor dicho, su cabeza se deshizo como si esta estuviera hecha de agua.

Shere no se quería ir con las manos vacías después de este ataque así que dio una vuelta completa, deteniéndo su pierna justo al lado del hacha y con su mano cogio la cuerda que unía al Kabutowari y dio un gran salto hacia atrás, llevándose consigo a la Kabutowari.

Shere aterrizó en el suelo solo flexionando un poco sus piernas, y admiro el arma que tenía entre sus manos para luego decir "Veamos que tan bueno eres... *ARROJAR* ¡Sin estas!" Suigetsu pudo ver que el felino, con una fuerza descomunal, lanzó a la Kabutowari a unos cuantos kilometros más lejos, si calculaba bien este lo había arrojado hacia donde estaban los clones de Naruto protegiendo a las chicas.

En un instante y con mucha energía eléctrica en su garra, Shere... atravesó completamente el pecho de Suigetsu y liberó una cantidad increíble de electricidad... "Esta es mi victoria, enano" Shere pensó que era inútil ya que la única respuesta que conseguiría de un muerto sería el silencio... peor se equivocó.

Shere comenzó a escuchar como el "cadaver" de Suigetsu comenzaba a liberar un ruido y a mover sus hombros... risa, se estaba riendo y su risa se incrementaba con cada segundo que pasaba hasta que después de unos 5 segundos, Suigetsu dijo.

"Parece que este sello si que funciona" Cuando dijo esto, Shere intentó sacar su mano del pecho de Suigetsu... pero se vio incapaz de realizar tal acción, ya que el pecho de Suigetsu encerró la garra de Shere causándole gran dolor a este último, más sin embargo no soltó ningún sonido de queja, había estado malgastando The gift of the storm, cosa que el jefe Khan le advirtió que no hiciera, y ya no lo podía usar por 1 minuto entero.

"Veamos... si funciona la otra cosa que menciono Naruto" Cuando terminó de decir estas palabras, Suigetsu levantó su brazo para darle un fuerte izquierdazo combinado con uno de los jutsus de su clan, el Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu (Estilo agua: técnica del gran brazo de agua), para aumentar el impacto y la fuerza de su puñetazo.

Cuando Shere vio como el brazo de su oponente crecía mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban, este iba a decir algo pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por un golpe propinado por Suigetsu, el cual dio un grito de guerra mientras lo golpeaba, dejándolo fuera de combate, Suigetsu soltó el agarre que hacía con su pecho a la mano de Shere y dejó que la fuerza de su golpe lo mandara a volar hacia algunos árboles, los cuales se rompieron por el peso del felino...

"Vaya que fue algo complicado, si no hubiera tenido este sello, lo más probable es que haya muerto... no, habría muerto... debo darle las gracias a Naruto luego" Concluyó entre murmuros mientras miraba los extraños símbolos que estaban en su antebrazo izquierdo, el cual parecía tener una parte de color celeste en vez del negro que era en su totalidad al principio "Me pregunto cuánta capacidad tienes".

Suigetsu quería seguir pensando en cómo este sello funcionaba exactamente, pero luego se acordó de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien... su hermano mayor... no tuvo ni siquiera que buscar, ya que desde el cielo había caído el mismo felino que su hermano había golpeado para alejarlo y que Suigetsu pudiera luchar en paz contra su oponente.

Cuando la nube de polvo, la cual fue causada por la caída del felino así como un pequeño cráter, se dispersó Suigetsu, entre tosidos y mientras movía su mano derecha en frente de su cara para que no cayera polvo a sus ojos, pudo ver al felino con sus ojos en blanco, con varios cortes y con armadura rota.

"¿No crees que nos pasamos, Mangetsu-nii?... después de todo, no parece ser que se levanten en un buen tiempo" Le informó Suigetsu a su hermano mayor, el cual estaba con la ropa sucia y jadeando le respondió.

"Creo que si... no sabía que este sello te daba tanta fuerza" Dijo Mangetsu mientras señalaba su sello, el cual tenía una parte de coloración violeta, "Pero bueno, esperemos que los demás puedan mantener a uno consciente para que podamos interrogar a alguno"

"Espero que los demás estén bien" Murmuro Suigetsu mientras miraba al cielo.

"Venga, no te pongas así, no los vamos a perder... ellos también son fuertes, confía en ellos... vamos que esos cuerpos no se recogen solos"

"*SUSPIRO* Okay, okay" Dijo Suigetsu mientras se dirigía al lugar donde cayó su oponente.

"Y a todo esto, ¿Y mi bebe que te encargue?" Suigetsu se hizo el que no escuchaba y siguió caminando mientras aceleraba un poco el paso "¡¿Que le pasó a mi bebé, Suigetsu?!" Ante esto el pequeño Hōzuki solo comenzó a correr para escapar de la ira de su hermano.

 **XXX**

 **Juugo y Tayuya vs Azrael**

Ya habían estado persiguiendo a el desconocido desde hacia unos cuantos segundos... hasta que de pronto, otra gran cantidad de senbon's había sido lanzados hacia ellos, esta vez solo por un lado, el derecho. Juugo creó a una tortuga etérea, el cual los protegió con su caparazón pero de pronto la tortuga etérea se desvaneció en el aire, dejando que cayeran al suelo los senbon's que les fueron disparados con anterioridad, mientras que el mismo Juugo regresaba a la normalidad.

"¡Juugo, este no es el momento para una maldita broma, maldita sea" Exclamo furiosa la Uzumaki, pero al ver la cara de confusión del pelinaranja está se quedó callada y Juugo aprovechó para decir, con la misma cara de impresión.

"Parece ser que... esta nueva transformación tiene un límite de tiempo... 2 minutos, demonios, y justo en un momento como este".

"Demonios... ¡Maldita sea!" Una nueva lluvia de senbon's fueron lanzados hacia ambos, y Tayuya solo se limitó a agarrar por la fuerza a Juugo el cual seguía en estado de shock y llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Se escondieron detrás de un árbol mientras que el enemigo seguía lanzándoles Senbon's, Tayuya buscó la cosa que le dio Naruto a la hora del almuerzo... ese sello, lo contempló por unos momentos hasta que Juugo le pregunto.

"¿Que se supone que es eso, Tayuya?" Era algo extraño ese papel... tenía simbolos extraños en el centro y kanji's rodeando estos símbolos.

"Esto me lo dio Naruto, me dijo que si me encontraba en problemas me pusiera esto en el antebrazo que prefiera" Dijo la pelirroja mientras se lo pegaba cual si fuera una pegatina en su antebrazo derecho, mientras que detrás de ella, ambos podían escuchar que el enemigo había desaparecido de nuevo, por el sonido de las hojas.

"¿Naruto-sama, sabía sobre esta emboscada?"

"No, me dijo que el camino iba a ser largo hasta llegar a la costa y que este no había dormido en casi una semana, así que me dio esto para que me pudiera proteger y a los demás" Explicó Tayuya mientras hacía el sello manual 'Hitsuji' y después de esto una luz fue liberada del sello.

Cuando la luz se disipó, Tayuya simplemente sacó el papel, lo volvió una bola y lo tiró a algún lugar para que no estorbase. Ambos pudieron observar el recién puesto tatuaje muy elaborado, del mismo color negro de la tinta, de Tayuya la cual murmuró "Bueno, el siguiente paso era poner algo de chakra en..." Y con esto dirigió su chakra a la parte del tatuaje que estaba un poco más abajo del codo y este comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su ojo derecho, en el cual formó una espiral en este.

"... ¿Naruto-sama, te informó acerca de lo que hace este sello?" Pregunto Juugo, pero antes de que Tayuya pudiera responder otro gran número de senbon's fueron disparados hacia ellos, pero esta vez no podían escapar a tiempo, iban a incrustarse si o si en alguno... así que Juugo tomó una decisión, él se puso en medio de los senbon's y Tayuya, para que esta última no saliera lastimada, mientras se cubría los puntos vitales con sus brazos, afortunadamente ningún senbon logró penetrar algún punto vital del alto joven, pero sí causó que sangre brotara de algunas de las heridas causadas recientemente.

Juugo se comenzó a sentir mareado y débil, y su respiración se volvió cada vez más esforzada 'Ve-veneno' concluyó Juugo, y uno muy potente para hacerle tanto efecto, la cantidad que le habían inoculado era suficiente para asesinar a 2 elefantes, pero aquí estaba Juugo soportando los efectos de este veneno en su cuerpo, Juugo podía soportar a las justas esta cantidad de veneno, más no sabía si iba a sobrevivir.

Juugo se dejó desplomar al suelo, pero en medio de su caída Tayuya sostuvo su cuerpo por la parte de su espalda con ambas manos para después dejarlo suavemente en el suelo para que no sufriera más daños de los que ya tenía.

"Idiota" Dijo Tayuya mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos de iris rojos "Yo pude detenerlas, no tenias que defenderme, grandísimo tonto" Tayuya se seco las lágrimas que caían al cuerpo del pelinaranja, el cual débilmente y con mucho esfuerzo le dijo "El pasado... ya está hecho... ahora me toca... vivir con las consecuencias".

"No digas eso, idiota" Tayuya no podía tolerar la culpa que sentía en estos instantes, a lo cual Juugo agregó "Te confió... esta batalla, Tayuya... ¿Puedes, verdad?" Le pregunto el joven.

Tayuya se secó las ultimas lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos y le dijo "¿Acaso dudas de que le pueda patear el trasero a ese bastardo?"

Jadeando, Juugo le respondió "Entonces... te lo encargo" mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar.

Tayuya apretó con fuerza sus puños, la ira que sentía en este momento no podía ser descrita con palabras... ese bastardo. Tayuya recogió su katana, la cual había tirado por la impresión de haber visto como Juugo se ponía en frente de ella para protegerla, con su mano derecha y dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provino el último ataque mientras hacía el último paso que le dijo Naruto que hiciera, para usar el sello.

Tayuya dirigió su chakra al inicio del sello, el cual era un círculo que se encontraba en la parte posterior de la mano derecha, el cual cambió de un color negro a uno rojizo. Despues de esto, de poco en poco, lo que antes era un tatuaje de color negro se convirtió en uno de color rojo hasta finalmente llegar a la espiral de su ojo derecho, en el cual la pigmentación que rodeaba a este se coloreó de la misma tonalidad de rojo que su tatuaje.

"Maldito bastardo, como te atreves..." Tayuya había desaparecido en un borrón de color rojo, Azrael, el cual estaba de pie sobre una rama, olfateó el aire para saber a donde se había ido su otra presa... no tuvo que buscar muy lejos ya que... "¡Como te atreves a hacerle daño a mis amigos, pedazo de basura!" Cuando terminó de decir esto, Tayuya le propinó un fuerte izquierdazo, el cual mandó a volar hacia unos árboles cercanos por la fuerza del impacto.

Tayuya pudo ver como era su enemigo... ¡era un maldito gato!, o mejor dicho un gato con forma de humano... media 1.90 metros de altura aproximadamente, su musculatura era la de un atleta, tenía pelaje naranja con marcas negras, sus ojos eran verdes, como había podido ver antes, estaba vistiendo una manta, la cual estaba cubriendo su cuerpo pero debido al impacto está se rompió porque se atoró con una de las ramas rotas y el gato simplemente se la quitó, debajo de la manta, no tenía casi nada, solo unos taparrabos.

"Me impresiona que tú hayas logrado golpearme cuando estaba con la guardia baja, pero..." Azrael desapareció en un instante y reapareció en frente de Tayuya, a la cual le quitó su katana con su cola para después tirarla "Pareces ser fuerte sin tu espada, así que veamos... cuan fuerte eres en realidad" Con esto dicho le dio una fuerte patada en su estómago, rompiendo el arbol en el que estaban y ocasionando que ella rompiera unos 6 árboles más antes de estrellarse.

Tayuya agarró su estómago por el dolor que había sentido mientras maldecía a su enemigo, ya no tenía ningún arma... era cosa de puño a puño. Inmediatamente después de que recobro su compostura, Azrael estaba en frente de ella, a unos pocos metros.

"Ya no tengo ninguna arma, así que por qué no mejor peleamos puño a puño ¿Quieres?" Dijo Azrael mientras se ponía en posición de combate a lo cual Tayuya hizo lo mismo mientras decía "¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías, maricón!" Esto último molesto al gato, pero no dejó que el insulto de su enemigo le afecte su juicio.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, no bajando ni un momento su postura, esperando a que alguno de los dos cometiera un error, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que se cansaron de esperar y ambos tomaron la iniciativa de atacar al mismo tiempo.

Una pequeña onda de choque producto del choque de los antebrazos de ambos guerreros que se miraban con una mirada fiera. Tayuya hizo una maniobra con su brazo y metió agarró el brazo con el cual antes había chocado su antebrazo, se dio media vuelta, enganchó su brazo por debajo y detrás de la axila, después de eso levantó rápidamente al felino con el brazo y lo arrojó hacia el suelo ocasionando que este escupiera sangre y se formara un pequeño cráter del mismo tamaño del cuerpo del felino.

Tayuya no se quedó ahí ya que dio salto en el aire y con el puño en el aire, está se preparó para aplastar el cráneo del felino... cosa que no sucedió, ya que Azrael esquivó el ataque volteándose de lado, el puñetazo que Tayuya le iba a dar fue a parar al suelo, el cual se agrietó y levantó una nube de polvo.

Cuando Tayuya se iba a levantar y sacar su mano del nuevo agujero que creó por la fuerza del golpe, ella sintió una dura patada, propinada por Azrael, la cual había combinado con energía eléctrica y mando a volar a Tayuya unos metros más lejos y hubiera ido a dar más lejos si no fuera porque ella reaccionó en medio del aire, dio una voltereta en medio del aire y aterrizó en el suelo en el cual derrapó para evitar que sufriera daños por impactar con algún árbol o una roca.

Tayuya se sobó la parte de su cara que fue impactada por la patada de Azrael, escupió un poco de sangre y se levantó. En el momento que Tayuya se levantó, Azrael se abalanzó hacia ella como si fuera un depredador atacando a su presa mientras su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una capa de energía eléctrica.

Tayuya dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque del felino, el cual, después de que su ataque falló, se paró en dos patas y comenzó a atacar a Tayuya con sus garras. La Uzumaki esquivó todos los ataques que pudo, hasta que Azrael encontró una abertura en su estómago y lanzó un fuerte derechazo en ese lugar, ocasionando que Tayuya vomitara un sangre. Tayuya puso toda su fuerza para evitar que el golpe la sacara volando, de nuevo, hacia los árboles.

Tayuya agarró el brazo del felino con su brazo derecho, mientras apretaba los dientes teñidos de rojo por la sangre que vomitó. Tayuya levantó su mano izquierda para darle un izquierdazo en la cara, el cual fue detenido por la mano izquierda del felino, el cual comenzó a ganar más dominancia en el juego de agarre en el que estaban, Tayuya no podía atacar con las piernas, si lo hacía Azrael iba a aprovechar para meterlo en un agarre o ocasionar su caída para después matarla, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Con un cabezazo propinado por Tayuya, el juego de agarre terminó, ya que este ataque dejó aturdido al felino, el cual usó ambas manos para agarrar su cabeza, cosa que aprovechó Tayuya, la cual embistió con fuerza al felino ocasionando que este cayera al suelo con Tayuya encima de él, la electricidad que rodeaba al felino ocasionó algo de dolor en el cuerpo de la pelirroja pero esta lo toleró, Tayuya iba a darle una serie de golpes para poder noquear al felino, más sin embargo, cuando ella iba a conectar el primer puñetazo con su cara, este ataque fue detenido por la cola del felino.

Tayuya intentó safarse del agarre de cola que le daba el felino, pero no lo pudo lograr; en cambio Azrael, que ya había recobrado todo su ser, golpeó a Tayuya con la parte posterior de su puño causando que la pelirroja salga disparada hacia uno de los troncos de alguno de los árboles que habían roto antes.

"Si que eres fuerte... pero no creas que yo no lo soy, mocosa" Dijo Azrael mientras se paraba al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre que había escupido y que seguía en su pelaje.

Tayuya se paró rápidamente y se limpió algo del polvo que tenía en su cuerpo, se acomodó un poco la mandíbula, aunque no lo necesitaba pero igual le molestaba, escupió algo de sangre y retorno a su postura de lucha. Y cuando Azrael empezó a tomar su postura de pelea, Tayuya cargó contra él y le quiso propinar una patada lateral inversa.

Pero este ataque nunca pudo conectar con la cara del felino, ya que este agarró la pierna de Tayuya antes de que esta conectara con su cara y la lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia un árbol, pero ella no llegó al destino que Azrael esperaba, ya que ella dio una voltereta en mitad del aire cayendo en el suelo mientras derrapaba.

Azrael rápidamente se puso en frente de Tayuya y le intentó rasguñar su yugular con su garra derecha, cosa que no pudo completar ya que Tayuya usó su antebrazo izquierdo para bloquear el ataque, ella no se quedó ahí ya que usó su puño derecho para contraatacar el ataque del felino.

Este golpe pudo conectar con la cara de Azrael y retrocedió unos cuantos pasó para poder salir del aturdimiento que le dejó el golpe. Tayuya intentó darle otro golpe pero Azrael usó su cola para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, que la obligó a caer al suelo, Tayuya intentó levantarse pero rápidamente fue detenida por una patada descendente propinada por Azrael, dejándola en el suelo.

"Vaya que eres problemática, mocosa *ESCUPIR SANGRE*... perdón pero... parece que no podré llevarte a la aldea para poder saber más de los seres de este mundo..." Azrael sostuvo a la misma altura de su cabeza su garra de la cual soltó energía eléctrica "... Pero me diste mucha información, te lo agradezco, ahora... ¡Muere!" Azrael dirigio su ataque a la nuca de Tayuya y cuando este estaba a medio camino de impactar con la nuca de la pelirroja, esta simplemente... desapareció.

Azrael pudo escuchar una jadeante voz que provenía de su espalda, y se volteó para ver de quien provenía esa voz, la cual dijo "Mi familia... cree en mi... cree que volveré con ellos sana y salva... es por eso que..." En un instante Tayuya había desaparecido y al siguiente se encontraba en frente de Azrael con el puño en alto "¡No puedo perder!" Y con un grito de batalla, Tayuya comenzó a darle una gran cantidad de golpes a Azrael.

Tayuya finalizó el ataque con un uppercut al ya noqueado felino, el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo contra el suelo resonó en los oídos de Tayuya, la cual seguía jadeando del cansancio.

"Por fin, derrote a este bastardo... maldito cerdo, ¡Ah! Espera es un gato, lo olvide... como sea, será mejor que vaya a buscar a..." Tayuya pudo divisar unos pequeños frascos que habían caído del cinturón del felino y cuando Tayuya fue a ver de que eran esos frascos encontró lo que necesitaba "Antídoto... así que por eso cayó desmayado Juugo... esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde" Y con esto Tayuya se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su compañero "... Ahora que lo pienso... ese bastardo dijo algo acerca de seres de este mundo... Bah, debí haber escuchado cosas... me pregunto como la estarán pasando los demás".

 **XXX**

 **Naruto y Kimimaro vs Khan**

Khan miro a los humanos en frente suyo... no eran como los de su mundo, estos sí parecían ser fuertes... este se preguntaba ¿Cuan fuertes eran?. Khan decidió comprobarlo de la mejor forma posible, este se abalanzó con un rugido hacia los dos humanos, de los cuales el más pequeño lanzó una gran cantidad de kunais hacia él, pero estas no pudieron pasar su aura de energía eléctrica y fueron desviadas rápidamente por esta.

El peliblanco intentó darle otra estocada para asesinarlo, poniéndose en medio de él y el pelirrojo. Era inútil, ya que este usó la velocidad que le otorgaba la energía eléctrica que provenía de su poder inherente, The gift of the storm, y en un instante apareció detrás del peliblanco mientras preparaba su cuchillo para rebanar su cabeza, cuando su daga estaba a un cuarto del camino que tenía que recorrer su daga para lograr cortar su cabeza, el peliblanco logró voltear su cabeza unos 100 grados viendo como la daga se acercaba cada vez más a su garganta.

The gift of the storm era un poder inherente de los Vastayah de su clan, los Thunder Tigers, este era un clan de Vastayah en su gran mayoría guerrero siendo uno de los clanes más poderosos de su mundo. El poder inherente de su clan, no sabían exactamente de donde provenía, pero según las historias que les contaban los ancianos este poder les había sido concedido por una entidad divina que los había creado... cada cachorro del clan nacía con este poder y eran entrenados para controlarlo a la perfección, siendo este poder capaz de producir grandes ondas eléctricas que podían llegar a ser extremadamente poderosas para eliminar a un enemigo de un golpe.

... Pero Khan no sabía si ocupaban un lugar en los más poderosos de este mundo, ni que clase de peligros habían en este. La daga de Khan ya estaba a medio camino de cortar el cuello del peliblanco... pero nunca pudo completar su objetivo ya que de la nada recibió un fuerte golpe que lo mandó a estrellarse contra algunos árboles.

Khan se levantó después de unos pocos segundos y se dirigió de nuevo al campo de batalla, lentamente, dirigió su mirada a ambos y pudo ver como una especie de brazo esquelético de color rojo que provenía del pelirrojo, el cual se sobaba el ojo como si tuviera algo metido en este, desaparecía a la nada, mientras que el peliblanco solo se quedó mirando al pelirrojo.

"Vaya que eso no me esperaba *RISA*" 'Parece que solo lo puede usar una vez cada cierto tiempo... podría matarlo ahora, pero necesitamos más información sobre este mundo'.

Con esto en mente Khan, con un salto, se abalanzó de nuevo contra ambos y cuando estaba a punto de caer en sus cuerpos, el pelirrojo clavó su espada en el suelo y lo usó como soporte para saltar y darle una fuerte patada en la cara a Khan, el cual solo quedó alejado por unos pocos metros.

Khan se paró en cuatro patas mientras mostraba los dientes, espectante del siguiente movimiento de sus enemigos hasta que vio que el peliblanco le apuntaba con los dedos de ambas manos, Khan pudo escuchar claramente que este decía Teshi Sendan (Metralla de falanges) y de las puntas de sus dedos salieron disparados 10 proyectiles que amenazaron con matarlo o aturdirlo, nunca había visto un ataque como este así que debía de ser precavido.

Khan se paró en sus dos patas y comenzó a reflejar los proyectiles con su daga, el ataque no se quedó allí ya que el pelirrojo salió corriendo al ataque con su espada desenvainanda en su mano izquierda. Y cuando este llegó en frente suyo, ambos chocaron sus armas el uno con el otro. El peliblanco no desaprovechó esa oportunidad y con su espada-hueso en su mano corrió en la dirección de Khan para asesinarlo.

Khan usó su cola para evitar que esa espada perforará su cabeza, enrolló su cola en su brazo y se lo rompió dándole un golpe en la cara con su cola y ocasionando que este se estrellara con un árbol, las chispas de electricidad aún salían de su cola. Khan se concentró en el enemigo que estaba en frente de él, parecía ser que el pequeño pelirrojo era mucho más fuerte que el otro.

Khan se quitó con su cola el guantelete y lo arrojó a un lado "Te necesito con vida" Y con esto dicho le intentó de dar un golpe a la cara del pelirrojo, pero este lo atrapó con su mano. Khan no sabía porque pero sintió como si una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo, aunque no era suficiente para aturdirlo y menos aún matarlo.

"Así que puedes usar The gift of the storm" Concluyó Khan al ver como algunas chispas eléctricas salían de la mano del pelirrojo.

"... ¿The gift of the storm?" Estas palabras confundieron a Khan... 'Tal vez tiene otro nombre en este lugar'.

"Las energía eléctrica, esa es una habilidad inherente que cada Thunder Tiger tiene, sin excepciones" Khan empujó al pelirrojo con algo de fuerza y comenzaron una lucha entre espada y daga mientras conversaban.

"Veo que llamas al chakra de otra manera pero la verdadera pregunta es... ¿Qué eres?" Parecía ser que no existían los Thunder Tigers en este mundo o tal vez no existía ningún Vastayah.

"Mi nombre es Nevihta Khan, soy el jefe del clan de los Thunder Tiger... ¿Y tu eres?" El sonido del metal chocando contra el metal cesó por un momento ya que ambos chocaron sus armas y las mantuvieron ahí intentando empujar a su enemigo.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, el chico al que le rompiste el brazo se llama Kaguya Kimimaro" El sonido del metal chocando contra el metal retorno.

"Ohhh, no tienes título, pareces ser muy fuerte para sólo ser un mocoso"

"... Las personas que comparten mi destino... todos somos en extremo fuertes" Naruto intentó usar una onda de chakra eléctrica desde su espada para paralizar a Khan pero no lo logró, la onda llegó a dar en un árbol antes de disiparse en el aire.

"La gente como tú... y dime, ¿como cuantos como tú hay?"

"... Unos 11, pero nosotros no somos los únicos que somos fuertes... ahora respóndeme esto, ¿Qué son los Vastayah?"

"Ohhh, así que mi suposición era correcta, no hay Vastayah en este mundo" 'Este mundo' Repitió en su mente Naruto.

"Bueno, los Vastayah... ¡somos la cúspide de la creación de los dioses!" '...Perfecto, un fanatico religioso, justo lo que necesitaba'.

"Verás, nosotros somos mejores que ustedes en todo, humanos... somos más rápidos, más fuertes, más inteligentes y sobretodo tenemos los regalos de los dioses... pero me pregunto ¿Como es que un humano tiene uno poderes que nos otorgaron los dioses a nosotros, los Vastayah?" Ambos pararon de luchar mientras se veían a los ojos, a Khan le agradaba este humano, solo esperaba que todos fueran así como este.

"... Veo que ambos tenemos muchas preguntas... pero serán respondidas después" Esto molesto a Khan pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, este sintió algo enrollándose en su cuerpo... una especie de cuerda de un color cobrizo junto con algunos símbolos.

Khan siguió la cuerda hasta dar con el inicio, mientras forcejeaba para salir del agarre de la cuerda, y lo pudo ver al peliblanco al que había roto el brazo antes, parado mientras con una mano sostenía la cuerda.

"Ha terminado" Khan dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, pero justo cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con sus ojos violetas este sintió una cantidad increíble de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo hasta que de pronto su vista se comenzó a poner borrosa para luego desmayarse completamente y dejarse llevar por la gravedad y caer al suelo.

 **XXX**

Khan abrió de poco a poco los ojos y lo primero que noto era que ya era de noche, su visión aún era borrosa pero podía escuchar, vagamente, algunas voces... podía reconocer dos voces. Comenzó a agitar su cabeza un poco para ver si le daba algún resultado de recobrar sus sentidos más rápido e, increíblemente, si funcionó.

Khan pudo observar una fogata en frente suyo y los primeros seres que vio fueron dos jóvenes, uno con el color de pelo blanco, más no era el mismo que combatió antes, y el otro de color naranja, tenian una mirada sin emociones que revisaba cada acción que hacía, Khan intentó romper las cadenas con su fuerza o liberar energía eléctrica para cortar estos... pero nada.

"Veo que ya despertaste" Una nueva voz, una voz que reconoció al instante, que provino desde las sombras se hizo presente... era el pelirrojo de antes "Juugo, Mangetsu... déjenmelo a mi, ustedes vayan a descansar".

"Naruto-sama, creo que usted debería ser el que vaya a descansar... discúlpeme si fui grosero" Dijo el pelinaranja, el cual tenía vendas en casi todo el cuerpo.

"Juugo tiene razón, Naruto, no has dormido por muchos días... debiste de habernos dicho antes" Dijo el peliblanco, el cual tenía vendas pero en mucho menor cantidad que las que tenía el pelinaranja.

"... Perdón... bueno si ustedes desean quédense, Tayuya y Suigetsu están protegiendo a los demás mientras duermen".

"Excepto yo" Otra voz, la voz del chico peliblanco que enfrento antes, apareció "Quería escuchar de primera mano lo que tienen que decir nuestros nuevos amigos"

'¿Amigos?' Escucho mal o de verdad lo dijo en plural, revisó a sus costados y efectivamente aquí estaban... sus hijos, los cuales seguían inconscientes... definitivamente, para que unos humanos les hayan vencido, este mundo era más peligroso que el suyo.

"Primero es lo primero" Comenzó diciendo Naruto "¿Donde queda... su mundo?" Ya lo había escuchado a Khan refirse a este lugar como otro mundo y había confirmado, más que todo suponían, con Tayuya y los demás que, efectivamente, ellos hablaban de que este no era su mundo.

Khan dudaba si hablar, debido a que normalmente nadie le daría sus secretos a un enemigo... pero este humano parecía ser alguien que respondería a las dudas que tenían sobre este mundo y sobre qué había pasado, y necesitaban entregar esta información al clan para poder tomar precauciones contra enemigos.

"No sabemos... pero sabemos que este no es nuestro mundo"

"Eso no responde mucho" Murmuró Mangetsu.

"Podrías contarnos tu historia de porque dices que este no es... el mundo de donde provienen" Continuó Naruto.

"... Entendido... pero necesito un favor".

"No creo que estes en posición de-" Kimimaro fue interrumpido por su amo, el cual dijo "Dilo y veré si lo puedo cumplir".

"Pe-pero, Naruto-sama/Naruto" Exlamaron los demás a lo cual Naruto respondió "No se preocupen, no parece tan mala persona".

"Discúlpame si esto te ofende Naruto pero... se te nota que vienes de Konoha" Menciono Mangetsu mientras los demás, excepto Naruto, lo veían con una mirada asesina lo cual hizo que Mangetsu se rascara la cabeza mientras reía de manera nerviosa.

"*RISA* Tranquilo, no me ofende... mucho, pero sigamos ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Como yo voy a responder tus preguntas, quisiera que tú respondieras las mías" Naruto no tardo mucho en responder su pedido diciendo "Entendido".

"Bueno por donde comenzar... a nuestro mundo lo conocíamos como Yggdrasil, en este mundo habían dos clases de seres dominantes en el mundo... los Entes del Vacio y, a la clase que yo y mis hijos pertenecemos, los Vastayah".

"Entes... del Vacío" Repitió Kimimaro en voz baja pero audible para todos.

"No malentiendas, los Entes del Vacío no provenían de la nada como da a pensar el nombre... es algo complicado... pero... bueno, en nuestro mundo habían unos cristales especiales, estos cristales se les conocían como Ethereal Zypher... en resumen, cada lugar en donde aparecían estos cristales eran corrompidos por su energía maligna y eran convertidos en Entes del Vacío, si te preguntas como se puede reconocer a un Ente del Vacío, es muy fácil, se nota que es uno cuando puede ver que de su cuerpo salen cristales de color morado oscuro, sus ojos son completamente negros y su piel es de color gris"

"... ¿Cómo se les puede eliminar?" Estos enemigos parecían ser formidables, y si habían aparecido en este mundo como los Vastayah... bueno era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

"En el centro de su pecho hay un cristal de diferente color que los demas, el color depende de la raza que haya sido corrompida, si destruyes ese cristal, simplemente... se vuelve polvo"

"¿Así de simple?" Pregunto Juugo a lo cual Khan simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

"Continuando, bueno... paso hace unos cuantos días... era un día como cualquier otro, es más parecía que iba a ser un día perfecto... hasta que el cielo se oscureció por completo" Esto llamó la atención de los demás, ¿A que se refería? "Era mediodía y el cielo se había vuelto más negro que la noche y de la nada una cúpula de oscuridad rodeó la aldea, nos desesperamos... al cabo de unos momentos habíamos aparecido en este lugar, sin saber que había pasado"

"... ¿Como es que-?" Kimimaro fue rápidamente interrumpido por el felino que estaba despierto "No sabemos que pasó ni donde estamos, ni si algún otro clan paso por el mismo destino que nosotros... ¿Necesitas que te responda algo más?"

"... Llamaste al Raiton (Estilo Rayo) The gift of the storm y te nombraste a tu especie como descendientes de los dioses... ¿Puedo saber por qué?" A pesar de que era una pregunta algo tonta quería saber un poco más sobre él.

"Así que así llaman a The gift of the storm en esta tierra... Raiton, y sobre que me considero un hijo de los dioses... es que lo somos o al menos así lo dicen los shamanes del clan... según las historias que nos contaron, uno de los dioses creo de una nube de tormenta a los primeros Thunder Tigers para que pudiera defender al mundo de la creación del dios supremo de las garras de los Entes del Vacío"

"Ya veo" No quería adentrarse más en el tema, hablar con un religioso y especialmente con un fanatico religioso era peligroso en muchos niveles.

"¿Por que nos atacaron?" Pregunto Mangetsu con un poco de ira en su voz.

"... Queríamos saber como eran los humanos de este mundo, o mejor dicho cuán fuertes eran... después de todo, para identificar a un ambiente peligroso simplemente debes saber cuán peligrosos son sus habitantes".

"Habían bebés entre nosotros, pudieron haberlos-" Mangetsu fue interrumpido por Khan el cual dijo disgustado "Nunca dañaríamos cachorros, que clase de cazador ataca a las crías... así que me disculpo en el nombre de mi hijo, Azrael, es que él no había divisado a sus cachorros... por suerte estaban ahí para protegerlos".

"Ya, ya Mangetsu, a pesar de que lo quiero matar por poner en peligro a Mayu y los demás, ahora no puede hacer nada... no lo permitiremos, después de todo" Todos asintieron ante estas palabras.

"Bueno... acerca de mis preguntas..."

"Habla de una vez" Dijo Kimimaro.

"... Creó que iré a lo más básico primero así que... ¿Como se llama este mundo?"

"El mundo en el que estamos lo conocemos como Tierra, este lugar está dividido en varios países siendo los principales Hi no Kuni (Pais del Fuego), Mizu no Kuni (Pais del Agua), Kaze no Kuni (Pais del Viento), Tsuchi no Kuni (Pais de la Tierra) y Kaminari no Kuni (Pais del Rayo), el pais en el que ahora estamos se llama Shinrin no Kuni es por eso que hay tantos árboles en este lugar"

"... ¿Por que le llaman Raiton a The gift of the storm?"

"No sé que clase de cosas hay en tu mundo pero... bueno, en este mundo cada cosa, cada ser viviente y consiente posee chakra, incluso la naturaleza. Siendo el chakra la energía vital de cada cuerpo, está es la mezcla entre la energía física presente en cada célula de nuestros cuerpos y la energía espiritual; el Raiton es uno de los productos que se pueden obtener de la transformación de la naturaleza del chakra de una persona"

"Ya veo... acerca de los otros como tú"

"Los Jinchūriki... somos personas elegidas como contenedores de un bijuu siendo este último una inmensa cantidad de chakra, por así decirlo; aunque como te lo mencioné antes, hay algunas personas que rivalizan con nuestro poder... los Kage, estos son los dirigentes de las 5 grandes aldeas shinobis qué hay en los principales países, si bien es posible que hayan más personas en una aldea con el mismo poder que un Kage es muy poco probable"

"Entiendo... sería demasiado pedir saber... que era ese brazo esquelético que me golpeó"

"... Es algo... personal" Khan lo decidió dejar ahí y le dijo "Te agradezco que no nos hayas asesinado... se que esto es algo insolente pero... por casualidad tendrás un mapa de este mundo".

Naruto se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que se decidió, busco uno de los mapas que tenía a la mano y se lo lanzó, el mapa quedó en frente del felino; Naruto se comenzó a acercar a las cadenas y cuando estuvo a una corta distancia frente a estas, desenvainó su espada y con un solo tajo cortó las cadenas.

Khan, sin ninguna acción brusca, se quitó las cadenas y se puso de pie, miro al pelirrojo y le dijo "Uzumaki Naruto... estoy muy agradecido contigo por perdonarnos la vida" mientras daba una reverencia.

"No hay ningún problema, Nevihta Khan... ahora, ¿Que piensas hacer?" Dijo Naruto mientras Khan le quitaba las cadenas que reprimían a sus hijos y a él.

"... Me quedare a descansar un poco en este árbol" Dijo mientras ponía su espalda contra el árbol "Ya es de noche, aparte de que mientras no estoy en la aldea puedo relajarme mientras no escucho los gritos de mi esposa diciendo que me vuelva más responsable y todas esas cosas *SUSPIRO*... la que me caerá mañana... y ustedes... ¿Que planean hacer?".

"Ya hemos cargado todas las cosas en el barco, en el cual los demás duermen" Naruto dejó en el suelo las armas que habían decomisado de los felinos humanoides, las cuales estaban amarradas con una cadena "Nos dirigiremos a Nami no Kuni (Pais de las olas), para después ir a Uzu no Kuni (Pais del remolino) y finalmente llegar a Kaminari no Kuni".

"Ya veo... bueno *LEVANTARSE Y ACERCARSE PARA ESTRECHAR LA MANO* ha sido un gusto conocerte, Uzumaki Naruto, espero que nos volvamos a ver" Mientras Naruto estrechó su mano para darle un apretón de manos este dijo "El gusto también fue mío, Nevihta Khan, también espero que nos volvamos a ver en un futuro próximo... hasta pronto" Y con esto dicho, todos se retiraron en un parpadeo.

Khan suspiro y puso su espalda contra el árbol mientras murmuraba a sí mismo "¿Que más maravillas aguardan... en este nuevo mundo?"

Algunos kilómetros más lejos de ahí en una playa, aparecieron de la nada Mangetsu, Juugo, Kimimaro y Naruto, los cuales a paso normal caminaron hasta llegar al barco donde...

"Vaya que hacen un buen trabajo cuidando a los demás" Dijo Mangetsu mientras una vena de su frente sobresalía de esta al ver como los que se suponían que debían de estar cuidando a Mayu y los demás estaban durmiendo con estos.

"No los puedes culpar, tuvieron un día agotador, caminaron muchos kilómetros, pelearon y volvieron a caminar para finalmente ayudar a construir, en tiempo récord, este barco" Menciono Naruto.

"*SUSPIRO* Eres muy condescendiente, Naruto" Comentó Mangetsu, mientras se ponía a uno de los lados del bote para poder moverlo y ponerlo al mar. Cuando por fin pudieron llevarlo al mar le dieron un empujón final y se subieron al bote, Mangetsu necesito un poco de ayuda.

"Naruto-sama, debería de dormir un poco ¿sabe?" Menciono Juugo a lo cual Kimimaro asintió mientras decía "Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que durmió por última vez, debe de hacerlo".

Naruto iba a refutar pero fue interrumpido por Mangetsu el cual dijo "No te preocupes, Naruto, yo voy a guiar el barco mientras ustedes duermen... soy más confiable que esos dos" Dijo mirando a Tayuya y Suigetsu, mientras se dirigía al timón.

Kimimaro y Juugo pusieron una manta en el suelo, cada uno, como los demás habían hecho y la usaron de cama. Naruto suspiro e hizo la misma acción que sus compañeros, miro el cielo estrellado mientras escuchaba el suave sonido de las olas chocando con el barco.

'Esta vida... creo... creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esta clase de vida' Naruto sonrió mientras veía a los nuevos compa... no, amigos que había hecho el día de hoy; y con una sonrisa en su rostro, el pelirrojo se fue a dormir y por primera vez en mucho tiempo... no tuvo una pesadilla.

* * *

 **[Yay, por fin termine... y ahí lo tienen, la introducción de algunas de las criaturas que van a aparecer... perdón por hacer las batallas tan cortas, es que se me borro el capítulo y tuve que reescribirlo.**

 **En el próximo capítulo tenemos la saga del país de la ola... o bueno mi versión, ya que esta versión pasa com años antes creo... solo esperen hehehe.**

 **Ah, y sobre los sellos que les dio Naruto, serán explicados a profundidad en el siguiente capítulo pero resumiendo todo es... como el sello maldito de Orochimaru, solo que no les da la transformación al Senninka.**

 **Matane~]**


	8. El pais donde existio un héroe

**[He vuelto, perdón por la demora, han pasado demasiadas cosas últimamente y no creo que pueda traerlo como antes las historias asi que... PERDONEN MI ALMA PECADORA TT.**

 **Sin más preambulo porque no se que más decir entran saludos.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Te lo agradesco mucho  
**

 **Zafir09: Muchas gracias  
**

 **Black998: Te lo agradezco de todo corazon  
**

 **Cezar A FG: Se lo agradezco su shida review  
**

 **Fernando917: Ahhhhh, conoce la referencia *INSERTE SHIFU SALVAJE AQUI* y sobre lo demás aqui ta'  
**

 **bladetri: Yay otro like xD, lo guardare con los otros**

 **Shon Kurosaki: Madre mia Willy que tienes contra la pequeña Hyuga... de todas formas no iba a ser Hinata solo esperen y veran... *RISA MALEVOLA* Esperen y veran** ** **]****

"Personas normales hablando"

 **"Bijuus/invocaciones/Version 2 de jinchuriki hablando"**

'Personas pensando'

 **'Bijuus/invocaciones pensando'**

Alias/ Lugares/ Técnicas ninja/ Títulos

(Aclaración/Traducción)

 **[Autor hablando]**

ACCIONES O SONIDOS HECHOS POR CUALQUIER PERSONA O COSA*

 _Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama_

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Cap. 8: El país donde existió un héroe  
**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Un héroe... ¿Qué era exactamente un héroe?, según los libros, un héroe es una persona que se distingue por haber realizado una hazaña extraordinaria, especialmente si requiere mucho valor... todos piensan en lo que logro pero... que hay del camino que tomo, que hay de las personas que se sacrificaron para que el llegara hasta donde estaba ese denominado "héroe"... que atrocidades había cometido.

Un héroe se podía llamar a si mismo héroe si este eliminaba a todas las personas que cometian delitos en el nombre de la tan llamada justicia... y si esas personas estaban siendo obligadas, y si esas personas no tenian otra opción más que el pillaje o obedecer a los tiranos para que su familia pudiera vivir tranquila, algo egoista la idea pero igual lo hacia por la gente que amaba.

Todo en este mundo tenía una consecuencia, ya sea para bien o para mal.

Esto llevaba a Naruto a pensar... ¿Estaba todo lo que hacía bien para obtener la paz?, es decir, que clase de defensor de la paz asesina sin remordimientos a alguien... puede que la situación se pudiera "salvar" si el asesinado era una escoria de la humanidad, pero... ¿Lo convertia eso en una escoria tambien?. ¿Qué recordarian las personas de él?... de su predecesor no conocian ni su nombre pero si conocian sus acciones, asi que... ¿Cómo lo recordarian?, como un tirano, como un asesino.

Así lo recordarían en su intento de buscar la paz para el mundo. Y siquiera ¿Cómo demonios podías traer paz a este mundo?, no quería ofender al anciano pero, le pedía algo muy difícil a alguien con severos traumas mentales, una persona a la cual abandonaron por no poseer el poder de su hermano mayor, o al menos no para su conocimiento, una persona que prefería MORIR antes que ayudar a alguien proveniente de _esa_ aldea que no fueran las personas que le mostraron el sentimiento conocido como amor.

Una carga muy pesada, incluso para una persona como su predecesor. Paz... ausencia de enfrentamiento entre dos o más personas... era eso siquiera posible, el mero hecho de que exista la vida implica enfrentamiento, implica destrucción, implica muerte... Naruto no sabia que hacer... como desearia tanto que su jii-chan (Abuelito) estuviera a su lado para pedirle su consejo

A pesar de que Naruto había estado despierto desde hace unos minutos, quería seguir con su descanso el sentimiento del sol rosando sobre su piel... podía notar que eran entre las 7 y las 8 de la mañana, hora del desayuno. El suave sonido de las olas chocando con el barco mientras este se mecía, podía sentir una suave brisa de alta mar a lo lejos escuchaba el sonido de las gaviotas que vigilaban desde los cielos el mar con el objetivo de encontrar algo de comida este día, era una mañana tan pacifica.

Naruto abrio de poco en poco los ojos, se estiro un poco sin moverse mucho de su lugar y cuando abrio completamente los ojos, sus ojos violetas estaban a muy corta distancia de los ojos violeta de Suigetsu.

"... ¿Qué haces?" No podía preguntar el pelirrojo mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos, Suigetsu se alejo un poco y le dijo "¿Cómo es que duermes así?".

Naruto se comenzó a sentar en la sabana que había usado como cama, mientras cruzaba las piernas como si estuviera meditando "Así... ¿Cómo?".

"Quiero decir... así" Suigetsu enfatizo la última palabra señalando con ambas manos a Naruto, solo para recibir un golpe con un plato, sin que la comida, la cual estaba compuesta de diferentes frutas, se cayera del plato, propinado por su hermano mayor, el cual tenía dos platos en sus manos uno de ellos lo puso en el regaso de su hermano menor el cual tenia sus piernas cruzadas como si estuviera meditando.

"*SUSPIRO* Lo que este pequeño idiota quiere decir es que casi no parecía que durmieras, quiero decir, no roncabas, no babeabas... nada... ¿Cuál es tu secreto?" Mangetsu acerco su cara a la cara del pelirrojo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y le acercaba su plato de desayuno, Naruto tranquilamente lo tomo y le respondió.

"No tengo ningún secreto, siempre he dormido así toda la vida" Naruto creía entender algo de lo que decían ambos hermanos.

"*RISITA* Mangetsu-kun, Suigetsu-kun, se ven muy adorables" Dijo Mayu mientras se cubría la boca con su mano, ocasionando que Mangetsu se sonrojara y que ambos pubertos intentaran aguantar que les salga una sonrisa, a uno le salia mucho más que al otro.

Cogio el tenedor que estaba en el plato para comenzar a degustar de la comida que le habían otorgado, mientras que Mangetsu agarro una de los vasos con jugo de naranja que estaba junto con otros vasos que contenían lo mismo sobre una caja en la cual habían más platos, la cantidad era suficiente para que todos pudieran alimentarse, y al mismo tiempo comenzó a ver a los demás, los únicos que estaban despiertos eran Suigetsu, Mangetsu, Mayu, la cual tenia a ambos bebés entre sus brazos, y a si mismo.

"Yo fui el primero en despertar" Aviso Mangetsu "Kimimaro y Juugo estuvieron toda la noche vigilando que no nos pasara nada por la noche y justo cuando les dije si habían dormido algo se desplomaron en el suelo" Mangetsu señalo a ambos jovenes que estaban acostados con una frazada cubriendolos en el mastil del barco mientras roncaban "Los tuve que acomodar algo".

"No debieron sobreexigirse tanto" Comento Naruto, a lo cual Mayu respondio "Tu no eres alguien que les pueda decir eso tan tranquilamente, Naruto-kun".

Esta respuesta hizo que Naruto se sonrojara y mirara al plato mientras comia, Mayu reía mientras decía "Si que eres adorable, Naruto-kun".

"¡Ah!, Naruto, perdón que me lo haya olvidado pero... ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste la vez pasada?" Pregunto Suigetsu mientras señalaba su tatuaje.

"... Te refieres a lo que te di por si algo pasaba *SUIGETSU: ASENTIR*, bueno... su nombre, como te lo había mencionado antes, es Chikara no kyūshū no Fuuin (Sello de absorción de poder), es uno de los inventos de los cuales estoy orgulloso de decir de haber creado, la idea detrás del sello es simple, a pesar de que no se pueda apreciar a plena vista ese sello esta en todo su cuerpo o mejor dicho su efecto de absorción esta en todo su cuerpo, verán si fueran a ver con una lupa su piel podrían ver pequeños, diminutos Kanji's (Sistema de escritura japonés).

Cada uno de estos Kanji's es capaz de atraer todo el chakra que haya sido convertido en chakra elemental, lamentablemente, no puede absorber el chakra de cosas como los ninjutsu's (Técnicas ninja) que no sean elementales, e incluso en estos últimos hay restricciones, como que no puede absorber cosas que no sean puramente chakra como lo son el viento, el rayo y el fuego, ni tampoco elementos complicados.

Todos los Kanji's tienen un sistema que los dirige al tatuaje haciendo que este tome una tonalidad en especifico, como lo han podido ver antes, en sus casos, Suigetsu, Mangetsu, sus tatuajes cambian a un color celeste y violeta, respectivamente, el color no te da ningún beneficio este es básicamente el color de sus chakra's cuando salen disparados de sus cuerpos cuando amenazan a alguien.

Dentro del tatuaje hay una serie de... se les podría llamar, engranajes o algo asi, como sea... la cosa es que todo el chakra que llega al tatuaje es transformado y mejorado... lo podrías llamar también como Nisemono Sennin Mōdo fuuin (Sello del falso modo sabio), ya que tiene de base al Senjutsu (Técnicas del sabio) solo que se concentra en absorber el chakra ya transformado del enemigo".

"¿Sennin... Mōdo (Modo sabio)?" Mangetsu no conocía que era este... lo que sea.

Su ignorancia sobre este tema no se le podía reprochar, no habían muchas personas que conocieran como usar el chakra del Senjutsu, contando a Naruto, en la actualidad solo habían tres humanos capaces de usar el Senjutsu... su donante de espera, su maestro, y el mismo.

"El Sennin Mōdo es el estado es el resultado de la unión armónica entre la energía natural, la energía física y la energía espiritual. Gracias a esto, el usuario es capaz de aumentar sus niveles de chakra, es capaz de fortalecer sus capacidades físicas y tiene la habilidad de utilizar jutsus (Técnicas) con un incremento de poder obteniendo resultados superiores a los habituales en los campos del Ninjutsu, Taijutsu (Técnicas corporales) y Genjutsu (Técnicas ilusorias).

Y para reconocer a alguien que esta usando el Sennin Mōdo, es relativamente sencillo" La mano derecha de Naruto se dirigió a su ojo derecho e hizo un circulo alrededor de este "Solo tienes que ver la pigmentación alrededor de tu ojo, si es de un color diferente al de su piel y sus pupilas están de otra forma que la que todos los humanos poseemos, ello significa que te estas enfrentando a un usuario de Senjutsu" Básicamente ese era el resumen.

"Eso suena muy genial... pero ¿por qué nunca he conocido a alguien que sepa usar el Senjutsu?" Dijo Mangetsu mientras su hermano menor asentía como tonto.

"Bueno, si tu hubieras encontrado a un usuario de Senjutsu, lo más probable es que no hayas podido estar en este lugar en este momento. Este arte... es un arte muy poderoso y normalmente el entrenamiento para alcanzar el Sennin Mōdo es muy peligroso y la persona que desea aprenderlo debe tener un chakra algo elevado y pasar por una serie de fases ante de completar al máximo el entrenamiento. En la actualidad y contandome a mi solo hay otros dos humanos capaces de usar el Sennin Mōdo" No podía contar a las invocaciones ya que las invocaciones no podían entrar al plano terrenal por su cuenta sino que solo podían entrar a este con la ayuda de un humano.

"¿Cuáles son las otras dos personas, Naruto-kun?" Pregunto curiosa la madre, esa pregunta hizo que Naruto se tensara un poco y una sombra cubriera sus ojos antes de responder sin ninguna emoción, aunque se podía notar un atisbo de odio en esta.

"... la primera persona es Jiraiya de los Sannin (Tres ninja) y la otra persona es su aprendiz... Namikaze Minato".

"¡L-lo siento, no planeaba-!"

"No te preocupes Mayu... tu solo tenias curiosidad" Le dijo con una sonrisa...

Al notar esa sonrisa Mangetsu miro al pelirrojo y le dijo "Naruto... ¿Por qué todas tus sonrisas parecen falsas?".

Naruto sudo un poco y le respondió con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa tranquila a Mangetsu "¿A-a qué te refieres, Mangetsu?" Los demas solo se quedaron viendo a estos dos sin entender lo que decía Mangetsu.

"... Cuando alguien dice o hace algo siempre en sus ojos se puede notar la emoción con la que lo hace, pero... el brillo de tus ojos es un brillo vacío" Una sombra nuevamente cubrió los ojos del pelirrojo mientras los demás veían sin decir nada.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y los ojos violetas de ambos se cruzaron "Tienes... razón" En ese momento, el brillo de los ojos del pelirrojo se había desvanecido como si toda emoción en su cuerpo... simplemente no existiera. Estos ojos le causaron un poco de miedo a los expectantes, mientras que los que seguían durmiendo se movían un poco como si estuvieran algo incómodos.

Naruto dirigió su mirada al suelo del barco, el sonido de las olas moviéndose se hizo más audible ya que nadie estaba hablando solo... miraban al pelirrojo esperando su respuesta.

"*SUSPIRO*... les dije que había pasado una vida en el peor lugar para gente como yo... ¿No es asi?... pues, entrando más en detalle... ese lugar se sintió como el infierno mismo... no me malentiendan, aprecio mucho a las personas que me quisieron en _ese_ lugar pero... simplemente fue demasiado... como no quería morir de hambre, tenía que salir todos los días... ahí los aldeanos aprovechaban para tirarme piedras, libros, vasos rotos, botellas rotas, utensilios de cocina.

Día tras día era golpeado con palos, palas y objetos punzantes. Día tras día me rompían los huesos, los cuales sanaban casi al instante. En mis cumpleaños era peor, se juntaban todos con el objetivo de... _terminar de una vez por todas lo que el Yondaime (El cuarto) comenzó y vengar a sus familiares_... pero antes de eso querían que sufriera, que sufriera como ellos habían sufrido al perder a sus seres queridos, me golpeaban hasta que no podía ni siquiera gritar, me arrancaban las uñas con clavos oxidados y me enterraban estos en la carne expuesta, me crucificaban en medio de la plaza y me amarraban alambres con puas mientras las movían por mi cuerpo, eso solo por nombrar algunas de las más... _tranquilas_.

... Los que se convierten en Jinchuriki (Poder del sacrificio humano) nos convertimos en personas solitarias debido al asolamiento que nos dan los demás pero... revise en la historia y... nunca a un Jinchuriki lo habían tratado como me habían tratado a mi, a lo máximo que llegaban era a tirarle huevos podridos... incluso solo con el aislamiento que recibimos, alguien normal se hubiera vuelto loco... yo en cierta parte lo estoy.

... Cuando llegue a este lugar y comencé a entablar, lo que se podrían llamar, relaciones con otros seres, los cuales eran mis invocaciones, y les dejé de tener miedo... me di cuenta de una cosa... no tengo sentimientos... no sabia que hacer cuando hacían una broma o me hablaban cariñosamente... antes del incidente en mi quinto cumpleaños podía relacionarme con normalidad, pero después de _eso_... ya no.

En poco tiempo, los zorros se sintieron algo incómodos así que para ayudarme, Érobos y Helios, dos de mis invocaciones más poderosas 'Mis primeros... amigos junto con Spark y sus hermanos', me enseñaron a como... por decirlo de alguna forma, crear emociones... gracias a ese entrenamiento pude aprender a reírme de las bromas, a parecer como si estuviera feliz, a usar sarcasmo... pero no puedo transmitir esos sentimiento verdaderamente... es algo hipócrita pero-" Naruto fue interrumpido por un repentino abrazo de Mayu, la cual dijo.

"Naruto-kun, puede que tú creas que no tienes sentimientos pero..." Mayu dejó de abrazar a Naruto para poder verlo a los ojos, una sonrisa estaba presente en sus labios mientras que sus manos seguían en sus hombros "Tu eres uno de los seres más buenos que he conocido en este mundo y no creo que una persona así sea un desalmado".

Naruto miro a la mujer en frente suyo... una sonrisa, tan pequeña que a las justas se podía notar pero se podía notar... que era verdadera, esbozó su cara mientras le decía "Gracias".

Mayu solor una risa ante su respuesta y le dijo "Tranquilo, no le contaremos nada de lo que dijiste ahora, después de todo, no creo que ellos dos *SEÑALAR A JUUGO Y KIMIMARO* estén muy contentos si escuchan esa historia y conociendo lo leales que son... Bueno no parece haber necesidad de decirlo" Los hermanos Hōzuki, los cuales tenían a los bebés entre sus brazos, asintieron con suavidad dándole una sonrisa con los ojos y los labios a Naruto.

Un ruido de quejidos comenzó a llamar la atención de los demás, giraron su cabeza a la dirección de donde provenía esos ruidos... era Tayuya, la cual se comenzó a estirar, Karin había estado encima de ella y esto ocasionó que cayera contra la madera, lo cual también ocasionó que ella despertara de golpe.

"¡¿Qué pasó!?" Karin dirigió su mirada a todas partes como si hubiera escuchado un fuerte ruido cerca de ella y no lo pudiera localizar exactamente, su mirada se posó en los que ya habían terminado de desayunar y habían dejado sus platos debajo de la caja que tenía los otros platos.

"*BOSTEZO MIENTRAS SE ESTIRABA* Ya esta el desayuno" Dijo Tayuya mientras se rascaba el cabello para después quitarse uno de los mechones de su pelo que tenía en la boca.

"Buenos días, Tayuya" Dijo Naruto, el cual ya había recuperado el brillo falso en sus ojos... pero había un cambio en este brillo falso... no era completamente falso.

"Oh, Naruto, kaa-chan, Mangetsu, Suigetsu, así que ya están despiertos, que madrugadores" Menciono Tayuya mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la caja en donde estaba su desayuno.

"Tráeme un poco, ¿Quieres?~" Manifestó Karin, la cual de nuevo se tumbo contra la frazada y se acurruco en posición fetal mientras murmuraba "Gracias~".

Tayuya agarro un vaso y un plato de los que estaban encima de la caja mientras decía "Hazlo tu que ya estás bien crecidita".

Se sentó cerca de donde su madre se había sentado, la cual ya tenía en ambos brazos a sus bebés más pequeños, y comenzó a degustar los alimentos que se le habían sido otorgados con un "Ittadakimasu" como lo habían hecho los demás antes.

Karin gruñó ante la respuesta de su hermana mayor, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, comenzó a girar en sí misma sin dejar el suelo e intentó ir al lugar donde estaba la comida arrastrándose como gusano pero... no pudo superar los 10 centímetros hasta decir "Me podrían ayudar por favor".

Antes de que Tayuya le reprimiera su ociosidad, Naruto ya estaba elevando uno de los platos de comida junto con uno de los vasos de jugo de naranja con su Tendō (Camino Deva) hasta llegar a unos pocos centímetros de su prima para después bajar suavemente el plato, todos miraron lo que había pasado sin expresión definida solo... lo seguían con la mirada mientras tenían una cara de incredulidad.

"Naruto, ¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto Mangetsu mientras que de fondo se podía escuchar un "Gracias, Naruto-nii~" proveniente de Karin... aunque era raro pedirle una respuesta a un niño... eso era con un niño que no fuera Naruto, que poseía un intelecto que parecía ser superior al suyo, o mejor dicho, un intelecto superior al suyo como lo había demostrado antes.

"Eso era la habilidad de uno de mis ojos" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa... podía confiar en ellos. Naruto puso su flequillo detrás de su oreja, acto seguido, se quitó cuidadosamente la venda de su ojo izquierdo, todos miraron esta acción con desconcierto pero prefirieron no decir nada.

Cuando Naruto se quitó completamente la venda que cubría su ojo derecho que por el momento tenía cerrado, en las áreas circundantes a este los demás pudieron ver varias cicatrices que les hizo sentir algo enfermos, Naruto decidió abrir finalmente este ojo...

Los demás pensaban que no iba a haber nada y ya se estaban preparándose, al menos Tayuya, la cual tapaba los ojos de su madre, y Karin, que tapó los suyos... se equivocaron.

Todos pudieron ver que el ojo izquierdo de Naruto era de un color completamente púrpura grisáceo con patrones de círculos en este, Mangetsu suponía que era un doujutsu (Técnica ocular)... pero no podía reconocer cual, hasta que se acordó del libro de mitos y leyendas que había leído cuando era un niño.

Mangetsu trago saliva sonoramente antes de decir "Rinnegan" Todas las miradas se dirigieron al peliblanco que había hablado "... Es exactamente igual como lo describen en los libros... sinceramente... da miedo".

"Mangetsu-nii..." Suigetsu no entendía lo que quería decir su hermano mayor, tal vez se debía a que nunca le interesó mucho los libros en primer lugar.

"... El Rinnegan, bueno para ponerlo de modo fácil... según las historias se dice que los usuarios de este doujutsu son enviados del cielo que bien se pueden convertir en un Sōzō no Kami (Dios de la creación) capaz de traer paz y prosperidad a este mundo... o un Hakai no Kami (Dios de la destrucción) que reducirá todo a nada".

Todas los ojos, que se veían tan grandes como dos platos, se pusieron sobre Naruto, que estaba con una mirada tranquila, mientras sus mandíbulas colgaban, las excepciónes a la regla eran Mangetsu y Mayu, los cuales el primero simplemente se había quedado sin aliento después de dar esa explicación mientras que Mayu a pesar de que sus ojos se ensancharon, no estaban tan exagerados como los de los demás.

La primera en hablar fue Karin, la cual dijo "Sabía que Naruto-nii era genial, pero... un dios, ¿es enserio?"

Pero la verdadera pregunta **[Es ¡¿Dónde está McQueen?! XD perdón no me pude resistir]** , la dijo Mangetsu "¿Có-cómo obtuviste ese ojo, Naruto?".

"¿No se acuerdan?, yo les dije antes que... ¡Ah! Espera, nunca se los había dicho, cierto... como sea, recuerdan al anciano que me salvó de morir... pues él me dio este ojo para que me ayude a lograr el mundo de paz que tanto había soñado él... si te preguntas como es que lo tenía, no se lo pregunte ni lo cuestione, no sabía en ese entonces que era este ojo hasta unos dias después".

"Ya-ya veo, *RISA* ¿Sabes, Naruto?, lo más probable es que, si lo que dicen esas historias es cierto entonces el mundo si alcanzara la paz como te lo pidió ese viejo" Todos salieron de su estado de estupefacción para acompañar la risa de Naruto y Mangetsu.

"... ¡Oh!, hablando de cosas geniales" Tayuya señaló el tatuaje que tenía en su brazo derecho "Me podrías decir lo que hace esto, que no entiendo como funciona".

Con una sonrisa tranquila Naruto respondió con un "Por supuesto, bueno... en cierta forma es igual al tatuaje-sello de Suigetsu y Mangetsu, solo que el tuyo no absorbe los ataques que te lanzan sino que...

Para no ponerlo en tantas palabras es una manera de usar el chakra Senjutsu sin necesidad de requerir de un entrenamiento, dependiendo de la intensidad con la que absorbas chakra del ambiente te volverás más fuerte o más débil, los beneficios de este tatuaje-sello son los mismos que los del Sennin Mōdo".

Los ojos de Mangetsu se abrieron como platos antes de gritar "¡Ehhhhhh, eso significa que Tayuya podía morir si usaba mal ese sello, tú dijiste que la mayoría de personas morían antes de lograr completar ese entrenamiento, ¿Por qué le diste eso?!" Ante esto Tayuya miro asustada el sello y luego a su primo.

El cual tenía una expresión tranquila y explicó alegremente "No te preocupes, yo no le daría nada a nadie si supiera que les podría hacer tal daño, a no ser una situación de vida o muerte, y yo tenía preparado ese tatuaje-sello desde mucho antes, es la cumbre de mis creaciones como maestro de sellado, lo llamo Inochiryoku no kyūshū Fuuin (Sello de la absorción del poder de la vida). Ese es su nombre largo, su nombre corto es Jinsei no fuuin (Sello de la vida) debido a que absorbe el poder que genera la vida"

Todos los demás, que estaban despiertos, dieron un suspiro. De pronto Mangetsu se acordó de algo...

"¿Es el Rinnegan capaz de crear llamas negras?" Esto era de vital importancia, si era así entonces Sharingan no Itachi (Itachi del Sharingan) debería ser conocido mejor como... Rinnegan no Itachi (Itachi del Rinnegan) y si era así entonces, ese hombre era una de las mayores amenazas del mundo conocido, una prueba viviente de que los usuarios de ese doujutsu podrían convertirse en Hakai no Kami (Dioses de la destruccion).

Naruto miro hacia el cielo, como si estuviera buscando la información en su mente o como si estuviera pensando que palabras usar hasta que dijo "No necesariamente, en mi caso, mi Rinnegan puede producir las llamas negras más sin embargo en el caso de los demás no... 'Porque no son los transmigrantes del viejo'... lo único requerido *CERRAR OJOS* para usar las llamas negras es *ABRIR OJOS* tener el Mangekyo Sharingan".

Todos pudieron ver que el ojo violeta de Naruto ahora era un ojo rojo con un patrón extraño en el, su Rinnegan ya estaba nuevamente cubierto por la venda y su flequillo cubría otra vez este... '¿Es una especie diferente de Sharingan?' Pensó Mangetsu.

"Este ojo es el siguiente nivel del Sharingan, cuando ya uno tiene los tres tomoes en cada ojo, para obtener este ojo se necesita un sentimiento muy fuerte un ejemplo claro de ello es el perder a un ser querido en frente de tus ojos, aunque también se puede obtener por otras razones como por la extrema culpabilidad que uno siente por haber hecho algo, haber sentido un temor de otro mundo, sentir una extrema felicidad, entre otros.

En mi caso es que como experimente una experiencia tan cercana a la muerte que estaba a un paso de esta, y por eso mis ojos evolucionaron" No podía decir que el viejo se lo regalo, eso sonaba demasiado... irreal, puede que en este mundo hayan cosas increíbles pero que el Rikudo Sennin (Sabio de los seis caminos) se te haya presentado antes de morir, te salve, te de muchos poderes y, para remate, seas el transmigrante de este... si no te enviaban al manicomio por decir la primera cosa pues lo más probable es que asientan como tontos mientras en su mente pensaban sobre cómo hacer que entrara en lucidez dicha persona.

"Ya veo... así que Itachi-" Mangetsu fue interrumpido por Naruto, el cual dijo "Lo más probable es que haya asesinado a todo su clan al escuchar como se obtenía este ojo, o al menos escuchar la forma fácil, que es asesinando a una persona cercana a él" No le interesó mucho saber sobre las noticias de _ese_ lugar, pero ese tema sí que lo impresionó y lo asqueó ¿Que clase de persona asesinaba a una gran parte de su familia solo por poder?.

"Que asco" Expresó Tayuya con claro disgusto en su rostro, los demás estaban algo semejantes a ella.

"... ¡Ah!, Tayuya, se me olvidó decirte, ayer, como ustedes dos se durmieron antes de que llegáramos *TAYUYA: MIRAR A UN LADO MIENTRAS SILBA* Juugo no pudo preguntarte algo... ¿Por qué insultabas tanto cuando estabas en combate, normalmente no pareces ser una persona tan violenta".

"... Creo que es debido a esa flauta, siempre me llenaba de ira y malos pensamientos cada vez que la usaba" Tayuya se rascaba el brazo, un signo de que ella está incómoda acerca de responder esa clase de preguntas.

"Termine" Exclamo Karin mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio "¿Terminaste de ser un orangután?".

Una marca en su frente apareció en Karin por las palabras de Suigetsu "¡Cállate, pescado podrido!"

"Ves, ni sabes insultar" Karin decidió solo ignorarlo soltando un *HUMP* hasta que se recordó lo que le quería pedir ante a su primo.

"Naruto-nii... ¿Podriamos-?" Las palabras de la pelirroja fueron interceptadas por su primo que dijo.

"¿Entrenar? *KARIN: ASENTIR*... Bueno, podríamos esperar a llegar a tierra para comenzar a entrenar pero si tú lo quieres así, está bien... pero considerandolo mejor seria una buena manera de pasar el tiempo, considerando que tardaremos unos 3 dias para llegar a Nami no Kuni (El pais de las olas)" Naruto se puso de pie y al mismo tiempo su prima con la cual estaba hablando se paró también "Bueno, ¿Con qué quieres comenzar?".

Karin se puso su dedo indice en su labio inferior y miro al cielo, mostrando que se encontraba analizando por que cosa comenzar a mejorar... habia una lista muy larga, suspiro con lagrimas de cocodrilo brotando de sus ojos como cataratas "Todo".

Todos sudaron una gota ante esta respuesta, asi que Suigetsu decidio ayudar a cara de hombre... podía seguir con muchos apodos más pero por ahora... "Naruto, que tal si *SEÑALAR EL TATUAJE DE SU BRAZO IZQUIERDO* le das uno de los sellos que nos diste, considerando que ese sello da mucho poder al usuario sera más util compensar su falta de habilidad con poder".

Estrellas aparecieron en los ojos de Karin mientras que podian jurar que un paisaje se ponia atras de ella "Te podria abrazar ahora mismo, Suigetsu" Rapidamente el chico contesto "A-ahí estamos bien, no gracias, no quiero que me contagies tus pulgas".

Karin se detuvo violentamente mientras que una marca le salia en la frente, producto de su ira, se acomodo con una mano sus lentes mientras que las lunas de este se pusieron en blanco y dijo agresivamente "¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito?, ahora si te voy a-!"

Naruto decidio detener a Karin, antes de que ella pudiera llegar a golpear a Suigetsu, Naruto extendio su cabello y la sostuvo en el aire con este, ella se esforzo mucho para intentar librarse del cabello de su primo pero... parecia como si estuviese hecho de metal o algo parecido, asi que se rindio.

Suigetsu solto unas pequeñas risitas... pero su alegria no duro mucho, ya que su hermano mayor agarro ambas mejillas de su cara y las estiro con fuerza "Suigetsu, no deberias insultar a un amigo de esa manera, ¿Qué se dice?".

"¡Nunca!" Respondio Suigetsu que soltaba pequeñas lagrimas, al ver esto Karin comenzo a soltar unas pequeñas risitas tambien.

"... Creo que es mejor que empecemos desde ahora, considerando que tienes mucho por aprender" Menciono Naruto mientras dejaba en el suelo a su prima y Mangetsu dejaba de jalarle las mejillas a Suigetsu, el cual se las estaba acariciando para intentar disminuir el dolor mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas.

"Veamos, antes de darte un Tatuaje-Sello deberiamos comenzar por entrenar tus habilidades *KARIN: ASENTIR*" Mientras Naruto pensaba sobre qué podian hacer Tayuya soltó una idea.

"Que tal si pratica su precisión lanzando kunais o tal vez que le enseñes un ataque, considerando que tenemos bastante chakra no importa tanto la práctica de su control de chakra" Karin miro a su hermana mayor y luego miro emocionada a su primo.

"... Esa cara... quieres aprender un ataque llamativo ¿No es asi? *KARIN: ASENTIR*... *SUSPIRO* esta bien, pero antes..." Los demás no se esperaron que de la nada Naruto haya decidido morderse su pulgar haciendo que de este brotara sangre, todos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, excepto los hermanos Hōzuki que creían saber lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Le darás tu contrato de invocación, Naruto?... eso no se pude considerar como llamativo" Le menciono Suigetsu, a lo cual las mujeres solo vieron a los hermanos, era claro que estaban confundidas hasta que Tayuya recordó.

"¡Ah claro!, ese maldito pedofilo era un invocador de serpientes, creó que me acuerdo que menciono algo sobre invocar a Manda para asesinar a alguien o algo así... no le tome mucha importancia, no menciono ninguno de los nombres de mi familia así que...".

Naruto se comenzó a acercar a Karin mientras hablaba "En efecto, Orochimaru es el invocador de serpientes o mejor dicho era el invocador de serpientes de Konoha (La hoja), las invocaciones son seres que vienen de otro plano, el plano espiritual, cuando alguien tiene un contrato con uno de los clanes de invocación, el invocador debe esparcir un poco de sangre en su palma para después tocar una superficie para poder ejecutar el Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de invocación).

Cuando se ejecuta este Jutsu, un ser aparece, dependiendo de la cantidad de chakra que hayas puesto puede salir desde una invocación débil que... bueno, puede que no sirvan para nada y solo sean informantes o espías, o invocaciones poderosas que o bien pueden tener el mismo tamaño de un bijuu (Bestia con cola) con un gran poder, obviamente menor al de un bijuu pero su poder no debe ser subestimado, o simplemente de un tamaño pequeño a tal grado que se puede sentar en tu hombro sin problemas.

Este es el caso de Érobos y Helios, los cuales son conocido como In to Yō Kyōdai (Hermanos Yin y Yang), su poder es tal que si salieran al mundo exterior serían una amenaza equivalente al de un Kage (Sombra), algunos clanes de invocaciones tienen sus sabios también, pero no son muchos los clanes que tienen sabios".

Naruto por fin estaba en frente de Karin, agarró el brazo izquierdo de su prima mientras continuaba "Lo que quiero hacer no es darle un contrato de invocación sino es darle también un Tatuaje-Sello, solo que quiero intentar un Jutsu que cree" Al concluir de decir esto, Naruto esparció su sangre sobre la piel del brazo que se encontraba debajo del hombro.

Karin se sintio un poco rara con la sangre de su primo pero se abstuvo de moverse... mucho. Naruto comenzó a dibujar un Kanji, el cual se podia traducir como "Kaminari (Trueno... en este caso)", en el brazo de Karin y cuando termino de escribir el Kanji lo observo por dos segundos antes de asentir y hacer el sello de "Hitsuji (Carnero)" con su mano derecha antes de decir "Ninpō: Ink of Blood (Arte ninja: Tinta de sangre)".

Al decir esto, la sangre que estaba esparciendose por el brazo de la pelirroja se detuvo repentinamente y volvio al lugar donde Naruto habia trazado las lineas del Kanji, hasta que finalmente se quedo estatico en su piel y los demás podrian jurar que este parecia haberse secado en la piel de Karin.

Karin miro a su primo, le mandaba un mensaje indirecto diciendole que qué habia pasado cosa que Naruto captó rápidamente y le dijo "Verás, como quieres un ataque llamativo supongo que quieres aprender el Raiton (Estilo rayo), debido a que sus técnicas son... muy llamativas *SUSPIRO* tengo que admitirlo, muchas de mis técnicas a base de Raiton son en extremo llamativas.

Asi que por ahora creo que te daré este Tatuaje-Sello y después veré que sello tendrás en el futuro, dependiendo del estilo de pelea que adquieras. Supongo que tengo que explicar que es lo que hace esto, así que... bueno... Mangetsu, ¿has oído de alguien llamado Darui, por casualidad?"

Mangetsu fue tomado repentinamente por sorpresa por esa pregunta, "Por supuesto que he escuchado ese nombre... Kuroi Kaminari no Darui (Darui del rayo negro), uno de los jōnin (Ninja de rango alto) más poderosos que posee Kumo (La nube), el estudiante del Sandaime Raikage (La tercera sombra del rayo) y el único usuario con vida de la forma más poderosa del elemento rayo, capaz de matar con el más mínimo impacto... ¿Por qué preguntas, Naruto?"

"*RISA CORTA* Bueno, el rayo negro no es la única forma poderosa que tiene el rayo, hay muchas versiones poderosas también como el rayo violeta o, en el caso de Karin, el rayo rojo... este rayo... Bueno, es mucho más rápido que los rayos normales, yendo a una velocidad algo superior a la de los demás rayos y siendo más poderoso en su poder de penetración, si se infunde en armas con este relámpago" Explicó el ojivioleta.

De hecho el sello que tenía Karin en su brazo combinaba en un gran nivel la energía Yang con sus técnicas elementales, de ahí se producían los cambios de colores siendo, en este caso, el más poderoso rayo con energía Yin de color negro y el más poderoso rayo con energía Yang de color rojo.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al sello que tenía Karin en su brazo izquierdo... alguien podría jurar que de los ojos de Karin salían estrellas, inmediatamente Mayu dijo "¿No será peligroso para Annaisha-chan y Atsushi-chan?" Dándose cuenta del peligro que podía presentar practicar algo como el entrenamiento de transformación de la naturaleza del rayo miraron a Naruto para ver si este tenía una solución, porque si no era así, tendrían que esperar hasta llegar a tierra para entrenar.

"No te preocupes, Mayu, *SACAR UN CRISTAL DE SU MANGA Y LANZARLO A MANGETSU* Mangetsu, ¿podrías imbuir algo de chakra en ese cristal cerca de Mayu, por favor?".

Mangetsu obedeció tranquilamente y camino hasta llegar al lado de la madre, la cual tenía a sus dos bebés más jóvenes entre sus brazo, dio un vistazo al cristal que tenía en su mano y notó que este cristal de color celeste claro tenía un Kanji en él, 'Un sello' dedujo rápidamente, pero los sellos se hacían en papeles no en rocas... tal vez era una roca especial, usualmente los sellos se hacían con papeles especiales parecidos a los papeles de chakra, en otras palabras eran capaces de ser imbuidos en chakra.

Mangetsu imbuyo el cristal pequeño con su chakra y del cristal salio una pequeña luz, la cual se extendió hasta rodear completamente en una esfera a Mayu, sus bebés y Mangetsu.

"Ese es un sello de barrera, podrá protegerlos contra el entrenamiento de Karin también no creo que les moleste el ruido, la barrera también protege a los que están adentro de la barrera contra sonidos mayores a 60 decibeles... pero creo que deberás quedarte al lado de Mayu y los bebés por un tiempo, ya que como el cristal esta imbuido en tu chakra, en el momento que se separe de ti la barrera desaparecerá".

A medida que Naruto finalizo de dar su explicación la cara de Mangetsu se volvió cada vez más y más roja hasta quedar tan roja como un tomate que echaba humo de su cabeza mientras temblaba, detrás de Naruto, Tayuya y Suigetsu se dirigieron una mirada mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios.

Mayu soltó una pequeña risita mientras le dirigía la mirada a Mangetsu y le decía "Entonces... estamos a tu cuidado, Mangetsu-kun" Podian jurar que veían algunas luces detrás de ella. Ante lo que dijo Mayu, Mangetsu simplemente asintió lentamente como tonto. Naruto soltó una pequeña risa ante esta interacción mientras que detrás de él las sonrisas de Tayuya y Suigetsu solo crecieron... Karin no entendió ni una sola cosa de lo que había pasado.

Naruto dio media vuelta y dirigió su mirada a Karin para decirle "Bueno, parece que ya podemos entrenar sin ninguna preocupación asi que... con que cosa comenzamos".

 **XXX**

Los tres días habían pasado volando y podían decir con certeza que Karin había mejorado y mucho, no había mejorado mucho con su fuerza física pero si había mejorado su precisión y su velocidad de reacción. Para ayudar a mejorar su fuerza física, Naruto le hizo hacer varios ejercicios para mejorar su físico mientras cargaba a Juugo o a Tayuya.

Sus descansos eran de 5 minutos para reponer su energía para ponerse a entrenar lo más antes posible. En los lanzamientos de kunai's y shuriken's, ella era muy hábil, claro esta que no estaba al nivel de un veterano pero si era muy increible su avance en tan poco tiempo. Naruto le enseño el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de los clones de sombra), el cual lo aprendio en una hora, para que mientras entrenara su demás habilidades, él le enseñara algunos de sus jutsus y practicara su control de chakra, el primer día Karin o mejor dicho sus clones se concentraron más en el control de su chakra y la transformación de la naturaleza que en otra cosa, cosa que lograron aprender, no a la perfección, pero si en un nivel muy aceptable.

Cuando cayo la primera noche, ella cayo desmayada al suelo por el extremo esfuerzo mental que supuso la súbita desaparición de todos los clones.

Cosa que no le aviso a Karin y por ello Mayu se molestó un poco... mucho con él, pero a la mañana siguiente perdonó a Naruto... después de que dejó que Naruto cargara a sus bebés mientras dormían, Naruto sintió que si se movía incorrectamente por un segundo los bebés se podían despertar o algo les podía pasar... a la mañana siguiente, encontraron a Naruto con los ojos rojos extremadamente abiertos, a pesar de que su sharingan no estaba activado, mirando a la nada.

Para tener mayor seguridad y libertad a la hora de entrenar, Naruto, con su Mokuton (Estilo Madera), creó dos plataformas a los lados para que poder entrenar a Karin...

Naruto, mientras chequeaba el entrenamiento con espada de Karin, el cual el encargado era Kimimaro debido a que Karin y Suigetsu no se llevaban muy bien y a que Mangetsu estaba al lado de Mayu... notó que a veces ella se sonrojaba cuando Kimimaro se acercaba a ella para ayudarle a mejorar su postura...

Los jutsus que Naruto le había enseñado a Karin y a sus clones los aprendieron sorprendentemente rápido no a la primera pero sí que lo aprendió en un tiempo mucho menor a lo que tardarían las demás personas... tal vez era por tener el Ojo de Kagura... nunca podría estar completamente seguro.

Todos los Jutsus que le había enseñado a Karin o eran creaciones suyas o eran variaciones de la técnica que creó Inu-nii cuando era estudiante de su... donante de esperma. Los cuales eran **[Omitire la explicación del Chidori y sus variaciones para no hacerlo... TAN largo, solo pondré los jutsus que cree :)... aunque seguirá siendo largo TT ]**

Raiton: Arashi no Yumi (Estilo rayo: Arco de la tormenta), este era una técnica de rango A que más que todo se enfocaba en asesinato a larga distancia o de eliminación masiva de enemigos, dependiendo de cómo se use. Se inspiró más que todo en el Chidori en su primera fase... a pesar de haberse inspirado en este ataque no sonaba el sonido característico del ataque.

Primero se acumulaba una gran cantidad de chakra en la palma de la mano para luego convertirla en electricidad después salían dos... protuberancias, se le podria llamar, a los lados del chakra acumulado, los cuales se elongaban hasta que la electricidad tomaba la forma de un arco cuando ocurría esto, se es capaz de liberar la cantidad de electricidad acumulada en la parte de la palma sin deshacer el arco que se había formado, la electricidad disparado coincidentemente tomaba la forma de una flecha y se podía usar para hacerle un gran agujero en el pecho al enemigo a una distancia muy considerable, si lo deseabas, o esparcir la electricidad y formar varias flechas de menor tamaño pero con el mismo poder de penetración.

Tambien se podía usar para aturdir disparando la flecha a un lugar cercano a los enemigos más sin dañar a estos y después liberar la energía eléctrica ocasionando que los enemigos queden aturdidos por el ataque. Y finalmente se podía usar como Jutsu de precisión para dirigir la flecha a través de una horda de enemigos y que siempre caiga en el blanco... claro que esta última era la más difícil de todas pero no era imposible. Karin, lamentablemente, no pudo aprender ninguna variación sin emborgo pudo aprender a la perfección la habilidad principal.

Raiton: Denjiki Shōheki (Estilo rayo: Barrera electromagnética), está era una técnica de rango A y, en resumen, era básicamente liberar por todas las partes del cuerpo el chakra y convertirlo rápidamente en electricidad, este ataque era capaz de desviar cualquier arma o ataque de Raiton, a no ser de que la técnica usada contra el usuario sea de rango S. También se podía usar para hacer que los enemigos que estén alrededor suyo en un rango d metros salgan volando cuando se liberaba. Otra forma de usar este jutsu era acumulando el chakra en las palmas de las manos para después liberarlas como electricidad y así formar una especie de "Escudo" que podía proteger muy bien contra toda clase de ataque incluso contra ataques elementales, excepto los de rango S. Karin le puso mucho enfoque a este jutsu ya que era más que todo defensivo y lo aprendió en menos de 3 horas junto con su variación.

Raiton: Kaminari no Bunretsu (Estilo Rayo: División de Truenos), dependiendo de la cantidad de chakra que se use podía variar de ser una técnica de rango A, el nivel que había llegado Karin, o una técnica de rango superior a S, el nivel en el que estaba Naruto.

Para usar esta técnica podías elegir entre acumular el chakra en una mano o juntar ambas y usarlas para requerir menos concentración, después de acumular el chakra este se debía convertir en electricidad para después ser liberado... este era un jutsu de destrucción de masas por lo cual apuntaron al cielo y desde el barco veían las explosiones de electricidad que generaba la técnica, también se podía usar para paralizar a los enemigos si se deseaba... esta no era una técnica que se debía de usar en un 1 contra 1.

Del Chidori, Karin solo había aprendido el ataque principal no llegó a aprender ninguna variación... Naruto tenía muchas más técnicas pero debido al corto tiempo no se las pudo enseñar.

Decir que los demás estaban impresionados era poco decir, Mangetsu menciono que lo más probable era que Karin sea una prodigia ya qué tal avance no era común, incluso con clones.

Cuando Mangetsu menciono esto Karin miro con una sonrisa malévola a Suigetsu el cual solamente le dijo "Ni te creas que te alabare a partir de ahora, prodigia cara de orangután" y... por suerte las cosas no llegaron muy lejos, ya que Naruto los "calmó" justo cuando Karin estaba apuntando su Raiton: Arashi no Yumi a Suigetsu mientras que este último sacó la Hiramekarei del sello de almacenamiento de su hermano, y por decir calmo quiero decir que Naruto usó su cabello y los amenazo con tirar a Karin al mar y a Suigetsu a una botella con... las necesidades de algunos de los hombres, ambos quedaron pálidos y solo asintieron como tontos.

La botella fue almacenada en un sello que después fue destruido, ese sello también contenían algunas otras cosas que se usaron como baño... por los hombres, ya que las mujeres se negaron a usar el baño en una botella... Naruto no sabía como podian soportar tanto tiempo sin ir al baño.

"Naruto-sama, parece que ya vamos a llegar" Informo Kimimaro, mientras señalaba una especie de punto al horizonte, el cual se hacía cada vez más grande conforme se acercaban. Ya era la mañana del tercer dia, por la distancia, Naruto podía calcular que llegarían para el mediodía aproximadamente.

"Bien, parece que es hora de cortar estas plataformas para ir un poco más rápido" Ni bien Naruto dijo estas palabras Tayuya, Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo cortar las dos maderas que sostenían a cada plataforma y las dejaron a la deriva del mar **[Eso es contaminación mis niños... eso creo, la madera creo que es biodegradable pero ¿se degradara en agua?]**.

"Eso fue fácil" Dijo Karin mientras deshacía el Chidori que había formado después de hacer varios sellos manuales.

"¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos?" Preguntó Mayu, algo preocupada de la cara de su hija mayor... si que había aguantado.

El que contesto fue Mangetsu, el cual tenía a Annaisha en sus brazos, dirigiendo su mirada a la madre con una sonrisa tranquila "Por la distancia, supongo que... una hora a más tardar" Mayu le dio las gracias a Mangetsu con una sonrisa, la cual fue regresada rápidamente por este.

Su relación había avanzado muy bien, Mangetsu se sonrojaba cada vez menos cuando Mayu le hablaba hasta llegar al punto que sus mejillas solo se tornaban de un pequeño color rojo, y Mayu se había vuelto muy apegado de este. Curiosamente, Naruto una vez escucho a Tayuya y a Suigetsu refiriéndose a si mismos como futura-hermana o futuro-hermano, con una sonrisa malévola en sus rostros.

"Podríamos remar para llegar más rápido" Sugirió Suigetsu mirando sin expresión alguna a Tayuya, la cual estaba sentada mientras se agarraba su entrepierna, cuando Suigetsu dijo esto Tayuya asintió rápidamente así que Naruto uso su Mokuton, sin hacer ningún sello, para poder crear unos cuantos remos y hacer bancas para que los que remen tengan donde sentarse, por suerte para Tayuya, el viento estaba muy a su favor.

Los que decidieron agarrar los remos fueron Kimimaro, Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu y Naruto. Naruto y Juugo, siendo que eran un número impar debían de poner a los que tenían mayor fuerza física a un lado, se posicionaron en el lado derecho del barco mientras que los demás en el lado opuesto mientras que Mayu, Mangetsu, Tayuya y los bebés estaban en la popa, la parte posterior, del barco, atrás del timón y el mástil, mientras que los que remaban estaban más adelante del mástil.

En algún momento Mangetsu decidió preguntarle algo que rondo su cabeza desde que Naruto usó por primera vez el Mokuton "Naruto, ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de usar tus jutsus sin necesidad alguna de usar algún sello y a tal grado?".

"¿Es tan dificil, hacer lo que hace Naruto-kun, sin esos sellos manuales Mangetsu-kun?" Pregunto Mayu.

"Eso creo que lo responderé yo, Mayu" Dijo Naruto sin detenerse de su trabajo de remar "Veras, los sellos manuales fueron creados con el propósito de que le sea más fácil a las personas moldear el chakra, hay personas muy hábiles que solo requieren un solo sello manual para completar el jutsu que quieren. Yo soy un caso muy raro, debido a que puedo usar cualquier jutsu sin necesidad de usar algún sello manual. Aunque la mayor parte de ello se lo debo a algunos Tatuaje-Sello que me puse a mi mismo, o al menos asi era al principio, con el tiempo pude lograr usar todos los jutsus elementales que se con solo un sello de mano o sin requerir de sellos de mano, pero usando los Tatuaje-Sello que tengo no requiero ni un solo sello de mano para ninguna técnica".

"¿Qué clase de Tatuaje-Sello son esos, Naruto?" Pregunto Mangetsu muy impresionado de su habilidad en Fuuinjutsu (Técnicas de sellado).

"Bueno..." Naruto uso su cabello como una parte más de su cuerpo y se bajo un poco la parte superior de su Kimono mostrando, en su brazo izquierdo, varios círculos de diferentes colores, los demás dirigieron su mirada a estos círculos, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo **[Miren esa redundancia papá xD]** , y notaron una cosa, cada uno de los círculos tenía el kanji para los cinco elementos de la naturaleza "Este sello se llama Shotō Fuuin (Sello elemental), básicamente me ayuda a moldear mi chakra elemental con suma facilidad y cuando combino dos de los elementos soy capaz de usar mis kekkei genkai (Linea de sangre) elementales sin necesidad alguna de sellos".

"Naruto-sama, perdón si le molesta esta pregunta pero... usted dijo-" Kimimaro fue interrumpido rápidamente por Naruto, el cual había entendido lo que quería decir "Si, Kimimaro, mis kekkei genkai, en plural, verán no solo poseo el Mokuton, sino que también poseo el Shōton (Estilo cristal) y el Ranton (Estilo tormenta)" Esta afirmación sorprendió a los demás, aunque no tanto como antes, si lo consideras bien tener más de un kekkei genkai era un impacto mucho menor que tener el Rinnegan, que era el ojo de un dios, literalmente.

Suigetsu no podía evitar comentar "Je, si Konoha se enterara de todo lo que perdieron por sus estúpidas decisiones ahora estarían llorando sangre y arrancadose los pelos de la cabeza" Todos los demás se rieron un poco ante lo que dijo Suigetsu, era verdad después de todo, Naruto iba a convertirse en uno de los shinobis más poderosos de todo el mundo, por no decir el más fuerte... aunque una parte de ellos creía que él ya era el shinobi más poderoso de todo el mundo y de todas las épocas, aunque solo era un decir, nunca se podía estar completamente seguro.

Para pasar el tiempo Mangetsu decidió matar el tiempo a pesar de que ya se estaban acercando cada vez más a Nami no Kuni. "Oigan, ya que estamos en esto... Naruto, ¿Cuál es el jutsu más fuerte que tienes?".

"El jutsu más fuerte... bueno sin contar los poderes de mis ojos, ni mis kekkei genkai elementales creo que sería... Kirin (Dragon) **[Esa no te la esperabas ¿Eh?, a y Kirin técnicamente esta basado en un dragon asi que... eso]** , este es un jutsu que no requiere sellos manuales, el único requerimiento es tener una alta afinidad al rayo y que el campo electromagnético este estable...

Es una técnica de rango S o tal vez superior, sin exagerar, Ceo-jii-sama me menciono que mi técnica tal vez sea la culminación de las técnicas de rayo. El proceso es algo simple, primero junto ambas palmas cargadas completamente con chakra Raiton para luego separarlas de poco en poco hasta que se forme una esfera de energía eléctrica pura, después se envía esta esfera al cielo, la carga que la esfera contiene debe ser perfecta sino... bueno, solo diré que puede ser como un suicidio ese acto, un suicidio que destrozaría tu cuerpo hasta volverlo átomos. Cuando la esfera llega al cielo, se producirá una tormenta, a partir de este momento uno ya no puede regresar atrás tendrá que usar si o si el Kirin... sino puede que el ataque se dirija al usuario" Naruto recordó ese momento claramente, si no hubiera usado su Susanoo no estaría en este lugar en este momento.

"Entonces el usuario aprovecha la naturaleza de los truenos del mismo ambiente para poder concentrarlos y manipularlos permitiéndole al usuario utilizar toda la energía de la tormenta para crear un potente disparo de gran poder destructivo, en un rugido que hace hasta los cielos temblar. El área abarcada por la técnica es muy amplia y esta técnica se mueve a la velocidad del rayo, a unos 150 000 kilómetros por segundo aproximadamente, por lo que es imposible de esquivar para casi la totalidad del mundo. Al depender netamente de la energía de la naturaleza, mientras mas densas sean las nubes de tormenta generadas por la alteración del campo magnético, las cuales no dependen de la energía de la esfera que aparece al principio sino de cuan estable este el campo electromagnetico, más grande y poderoso sera el ataque. Este ataque se puede usar solo una vez cada 12 horas a 1 día si se pelea en el mismo lugar, debido a que el campo electromagnético estará inestable por ese tiempo aproximadamente".

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo mientras miraban a Naruto, el cual también había dejado de remar. Suigetsu fue el primero en hablar "... Tampoco es para que presumas" Soltando un puchero, tenía que admitir que esa técnica sonaba muy genial.

Los demás ignoraron esto y Tayuya dijo "Pero ¿es posible de defenderse de esa técnica?"

"Bueno... no por métodos normales... por ejemplo, mi... donante de esperma, es muy posible que si pueda esquivarlo... también puede ser que Uchiha Itachi pueda... uno nunca puede estar muy seguro".

"En otras palabras, es un instant-kill *SUSPIRO*, ¿no crees que podías haber creado algo menos letal?" Menciono Mangetsu, en un tono de broma muy claro.

"*RISA PEQUEÑA*, bueno... no sé, la teoría que hice de este jutsu no se acerco a la realidad, los resultados simplemente fueron... increibles, superaron por mucho a mis expectativas... ¡Ah!, parece que ya estamos muy cerca, debemos de agradecer a los vientos por esto creo".

Tayuya se acordó repentinamente de su... predicamento y dijo "Si, podrían un poco apresurarse que tengo que IR... por favor".

Todos volvieron a remar, y en menos de unos 3 minutos llegaron, cuando inmediatamente llegaron a tierra Tayuya salto del barco y salio corriendo mientras soltaba un grito de guerra. Los demás sudaron una gota al ver esto mientras Mayu y Karin reían nerviosamente.

"Parece, que Tayuya si que tenía muchas ganas" Murmuro Suigetsu a lo que los demás solo asintieron.

"Bueno, recuerden que estamos aquí para comprar algunas provisiones ya que las nuestras se acabaron" Naruto agarro uno de sus sellos y lo extendio, con un *POOF* una gran bolsa llena de billetes, y adentro de este había una cantidad total de 20 000 000 millones de Ryō's, suficiente y más que de sobra para comprar todo lo que necesitan.

Naruto le alcanzó la bolsa a Juugo, siendo el más fuerte físicamente e intimidante que los demás era la opción perfecta, el cual la agarro sin dudar un segundo. "Bueno, creo que los que se deberían de quedarse en el barco son... Mayu y los bebés junto a Tayuya para que los proteja... alguna objeción".

"¿No seria más seguro que todos estemos juntos, Naruto-kun?" Preguntó Mayu.

"No estaremos mucho tiempo en este lugar así que solo estarán en este lugar por una hora a lo máximo dos" Informo Naruto cosa que Mayu acepto "Mayu, informale a Tayuya que ella te protegerá mientras nosotros compramos comida".

"Déjamelo a mi" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a sus dos bebés y los demás se ponían en camino al pueblo.

"Cuidate, Mayu" Menciono Mangetsu con una cara de preocupación, pero que pasaba disimulada para algunos.

"No te preocupes, Mangetsu-kun, no me pasara nada mientras tenga a Tayuya-chan en este lugar y si las cosas se ponen feas creo que Naruto-kun nos podrá salvar ¿No es asi?" Ante la pregunta de Mayu, Naruto con una sonrisa asintio "Ves".

"Bueno, como te preocupas tanto por Mayu, Mangetsu, sera mejor que hagamos esto rápido ¿No crees?" Dijo Naruto mientras ya estaba adentrándose al bosque con los demás, excepto Mangetsu, siguiéndole.

"Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy" Decia Mangetsu mientras se despedía de Mayu... inconsciente para los demás, la tierra se comenzó a mover cerca de Mayu, la cual se quedó mirando este suceso mientras se alejaba lentamente... cosa que fue necesaria, ya que 3 Iwa Bunshin (Clones de tierra) exactamente iguales a Naruto aparecieron mientras decían uno por uno.

"No te preocupes Mayu-".

"El jefe nos creó para protegerte-".

"Después de todo, es mejor prevenir que lamentar".

Mayu sonrió ante esto, ya relajada se sentó en el lugar donde estaba antes y dijo.

"Entonces, confió en ustedes, chicos" Mientras agregaba con un susurro "Espero que los demás no tengan ningún problema".

 **XXX**

Habían estado caminando por unos minutos ya y todos podían estar seguros de una cosa... estaban rodeados, a pesar de que eran una gran cantidad casi todos eran muy débiles, un nivel algo superior al de un civil, en total podían calcular que eran unos 14 hombres... pero entre esos 14 habían 4 que resaltaban, 3 de ellos eran un poco más fuertes que los bandidos pero el cuarto tenía tanto chakra como un Jōnin (Ninfa de rango alto) estos últimos cuatro estaban en las ramas de los árboles vigilándolos, mientras que los bandidos estaban al nivel de la tierra.

Naruto se detuvo con un fuerte paso en la tierra, el cual fue seguido por los demás, mientras decía en voz alta.

"¿No creen que es descortés ver a alguien y no presentarse?" Naruto no se movió por ningún motivo solo se quedó mirando al frente... después de unos cuantos segundos, de los árboles 10 hombres habían aparecido, sonrisas enfermas estaban plasmadas en sus caras.

"Ohhh, sí que eres bueno mocoso para habernos detectado, tal vez esa katana (sable japonés) que tienes en tu faja no sea de juguete" Sus demás compañeros se rieron ante estas palabras.

Naruto ni siquiera se molesto por un insulto tan vago como ese, Suigetsu no pudo evitar decir "Cuando unas personas respiran tan fuerte y tienen un aliento tan terrible es imposible que no los detectaran a un kilómetro de distancia" Mientras sostenía con dos dedos su nariz y hacia una mueca, este comentario hizo enfurecer a los bandidos pero antes de que alguno dijera algo Naruto habló.

"Normalmente, no me molestaría por siquiera haberles dicho esas palabras y los hubiera eliminado pero... ya que ustedes son verdaderos... enemigos, a pesar de su obvia debilidad, servirán como muñecos de entrenamiento para mi prima" Ante las palabras del pelirrojo uno de los bandidos, el cual estaba claramente tan furioso como sus camaradas, le respondió diciendo.

"¡Pequeñas mierdas, ¿como se atreven?!, cuando hayamos terminado con ustedes, usaremos a su amiguita como un juguete" Ante estas palabras los demás rieron... su júbilo no duró mucho, ya que el hombre que dijo estas palabras fue rápidamente decapitado por... ¿nada?.

Pero los que estaban ocultos, o al menos el más poderoso, lo pudieron notar... un hilo, un simple hilo se requirió para que la cabeza de ese bandido se separara de su cuerpo y causara que un gran chorro de sangre brote de la gran herida, la sangre se desparramó en sus dos compañeros que estaban al lado.

"Naruto-nii, si tú los matas, ya no tendré con quien jugar ¿Sabes?" Dijo con un puchero la pelirroja.

"Perdón Karin, es solo que no pude tolerar esas palabras que salieron de su boca... bueno, ¿Qué esperan?" Ante esta incitación de parte de Naruto, el primer bandido que se recuperó del shock de haber visto a alguien morir de una forma desconocida, cargó con un grito de guerra contra el pequeño grupo.

No pudo recorrer más de 2 metros ya que, con un Chidori recién formado en la mano, Karin se pudo aparecer en frente suyo y atravesar su pecho, empujó su cuerpo rápidamente para evitar quedar expuesta, dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo mientras daba una ojeada al bastardo enfrente suyo... no sintió remordimiento alguno, este bastardo era igual a los "hombres" de Kusa (La hierva) o a los "hombres" de Orochimaru que abusaron de su kaa-chan, y también debido a todas las cosas que vio durante su estadía como "discípula" de Orochimaru.

Naruto lanzó su katana a Karin, la cual lo atrapó y desenvainó rápidamente el arma mientras lanzaba rápidamente funda hacía Naruto, el cual la agarró sin problemas con una sola mano y la puso de nuevo en su faja.

Karin agarró con su mano derecha la katana y se fue directamente al bandido que estaba en frente suyo que para cuando reaccionó y tenía su hacha en el aire preparado para partir a Karin en dos, esta última le dio un corte horizontal en medio de su vientre, lo cual provocó que este soltara su hacha mientras que de la herida brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre y se podía notar algo rosa saliendo de la herida, lo más probable era que sean sus intenstinos. Antes de que pudiera agarrarse la herida, Karin le propinó una estocada en el cuello, la cual hizo atravesar completamente el cuello del bandido, ocasionando que algo de sangre cayera en su ropa.

Karin rápidamente extrajo la katana del cuello de su adversario y la sacudió una vez para limpiar aunque sea algo de la sangre que quedó en la katana. Acto seguido, Karin cubrió su parte derecha con su katana pero cometió dos equivocaciones, la primera, el bandido enfrente de él era mucho más fuerte físicamente que ella y su segundo error fue que... no protegió su lado izquierdo y ya era muy tarde, si quitaba la katana del choque de espadas para protegerse del otro, inmediatamente sería cortada por el primero pero si no lo hacía iba a ser cortada de todas formas. Karin iba a ser cortada pero...

"Vaya, parece que necesitas algo de ayuda Karin" Dijo Naruto tranquilamente mientras sus dedos parecían jalar algo. Los bandidos no entendian lo que pasaba, no se podian mover ni un solo milimetro, intentaban con todas sus fuerzas... pero nada. "Perdon por terminar tu primer enfrentamiento, pero los demás no querian esperar mucho o mejor dicho los demás enemigos se lanzaron en contra de nosotros y nosotros solo... reaccionamos".

Karin dejo de estar en guardia, el bandido ya no se podía ni mover con normalidad y su cara estaba roja de todo el esfuerzo que hacia al querer romper los hilos, y dio media vuelta hacia los demás... todos los demás bandidos estaban en el suelo, algunos con el cráneo aplastado, algunos sin cabeza, algunos con varios agujeros en sus cabezas y pechos. Karin hizo un puchero y dijo.

"No se vale, yo quería hacerlo" Suigetsu soltó una sonrisa y le dijo "Muy tarde~, ya lo hicimos~".

Una vena broto de la frente de la pelirroja que exclamo "¡No te hablaba a ti, pescado muerto!".

"¿Qué tiene que ver el pescado muerto en todo esto?".

Naruto podría dejar que ellos resolvieran sus problemas pero... no le gustaba dejar tanto tiempo a Mayu y a los bebés con tan poca protección asi que... jalo las cuerdas con fuerzas rebanando en varias partes a los 2 bandidos y dejándolos en trozos que se esparcieron por el suelo, mientras decía.

"Si ya terminaron ustedes dos, creo que deberíamos de seguir considerando de que no sabemos si habrá más enemigos como los cuatro que se fueron hace unos momentos... lo más probable es que hayan sido contratado para hacer algo importante o para asesinar a alguien".

"Creo que debimos hacer prioridad el asesinar a esos cuatro considerando que por la velocidad a la que se fueron eran shinobis... en el peor de los casos de una aldea mayor" Comento Mangetsu a lo que Kimimaro, el cual sostenía uno de sus huesos con su mano derecha, dijo.

"¿Debería ir a por ellos, Naruto-sama?" A lo cual Naruto respondió "No, solo vinimos a este lugar a comprar provisiones y ellos no se dirigían en la misma dirección donde esta Mayu así que no es nuestro problema" Kimimaro dio una pequeña reverencia mientras decía "Como desee, Naruto-sama".

"Pero no crees que deberíamos eliminar un riesgo potencial, Naruto-nii" Dijo Karin a lo que Naruto respondió diciendo.

"Normalmente, sería una coincidencia encontrar al mismo shinobi dos veces en tu vida pero tal vez tengas razón ya que el nos vio deberíamos asumir que pudo haber reconocido a alguno de ustedes dos, Suigetsu, Mangetsu o, en el peor de los casos, que me haya reconocido a mi y vaya a Konoha a informarle a mi donante de esperma... entonces es mejor apresurarnos para terminar con lo que vinimos a hacer en el menor tiempo posible, no es necesario meternos en batallas sin sentido, no sabemos nada de esos enemigos o el número de ellos así que sera mejor evitar problemas, puede que seamos lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con un ejercito entero pero es mejor evitar batallas innecesarias".

"Es más o menos lo que dice Naruto, Karin, si no tienes información en este mundo, a pesar de que alguien tenga una fuerza abrumadura, puedes morir, en este mundo la información, el poder y la rapidez son lo más importantes, en orden decreciente, alguien con solo una estrategia puede ganar a un oponente mucho más poderoso que él, aprovechando muchas cosas, eso te lo enseñaremos después así que sera mejor ponernos en camino de nuevo" Dijo Mangetsu a lo que Karin asintió, y los demás se pusieron de nuevo en camino mientras que Suigetsu y Karin discutían en el camino.

Inconsciente para el grupo de Naruto, el grupo de los 4 shinobis, 3 adolescentes de 15 años que vestían la misma ropa, un traje de cuerpo completo de color beige con un cierre en medio del pecho que lo recorría completamente, mascaras de agua y pañuelos cubriendo sus ojos, y 1 adulto de 20 años que llevaba la banda Ninja de Amegakure (La aldea oculta entre la lluvia) en su frente, llevaba una camisa de color morado que le subia hasta el cuello y de herramienta llevaba un paraguas que cargaba en su espalda, estaban evaluando la situación que habían presenciado justo hace unos momentos.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso, sensei?!" Exclamo el genin (Ninja de rango bajo) al que solo se le veía un ojo a través del pañuelo.

"¡Si, ese maldito se arranco un hueso del hombro y ni siquiera dijo nada, ¿Qué demonios le pasa?!" Continuo el genin a su costado, al cual su pañuelo le cubría ambos ojos.

"¡Cállense inútiles y déjenme pensar!" Grito el jōnin, lo cual causo que sus genin se cubrieran la boca con ambas manos, evaluó la situación y concluyo una cosa "Necesitamos ayuda de ese demonio de la niebla y de tantos hombres como nos pueda proporcionar ese gordo imbécil, si lo que supongo es correcto... entonces tendremos problemas, ¡Apresurense, idiotas!" Todos aceleraron el paso ni bien los genin dijeron en coro "Hai (Entendido)".

 **XXX**

Habían estado caminando por unos 30 minutos más o menos, Naruto dirigió al grupo hasta que pudieron encontrar un pueblo, el pelirrojo fue capaz de encontrar sin ningún problema el pueblo más cercano debido a su habilidad como sensor. Lo que llamó la atención tanto a Naruto como a Karin fue el ánimo de las personas que estaban en el lugar, el temor era uno de las emociones principales que llenaban su corazón de la gran mayoría de personas.

"Naruto-nii..." Karin no tuvo que decir ni una palabra más para que Naruto entendiera el mensaje, el cual fue repetido por este último "Si, lo sé, lo más probable es que este país tenga mucha delincuencia y por eso tengan miedo o quién sabe... tal vez debí de informarme más sobre la situación de este país, que descuidado de mi parte".

"Maaaa, Naruto, primero veamos lo que pasa antes de sacar alguna conclusión apresurada... pero si lo de la delincuencia es cierto tal vez no haya suficiente comida para poder abastecernos" Concluyó Mangetsu.

Ahora mismo el que cargaba la espada de Naruto no era su prima presente sino Suigetsu ya que Karin se dio cuenta de que no era tan buena en el ámbitos del kenjutsu (Estilo de la espada) como su hermana mayor o su primo, más le sentaba dar puñetazos. Naruto había cubrió toda la sangre empapada en los demás y en sus ropas con un genjutsu para no perder mucho tiempo. El pelirrojo tenía ambas manos ocultas en sus mangas, las cuales estaban juntas a la altura de su pecho, mientras que al interior de las mangas este jugaba con los kunai's que tenía oculto.

Llegaron al frente de la entrada del pueblo, las primeras casas a la vista parecían estar algo maltratadas y con algunas marcas de espadas y suciedad. Siguieron caminando y adentro del pueblo notaron una cosa, todos los aldeanos los veían o bien con odio o bien con miedo, eran evidentes sus emociones que penosamente trataban de disimular los pueblerinos, el grupo decidió ignorar esto y siguió caminando.

"Lo más probable es que los extranjeros no sean bienvenidos en este lugar" Susurro Suigetsu, este susurro no lo pudieron escuchar los pueblerinos pero sí lo pudieron escuchar sus compañeros.

"Tal vez crean que somos mercenarios contratados por el que lideraba a esos bandidos" Comentó Jugoo sin quitar la mirada de en frente.

"*SUSPIRO* Fue un error nuestro, debimos de haber dejado aunque sea a un bandido vivo para que nos diga lo que pasa en este lugar" Dijo en voz baja Naruto, todos los hombres dieron un suspiro, tenía razón fue muy tonto ir y asesinar a todos sin dejar aunque sea uno vivo.

" *SEÑALAR* Bueno, siempre que se necesita información ir a una taberna es lo mejor, o al menos eso decía tou-chan (Papá con cariño)" Comentó Suigetsu mientras sonreía de lado.

Todos asintieron ante la idea de Suigetsu y se dirigieron a la taberna, Suigetsu se adelantó al grupo para abrir la puerta completamente... las reacciones de los hombres, meseros, meseras y el cantinero que estaban dentro de la taberna fueron las mismas dadas por los aldeanos hace unos momentos, solo que estos no trataban de ocultar su ira, parecía que en cualquier momento iban a saltar para intentar lastimarles.

El cantinero rápidamente golpeó la mesa con la fuerza de sus dos manos y dijo en un tono peligroso "La escoria de Gatō no es bienvenida en este bar, así que si saben lo que les conviene entonces se marcharán de este lugar o si no..." El cantinero hizo énfasis en estas últimas palabras y cuando terminó de decirlas, se escucharon ruidos metálicos, lo más probable es que hayan sido armas.

El cantinero ni ninguno de los que estaban en este bar, en apariencia, no parecían excesivamente intimidantes, era obeso, con una camiseta de color marron claro sin mangas y unos pantalones de color negro.

"Maaa, maaaa, nosotros no hemos venido a causar problemas, solo hemos venido a buscar información sobre lo que está pasando y para conseguir un poco de comida para tener reservas suficientes para seguir con nuestro viaje" Mangetsu lo decía en un tono amigable mientras hacía señas con las manos para que vean que no eran enemigos.

Esta respuesta tomó por sorpresa a los demás y el cantinero continuó diciendo "¿So-son extranjeros, no trabajan para ese bastardo de Gato?"

Mangetsu decidió seguir conversando para intentar calmarlos un poco, no quería hacerle daño innecesario a nadie solo por una equivocación de su parte "Por supuesto que no, solo vinimos a este país para hacer una escala antes de dirigirnos a nuestro destino... con que GAtō, hummmm".

"Mangetsu, ¿Conoces de quien están hablando?" Pregunto Karin detrás del hombre en cuestión.

"Bueno, como ponerlo en términos resumidos, veamos... Gatō es el lider de una corporación naviera conocida como Gatō company, pero en realidad eso es solo una tapadera, según rumores que escuche en el mercado negro este hombre es conocido como uno de lo suyo más importantes distribuidores de drogas entre otras cosas ilegales".

"El mercado negro... ¡eso significa que tú-!" Uno de los hombres del bar exclamo antes de ser interrumpido por el Hōzuki.

"No me malentiendas, mi trabajo requería mucho de que yo entrara al mercado negro para buscar información sobre el enemigo".

"Ya-ya veo" Dijo en tono decreciente el mismo hombre.

Juugo dijo sin emoción alguna "¿Podríamos sentarnos para hablar más sobre este tema, como ven no les vamos a hacer daño alguno".

Algunos comenzaron a inspeccionar al grupo y se dieron cuenta de una cosa... tenían tres niños con ellos, ahora sí que se sentían apenados por su actitud hace rato, el cantinero rápidamente habló.

"Cla-claro, perdónenos es que últimamente Gatō ha estado contratando algunos mercenarios para contrarrestar nuestras revueltas contra él" Mientras el decía esto, ellos se sentaron en la barra de atención "¿Van a querer algo mientras hablamos?".

"Claro... ummm creó que solo agua, queremos ahorrar el mayor tiempo posible" El cantinero le dio una mirada a una de las meseras la cual rápidamente captó el mensaje.

"Creo que es lo mejor, es muy peligroso para los extranjeros entrar a este lugar, si es que llegan usualmente los hombres de Gatō hunden barcos para que no tengamos mucho comercio o, en la mayoría de los casos, los asaltan. Es por eso que me impresionó que fueran extranjeros... ¡Un momento, escuche mal o ¿dijeron hace unos momentos que fueron asaltados?!".

Kimimaro se adelantó en responder diciendo "Si, unos 10 idiotas aproximadamente nos intentaron asaltar en medio del bosque cuando íbamos en dirección a este lugar".

"... Ustedes tres *VER A MANGETSU, JUUGO Y KIMIMARO* deben de ser muy fuertes para haber eliminado a tantos bandidos *SUSPIRO* Nosotros a las justas podemos pelear con uno cada uno y ustedes los vencieron sin problema alguno".

Kimimaro iba a comentar algo pero Naruto le dio una mirada, Kimimaro entendió el mensaje "Mantener discreción". Mangetsu siguió hablando "Por supuesto, después de todo yo era un shinobi de Kiri (La niebla) y uno de los más fuertes, cosas como enfrentar a un bandido no son gran cosa para mi".

"¿Tu-Tú eres un shinobi?" Dijo uno de los hombres del bar.

"Ummmm, si eso fue lo que dije hace unos momentos" Respondió Mangetsu.

"¿Po-podrías ayudarnos?, le-le podemos pagar" Dijo rápidamente el cantinero, la mesera a la que había encomendado traer agua ya había llegado antes de que Mangetsu dijera que era un shinobi y rápidamente dejó los vasos en frente de cada uno.

Mangetsu dio una mirada disimulada a Naruto, el cual la captó rápidamente y asintió ligeramente. Mangetsu le dio una sonrisa al cantinero y le dijo "Claro, ¿por qué no?, pero... ¿No son suficientes ustedes para poder alejar a Gatō de su país junto con todos sus hombres?".

"... Con esfuerzo si podríamos encargarnos de todos los bandidos pero... el problema es que ese bastardo de Gatō contrato a varios shinobis y bueno... algunos intentaron enfrentárseles... ahora están en un lugar mejor" Dijo cabizbajo el cantinero, atrás de el grupo el aire se había tornado deprimente.

"¿Qué clase de shinobis eran, cuál o cuales eran sus nombres?" Pregunto Juugo.

"... Bueno si escuche bien lo que decían, eran en total 6, creo, 4 de ellos era shinobis de Amegakure y 2 de ellos eran shinobis renegados de Kirigakure (La aldea oculta entre la niebla).

El nombre de los shinobis de Amegakure... lo lamento no pude escuchar su nombre pero se que eran 3 adolescentes y 1 adulto, el adulto tenía un paraguas y una espada extraña, su hoja era amarilla y emitía un sonido raro.

El nombre de los shinobis de Kirigakure si los escuche con claridad el más joven que parecía tener tu edad *SEÑALAR A NARUTO* se llamaba Haku, y el mayor de ambos se llamaba... Zabuza".

Todos los aldeanos del bar les entró una ira inmensa con solo mencionar ese nombre, el maldito había asesinado sin problemas a varios de sus amigos.

"Zabuza, Momochi Zabuza" Dijo Suigetsu, dejando sorprendidos a los adultos.

"Niño, ¿Conoces a ese bastardo?" Preguntó uno de los meseros.

"Momochi Zabuza, edad actual 24 años, altura 1.86 metros, peso aproximado 72 kilogramos, tipo de sangre A, fecha de nacimiento 15 de agosto, el apodo que le pusieron debido al acto de asesinar a toda su clase entera sin sentir ningún remordimiento es Kijin no Sairai (Segunda llegada del demonio) **[Recuerden que Mangetsu, en esta historia, nació antes que él y se convirtió en shinobi antes que él así que el título de Kiri no Kijin lo tiene Mangetsu pero por comenter todas las misiones crueles que le mandaban a hacer sin dudar ni un segundo]**. Usuario de la espada Kubikiribōchō (Cuchillo decapitador) y miembro de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Siete espadachines de la niebla), mi subordinado.

Asi que ese idiota pasó de asesinar a sus camaradas, a pasar a masacrar a niños y mujeres por órdenes de ese maniaco, a pasar a masacrar a aldeanos *SUSPIRO*, ¿Por qué ya no me sorprende?".

"¿Tu-Tu subordinado?" Una de las camareras dijo, ante esto Mangetsu solo asintió antes de tomar un sorbo de su agua antes de continuar diciendo.

"Bueno, pero para ayudarlos quisiera entender su situación antes de todo" Informo Mangetsu.

"... Bueno, paso hace unos meses cuando ese bastardo de Gatō llego e instaló una nueva sucursal de su compañía en este país... no tardamos en darnos cuenta de sus intenciones, uso a matones para que los empresarios de este país vendan sus empresas y todas sus pertenencias de estas a la suya y así monopolizo nuestra economía de poco a poco completamente en poco tiempo, debido a todo el poder que ganó debido a esta acción ni siquiera nuestro Daimyō (Señor feudal) pudo detenerlo.

Pero Daimyō-sama tuvo una idea brillante y contrato a un escuadrón shinobi de una aldea pequeña, creo que eran de Takigakure (La aldea oculta de la cascada) si mal no recuerdo, la cosa es que cuando el bastardo se entero él también contrato a sus propios shinobis, los 6 de los que les hable antes, y bueno los shinobis que contratamos pudieron eliminar a una gran cantidad de los matones de Gatō, más o menos 50 de sus matones fueron eliminados, pero cuando se enfrentaron a los shinobis contratados por Gatō murieron... desde entonces el bastardo nos ha estado cortando la comunicación con el exterior, hemos podido proteger a nuestras familias por un largo tiempo pero no sé hasta cuando soportaremos".

"Ya veo... es por eso que saben del poder de un shinobi y eso es contando que fue solo un equipo de una aldea menor" Murmuró Mangetsu le dirigio la mirada al cantinero y dijo con una sonrisa "Bueno, definitivamente los vamos a ayudar".

"Se los agradezco mucho... pero creo que tardaremos algo con el pago" Dijo el cantinero rascandose la nuca.

"No, no te preocupes por eso, estamos bien en realidad si solo podrían darnos suficientes raciones sin cobrarnos para nuestro viaje estaríamos agradecidos".

"Muchas gracias... ummm, una pregunta ¿Quisiera dejar a los niños en este lugar o-?"

"No te preocupes, ellos son muy fuertes se pueden cuidar solos, es más creo que podrían eliminar a todo el "ejercito" de Gatō sin problemas" Esta afirmación tomo por sorpresa al cantinero.

"Perdóneme si soy grosero, pe-pero no estará exagerando un poco" Mangetsu negó con la cabeza y dijo "Ellos son muy fuertes, créanme, bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Quién es el que los dirige?, ninguna rebelión se realiza sin tener un líder al mando y no creo que sea el Daimyō ya que por lo general los Daimyō no saben pelear siendo una excepción el Daimyō de Tetsu no Kuni (El pais del acero), Mifune".

"Je, usted es muy perspicaz, pues si, tiene razón, el hombre que nos dirige es-".

El fuerte golpe de las puertas siendo abiertas repentinamente interrumpió al cantinero, el responsable de esto fue un hombre en su mediana edad, no era nada interesante sinceramente, pero su expresión agitada no era un buen augurio.

"¡Gente, Gatō esta en el centro del pueblo y tiene en un poste a Kaiza, listo para ser ejecutado!" Todos sin dudarlo dos veces siguieron al hombre que les grito de manera apresurada, el grupo de Naruto sin decir una sola palabra siguieron a la multitud.

Mientras caminaban entre la multitud que se había juntado en el lugar en donde se reunieron todos, se abrieron paso entre las personas hasta llegar al alambrado. En ese lugar pudieron observar que había un estrado hecho de madera y en este un hombre atado a una cruz de madera. Este hombre... Kaiza, era un hombre alto, de pelo puntiagudo color marrón, ojos negros y cejas anchas, además llevaba puesta una camisa azul oscura con cuello más claro y una especie de lazo delgado atado a su frente y tenia una cicatriz en la barbilla. Estaba empapado en sudor, suciedad y sangre, y Naruto podía notar que sus brazos estaban completamente destrozados.

A la derecha comenzó a avanzar un pequeño hombre hasta llegar un poco más al frente de los demás, este hombre tenia el cabello de color marrón claro, su cabello se mostraba muy esponjado y poco peinado, y llevaba unos lentes oscuros, tenía un bigote del cual sobresalían dos puntas marrones un poco amarillentas. Su atuendo era el típico de un hombre de negocios, compuesto por una chaqueta negra, una camisa amarillenta, una corbata violeta, Un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros puntiagudos. La sonrisa arrogante del hombre le hacía revivir malos recuerdos a Naruto... como quería asesinarlo ahora mismo. 'Asi que este es Gatō' se dijo a si mismo Naruto.

Naruto notó a las personas al lado del pequeño hombre y vio a una persona que le llamo mucho la atención, y que reconoció después de pensarlo un segundo. Dirigio su mirada a Mangetsu el cual también le dirigio la mirada al mismo tiempo y ambos asintieron, y pusieron sus ojos en la escena en frente de ellos pero ante...

"Chicos, pase lo que pase, por ahora déjennos todo a Mangetsu y a mi, cuando les digamos encárguense de los demás, ¿entendido?" Susurró Naruto a lo cual los demás asintieron.

El pequeño hombre comenzó a hablar.

"¡Escuchen, este hombre ha estado dirigiendo actividades terroristas contra la corporación Gatō. Ha estado perturbando la paz de este pais... como castigo sera ejecutado!" Algunos hombres intentaron tirar abajo la malla de hierro pero fueron rápidamente detenidos por los bandidos de Gatō que tenían lanzas, los cuales intentaron atravesar a los protestantes "Espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir".

Un chico dio un pequeño grito "¡Tou-chan!" pero fue rápidamente silenciado por un anciano cerca de él.

A pesar del dolor que claramente estaba sintiendo el hombre, levanto su cabeza hésitantemente y le dio una sonrisa al pequeño. Naruto junto ambas manos para hacer un sello manual, "Mi (Serpiente)" murmuró el pelirrojo preparado para defender al adulto.

"Matadle" A pesar de la poca intensidad con la que el pequeño hombre lo dijo, todos lo pudieron escuchar. Zabuza agarro su espada con una clara expresión amargada a su lado Rokushō Aoi sostenía la espada de uno de los bandidos, no iba a usar su espada en algo tan inútil como esto.

Cuando las espadas estaban en medio camino dos gritos resonaron el del pequeño que podían asumir que era el hijo del hombre que gritaba "¡TOU-CHANNN!" A todo pulmon y el ligero grito de Naruto que decía "¡Mokuton: Diana no Hogo (Estilo Madera: Protección de Diana)!".

Lo que paso después dejo estupefactos a todos los que lo pudieron ver. La cruz en la que estaba Kaiza comenzó a tomar la forma de una mujer, sus brazos envolvían a Kaiza cual si fuera un escudo y lo protegió contra el ataque de ambos shinobis, de su "cabello" hecho de madera comenzaron a aparecer hojas y flores de diferentes colores, era hermoso.

Mangetsu no perdió ni un segundo y traspaso la alambrada gracias a su kekkei genkai, sacó su Hiramekarei del sello y exclamó "Ara ara, Zabuza-san, que pequeño es el mundo ¿No lo crees?" Mangetsu apoyo sus brazos en su arma mientras que estos últimos sostenían su cabeza, tenía una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

Zabuza sudó algunas gotas mientras que el chico enmascarado a su espalda se preparó para luchar sacando algunos senbon "Vaya que si es pequeño el mundo" Dijo Zabuza mientras quitaba su espada de la madera y se acercaba un poco a su ex-líder.

"*PEQUEÑA RISA* Pasas de matar a toda tu clase a matar a un hombre sin brazos, vaya que eres un chico problema".

Zabuza no dijo ni una palabra pero sus ojos decían un mensaje claro "Te voy a matar".

Detras de la alambrada, Naruto les informó sus papeles al grupo "Karin, los bandidos; Kimimaro, el chico con la máscara de blanco y rojo; Juugo, los que tienen la máscara de gas; Suigetsu, a los genin; yo me encargo del que tiene el paraguas" Todos asintieron ante sus órdenes, listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

De nuevo con Zabuza y Mangetsu, el pequeño empresario habló o mejor dicho le reclamo a Zabuza.

"¡Oye, Zabuza, comienza a hacer por lo que se te ha pagado en primer lugar, obedecerme, y yo digo que asesines a este maldito!".

"Vaya, vaya, algunas cosas no cambian... sigues siendo un perro faldero ¿Verdad?" Esta fue la gota que colmó el vaso, puede que tengan poca, muy poca, extremadamente poca posibilidad de ganar solo... pero con Haku.

"Haku... congelalo" No hubo falta de decir más, Haku se puso erguido y liberó su chakra... Mangetsu se comenzó a sentir raro... era casi como si, la mirada del Hōzuki se dirigió a sus piernas... la cual estaba siendo congelada.

'Un Yūki' Dedujo rápidamente Haku, congelarlo... no era una mala idea, pero... se olvido de un detalle, Mangetsu ya había peleado con Yūki's antes. Rápidamente usó su mano como si fuera una espada y cortó ambas piernas, se sujetó del empuñadura de su espada mientras estas se reconstruían rápidamente, dio un giro de 180 grados hacia adelente mientras desenterraba la espada que había clavado fuertemente en el suelo y se puso en posición de pelea.

"Parece que conseguiste un buen ayudante, es una pena que yo también lo haya hecho" Era más confiable que vieran que un adulto era el lider de su grupo a que un niño sea el lider del grupo. Esta fue la señal, los demás comenzaron a hacer sus jugadas.

Solo unos borrones se pudieron observar, cuando de pronto, todos pudieron ver que 5 nuevos individuos había aparecido en todo este alboroto.

... Karin estaba preparada, hizo varios sellos de mano y de pronto apareció un Chidori rojizo en cada mano, y con un grito de guerra a una velocidad apareció en frente de uno de los bandidos y le perforó rápidamente el pecho con el Chidori que tenía en su mano derecha, en este momento, ambos Chidori se transformaron en espadas y con el Chidori tenía en su mano izquierda cortó por la mitad por la parte del vientre al bandido, nada de sangre se derramó en ella ya que el ataque cauterizó la herida en un instante.

Mientras la pelirroja dejaba caer el cuerpo del bandido al suelo, en su mente '¡Genial, siempre quise usar esta técnica en una batalla, no malgastaré esta oportunidad!" Con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, el brillo de su sed de sangre, y una sonrisa maniaca cargó contra los demás bandidos, los cuales intentaron hacerle daño a la pelirroja... sin éxito alguno.

Karin comenzó a correr y mientras corría, despedazaba a cualquiera que se encontrara en su camino, brazos y trozos cortados cayeron al suelo como si fuera juguetes a los que se le cayó un niño. Karin no tenía el problema del túnel de luz por usar el sharingan debido a que ella no usaba sus ojos sino usaba su Ojo de Kagura para identificar enemigos y aliados, al parecer su Ojo de Kagura era muy especial debido a que podía "sentir" el flujo de chakra que despedía una persona y eso la ayudaba a poder predecir, en cierta medida, el actual o el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo.

Uno de los bandidos la intentó asesinar con su lanza pero ella ágilmente dio un salto y para cuando estaba en frente de su cara le dio una patada giratoria seguida de un corte de sus espadas de Chidori partiendo su cabeza junto con una parte del torso y su brazo derecho.

Mientras Karin seguía masacrando a los bandidos, Suigetsu se encargaba rápidamente de los genin. Suigetsu esquivó un golpe propinado por uno de sus 3 enemigos, el de uno ojo, para después separar la cabeza del cuerpo del genin al que no se le veían sus ojos. Sus camaradas miraron este acto con indiferencia ante su compañero pero con temor, por el miedo de perder sus vidas contra este oponente... con un grito de guerra cargaron contra el Hōzuki.

Con la katana que le presto Naruto, Suigetsu cubrió uno de los ataques del genin que tenía ambos ojos a la vista mientras que cubrió su otro flanco con un kunai, el cual sacó rápidamente de uno de sus bolsillos, y cubrió el ataque del otro genin. 'Ellos no están acostumbrados a peleas cuerpo a cuerpo... asumo que ellos son usuarios de genjutsu mientras lanzaban ataques a la distancia o solo un rápido ataque directo, ya que no han utilizado ningun ninjutsu hasta ahora' Dedujo Suigetsu.

Del choque de kunai's con el otro genen, Suigetsu aprovecho para apuntarle con un dedo para al final usar Suiton: Mizudeppō no jutsu y hacer varios agujeros en su craneo. El último genin se sentía indefenso, el... monstruo en frente suyo asesino a sus compañeros sin problema alguno y mantenía una sonrisa una sonrisa en la cara que lo irritaba en extremo. Ya no pensaba claramente e intento usar otro kunai para poder perforar su cabeza pero no logro ni tocarle ya que este lo empujo con la espada y el genin perdio el equilibrio.

Y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al suelo, Suigetsu uso la katana para atravesar al genin de una vez por todas y terminar con su vida, después de eso retiro la katana del craneo del genin y se fue a ayudar a Karin con su masacre o mejor dicho quitarle el credito... si eso sonaba más divertido.

Hace unos cuantos segundos, Kimimaro inicio su ataque contra el enmascarado... no podía estar muy seguro de si era un hombre o una mujer... su cuerpo era demasiado androgino, pero en definitiva era de la misma edad que Tayuya. Kimimaro intento perforar el pecho del enmascarado pero este último lo esquivo con facilidad dando un salto, terminando a espaldas del peliblanco, dio una media vuelta a si mismo mientras alzaba su pierna con intención de golpearsela en la cabeza.

Este acto no pudo ser completado ya que Kimimaro bloqueo la patada propinada por el enmascarado con su espada-hueso sujetada con ambas manos. El enmascarado no decidio perder ni un segundo y quito rapidamente su pierna para después intentar darle una patada barrido al peliblanco para que perdiera su equilibrio y matarlo rápidamente.

Kimimaro vio atravez de lo que queria hacer y dio un, algo elevado, salto para después dar volteretas en el aire para después intentar darle una fuerte patada en su cabeza, cosa que no sucedio ya que Haku rodo sobre el suelo unos cuantos centimetros para después apoyarse en sus manos e impulsarse a un lugar un poco más lejano, el pie de Kimimaro se incrusto en el suelo pero este último lo pudo sacar con facilidad.

Los ojos esmeralda de Kimimaro se cruzaron con los ojos negros detrás de la mascara de su oponente, se mantuvieron por un segundo hasta que el enmascarado lanzó algunos senbon's para intentar matar a Kimimaro, pero este último uso su espada-hueso y las reflejo todas, y con una gran velocidad aparecio enfrente del enmascarado, el cual usando sus grandes reflejos se balanceo al lado derecho de Kimimaro para después empujar con un poco de fuerza en la parte baja de la espada que tenía en su mano Kimimaro logrando desarmarlo eficazmente.

El enmascarado no se quedo allí ya que para que no volviera a coger su arma le dio una patada en el estomago, la cual fue cubierta por ambos antebrazos de Kimimaro para después empujarlo con algo de fuerza, el enmascarado se dejo llevar y cayó a pocos centimetros del lugar donde había caido el arma de Kimimaro, el enmascarado decidio no dejarle ningun momento libre para que pudiera pensar en una estrategia... podría usar sus espejos pero... todavia no, tenía que ahorrar cuanto chakra sea posible.

El enmascarado intento de darle un golpe en la cara al peliblanco pero no lo logro ya que este último lo bloqueo con su mano y a partir de ahí se enfrascaron en un combate de Taijutsu. Entre golpe y golpe, el enmascarado dijo.

"Vaya que eres bueno" Mientras esquivaba una patada dirigida a su cabeza por el peliblanco, y como contrataque le intento de dar un golpe en el vientre, pero no lo pudo lograr ya que este retrocedio con un pequeño salto.

"Tu tambien, me impresionas" Kimimaro creía que estaba enfrentando a una chica, su voz era algo aguda, aunque... aun no podía estar 100% seguro. El enmascarado cargo rapidamente contra Kimimaro para intentar otra vez darle un golpe contra él. Mientras ambos seguian en su duelo de Taijutsu, Juugo, hace unos momentos.

Los hombres de la máscara de gas saltaron para intentar asesinar al pelinaranja con sus garras de metal, pero estas fueron detenidas por las manos de Juugo, el cual se había transformado al Senninka (Transformación del sabio) para acabar con la batalla lo más rápido posible. Los hermanos demonio usaron sus manos libres para agarrar un kunai e intentar atravesar los ojos del monstruo en frente de ellos, Juugo dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia y que el ataque no le alcance, soltando las garras de metal de los hermanos.

"Si que eres bueno, monstruo, déjanos presentarnos... nosotros somos-"

Juugo en un instante apareció en frente del hermano que estaba hablando y le dio un golpe, el cual fue esquivado en el último momento por este. Juugo les dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

"No me interesa". Y le dio un golpe de antebrazo al hermano que no había hablado, el cual estaba a su izquierda, mandándolo a volar unos pocos metros lejos de él, para después intentar darle un izquierdazo al otro hermano, el cual no llegó a su objetivo y simplemente impactó con el suelo soltando una pequeña nube de polvo que se disipó rápidamente.

Los fríos ojos rojos de Juugo miraron a su adversario, el cual intentó rasguñar su cara con su garra de metal, este estaba a unos centímetros de su cara pero, de la nada, apareció una cabeza de lobo, la cual mordió el antebrazo del hermano demonio arrancándoselo y haciendo que saliera disparada una cantidad de sangre considerable.

El hermano demonio se dejó caer al suelo mientras gritaba por el dolor y se agarraba el brazo, apretó fuertemente los dientes para callarse y después dirigió su mirada furiosa al responsable de su dolor... pero fue extraño, comenzó a ver como las cosas giraban y de pronto sintió que su cabeza llegaba al suelo... ese era... ¿su cuerpo?... su visión se volvió oscura y sintio un frío inmenso invadiéndole mientras escuchaba su nombre por parte de su hermano.

Efectivamente, Juugo había generado una garra de una mentís religiosa y con ella había decapitado rápidamente a Gōzu. Meizu cargó contra el monstruo que había asesinado a su hermano, el cual, antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarle, volteo rápidamente y con un golpe mando a volar unos cuantos metros al hermano demonio, el cual cayó agraciadamente en el suelo, ignorando completamente el dolor.

Juugo desactivó su Senninka, también tenía que trabajar sus demás habilidades y haber ido con lo que debía ser su carta secreta desde el principio fue una exageración. Se puso en posición de pelea y cargó contra el hermano demonio restante, el cual también cargó contra su oponente.

Cuando estaban a la distancia aceptable para que pudieran entrar a una pelea cara a cara, Juugo, usando su fuerza, arrancó la garra de metal del brazo de Meizu, sin arrancarle el brazo, y lo tiro unos cuantos metros más lejos. Este último cayó gracilmente en el suelo y sin perder ni un segundo cargó de nuevo contra su oponente.

Puño chocando contra puño, patada chocando contra patada... en cuanto a fuerza física, Juugo era superior a Meizu pero en cuanto a velocidad Meizu era ligeramente más rápido que Juugo... los choques de ataques se detuvieron cuando Juugo logró darle un fuerte derechazo al hermano demonio, sin dejarle salir volando ya que Juugo sostuvo el brazo de Meizu para no dejarlo ir.

Juugo comenzó a propinarle una gran cantidad de golpes al hermano demonio, en su piel comenzaron a aparecer moretones a pesar de que estos no se vieran por su ropa. Su final llegó cuando con toda su fuerza atravesó el pecho del shinobis renegado ocasionando que vomitara sangre mientras su vida se extinguía de poco en poco.

"Perdón por haberte causado tanto dolor antes de matarte" Le dijo al muerto mientras retiraba su brazo del pecho de Meizu y lo dejaba caer justo al lado de la cabeza de su hermano "Es hora de que descanses".

Aparto la mirada de ambos hermanos fallecidos mientras ocultaba sus brazos en su manta y veía la situación por la que estaban pasando los demás. Primero miro a los civiles... los niños se habían retirado, excepto uno, el que había gritado antes, justo detrás de él estaba su madre tapándole los ojos mientras lo abrazaba y miraba el espectáculo claramente asustada por el cruel escenario, y al lado de ellos había un anciano que veía todo el escenario sin ninguna expresión facial pero con algunas gotas de sudor en su cara.

Dirigió su mirada a Suigetsu y Karin, los cuales ya habían terminado de asesinar a los bandidos y ahora estaban discutiendo sobre algo. Al siguiente que dirigió su mirada era a su amo... no le sorprendió lo que vio, ya había concluido su batalla, su adversario tenía algunos senbon's en muchas partes del cuello, de la cabeza y del pecho mientras que su sombrilla estaba al lado de él, partida en varios trozos. Parece que había pasado algo de tiempo, y ahora podia asumir que estaba inspeccionando una empuñadura negra sin hoja, era la misma que tenía el hombre un tiempo antes.

Juugo dirigió su mirada hacia los demás... el enmascarado había desaparecido junto con ese Zabuza y el hombre bajo y obeso... Gatō era su nombre si mal no recordaba. Mangetsu solo enterró su espada en el piso mientras murmuraba "Se terminó... por ahora", mientras que Kimimaro se dejó caer al suelo mientras se quitaba algunos senbon's que tenía clavado, tenía algunos cortes, moretones y algunas partes congeladas de su cuerpo.

"¡TOU-CHAN!" Grito el único niño que se había quedado en el lugar, que de alguna forma se había zafado del agarre de su madre y estaba corriendo sin percatarse de los cuerpos mutilados alrededor de él. Su madre y el anciano al lado de ellos corrieron detrás de él mientras decían en voz alta.

"¡Inari!" Pero Inari no los quiso escuchar, y por ello llegó en frente de su padre, poco después de él llegaron su madre y, al que podían suponer que era, su abuelo.

Su amo se acercó a la familia y con solo tocar a la figura de madera, la cual lentamente liberó al hombre que protegía, el cual se desplomó pero antes de que cayera contra su hijo y esposa, Mangetsu lo atrapó con una sonrisa y cogiendolo con sus dos brazos lo dejó suavemente en el suelo. La figura regresó a su posición inicial, pero esta vez comenzó a "tragar" al pedestal completamente, haciendo que ella adquiriera un majestuoso tamaño, la familia abrazó al hombre de los brazos rotos mientras lloraban... era una bonita vista.

El anciano, el cual solo soltaba algunas lágrimas, les dijo "Les agradezco mucho, no hay forma de que les pueda pagar lo que han hecho por nosotros".

Mangetsu con una sonrisa respondió "No te preocupes".

La familia agradeció silenciosamente de nuevo y se retiró cargando a Kaiza con cuidado, cuando pasaron la malla de hierro lo dejaron en una camilla blanca y se lo llevaron, el niño y la mujer corrieron detrás del grupo que llevaba a Kaiza, obviamente a curarle sus heridas, mientras que el anciano volvió hacia el grupo de Naruto, el cual se habían reunido al frente de la hermosa figura de madera.

Cuando estuvo a cierta distancia del grupo les dijo "Enserio les agradezco por lo que han hecho".

"Ya le dije que no hay ningún problema, señor" Respondió amablemente Mangetsu mientras agitaba levemente los manos con una sonrisa.

"Si pero... quisiera que vinieran a nuestra casa y darles algo de comer, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer" Dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

Mangetsu dirigió su mirada a Naruto disimuladamente, el cual solo encogió sus hombros "Haz lo que quieras" era el mensaje.

"Esta bien, me convenciste".

Con esto se dirigieron hacia la casa del anciano, y cuando salieron del alambrado algunos comenzaron a ovacionarles y agradecerles mientras que otros comenzaron a tumbar la malla de hierro o recoger los cuerpos de los muertos.

... Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a la casa del anciano, cuyo nombre era Tazuna.

"Perdón si no es mucho pero, je, algunas de nuestras casas terminaron siendo quemadas por los hombres de Gatō y bueno...".

"No te preocupes, estamos acostumbrados a mucho menos" Le respondió mientras sonreía.

"Ya veo... bueno, como somos muchos creo que no alcanzaremos en la mesa normal... ¡Ah pero no se preocupen!, en el segundo piso hay un cuarto suficientemente grande para todos... si tan solo tuviéramos una mesa".

"La parte de la mesa la puedo solucionar yo" Le dijo Naruto.

"Oh, ¿usaras ese poder raro con el qué haces aparecer figuras de la nada?" Comentó el anciano mientras abría la puerta de la casa y dejaba entrar al grupo de Naruto.

"Si, usare ese "poder raro" como lo llamas" Dijo tranquilamente Naruto.

... Habían pasado unos minutos desde que llegaron a la casa, habían subido al segundo piso en el cual era relativamente espacioso con su Mokuton, Naruto creó una mesa de la nada, con demasiados detalles, en forma de U. Hace unos segundos había mandado un clon para ir a avisar a Tayuya y a Mayu de la situación y llevarlos a este pueblo junto con el barco, y dejarlas en este hogar para que estén seguros, Mayu y los bebés, cosa que le pregunto a Tazuna, si podían quedarse algunas personas en su hogar hasta que terminen con Gatō y con lo que venían a hacer a lo cual él respondió que no había ningún problema.

"Naruto, ¿no crees que exageraste?, quiero decir... ¡Mira está mesa, estoy seguro que solo un Daimyō come en una mesa así!" Comentó Suigetsu, Karin no le dijo nada porque en parte estaba de acuerdo con el idiota dientes de sierra.

"Solo estoy practicando mi precisión con el Mokuton" Explico Naruto.

"Igual-" Suigetsu fue callado con un golpe propinado por su hermano mayor el cual le dijo "Naruto se esforzó para hacer esta mesa y encima te quejas" Suigetsu solo tiro un puchero mientras miraba a un lado sonrojado.

"Naruto... oye creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes, no eres tu el hijo per-" El sakki (Instinto asesino) de Naruto se libero ante estas palabra, el cual dijo sin ninguna emoción pero si alguien fuera lo suficientemente perspicaz podía notar que había odio en ella.

"Yo no soy su hijo" Naruto decidió tranquilizarse al ver que a él se le hacía difícil respirar por la cantidad de sakki que él emanaba, después dirigio su mirada a la mesa, la cual estaba algo rota en su parte, la cual decidio reparar rapidamente.

"Pe-perdón, yo no sabía-"

"No te preocupes, solo no lo menciones de nuevo... por cierto, ¿Cómo te enteraste de esa información?".

"A-ah, bueno, antes de que Gatō llegara a Nami (La ola) yo usualmente hacía trabajos en el exterior. Ahí es donde me entere sobre ciertas cosas que pasaban en el exterior, como lo es... tu situación" Naruto asintió y justo cuando el anciano termino de decir esto su nieto, su esposa y su yerno habian aparecido, este último con sus brazos completamente enyesados 'Si que trabajan rápido en este lugar' Fue el pensamiento de todos en el grupo de Naruto. La esposa de Kaiza estaba ayudándole a caminar mientras que Inari miraba con estrellas en los ojos a la mesa en frente de ellos.

"Increible, ¿De dónde salio esta mesa, jiji?"

"Inari, se menos descortés, tenemos visitas" Reprendió su madre a lo cual Inari solo respondió con un puchero mientras decía "Hai".

"Aunque yo también quisiera saber de donde salio esta mesa Tsunami" Dijo el hombre con los brazos enyesados.

"Ah, debido a que Tazuna-san aquí nos invito a comer y su mesa no era muy grande, decidí crear una mesa en la que todos pudiéramos estar" Dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo a lo que Kaiza respondió con una sonrisa mientras decía "Ya veo".

Pocos segundos después los que habían llegado recientemente se habían sentado al lado de Tazuna, Kaiza estaba al costado de Inari mientras que Karin estaba al otro costado. Tsunami no pudo evitar preocuparse sobre el estado mental de los chicos por haber hecho... eso.

"Ummm... chicos" Todos miraron a Tsunami, la cual continuo diciendo "Me refería ustedes tres *SEÑALAR A KARIN, SUIGETSU Y NARUTO*... ¿Estan bien?".

Mangetsu fue el que respondio primero "Sus nombres son Karin *SEÑALARLA*, Suigetsu *SEÑALARLO* y Naruto *SEÑALARLO*, por si te lo preguntabas y si lo dices por lo que acaban de hacer, bueno... están acostumbrados a ver esa clase de cosas, ¿No es así, chicos?"

Los tres mencionados solo afirmaron con la cabeza sin ninguna emoción en sus rostros.

"Y-ya veo... pero no creo que deberían estar tan expuestos a peligros, después de todo son niños".

El que respondió fue Naruto "Lamentablemente, nos han pasado y hemos visto y hecho muchas cosas en nuestra vida que nos hacen perder el título de niños". Tazuna decidió decirle a su hija "Tsunami... después te cuento todos los detalles" antes de que toque algún punto sensible del pelirrojo, a lo cual su hija acepto hesitantemente, se paro mientras decía "Traeré el almuerzo... vaya que es una suerte de que haya preparado una cantidad tan grande... Espero que aún siga caliente" Murmuro la última parte mientras aceleraba un poco el paso.

Después de unos segundos de que Tsunami se fuera después de que cerrara la puerta, escucharon algunos toques desde la puerta... tal vez Tsunami necesitaba algo de ayuda, Tazuna se paro y camino hasta la puerta para abrirla... ahí vio a dos chicas, una niña sosteniendo a un bebé y a una mujer atractiva sosteniendo a otro bebé... pero lo que no se espero era ver como 4 copias del mismo pelirrojo, volteo a ver al chico el cual seguía sentado en el mismo lugar.

"Ya llegamos" Dijo la mujer atractiva alegremente.

Naruto fue el primero en responder "Sientense en el asiento que gusten, Tsunami-san dijo que iba a traer el almuerzo, esperemos que no tenga ningún problema... ¡Ah! Tazuna-san, no se preocupe, no esta ebrio esos son mis clones, lo cual me recuerda... vayan a proteger el barco mientras no estamos" Con un "Hai (Entendido)" desaparecieron en un borrón.

Mayu se sentó al lado de Mangetsu mientras que Tayuya se sentó al lado de su madre, Tazuna también se volvió a sentar y en los siguientes 5 segundos apareció Tsunami con 4 platos, 2 en cada mano... Naruto no sabía ni como había sido capaz de subir. "Tsunami, ¿Necesitas ayuda?" Pregunto su padre a lo cual ella respondio.

"A decir verdad, si que necesito mucha ayuda" Tazuna ya estaba al lado de Tsunami cuando termino de decir esto y la ayudo cargando dos de los platos que tenía, milagrosamente no tirando los otros 2 en el proceso. Dejaron los 4 primeros platos a los invitados antes de que Tsunami notara algo.

"Ehhh, ¿Qu-quienes son-?" Mangetsu rápidamente respondió diciendo "Ella es Mayu, la madre de Karin, Tayuya y los bebés que ves aqui".

"Ya-ya veo" Mayu rápidamente le pregunto "¿Quisieras algo de ayuda?" Tsunami asintió, a lo cual Mayu dejo en los brazos de Mangetsu al bebé que tenía en sus brazos y dijo "Vuelvo en un rato" Mientras salia con Tsunami a lo cual los otros respondieron con un "Hai".

Cuando ellas ya se habían ido Kaiza se recordo algo importante "¡Ah!, me olvidaba decirte, Tazuna, escuche decir a los demás que se estaban preparando para eliminar a Gatō y a sus hombres, escuche a algunos decir que siendo su propia tierra no pudieran ser capaz de defenderla era inaceptable eso, yo también quisiera ir pero..."

"No Kaiza, tus brazos están demasiado lastimados para-" Karin decidio ayudar al hombre "Oye, señor Kaiza". Llamo la atención de todos en la habitación, Tayuya, sabiendo lo que iba a proponer, le dijo a su hermana "Karin, no creo que debas-".

"Nee-chan, él es un buen hombre y esta en apuros... mamá hubiera hecho lo mismo".

"Si, pero-" Mangetsu decidió interrumpir su discusión diciendo "Tayuya, si es su decisión ayudarle entonces deja que ella lo haga" en un tono tranquilo. Karin camino hasta Kaiza mientras levantaba su brazo y le decía "Muerde... pero despacio que duele".

Kaiza, Tazuna e Inari ya no sabían lo que pasaba. "¿Cómo morder tu brazo ayudara a tou-chan a curarse?".

"Podrías solo hacerlo... que se me cansa el brazo" Tazuna miro dubitativamente a la pelirroja, después dirigió su mirada a los demás... al final decidió aceptar la propuesta de la pelirroja.

... Una luz verde envolvió a Kaiza y Tazuna junto con Inari vieron este hecho impresionados, pocos segundos después Kaiza podía sentir su brazo completamente, movió un poco los dedos de sus manos... los podía mover.

"Parece que necesitas ayuda para deshacerte de eso *LANZAR SHURINKEN'S*" En un instante los shuriken's cortaron a través de los yesos de sus brazos y los abrieron, los shuriken's de alguna forma habían regresado a Naruto. Los yesos se abrieron lentamente hasta que se abrieron completamente y cayeron al suelo. Kaiza comenzó a probar como estaban sus brazos... era como si nunca se los hubieran roto en un primer lugar.

"Bien... si te preguntas que hice bueno... mi chakra es especial, cada vez que alguien me muerde y absorbe mi chakra este alguien se cura" Kaiza solo asintió lentamente como tonto mientras Karin se sentaba en su asiento.

Tazuna quiso preguntar algo que vino rondando su mente desde que los vio "Ummm, Naruto-kun ¿Dónde conociste a Mangetsu-san?".

Naruto dirigió su mirada a Mangetsu y dijo "Nos conocimos cuando yo estaba escapando de Konoha" Nadie de su grupo dijo nada, Naruto debía tener una razón para mentir sobre como se conocieron y sobre quien era el líder del grupo.

Y en realidad Naruto si tenía una razón más o menos buena ya que el quería disimular su habilidad lo más posible para que cuando fuera conocido en el mundo los de _ese_ lugar vean el terrible error que cometieron al hacerle _eso_ , y para disimular su habilidad tenía que dar tanta información falsa como sea posible a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, excepto a los que confiaba o se veía obligado a confiar.

"¿Por qué estabas escapando de Konoha, Naruto-nii-chan" Preguntó inocentemente Inari a lo que Tazuna dijo en voz baja su nombre.

"No te preocupes Tazuna-san, solo tiene curiosidad, no hay nada de malo en eso... bueno, yo estaba escapando de Konoha, debido a que ellos me causaban mucho dolor y preferí irme para que no pudieran hacerme más dolor, pero para ellos representaba un aporte militar muy grande así que no me quisieron dejar irme... asi que escape".

"¿Qué te hacian, Naruto-kun?" Pregunto Kaiza.

"... Preferiría no hablar de las cosas que me hacían en _ese_ lugar...*LEVANTARSE* si me disculpan, no tengo mucha hambre y necesito revisar las cosas que debemos de comprar para el viaje, disculpen" Y con esto Naruto se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ni bien el pelirrojo se retiro Mangetsu le dijo "No debiste de tocar ese tema" con una cara extremadamente seria.

"¿Qu-qué, por-?" Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Tazuna le dijo "Antes de que llegaran, le dije sobre su... información parental... su reacción bueno... por un segundo creí haber visto mi muerte".

Karin se levantó en medio de la explicación del anciano y, cuando Tazuna terminó, agarro por el hombro a Inari mientras le decía "Mocoso, nuestras madres se tardan mucho... es mejor que vayamos ayudarles" Y con esto comenzó a arrastrar a Inari. Inari se comenzó a quejar pero rápidamente la pelirroja lo llevo con ella.

Cuando los demás pudieron sentir que Inari estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no les pudiera escuchar, Mangetsu dijo "Bueno... su historia sinceramente no es la más facil... Juugo, Kimimaro, por favor, no le digan a Naruto que les dije esto *AMBOS: ASENTIR DUBITATIVAMENTE*... bueno, por donde empezar..."

 **XXX**

Habían pasado unas 2 horas. Naruto en estos instantes estaba en el techo de la casa de Tazuna, mientras miraba al cielo azul... cerró los ojos un momento mientras sentía como el viento rosaba su piel, podía sentir a lo lejos como la gente se reunía en la plaza central, sus intenciones eran bien claras "Librarse de la peste que asolaba a su país"... aún más lejos podía sentir como un gran grupo de personas, alrededor de 500 personas, no habían muchos humanos poderosos... podía sentirlos al enmascarado y a Momochi Zabuza entre ellos.

"Naruto-sama, creo que ya es hora de ir" La voz de Kimimaro lo saco de su estado de relajación, abrió los ojos y con un suspiro desapareció.

Al siguiente instante, apareció detrás de Kimimaro, el cual estaba mirando por la ventana pero cambio su dirección para mirar a su amo intentó ocultar toda la rabia que sentía... toda la ira que sentía por lo que esos bastardos le habían hecho a su salvador, por suerte él no lo miro, simplemente camino hacia al frente mientras decía "Así que ya es hora" Kimimaro respondió con una onomatopeya mientras se calmaba cada vez más.

... Ya habían bajado y estaban en el centro de la plaza, Naruto le pidió a Kimimaro y a Juugo que protegieran el pueblo mientras no estaban ninguno de los que los iban a ayudar para exterminar a los hombres de Gatō debido a la posibilidad de que ellos ataquen el pueblo mientras no estén, ahora mismo estaban al lado de Kaiza que estaba dándole un discurso inspirador a todos los pobladores... Naruto no le daba mucha importancia de hecho, su mente estaba ocupada con otra cuestión.

Era sobre el enmascarado y Zabuza... ¿cómo era que un ser tan puro como la nieve como lo es ese enmascarado estaba con alguien cuya alma era tan negra como la mismísima noche?. Sinceramente a primera vista ese enmascarado nadie podía decir cual era su género, debido a que su cuerpo era demasiado andrógino, pero debido a que Naruto era un sensor, y uno muy bueno, sabía su género, el enmascarado era... varón, cosas aparte...

... Inspeccionando más a fondo a Zabuza... había una luz, una luz extremadamente pequeña pero que se rehusaba a retirarse de ese lugar... tal vez... tal vez si valga la pena... el dejarlos con vida. Lo había pensado mucho tiempo, lo más probable es que esa pequeña luz era la influencia del enmascarado sobre Zabuza debido a que cada cierto tiempo, Zabuza giraba un poco la cabeza en dirección hacia el enmascarado.

Una persona capaz de cambiar el corazón de un hombre... cambiar un corazón... era básicamente como cambiar de dirección a un rio, muy difícil... pero ese enmascarado lo hizo o al menos lo estaba haciendo... si ese enmascarado era capaz de cambiar el corazón de un hombre tan maligno como lo es Zabuza tal vez Naruto podría lograr cambiar al mundo para obtener un mundo de paz... tal vez.

Pero la realidad golpeo a Naruto... de nuevo, debia de aceptarlo... alguien como él con un alma tan fria, no podía ser capaz de cambiar al mundo para bien... es más, era un milagro de que hubiera conseguido a compañeros... amigos tan buenos como los que tenía.

Mientras Naruto inspeccionaba a los decididos pobladores del país noto una cosa muy peculiar o mejor dicho a una persona. Un clon de tierra se formo a espaldas del pequeño para después darle un tocar un poco su hombro mientras murmuraba al lado de su oreja.

"¿Se podría saber que haces en este lugar, Inari-kun?" El pequeño casi grita a todo pulmón pero se las arreglo para mantenerse callado sujetando su boca con ambas manos.

"¿Qu-Qué haces- Co-cómo-?" Inari intentaba procesar como es que Naruto se encontraba en dos lugares a la vez.

"Eso no es importante, lo importante es... ¿Cuál es la razón de que estés en este lugar?" Inari miro unos segundos a Naruto antes de decirle timidamente.

"Qu-quiero ayudar".

"Sabes que lo que vamos a hacer es muy peligroso por no decir que arruinaria tu inocencia, ¿No?".

"Lo sé pero... pero quiero proteger todo lo que amo como tou-chan y ser un héroe... como ustedes" Naruto se quedo mirando a Inari por unos pocos segundos hasta que solto una pequeña risa para inmediatamente decirle.

"Inari... para mi todos los que estan reunidos en este lugar son héroes, ¿Sabes por qué?... porque todos los que estan en este lugar van a arriesgar sus vidas con tal de proteger la vida de sus familias y amigos... no hay cosa mejor por la cual luchar que esa razón" La cara de atención y timidez de Inari cambio a una cara de alegria.

"*RISA PEQUEÑA*... pero debido a que eres todavia un niño y no has recibido ni un poco entonces... creo que te protegere en ese lugar" Inari asintio energicamente mientras le agradecia en voz baja al Uzumaki. **[Miren cuanta responsabilidad xD]**

"... Sabes, una vez que se termine todo esto necesitaran una forma de como preveir que pase algo como esto de nuevo"

"¿Pero cómo?"

"Bueno... creo que tengo algunas sugerencias para que le digas a tu padre y abuelo, pues veras..." Naruto , o mejor dicho su clon, comenzó a comentarle todo lo que había estado meditando hace algunos minutos atras.

Ya habian tomado marcha contra el edificio donde estaba establecido la compañia de Gatō aunque Tayuya y Naruto se habían adelantado a los demás para poder eliminar, como amenaza, a Zabuza y al enmascarado, y ahora estaban acortando camino por el bosque.

"Entonces... ¿Cuál sera el plan?" Pregunto Tayuya con ambas manos detras de su cabeza mientras su katana descansaba en su cintura.

"El plan es separarlos, no hemos podido obtener mucha información de ellos dos ni sus habiliadades, aparte de lo que nos contó Mangetsu sobre Zabuza, asi que es muy peligroso dejarlos a ambos juntos pero basados en su cantidad de chakra, yo creo que podrías ganarle al enmascarado... pero tambien esta el problema de la experiencia en combate".

"Sin mencionar que podrían tener algunos trucos sucios bajo la manga" Ambos se detuvieron abruptamente y dirigieron su mirada a una de las ramas.

"Parece ser que no tuvimos que buscar mucho, ¿No crees, Naruto?" A lo cual Naruto simplemente asintio.

"Hummm, la presa buscando al depredador, ¿No te parece algo irónico, Haku?" el enmascarado, ahora conocido como Haku, solo hizo solto una onomatopeya mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía el adulto "Hummm, creo que tu serás más que suficiente para vencer a ambos moco-".

En menos de un parpadeo, Naruto aparecio de repente en frente de su vista para luego propinarle un fuerte golpe en su cara mandandolo a volar unos metros más lejos. Haku solo se quedo mirando a Naruto por unos 2 segundos antes de intentar atacarlo pero fue detenido por Tayuya, la cual lanzó unos kunais a su cabeza, los cuales fueron esquivados a las justas, sin embargo logro asestar una parte de él o mejor dicho algo que estaba vistiendo, su masacara, debido al impacto del kunai, la mascara de Haku cayo al suelo dejando completamente pasamado al chico androgino.

"Tayuya encargate de él, yo me encargare de Zabuza" Dijo Naruto desapareciendo por completo del lugar dirigiendose hacia Zabuza.

"Parece que solo quedamos tu y yo... ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos?" Una sonrisa confiada se poso en la cara de Tayuya.

"... Tu excesiva confianza *SACAR SENBON's*... será el motivo de tu muerte".

 **Tayuya vs Haku**

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos más, hasta que ambos hicieron su jugada a la vez, mientras que Haku tiro una gran cantidad de senbon's en dirección a Haku, Tayuya concentro chakra fuuton en sus dedos indice y medio para luego cortar el aire con estos, mandando una rafaga de aire cortante que desvio los senbon's de Haku y obligo a este a saltar a otro árbol para no ser cortado por este ataque.

"Yo no estaba sin hacer nada mientras mi hermanita estaba entrenando para volverse fuerte para proteger a nuestra familia ¿Sabes?".

Haku se quedo callado por unos segundos mientras se dejaba caer al suelo hasta que, una vez en el suelo, dijo "Ya veo... en ese sentido... tu hermana menor y yo nos parecemos mucho".

"¿Ah, de qué estas hablando?".

"... Entonces continuemos con esto" Mientras Haku decia esto de la nada 3 senbon's aparecieron en cada mano para inmedaitamente ser lanzadas contra Tayuya, la cual comenzó a bloquear todos los senbon's con su katana para luego cargar contra el chico, el cual cargo sin un arma en sus manos.

Tayuya corrio contra su enemigo intentando dar un corte certero a todo su cuerpo, no letal, pero en el momento en el que elevo su katana y comenzo a cortar el aire con dirección al cuerpo del chico androgino, este último puso su palma izquierda en la parte baja de la empuñadura, desarmandola, para después darle un golpe certero en su estomago, acto seguido de una patada lateral, ocasionando que la cara de Tayuya quede contra el suelo.

Haku levanto su pierna en el aire para después intentar asesinar a Tayuya rapida e indoloramente, aplastandole el craneo con toda su fuerza, cosa que no pudo conseguir ya que la Uzumaki rodo un poco evitando que la patada rompa su craneo, la patada se estrello contra el suelo ocasionando que este se agriete un poco.

Tayuya siguio rodando un poco más hasta que quedo cerca de su katana, la cual uso para desequilibrar a Haku, cuando logro su objetivo se levanto del suelo rapidamente. Haku no dejo que su cuerpo cayera completamente en el suelo y, apoyandose de sus manos, logro evitar la caida impulsandose de sus brazos y creo una considerable distancia entre ellos dos.

"Veo que te subestime un poco, niño bonito" Dijo Tayuya mientras se limpiaba un poco la suciedad que tenía en su ropa.

"... Parece que yo tambien te subestime demasiado... pero no lo hare más" Un aura celeste se poso alrededor del cuerpo del chico androgino mientras que este hacia el sello del tigre cruzado.

Tayuya se quedo en guardia expectante del siguiente movimiento de Haku, cuando de pronto alrededor de ella comenzaron a aparecer... espejos. Tayuya sabia que este chico poseía un kekkei genkai relacionado con el hielo pero la cosa era que... ella no tenia ni la más mínima idea de como enfrentarse a alguien que pudiera controlar el hielo.

"Esta es la técnica que recientemente he creado, se llama... Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō (Jutsu Secreto: Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo)" Dijo Haku mientras los 21 espejos que aparecieron formaban un domo de hielo que se cerro hermeticamente después de un tiempo. Tayuya tenia sostenia su katana con los dos manos, expectante de lo que podía pasar...

Pero de todo lo que podía preveir, nunca se espero que Haku entrara a uno de los espejos ni mucho menos que él apareciera en los demás espejos.

'Podría ser un... no, Naruto dijo que no había muchos usuarios de ninjutsu que controlan el espacio- tiempo, y más que todo por qué pensé que iba a ser un Jikukan ninjutsu solo esta controlando su kekkei genkai y... ¡Claro!, se esta reflejando en los demás espejos' Con esto en mente Tayuya se quedo mirando fijamente al chico androgino.

Cada uno de los espejos reflejo a Haku, listo para lanzar senbon's, mientras Tayuya se encontraba mirando fija y fieramente al espejo que había entrado el chico androgino. Pero no pudo ni siquiera ver su movimiento.

En menos de un segundo un borron había aparecido a su lado y le había causado una herida superficial en su brazo derecha, Tayuya miro con los ojos bien abiertos esta herida hasta que de pronto sintio como le hacía una y otra y otra herida más. Debido a que Haku le hizo algunas heridas en sus manos, Tayuya se vio forzada a tirar al suelo su arma mientras recibia más heridas.

Tayuya siguio recibiendo estos ataques hasta que ya no pudo más y, concentrando todo su chakra y expulsandolo como una potente rafaga de viento logro hacer que Haku perdiera completamente el balance y salga disparado contra uno de los espejos, rompiendolo por la fuerza del viento y el peso del chico androgino.

Haku se levanto del suelo rapidamente y justo cuando toco el suelo de nuevo se toco su brazo izquierdo que había sido algo dañado por el golpe, lo movio varias veces para comprobar si seguia funcionando mientras miraba a la pelirroja sin ningun sentimiento.

Tayuya no se detuvo ahí y comenzó a "cortar" el aire con sus dedo lanzando varias rafagas de viento cortantes con direccion a Haku, el cual cancelo su jutsu para ahorrar chakra, ya que este era un jutsu recientemente creado asi que gastaba DEMASIADO chakra, y no cansarse rápido mientras esquivaba las rafagas de Tayuya.

Haku comenzó a hacer muchos sellos manuales con una sola mano, con la otra sostenía un senbon, mientras liberaba aire frio de su cuerpo al finalizar de hacer los sellos manuales dijo "Hyoton: Hyōzan (Estilo hielo: Tempano)" Mientras que a sus costados aparecían unos grandes trozos de hielo en punta, Haku subitamente se detuvo y señalo a Tayuya con fuerza para que después los tempanos de hielo que se habían formado a sus lados sean lanzadas con fuerza contra la Uzumaki.

La cual siguio caminando hacia el frente pero cuando estuvo a cierta distancia se dejo caer al suelo mientras derrapaba en este, el tempano de hielo paso a milimetros de su cara mientras esta la agachaba más. Después de haber pasado este obstaculo, el cual se estrello en el suelo dejando una nube de color blanco por el hielo destrozado, hizo una patada baja a las piernas de Haku, lo cual ocasiono que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, más sin embargo este no se dejo caer completamente al suelo y, usando sus brazos, extendio la distancia entre ellos dos para después sacar unos senbon's y arrojarselos.

Mientras los senbon's estaban en el aire, el tiempo parecia acortarse mientras la baja voz de Tayuya a pesar de ser baja era audible para Haku "Mi primo me dijo que debía evitar asesinarte debido a que eras una buena persona... ahora me doy cuenta de que él tenía razón, tu si que eres una buena persona en realidad... asi que..." En un instante aparecio en frente de Haku, con su tatuaje brillando rojo, "COMETE ESTO" Y con un derechazo certero en su estomago, el chico androgino cayo rendido ante los pies de la Uzumaki.

Tayuya se quedo mirando por unos instantes más al chico androgino... él era excesivamente... lindo... ¿Estaba Naruto completamente seguro de que era hombre?, no iba a revisar su parte íntima, obviamente, asi que solo se puso al mismo nivel del suelo para que su cara quedara a milimetros de la suya.

Tayuya comenzó a murmurar para si misma "Ahora que lo veo más de cerca, si parece un poco hombre" la pelirroja siguio analizando la cara del chico androgino... pero para mala suerte de ella, hace un tiempo había llovido y el suelo aún no se había secado por completo y... los labios del inconsiente chico y de la roja chica, debido a que tanto su cara como su cabello en estos momentos, se juntaron.

Tayuya se retiro rapidamente de esa situación mientras su cara se volvia aún más roja, si es que eso era posible, y grito a todo pulmon.

"¡KYAHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Naruto vs Zabuza**

Un estridente grito corto de la concentración de ambos shinobis, los cuales habían cortado muchos árboles, producto de su fiera batalla.

"Parece... que Tayuya ya ha terminado... supongo".

"Como si Haku fuera a perder contra esa niña tan facilmente".

"... Si ella ya ha terminado sera mejor que no la deje esperando mucho tiempo".

Naruto se puso en su posición de combate con su katana mientras que Zabuza a pesar de no haber cambiado de posición, él tambien estaba en guardia. Y comenzaron de nuevo, una nube de polvo se formo por la fuerza de su impulso mientras que el lugar donde estaban se había agrietado un poco, ambas espadas se chocaron fuertemente con un estridente sonido, más no suficiente para que fuera un ruido.

Mientras Naruto forcejeaba contra la espada de Zabuza, el comenzó a decir sin ningun sentimiento "¿Sabes?, leí en uno de mis libros que si un hombre carga una espada muy grande es debido a que tiene un problema psicologico que, para compensar el tamaño de su miembro erectil usan una espada de un gran tamaño".

"Tch, buen intento mocoso pero no voy a caer en ese truco".

"¿Cuál truco?, yo solo estoy compartiendo la información que lei... ¡Contigo!" Y con ese pequeño subidon del volumen de su voz, Naruto, usando su espada como un puente para elevarse, le propino una fuerte patada en la cara del adulto, el cual salio volando hacia unos árboles, rompiendolos, más no volo mucho. debido a que hizo uso de su espada, la cual enterro en el suelo, para evitar irse más lejos.

Levanto su espada rápidamente para usarla como escudo y evitar que los kunais que Naruto lanzó alcancen alguna parte de su cuerpo. Después bajo lentamente su espada y se quedo mirando fijamente a Naruto... hasta que después de unos segundos ambos desaparecieron en un instante y se volvieron un borrón para cualquiera que lo vea.

Ellos no se detuvieron, siguieron chocando sus espadas a alta velocidad cortando ramas, árboles y hasta rocas, hasta que Naruto llego al medio de un lago. En esos momento, Zabuza y Naruto se quedaron mirando hasta que finalmente Zabuza le dijo al pelirrojo mientras se tocaba una de las heridas que le causo Naruto.

"Debo decir muchacho, que estoy impresionado, para ser un mocoso si que eres muy bueno, pero... *HACER SELLO MANUAL* tu suerte se acaba aqui".

"... Suerte, je... como sea, yo tambien debería ponerme *ENCENDER SHARINGAN* serio" Zabuza se quedo mirando ese brillante ojo rojo que había reemplazado al ojo violeta del Uzumaki.

"... Asi que los rumores eran ciertos... tu si posees el sharingan... pero, no sera suficiente para vencerme, ahora estamos en mi terreno favorito y... hare máximo uso de él" Dijo Zabuza mientras comenzaba a hacer una posición de mano... la cual fue seguida inmediatamente por Naruto, Zabuza rio para si mismo mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos manuales para utilizar Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Estilo Agua: Técnica de bala de dragon de agua)... pero lo que Zabuza no se esperaba era que Naruto comenzara a usar sus mismos sellos, pero no dejo que eso lo distrajera mucho... y cuando ambos terminaron, dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" El agua en frente de ambos shinobis se comenzo a mover y a transformarse hasta convertirse en un dragon chino compuesto de agua, ambos dragones colicionaron ocasionando que se formaran unas olas de considerable tamaño alrededor de ambos.

Al siguiente instante ambos habían eliminado distancia entre ellos y en estos momentos se encontraban cruzando espadas... pero en la mente de Zabuza, este repasaba lo que había pasado...

'Que raro... estoy seguro de que el sharingan solo copia los jutsus... pero este mocoso-'

"Lo hizo al mismo momento" Finalizo su pensamiento, los ojos de Zabuza se ensancharon mientras tenía otro pensamiento.

'¡Es-este mocoso acaba-!'

"De leer mis pensamiento" Finalizo nuevamente, Naruto, antes de empujarse, ambos, con sus espadas para agrandar la distancia entre ellos.

Zabuza comenzó a rodear por la derecha a Naruto, pero... él tambien hacia lo mismo, se detuvo y al mismo tiempo tambien lo hizo Naruto, volviendo al mismo lugar de antes, hizo un sello de una mano mientras elevaba su mano pero... Naruto tambien hacia lo mismo, al mismo tiempo.

'E-este mocoso esta-'

"Copiando mis movimientos perfectamente" Sus ojos se ensancharon un poco más pero volvio a su estado inicial, Zabuza no lo había notado pero una vena se notaba en su frente.

'¡¿Cómo es que esta-?!'

"Leyendo mis pensamientos" Dijo sin emocion alguna a Zabuza.

'¡Maldita sea!, ese ojo es-' Penso haciendo otro sello de mano mientras que Naruto hizo lo mismo.

"Demasiado irritante ¿Verdad?"

"Tch, lo único que haces es imitarme, eso no es nada original-" Informo Zabuza antes de ser interrumpido por Naruto.

"Ahora diras, nunca podras vencerme mocoso ¿No es asi?" Esto irrito aún más que le dijo a Naruto mientras hacia más sellos manuales.

"Cuando termine contigo arrancare ese ojo de tu cara y me lo quedare como trofeo" Los mismos sellos fueron imitados por Naruto... pero a mucha más velocidad.

"¡¿Pe-pero Qué?!" Dijo después de que escuchara a Naruto decir Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Vórtex Gigante). Cuando el pelirrojo dijo estas palabras una gran porcion de agua se elevo, la cual después formo una ola que empujo a Zabuza hasta un árbol, el cual uso sus ramas para mantenerlo preso...

Después de esto, Naruto se comenzo a acercar lentamente a Zabuza mientras el árbol seguia encerrando a Zabuza en su madera, y a pesar de que este forcejeara de cualquier manera... no podía liberarse.

"¡Ma-maldito, sácame de aquí!" Ante esta palabras, Naruto solo se limito a decir tranquilamente.

"Bueno, definitivamente estas en lo cierto pero... ¿qué clase de idiota te liberaria?"

"Tch" Se limito a responder Zabuza.

"... Tengo una pregunta para ti, no importa si no quieres responder pero... si no respondes de una forma estaras respondiendo asi que... ¿Por qué trabajas para ese "hombre"... es por el dinero, es porque te dio un bonito lugar donde descansar o qué es?"

"Metete en tus asuntos, mocoso"

"... Asumire que es por el dinero... para que necesitarias ese dinero... tu simplemente podrías desaparecer, ya pareces haberlo hecho si la máscara de Haku no ha sido robada cuando estabas en kiri... En realidad no tengo necesidad de preguntarte pero quiero hacer esto por "las buenas" asi que" Zabuza se quedo callado por unos instantes hasta que dijo.

"Acertaste al pensar que era por dinero, quiero dinero para irme lejos y-"

"Mentira, ¿sabes? soy un sensor y uno muy bueno, incluso puedo sentir cuando alguien me miente asi que... ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?"

"Bueno, simplemente quiero suficiente dinero para contratar gente para eliminar al Mizukage"

"... Bueno estamos progresando... pero ¿Por qué no ayudar a Terumi Mei?, hasta donde yo sé ella tambien esta peleando en contra del Mizukage".

"Porque si, ahora dejame en paz, mocoso" Dijo Zabuza mientras miraba a otro lado.

"... Ya veo... es por Haku, ¿Verdad?".

"¡Te dije que me dejes en paz mocoso!"

"... Entonces estoy en lo cierto, juntas dinero desde fuera y apoyar a Mei para que Haku no este en la primera linea de batalla debido a que si va a Kiri sera enviado a primera linea junto contigo debido a que ha sido entrenado por ti mismo y calculo que esta a pocos pasos de superarte, y todo esto para que Haku no muera debido a que en su naturaleza no esta matar a alguien" Zabuza no dijo nada pero se podía escuchar claramente que este estaba rechinando sus dientes.

"Entonces estoy en lo cierto ¿Verdad?" Y con esto dicho, Naruto se sento en su mismo lugar mientras miraba a los ojos a Zabuza, el cual tenía la mirada oscurecida.

"¿Sabes?... tal vez sea muy tarde para que mi alma pueda ser reparada pero... la tuya tal vez se pueda reparar" Zabuza murmuro algo mientras desviaba la mirada por un segundo pero cuando volvio a mirar a los ojos a Naruto... no era lo que estaba esperando, Zabuza era una persona sanguinaria que asesinaba sin dudar ni un solo segundo pero... este... mocoso... era incluso peor que ver a un bijuu a los ojos era tan...

"Te lo dije ¿no?, tal vez sea muy tarde para mi pero, no es muy tarde para ti" Naruto volvio a tener su antiguo brillo mientras seguia hablando "Una persona como yo, una persona a la que le fue... arrebatada el alma, la alegria, la inocencia y casi todos mis buenos sentimientos, pudo encontrar a personas que lo querian y aceptaban... personas que me aman" Dijo con una diminuta sonrisa verdadera "Y asi como yo tu encontraste a alguien que te ama incondicionalemente pero... tú eres diferente, tú has podido conocer la alegria desde que naciste mientras que yo no... tus heridas son capaces de sanar mientras que las mias-"

"Mocoso... callate..." Dijo con una mirada vacía al chico pelirrojo, después de eso miro al cielo y le dijo "Puede que tengas razón pero... Haku merece a una persona que en verdad la pueda apreciar... puede que yo haya conocido la alegria y la paz pero... yo nací sin alma... personas como yo... personas como nosotros... no cambiamos por simples palabras... solo debemos fingir que hemos cambiado... para que la alegria de las personas que nos aman dure para siempre".

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras miraban al cielo. Naruto levanto la mano al cielo intentando tapar el sol con su mano "Sacrificarse por un amigo... por una familia... es la clase de amor más grande que existe... asi esta escrito en uno de los libros que leí... pero en ninguno de esos libros te dice como se siente el amor".

"... Es un sentimiento raro ¿No es asi?" Dijo melancolicamente mientras seguia mirando al cielo el hombre mientras las ramas que lo encerraban se liberaban.

"Es mejor que vayamos a ver como estan Haku y Tayuya".

"Je, apuesto a que ya vencio a esa chica para este momento".

"... Ya veremos".

... Cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron era a Tayuya amarrando a Haku dentro de una bolsa de piel amarrada con sogas, volteo a mirarlos y digo con un dedo acusador.

"¡Naruto, detras de-!"

"Si, ya sé quien esta detrás de mi, no te preocupes, llegamos a un acuerdo" Dijo Naruto mientras Zabuza asentia.

"*SUSPIRO* Ahora deberia decir que liberaras a Haku pero... esta inconsiente o al menos lo parece asi que..." Zabuza se acercaba más y más a Haku y Tayuya mientras esta lo veia con su katana en mano, y cuando llego cerca de Haku, Zabuza cargo a este "Tendre que cargarlo".

"Veamos como le estan yendo las cosas a los demás" Todos asintieron a esto.

En un instante los 4 shinobis habían desaparecido mientras que en otra parte, en unos árboles, cerca de un gran edificio.

"Asi que este es el lugar" Dijo Tayuya mientras veía como los aldeanos junto con los demás asesinaban a los hombre de Gatō.

"Si, en definitiva, siento su chakra irancundo y temeroso, entre otros sentimientos, ahí arriba" Señalo con la mirada, Naruto.

"Ya veo, entonces, parece que le dare una visita" Dijo Zabuza preparado para ir pero fue detenido por el brazo de Naruto.

"Espera aqui, quiero divertirme un rato con un ser tan patético como él" Y sin esperar una respuesta, desaparecio.

 **XXXXXX**

 **(Little Gore Time :D)  
**

Gatō miraba apretando fuertemente los puños mientras algunas lagrimas salian de sus cuencas... ¿Cómo es que había llegado a esto... cómo es que todo su trabajo "duro" había sido arruinado por un grupo de mocosos insignificantes?... sinceramente, esperaba que Zabuza terminara de una vez con lo que le había mandado, traer cuantos rehenes pudiera, para poder cambiar la situación. Gatō escucho un subito sonido estridente, el mismo sonido que producia el arañar de una pizarra, tapandose los oidos miro al lugar donde se origino el ruido... pero lo primero que vio fue un ojo morado y de pronto todo se hizo negro.

El pequeño y obeso empresario no sabía donde estaba, todo estaba en blanco y negro a excepción del cielo el cual era de un morado oscuro que hacía que este lugar tuviera un poco de luz... era un lugar tétrico. Miro a todos lado intentando encontrar una respuesta de donde estaba, pero lo que vio lo aterro, sus extremidades estaban siendo retenidas de forma violenta por estacas de metal. Después de gritar por ayuda por unos pocos minutos, él pudo escuchar unos pasos que hacian eco en sus oidos.

"¿Qui-quén eres...? no, eso no importa, ¡Ayudame por favor, te dare lo que quieras!" Suplico con voz llorosa.

" **Lo que quiera, hummm** " Dijo una voz fria y terrorifica, después de unos segundos de seguir escuchando los pasos una cara se poso en frente de él... un niño pelirrojo con ojos morados con patrones circulares en los cuales uno de los ojos tenía unas cicatrices muy espantosas... pero lo que más le dio miedo fue su sonrisa... era una sonrisa que podía hacer al mismo diablo mearse en los pantalos.

" **Quiero... ¡Que sufras!** " Cuando el chico dijo esto la temperatura de las estacas se elevo a tal grado que parecía como si el metal estuviera siendo derretido en sus manos, el estridente grito del hombre hizo eco en el... lugar, mientras sentía algo extremadamente caliente rodeando su cuerpo... era lava... estaba siendo quemado vivo, la carne del regordete hombre se calcinaba y daba paso a ver su esqueleto mientras sus gritos se hacian más estridentes. Cerro los ojos una vez más y cuando los abrio... el chico con la sonrisa endemoniada estaba en frente de él de nuevo.

" **Espacio...** " Gatō sintio como sus extremidades se retorcian lentamente... todas y cada una, mientras que sentía como algo rompia sus huesos por dentro, el lugar se inundo por sus gritos de nuevo, mientras el suelo de apariencia acuatica se teñia un poco con la sangre del pingue empresario; de su pecho brotaron serpientes de apariencia extraña que cuando salieron al exterior junto con algunos pedazos de sus costillas, prosiguieron devorando los organos del hombre. El grito estridente aumento mientras cerraba otra vez los ojos y cuando los abrio de nuevo... el chico con la sonrisa endemoniada estaba en frente de él de nuevo.

" **Tiempo...** " Gatō sintio como sus extremidades le dolian abrumadoramente como si... dirigio su mirada a sus piernas... las cuales estaban pudriendose como si él estuviera muerto, Gatō grito de la desesperación y el asco, mientras todo su cuerpo se pudria. Cerro los ojos una vez más para, de nuevo, abrirlos... el chico con la sonrisa endemoniada estaba en frente de él de nuevo.

" **Masa...** " Gatō sintio un dolor gradual en sus organos, primero era como un pinchon de una aguja pero después de unos segundos se sintio como si fuera a explotar, todos y cada uno de sus organos, desde la vejiga hasta su cerebro, este dolor era tan grande que evitaba que el empresario pudiera gritar tan estridentemente como antes hasta que como si fuera un globo el hizo *POP*. Abrio los ojos de nuevo... el chico con la sonrisa endemoniada estaba en frente de él de nuevo.

" **Lo controlo todo en este lugar...** " Gatō sintio una ligera picazon en algunas partes pero esa picazon se comenzo a sentir en dolor y el dolor paso a ser un tormento, el obeso empresario miro a sus piernas... solo para ver como eran consumidas por insectos de diferentes tamaños, cienpies recorrieron su estomago solo para después enterrarse en este y consumir sus organos internos. De nuevo no podía gritar estridentemente, solo un grito sordo mientras este lloraba sangre. Sintio como cada uno de los insectos consumia su sangre, como le echaban sus acidos... todo, cerro los ojos nuevamente y para cuando los abrio... el chico con la sonrisa endemoniada estaba en frente de él de nuevo.

" **Es inutil escapar**..." El suelo que parecia ser agua, por la forma como sonaban las pisadas del chico en este, comenzo a cambiar para ser... arena movediza, mientras gritaba y forcejeaba por salir miro como la sonrisa maquiavelica del chico se ensanchaba... lo disfrutaba, como si un dulce delicioso estuviera en su boca, poco a poco el pingue empresario pudo llegar a la cima... solo para ser jalado por algo, miro ese algo y... eran muertos, la arena movediza ahora era ya no estaba, ahora era un abismo envuelto en llamas y en el fondo se podían ver personas diciendo su nombre mientras lo jalaban al fondo de ese agujero infernal. Cerro los ojos mientras gritaba y se deshacia en ceniza... el chico con la sonrisa endemoniada estaba en frente de él de nuevo.

" **Es inutil pedir piedad...** " Gatō sintio como si el agua estuviera elevandose, mientras escuchaba un burbujeo... cuando rozo su piel, solto un grito estridente mientras se movia descontroladamente... era aceite hirviendo, el aceite siguio subiendo hasta que engullo completamente al empresario, sus gritos tambien fueron ahogados por el aceite. Cerro los ojos una vez más para nuevamente abrirlos... el chico con la sonrisa endemoniada estaba en frente de él de nuevo.

" **Tu cosecharas lo que sembraste... asi que... quedan 119 horas con 55 minutos... divirtamonos ¿Quiéres?** ".

 **XXXXXX**

 **(Perdón porque sea tan corto)**

El cuerpo de Gatō cayo al suelo como si fuera una marioneta a la que le habian cortado los hilos, sus ojos seguian moviendose pero él ya no podía pensar... solo quería de una vez por todas morir para que terminen con su sufrimiento, lagrimas de sangre brotaron de los ojos del empresario mientras un pie se ponía suavemente en su cara para que después este mismo fuera levantado y estrellado en la cabeza de Gatō con fuerza, la sangre y los cesos del hombre fueron esparcidos debido a la fuerza del impacto.

"¿Te divertiste?" Dijo Zabuza detras de Naruto, el cual regreso sus ojos a la normalidad, a lo cual Naruto simplemente asintio mientras decía.

"Fue... reconfortante" Explico a Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el adulto con su aprendiz en su espalda, inconsiente, y su prima.

"Ya veo... reunamonos con los demás ¿Quiéres, Naruto?" Le dijo tranquilamente Tayuya.

"Si, ya terminamos con esto asi que... vamonos" Y en un instante desaparecieron.

...

A la mañana siguiente, la gente de Nami seguian festejado haberse librado del tirano que habia estado oprimiendo a su país, en esa fiesta, todos los del grupo de Naruto fueron aclamados como héroes. Cuando la gente vio a Zabuza y a Haku, estos tambien quisieron asesinarlos a los dos, pero después de decirles, con una gran explicación, de que ellos tambien habían ayudado en parte a asesinar al difunto empresario, lo cual era una mentira pero igual lo dijeron para proteger a ambos shinobis. Por suerte no hubo bajas de parte de la gente de Nami, debido al apoyo del grupo de Naruto y a sus clones. Entre otras cosas Inari por suerte no había perdido su inocencia... al menos no demasiado.

Ahora Zabuza y Naruto estaban viendo como Haku y los demás se divertian... bueno Haku estaba conversando algo asi que Naruto asumia que se divertia.

"Es una linda vista, ver a Haku tan feliz con alguien" Dijo tranquilamente Zabuza mientras miraba a Haku.

"En suma es bonita esta vista de felicidad" Dijo Naruto, después de unos segundos, Zabuza se levanto cuando vio a todo el grupo de Naruto y Zabuza acercandose.

"Oi, Naruto, ¿qué tanto hacen conversando?" Pregunto Suigetsu con sus brazos atras de su cabeza.

"Solo le dije al mocoso que se despidiera de mi por ustedes" Dijo tranquilamente Zabuza, pero cuando vio a Haku acercarse a su lado, se puso en frente de él para después decirle "Haku... le dije que se despidiera de todos por mi, incluso de ti... Y antes de que digas algo, debo decirte que..." Zabuza pensó que palabras usar al ver que Haku queria negarse a quedarse con ellos... quedarse en un lugar seguro "Es una orden... vendrás conmigo cuando te hayas vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer al mocoso de aqui" Dijo golpeando el hombro de Naruto con la palma de su mano.

Haku queria negarse pero finalmente suspiro y dijo con una pequeña reverencia "Entendido, Zabuza-sama".

"... Vas a ir a Kiri, ¿No es así?" Le dijo Naruto a Zabuza a lo cual este asintio, cuando este último hizo esta acción Mangetsu rápidamente le dijo "Yo tambien ire contigo" pero antes de que Suigetsu diga algo tambien, Mangetsu añadio "Ehhhhh, ¿A dónde crees que vas, vaquero?".

"A Kiri, para apoyarte" Dijo seriamente Suigetsu, a lo cual Mangetsu le dijo "Suigetsu... necesito que me hagas un favor... quedate con Naruto y los demás"

"¡¿Qué pero-?!"

"¡No aceptare pero's por respuesta... escuchame, al lugar donde vamos es al lugar de donde te he querido alejar toda mi vida pero nunca he tenido las agallas para hacerlo... me lo puedes prometer, que te quedaras con Naruto".

Hesitantemente Suigetsu respondio "Entendido" Después de eso agito un poco su cabello.

"¿Se van a ir ahora?" Pregunto Mayu a lo cual Mangetsu asintio algo decepcionado, Mayu sonrio levemente ante esto y le dijo junto con Tayuya, Karin, Suigetsu y Naruto "Cuidate".

"Cuidese usted tambien, Zabuza-sama" Ante lo que dijo Haku, con una reverencia, Zabuza decidio decir "Cuidate tu tambien... Haku".

Cuando Haku levanto la cabeza, ambos shinobis habian desaparecido, Haku se quedo mirando al lugar donde estaba su maestro antes hasta que escucho a alguien decir "Bueno, es hora de irnos" Era Naruto. A lo cual todos se dirigieron al puerto junto con Haku al final.

"Espero que le sirvan las espadas que les di" Se dijo a si mismo Naruto.

"¿Les diste espadas a ellos, cuándo?" Pregunto Suigetsu.

"Fue anoche, les di 7 espadas muy poderosas"

"Ya veo, entonces *SACAR ROLLO*... no va a necesitar esto, hi hi hi" Dijo con una gran sonrisa, el peliblanco.

"*SUSPIRO* Cuando tu hermano te vuelva a ver, estaras tan muerto" Le dijo Tayuya a Suigetsu.

Por fin llegaron al puerto después de una larga caminata, ya habían empacado todo y estaban a punto de zarpar, pero de pronto escucharon una voz algo conocida.

"¡Naruto no Nii-chan!" Exclamo el pequeño Inari, mientras que detrás de él estaban su abuelo, Tazuna, y su padre, Kaiza.

"Inari" Dijo tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa Naruto, mientras Inari se ponia a una corta distancia del pelirrojo.

"Entonces, ya se van" Dijo algo melancolico el pequeño a lo cual Naruto asintio mientras decía "Aún nos falta un largo y agitado camino, es mejor salir cuanto antes".

"Naruto, ustedes son bienvenidos en este lugar cuando deseen" Le dijo Taiza al Uzumaki, ante lo cual el asintio, pero entonces Taiza noto algo "Ara, ¿Y Mangetsu-san?"

"Mangetsu necesitaba concluir algunas cosas en su pais y ya que este lugar estaba cerca pues decidio ir" Le dijo tranquilamente Naruto.

"Ya veo" Cuando Taiza dijo esto Naruto se dirigio a Inari y le dijo "Recuerdas lo que te dije ¿verdad?" Ante lo cual este asintio melancolicamente, mientras que Naruto subia al bote, no sin antes desamarrar la soga que habían atado para que no se vaya a la deriva del mar, el bote.

"Bueno *AGITAR MANO*... nos veremos luego" Acto seguido los demás gritaron sus despedidas tambien mientras que el pueblo se reunia en el puerto para despedirlos.

Las figuras del pueblo de Nami se hacian cada vez más y más pequeñas hasta que desaparecian en el horizonte.

"¡PUAH!, ese si que fue un viaje agotador, pero... al final fue genial, vencimos tipos malos y tenemos una nueva compañera" Dijo Suigetsu mientras miraba al horizonte con los ojos cerrados.

"Compa... ñera" Dijo con un aire depresivo Haku, a lo cual Suigetsu lo miro curioso, "... Soy... hombre".

... El aire depresivo tambien se formo en Suigetsu mientras este comenzaba a tocar el suelo como si estuviera buscando algo.

"Suigetsu-kun, ¿Qué haces?" Pregunto Mayu a lo cual Suigetsu respondio seriamente mientras sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello "... Buscando".

"¿Buscando que, Suigetsu?" Pregunto Tayuya.

Suigetsu levanto su cara sin vida a los demás mientras cataratas de lagrimas de cocodrilo resbalaban por sus mejillas "Mi heterosexualidad perdida".

... "¡Deja de actuar como imbecil y ya levantate!, *SUSPIRO* Naruto-nii, ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente destino?" Pregunto Karin.

"Nuestro siguiente destino es... Uzu no Kuni" Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **[LA CARACOLA MÁGICA HA HABLADO, TT por fin termine este cápitulo, perdonenme por mi retraso... ambos**

 **Sobre las espadas son como... la versión actualizada de las siete espadas de kiri pero con mejoras... muchas**

 **Perdon si el final ha parecido ser demasiado apresurado**

 **En el proximo capitulo entraran los Entes del Vacio :3**

 **Matane~** ** **]****


	9. AVISO: SOY EL PEOR TT

Perdonen mi alma pecadora TT... es solo que no puedo escribir la historia porque no tengo nada de inspiración en hacerla y cada vez que hago el siguiente capitulo siempre termina con un mal sabor de boca.

En realidad amo esta historia pero... no he podido dedicarle el tiempo que se merece y no se si lo pueda hacer, cada vez que intento hacer el siguiente capitulo queda horrible y no quiero darles algo tan malo...

A parte del hecho que no puedo concentrarme en hacer una historia y continuar con mis estudios...

Pero si lo desean, pueden hacer mi historia quiero decir... no tengo ningun problema con ello, ya que no puedo quejarme de eso... una vez más me disculpo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón


End file.
